Path to Glory
by OKDR
Summary: This is a sequel for What Was I Thinking? It also contains Lime. I suggest you read that one before starting this one. Everything after chapter 194 and what I developed there starts here. Kyoko and Ren with their careers and their complicated relationship. This one is longer, with longer chapters. I hope to finish it soon, with my hard-drive's permission.
1. Back to Tokyo

**| I've messed up a long free-talk with some explanations points "**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters, those are property of their rightful owner: Nakamura-sensei and her publishers.**

**1- My hard-drive is threatening me, so I am posting this before I had in mind.**

**2- Excuse the cheesiness. This follows my previous and only fic (in here)_ What I Was Thinking?_**

**3- I am trying to see what happens 'after' sorry for making up plain characters and situations**

**4- I will try finishing it soon, if my hard-drive lets me. I'll be fixing that next week, sorry.**

**5- Thanx for bothering to read this part, I cannot promise the fic will be good: this time is longer and at some points I just skip on things that perhaps should be more developed.**

**6- OK I shall leave now, and publish this. |**

Kyoko Mogami was travelling back to Tokyo, sitting in another Nozomi. She had insisted she could travel in a current express, or take a simple Hikari… but Kuon had insisted she should take the fastest train to get back home safe and sound. At her arrival, she would be picked up by a company car and, before going home, she'll meet the president.

Kyoko was a little bit nervous, not knowing what his reaction would be. Would he be mad? Or would he be simply disappointed because she had dared to start a relationship with his top star? Whatever it was, Kyoko's memories from the last week and half wouldn't go away even if the president scolded her and intended to make them break up.

Kyoko's memories flew from the moment he had confessed his feelings, to when they had finally stepped out of his bed:

"_What made you say all those horrible things about yourself?_" she had finally decided that maybe he needed to confide it to someone else, someone that could trust him and believe he wasn't a monster. And she had been the first to refuse to believe he was what he claimed to be.

"_I grew up in a world filled with adults, and I wasn't treated as the child I was Kyoko_" they were eating the food that the housekeeper had prepared for them. She couldn't stop looking at those little golden roots that kept betraying Ren Tsuruga's façade "_When I came here and I met you, I felt I could do anything…_" she felt flattered, Kyoko's memories of Kuon were something precious, but she'd never thought he would appear again as him "_But when I came back to the United States, as I grew up, my life got more complicated. I was being rejected because I wasn't completely American, and the person who took me in, Rick, was the leader of a gang_" Kyoko tried not to be scared, but the image of her fairy prince becoming an underdog of someone like a gang leader wasn't amusing "_Rick transformed me into someone who could only feel anger and rage, someone who would take all those feelings of rejection and use them to hurt. I fought, I beat people to the extent of leaving them unconscious… and then, one day, while I was trying to catch someone up, Rick went after me. He was hit by a car, and died_" Kyoko felt the pain of his eyes while he was giving on the details "_I always believed I had killed him. His girlfriend called me murderer, and that's how I saw myself ever since_" Kyoko wanted to speak, but he had something else to say "_That let me in shock. I couldn't speak for a while, nor feel… my parents didn't know what to do with me. I don't know how but I resumed my dream of becoming an actor, and because I couldn't escape my father's big shadow, I came here. Lory Takarada is an acquaintance of his, and he took me under his wing_" Kyoko had figured out that part of the story already, since she had seen the president making comments on him from time to time "_I came here still carrying part of Kuon's wildest nature, and it took me time to polish myself into Ren Tsuruga… I think you already know the rest_" he became silent.

"_That is why you told me we couldn't keep in touch, because you were going to the US?_" Kyoko had remembered the last time she had seen the younger Kuon "_That must've been really tough_" her eyes were teary, as she was seeing the days he had been fighting and being such an underdog "_You fell into the wrong hands and escaped in the cruelest way_" she said out of pity "_I guess we kind of have similar troubled pasts_" her sight lowered.

"_What do you mean, Kyoko?_" she had always avoided explaining anything about her own past. But he had been so honest, that she couldn't just lie about it now.

"_You knew how my mother treated me_" Kyoko had already told Kuon that her mother was strict "_She was never satisfied with me, she had never time for me, and she didn't hesitate to leave me at the Fuwa's Ryokan_" she was opening a wound she rather not touch "_And I thought about the Fuwa's as my saviors, but I also became too dependent and too submissive, because I didn't want them to kick me out too_" Kyoko didn't dare to look at him "_I think that I put all of my frustrations into the reasons why Sho treated me as a maid. I used them as one more excuse to repel love_" she felt ashamed of herself.

"_Perhaps_" he sounded worried "_I've shouldn't have forced me into you_"

"_No!_" Kyoko raised her head, and his face couldn't hide the surprise of her answer "_I was already thinking about all those feelings. I thought that being in Love Me section was about making people love you and, so far, I've managed to make some friends appreciate me, and some colleagues too…_" Kyoko's eyes were sincere "_I just needed a push to realize all the misery I was putting myself through, was because I felt useless for not being able to help you, and because I couldn't stop thinking about you, I kept denying what I was actually feeling_" she lowered her sight again "_I was scared_".

Kyoko felt how Kuon's hands reached for her face, to dry the small tears that she was shedding "_We have so many things to be scared off_" he said "_We're not current people who can freely date_" Kyoko knew that already "_But while you're here, let's just forget about all that_" he kissed her to erase her fears.

They had spent the day relaxing, watching some TV and simply cuddling. Kyoko felt like she could never have enough of him. The next days, she had talked to him about Saori's role, and she had started to read the script.

"_There's going to be a couple of male leads_" he said.

"_Are you jealous already, Tsuruga-san?_" she teased, of course he didn't like the possibility of her being near other male who could hint at her. But Kyoko didn't see herself as someone who could be of interest "There will be other female main characters. Mine is just the one that's expected to be the group's leader, no love interests predicted" she smiled "_However, depending on the success of this drama, I might get a new role, one that will possibly have a love interest, Tsuruga-san. And as an actress those roles will eventually come, don't you think?_" Kyoko hoped that he could understand that part of her. After all, they had become closer because of their jobs "_Aren't you going to support my goal to be a great actress anymore?_"

"_That's not it_" he protested "_I would never try to stop your career, I do believe in you, Kyoko. But I would lie if I say I am comfortable when you get exposed to other men like this_"

Kyoko didn't answer. She knew that they wouldn't be able to make their relationship public. They had spoken on that the day before she took the shinkansen back to Tokyo. He was famous already, and even if it could cause a scandal, his image wouldn't be as damaged as hers, since Kyoko was an aspiring actress, it could be seen as an attempt to take advantage of Ren Tsuruga's fame. There was also, the fact she was still in High School. He wanted to wait until she had graduated, and that would take longer than they both wished.

"_You haven't asked for my help regarding Saori's character_" he had told her three days after she had arrived there.

"_Oh_" she saw a little sign of disappointment in his eyes "_I think I've got her figured out. Saori is someone from a common but non-poor family. Is not like she can have everything she wants, but she lives well. Her situation at home is fine, and she had four brothers who have taught her to be strong. She is not an open person, but she's friendly inside. She communicates in a weird way, because she's rather quiet, but she knows how to make her be respected. She is someone who cannot stand injustices, so she gets involved when she sees the newest girl of the school being bullied, despite she's a year older, and since she's already pals with the most feared boy in their school, they start their own circle. They keep appearing as the leads as the drama proceeds, always meddling into any troubles that overcome the students_"

"_And you know how you're going to play her?_" Kyoko suspected that he was afraid she couldn't get rid of the bully role.

"_I have a small idea_" she smiled confident "_She reminds me of someone I know. She could be Moko-chan, I only need to add in the gentle attitude and instead of appearing always angry, make her be mysterious_" his jaw dropped "_Are you surprised?_"

"_I am_" he said "_I envy you. You progress so fast_" he confessed.

Sitting in the train, Kyoko grinned as she replayed the days she had spent intimating with the man she had fell for. She wasn't a fool. She knew that everything they would face from now on wouldn't be easy. But she couldn't help but feel the small victory of overcoming her hatred for love at such a fortunate time.


	2. The Love Me Section

Kyoko entered Lory Takarada's office not expecting to find him there. He used to make her wait and appear in the most spectacular way, however, this time, she found him spacing out while looking through the giant window his office had.

"President?" she was afraid to disturb his thoughts.

"Mogami-san!" he seemed anxious "You're finally here!" he approached her quickly "Do you have it?"

"As a matter of fact, sir" Kyoko swallowed some saliva "I haven't literally brought it with me" she said "But I did find it, and I did manage to make him come back… only that it will be next week" she wasn't sure if the president would be mad at her.

"Let me understand one thing, Kyoko" he seemed to be losing his mind "You've been out almost two weeks" he kept saying as his eyes went crazy "and you come back empty handed?"

"I come back with the promise that he, Ren Tsuruga, your top star, will resume his work next week" she tried not to fall for the president's scary eyes.

"What on Earth have the two of you been doing there?" he yelled.

"Fi-fi-fi-figuring out my new role?" she attempted to lie, but the president's eyes were severe and her face started to turn red.

"I see…" he said with the voice of someone who smelt the trouble "Then you better not disappoint me" Kyoko sighed, feeling relieved. She didn't know how to tell the president what she intended to tell him.

"Sir?" she asked with a shy voice.

"Yes, Mogami-san?" he said with a nasty smile.

"Is, is it all right if I remain at the Love Me section?" she asked with a fearful voice.

"Why would you ask me this?" he was looking confused now. Kyoko searched for her notebook, and handled it to him.

Lory Takarada opened the book and looked at what she intended to show him on the first place: Ren Tsuruga, Kuon, had stamped in so many marks and had added a note that the president took on and read loudly.

"_These are the marks I am giving Mogami Kyoko for her last mission. However, she's 10 points minus to reach her goal and graduate from Love Me. I would kindly request for Mogami Kyoko to remain in that section but not taking any more missions until I request for her services again. Regards, Ren Tsuruga_" Kyoko's face was as surprised as the president's.

"What's the meaning of this?" he seemed angry "First Ren with his riddles on the phone and now this note?"

"Sir" Kyoko was scared that he would say no "Tsuruga-san only wants to protect me I think" the content of that note had been a mystery to her until the president had read those out loud "He…" she was running out of words "I…" she just couldn't explain, she was still embarrassed.

"I see" he said once more "So this is what you both wish?" he looked at Kyoko with gentler eyes "You don't wish to make your relationship public?" Kyoko's face reddened as she understood that the president had already puzzled out they had stretched their relationship status. She just nodded timidly "All right then" he smiled widely "Way to go, Mogami-san, way to go…" he patted her hair "Now go to rest. From tomorrow onwards, Yashiro-san will accompany you as your manager" Kyoko's eyes sparkled. She hadn't seen Yashiro-san for a while "You two better not disappoint me"

"Yes sir" she replied confident.

Kyoko left the president's office feeling relieved that he had not scolded her not dropped her from the agency. She would remain at Love Me section, and be able to spend more time with Moko-chan and Chiori-chan. That was all what she ever wanted.


	3. A new drama

Kyoko's next morning was exhausting. She had three tests to take and then, she went to a press conference for Box R, since the last episode was getting aired that day, and then she went to the TV Station that would shoot her new drama, to the first read of the script, where she found who would be some of her cast mates. All the day, ever since leaving school, she had been in company of Yashiro-san, who was still waiting for her senpai to come back.

"That is so good, that I can accompany you, Kyoko-chan" he smiled while driving the company car "It feels weird, though, to be accompanying you instead of Tsuruga-san"

"I am sorry that you have to spend your working hours accompanying such an beginner like me" Kyoko said to be humble "but I am also glad that it is Yashiro-san the one coming with me today" she made him smile even wider "to be honest, I am a little bit nervous about this new drama. It has no name, yet, and they have put a lot of trust in my skills… I wonder who else will be in the cast" she shrugged. But as soon as she arrived at the TV station, and entered the room where they would be reading the script, she was surprised to find some familiar faces in there.

"Mogami-san" a tall man, middle aged, approached her.

"Ah" Yashiro was fast to intervene, so he could act as a good manager and introduce the man first "Kitajima-san" he vowed "We meet again, I am accompanying Mogami-san as his manager. Kyoko-chan, this is Kouji Kitajima, the executive producer for the drama" Kyoko followed Yashiro-san and vowed too.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kyoko Mogami, at your service" she regained her composure finding a perplexed man in front of her.

"So what I've been told was true" Kitajima-san said "You are indeed a young girl with such good manners that are so hard to find nowadays" the man smiled as Kyoko's face turned red "Here" he called on the three people Kyoko had recognized "Let me introduce you"

"Kyo…" the eldest one nearly spilled it "Mogami-san! I am a fan of yours" he said becoming a little bit shaky. Kyoko had to hide her laughter and so the other two boys that came after him.

"Hikaru Ishibashi-san, right?" she faked not knowing him personally "I am actually surprised you do know me, I am a fan of your band as well" she vowed, feeling awkward. Of course, the other two, where the other Ishibashi, but they couldn't let the other people know that they were acquaintances.

"Look at the young!" Kitajima-san said with a happy tone "I knew they would get along just fine!"

Kyoko and the other Ishibashi, Shinichi and Yuusei kept introducing themselves as if they met for the first time.

"Oh" Kyoko's eyes sparkled "Chiori-chan!" she had just spotted another familiar face, and with this one, she wouldn't have to fake "Are you going to be in this drama too?"

"I am telling you this, senpai" she said with a fierce voice "I am not going to lose to you on this drama"

"How is your variety-show project progressing?" Kyoko ignored Chiori's childish threats. Despite they were in better terms now she was determined to become Kyoko's rival in acting.

"I think I've find a show that may cast me" It only took Kyoko a question to make her forget about her internal competition.

Kyoko looked around to see if there were other actors that might join the cast. After a few minutes of being there chatting with Chiori-chan, another two people came in the room. One was another young male, dressing in casual clothes, walking like he owned the place; the other was another young girl, probably a couple of years older than her that was dressing very cute.

"Everybody" Kitajima-san dragged their attention "Let me introduce you to Shun Okamoto and Kaori Nagano" everybody vowed as a greeting, but those two just stand still, glaring at them in a weird way. Kyoko grasped their hostile attitude. Even Chiori-chan hid behind her back, as Kyoko could protect her.

They waited a few minutes more until the director, a man named Hiroshi Umeda, who had directed a couple of short dramas before, and the actor and actress who would play the roles of their teachers, Ryuhei Yamada and Manami Sato, who had been half-established on their careers by playing several secondary roles. Both actors were known enough by the audiences, and hoped for that drama to be their big break. Apparently, they would be the ones having a romantic interest in each other.

After the introductions, they started reading the script for their first episode. The Ishibashi would be playing roles on both sides: Saori's circle and the bad boys of the drama. Yuusei would be that conflictive boy, a yankie, who befriends Saori and helps her save the new girl from the bullying she suffers. Then, Shinichi would be part of the bad boys of the school, always creating problems for other students, but having his own problems, in fact, because Shinichi's character would have a father who beat him. And Hikaru, being the cutest of them three, would be prince of the school, the ideal Ikemen who also has his own dark secrets.

On the other hand, Chiori-chan would play the role of the newest girl of the school, who ends up attached to Saori, because she saves her; Kaori Nagano would be the girls' bully, and the leader, while Shun Okamoto would play the role of the mysterious boy, kind of nerd, that might be just hiding his true self while playing everyone else using cyber-bullying, something that was starting to be too common and the writers wanted to lecture the young audiences about.

The reading went fine, Kyoko, for the first time ever since starting a drama, had truly grasped the role, or at least she had convinced the rest, becoming someone who speaks just the necessary but talks eloquently. However, she was still nervous and felt glad that Chiori-chan and the Bridge Rock boys were there, helping her feel comfortable. There was something about that Shun Okamoto and that Kaori Nagano that made her feel unsecure.

_Who are these people anyway? She told to herself Is like they're the only two people in this room that don't buy my performance of Saori… but it's not only mine… they are also disregarding the other's performances_.

When she left the room, she asked Yashiro-san if they could also drop Chiori-chan to her place. They took her in the car and fetched her, and then Yashiro-san drove Kyoko to the Daruma-ya.

"I was amazed by your role, Kyoko-chan" he praised her "It seems both, Yuusei-kun and you have chemistry" Yashiro-san suddenly went quiet, as he had said something forbidden. Then Kyoko realized that she could not hide that she was Bo anymore. Not to Kuon. If he knew she was not telling him about knowing the Bridge Rock members, he would become mad at her.

"To be honest" Kyoko said feeling guilty "I do know the Ishibashi boys, Yashiro-san" her face reddened "But please, don't tell Tsuruga-san" she had promised that she wouldn't reveal her senpai's true identity to Yashiro-san. Ren wanted to tell him himself "I do want to explain it, but he'll be mad at me when he knows"

"I can't think why he would be" but Kyoko sensed that Yashiro-san lied. He was thinking as someone who knows about Ren Tsuruga's feelings, but cannot tell. Kyoko grinned. She realized that she was making him a fool "Why are you laughing?" he seemed confused.

"Forgive me Yashiro-san" she covered her laughter with her left hand "Ren told me I could tell you" she said getting nervous.

"Ren?" Yashiro-san's face became white "Wait… wait… wait!" it was like he had finally puzzled it out.


	4. Something that I lack

Kyoko got home safe and sound, she had been rehearsing her role, once more, with Chiori-chan and Yuusei-kun, and the more she became Saori, the more she felt there was something lacking on the role. She had told Kuon on the phone, after the first meeting, that she had felt uncomfortable due to those two actors, who looked at everyone else like they were dirt, and he had suggested that perhaps she was taking the role for granted, just by imagining who she resembled.

"_Every time you've worked on a new role, you've thought on the environment, the situations she might go through, and the relationships she had_" he had told her over the phone "_But while being Setsu, you didn't have time to prepare, so you might thought this time would be easier_" he scolded her a little "_Maybe you need to think more about who Saori is_" he had just say. Kyoko knew that this was a hint so she could figure it out on her own. But the hint was so misleading. She had already thought about who Saori was.

Kyoko kept thinking about the environment she had while preparing this new drama. She was working with people near her age, and she already knew the Ishibashi and Chiori-chan… but Shun Okamoto and Kaori Nagano were complete strangers to her. They looked somehow different than the other people their age in the showbiz. Their fashion style was more casual and less elaborated, but they looked cool. Until now, Kyoko had met people who were there just for glamorous things, like Sho Fuwa or that Beagle, who were always wearing gothic or punk clothes, standing out because of their make-up.

_I thought that Moko-chan would be the perfect role model for my Saori. I guess I was wrong._

Saori was destined to be the lead among the leads of that drama, because she appeared to be a role model to teenagers.

_What do teenagers look up to these days?_

That was it. Kyoko had found her weakness. She had never been too associated with people her age. The closer she'd been, was when she devoted her life to Sho Fuwa as her number one fan, but… what other things where out there? Who were the idols teenage girls looked to now?

Kyoko couldn't ask this to anyone. All the people her age she knew, where too concentrated into their careers that she doubted they had time to be updated with the trends that teenagers followed.

_That's it. That is why those two look at us as we were nothing. They can sense we're not riding the wave. Even if the Ishibashi are raising their popularity as a rock group and entertainers, we're not aware of what attracts the teenage World._

For the first time, Kyoko regretted not having a computer with Internet, so she could research on what were the top ten trending topics for teens. She would have gone to a Manga Café, but it was already too late, and she didn't want to get scolded by Kuon if anything happened to her. She would go to a book shop and buy some teenage magazines on the morning, but now, the only thing she could do, was turning on her TV.

She switched it on and started zapping through the channels until finding a music show. She forced herself to watch it, despite the possibility of finding Sho Fuwa appearing in it. She didn't even know if he was releasing songs lately. That gave her a little idea of how clueless she was to be playing the role of a teenager. Saori was someone who could access to those things, and she wasn't the type to be only studying, so of course she would entertain herself as a teenager. She'd have her favorite music, her favorite idol, her favorite movie… because she couldn't picture her as someone who rejects idols or goes alternative. She must be unique because of her sense for justice and her behavior, not because of being someone that stands out for her fashion. Yet, she felt that Saori should have something that made her outstand the rest by just looking at her.

But, I am not the one who needs to get into the proper environment. If Chiori-chan or the rest of the cast don't understand what moves teens these days, the drama might fail to appeal.

Kyoko felt that this was a big problem. It was the first time she was concerned further than grasping her own role, and it wasn't about Ren Tsuruga having troubles with his, but with the rest of the cast.

_Am I over thinking? Or is that I feel the burden because all the expectations are laid on my own role?_

Kyoko watched bit by bit the music show filled with so many different types of acts. At the end, she didn't encounter Sho Fuwa acting, but they showed a bit of one of his recent PV's for the top 10 ranking _He is still popular_ she thought. Of course he was. Kyoko hadn't got closer to his feet yet, in terms of popularity, Sho was reaching Ren Tsuruga while she was at the bottom, still not being recognized.

Kyoko knew that if she didn't made the new drama a success, then she wouldn't be able to advance to the next stage. She might get relegated to playing secondary roles forever. Or even worse: she might get forgotten and fail to even cast in commercials.

At the end of the show, she saw how they were previewing the next week performances. Kyoko's mind popped when she recognized the boy leading a performance group: there he was Shun Okamoto. Of course he was a rising star, and that's why he was looking down at them all. Even to Bridge Rock boys.


	5. A great idea

"Kyoko-chan, what are all these magazines for?" Yashiro-san would be surprised, of course, seeing how Kyoko bought different magazines that were destined to teenagers, especially to girls. She had selected a few idol magazines, a couple of girl's fashion issues, a TV guide and music magazine that featured more than just idols, so she could expand her knowledge. She had finished her exams already, so she could concentrate on reading those. But she had refused to skip school, so she could also have a closer view to a real teenager. However, she had no friends at school, and Mimori Nanokura hated her, and if she tried getting close, she would lead her to Sho Fuwa, whom she didn't want nothing to do at all.

Kyoko attended her lessons, she spent the breaks looking at her other classmates chit chat and walk through the corridors looking for friends at other classrooms. She observed that a few were commenting on a fashion magazine about some tips, and others were just listening to music on their players, sharing the headphones or just dancing to the beat they were hearing.

_They look so carefree and relaxed_ Kyoko envied them _but Saori doesn't have any girlfriends at the start of the drama. She just gets along with her classmates, but doesn't speak or comment too much_. She looked at the group that were reading the magazine and imagined Saori being part of that. She pictured her as the one that's in the middle but it's not paying too much attention further than being friendly to her mates. Saori would probably be there as part of her social daily life, but she wouldn't be that much into it.

_But… as the drama proceeds and she meets Yuuka_ (Chiori-chan's character), _she does hang out with her, and they shall do these sort of things, I guess. Not just to be polite and friendly, but because they do share some interests_.

Kyoko pictured herself as Saori with Chiori-chan beside her, both looking at a magazine and commenting joyfully about its contents _but what if Chiori-chan can't follow me?_ She was worried that even if she documented herself, the effort would be worthless with a partner who couldn't feel the same. After all, Chiori-chan was in the Love Me section for something.

Kyoko daydreamt about her having a girl talk with Chiori-chan, maybe Moko-chan too… _Wait. I think I have an idea!_ As soon as school finished and she was picked up by Yashiro-san, she called Moko-chan.

"Kyoko-chan?" she seemed angry "I haven't heard of you for days" Kyoko felt happy that she was being scolded because Moko-chan felt neglected.

"I am sorry Moko-chan, I really am" she apologized sincerely. The truth is she had been too busy, and when she had thought to call Moko-chan to ask for her help, she had ended up refusing the idea because she didn't want to pester her with things she couldn't help with either "I've been too busy, and I didn't want to worry Moko-chan with my troubles" she said "I am sorry to call you at a time like this but…"

"What is it?" Moko-chan surely knew when Kyoko would ask her for a favor, and Kyoko knew how to make her accept. Even on the phone she could cast her spirits to torment her.

"I was wondering" she said with a hesitating voice "I was wondering if you would have a sleepover with me, and maybe Chiori-chan, tonight or tomorrow night" she said trying to sound sweet "Whatever it's fine to you" she asked trying to make her spirits fit inside the phone.

"Well that's a little bit sudden" Moko-chan said, but Kyoko's spirits wouldn't let her decline "But I guess I can make an exception, tonight is fine" she said with a bitter voice.

"It's for a good cause, Moko-chan" Kyoko said to convince her "I want to see you, but I also need to spend some time with my girlfriends, it's for my new role" she said knowing that Moko-chan wouldn't refuse to such training "I will be playing a current teenager, and I was wondering what a girl talk night would be like, I guess I need to experience these things if I want to perform them naturally" Kyoko knew that she got Moko-chan with her.

"Come to think of it" she said with surprise "I don't know what's like either. I guess it will be a good lecture for both of us"

"I hope that Chiori-chan can make it. She's in the same drama I'll be shooting soon" she told.

"That's good news" Moko-chan said, Kyoko could sense how she was a little bit jealous. After all, she had grown fond of her.

"I wish you would be there too" Kyoko said. And she wasn't just being considerate. She really admired her acting and wished to work with Moko-chan once again.

They spent a few minutes more talking, as Moko-chan tried asking about everything Kyoko had been doing, and she also explained that her drama was soon to end, but she had been already offered a couple of roles. However, she hadn't been progressing on her Love Me duties that much. Kyoko remembered that she could also give her points and thought of stamping a few marks after having got the sleepover.

"That was a good idea you had Kyoko-chan" Yashiro-san, who had listened to her conversation, praised her "You surely know how to bring your acting experience to its best" Kyoko blushed.

After the rehearsal, this time with Chiori-chan and Kaori Yamada, Kyoko approached her mate from the Love Me section and invited her to the sleepover, using the same arguments she had with Moko-chan, so she wouldn't say no. Kyoko felt triumphant, as she would have her first real sleepover with her closest girlfriends.

_Hold on. If I am going to invite my friends to the Daruma-ya, then I am missing someone_ Kyoko picked her cell-phone and called Maria-chan. She might not be a teenager, but Kyoko thought it would be nice to have her. Who doesn't have a little sister bragging in? Well, Saori had only brothers, but she thought that perhaps Maria would be more updated than any of them three on what teens liked these days.

When she called her, Maria also scolded her for haven't called in days. Kyoko told her she was sorry and that she would love to invite her to the sleepover, but Maria said the four girls wouldn't fit at the Daruma-ya room, so she invited them to her house instead. Before hanging up, Kyoko had something more to say "Maria-chan" Kyoko's voice was fearful "there's something I have to explain to Maria-chan, but I can only let Maria-chan know" she said in riddles "so please be patient, I will tell you in private"

"Is not something that you can tell me on the phone?" Maria-chan asked.

"I am afraid it's not" Kyoko was nervous "I hope that Maria-chan doesn't hate me when I speak to her" she said being afraid that she could react the wrong way. Maria-chan had always been too fond of Ren Tsuruga, if Kyoko confessed her she had feelings for him, she didn't know how Maria-chan would react to that.

"Nee-chan" Maria-chan's voice sounded serious "Does it have something to do with Tsuruga-sama?" Kyoko swallowed some saliva.

"It does" she said trying to not panic. That kid was too clever "But I rather speak to you in person"

"In that case" Maria-chan sounded scary now "You better come sooner and tell me right away. Maria is dying to know" Kyoko agreed to go there sooner and hung up.

That would be a long night.


	6. Spending time with the Ishibashi

The girls spent the night experimenting with make-up, reading pieces of the magazines like tests, articles on the top idols, or just interviews, watching some TV, dancing to the music that the player would provide them, and playing with each other's hair by styling it on the weirdest ways. They tried to have as much fun as possible, and they did. Kyoko kept writing down the stuff she found interesting or simply funny, and Maria enjoyed the company of her three nee-chan as she was one more teenager.

The morning after, they got pancakes for breakfast and parted ways. Kyoko phoned Kuon on her way to school.

"I've hardly slept" she yawned "but last night was so interesting"

"You surely always find a way to get to know your roles" he laughed "Did you have fun?"

"We did" she said still being sleepy "And I told Maria-chan. She's not mad, and she kind of had suspected it already"

"Really?" Kuon seemed to be shocked by it "How did she know?"

"She's so smart, Ren" she said knowing that Yashiro-san would be paying attention to her conversation "And she says that if you ever dump me, she'll make voodoo to your doll"

"My doll?" Ren didn't know about Kyoko and Maria-chan's voodoo issues.

"Haha" Kyoko laughed hysterically "I am arriving to school, I will call you later"

"O.K." Kuon sounded annoyed, because he could sense Kyoko was not telling everything to him "Do your best" he said "I love you Kyoko" and he hung up, not expecting her to reply having Yashiro-san driving beside her.

Kyoko had another go at observing her school environment during that morning. She was tired for the lack of sleep, but after last night experience, she was seeing even more details and looking at everything with a different perspective. She had experienced the girlfriend's company, but now there was something else that Saori needed. She needed to experience the boyfriend's one. Not the boyfriend as Kuon was, but the boy who would be Saori's friend.

She rehearsed with Yuusei-kun and Shinichi that day, it was a scene where the boys had some discussion and fought, and then Saori appeared to help Yuusei's character, Naoto. There were two important things that happened on the first episode: Yuuka's bullying and Naoto's fight (Yuusei's role) against Yukito (Shinichi's), who seemed to be his rival, and both situations, Saori intervened one way or another.

When they were done, Kyoko approached the boys "I was wondering if you would have time after work" she was glad she didn't have to be too formal when they were the only ones rehearsing.

"Time?" Shinichi spaced out as if he was looking through a mental schedule "I think I do. What about you Yuusei-kun?"

"I am free. Is there something troubling you, Mogami-kun?"

"You see…" even if they were acquaintances, she didn't know how they would take her offer "I am trying to spend some time as if I was a current teenager, to explore the role, and I already spent some time with Chiori-chan and our girlfriends, but I just haven't got the chance to experience what would be like hanging out with a male friend" she tried to not sound weird.

"A current teenager?" both the Ishibashi were around their 20's so they couldn't imagine what Kyoko meant, however, Yuusei had a little idea since he had already figured out that Kyoko hadn't had a normal childhood and less of a normal adolescence, since she was already an actress at her age "Of course" he winked at Shinichi.

"If we call Hikaru, I am sure that he'll be delighted to hang out with us" Shinichi added.

"Thank you so much!" Kyoko vowed with teary eyes of joy. That would be their first time being together out of a TV set or a rehearsal room.

They went to meet Hikaru at the center of Shinjuku and, being carefully disguised, they brought Kyoko to the places they used to fancy when they were on their teens and preparing to debut as Bridge Rock.

First, they went to see some shops that sold music, books, and movies, and acted as normal as they could, peeping on the magazines, touching the cd-cases, or just making fun of the dvd covers. Then they headed to a game-center, where they showed Kyoko how to play some video games, and they even took some purikura. Kyoko seemed to be so amazed to discover those machines that the three Ishibashi couldn't believe she had never been in one. They taught Kyoko how to select different frames and patterns, and later how to decorate the photo-boot pictures. They went to have some refreshments, at one of the top floors from the big buildings that surrounded Shinjuku, and played a game to see who would treat them all. Afterwards, they parted the purikura, and everyone chose 3 from the set to keep. And last, they went to a karaoke, and booked for a couple of hours, with the soft drinks supplement, so they could eat the free snacks too.

"I am having so much fun" Kyoko was like a little kid "I didn't know that hanging out with friends could be like this"

"You really worry me Mogami-kun" Hikaru said "How come you haven't ever done this?"

"Oh… well… let's say that I didn't have the time before, and lately, all my friends are busy like I am" she felt silly, but she just couldn't fake being a normal teenager.

"Well" Yuusei spoke "I guess that now that we've been 'officially' introduced, and have become pals, we can spend some time like this again" he smiled.

"Really?" Kyoko's eyes sparkled "Would you like to hang out with me again?"

"Only if you find us three nice girls we can also hang out with" Shinichi added making Kyoko shiver.

"But…" she wasn't used to that type of requests "My girlfriends are busy too. And you already know Chiori-chan… besides Maria-chan's too young"

"What about you, Mogami-kun?" Kyoko feared what would follow to those words Yuusei-kun was saying "Do you want us to introduce you to some nice boy?" he laughed. Of course, the Ishibashi saw her as a little sister, someone they had fun with.

"I am not interested in dating right now" she excused herself, trying to not make obvious that she already had someone else in her heart "I want to focus in my career and finishing school" she smiled to cover her lie. It hurt her to not tell them the truth.

"To Mogami-kun's career then" Hikaru raised his glass of soda and the rest followed the toast.

"What can we sing?" Kyoko asked "I only know a few songs" she blushed "Oh, but I know your last single!" they all laughed. They knew that Kyoko had been listening to their music out of respect, but she was honest when she said she liked it, even if it wasn't her favorite type of rock, Bridge Rock songs were cheerful and its lyrics were always nice and easy to memorize. She selected the song and Yuusei accompanied her, both making funny moves, Kyoko was trying to relax herself, as she had never sung in public.

"Not bad, Mogami-kun, not bad" Hikaru praised her "Have you ever thought on taking some singing lessons?"

"I don't think I've got the talent to waste my time on that" Kyoko said.

"Well" Shinichi took the microphone getting ready to sing a new song "You're not terrible, and you could actually polish what you've got. Being an actress, you never know what can be helpful to know"

Kyoko said that she would think of that. But it wasn't in her priorities to be a singer or just learn how to sing. Even if she could add some skills to her acting, it wasn't something necessary at the moment. She took the songs guide-book and kept looking over the sheets, she recognized Sho's name and saw that all his songs were in there, then he also found Ren Tsuruga's whole album songs in there, of course he was so much popular, even his songs would be in there. She kept passing pages until spotting a name that suddenly dragged her attention: Kaori Nagano, she had two songs. So, she was a singer too? That would make perfect sense, as she had already found out that Ryuhei Yamada was a singer from a boy band called Flash. Perhaps they were hostile because they hated Bridge Rock's crescent popularity too.

When the evening was over, the boys parted and Kyoko called Yashiro-san, who had insisted on driving her home, and had agreed to let her hang out with the Ishibashi after her insisting with some of her spirits' help.

"Did you have fun?" he asked while opening the door of the car for her to enter.

"I did" she smiled "Thanks for asking, Yashiro-san"

"It was useful for your role?" he started the car.

"I think it was. I got an idea of what hanging with make friends of my age might be. I know that the Ishibashi made an effort to remember what they fancied when they were on their teens. I am sure that nowadays, they would rather go to a bar or a club, than spend time in game-centers and cafeterias" she said observing the road and finding something was out of place.

"That was nice from their part" Yashiro-san said.

"Yashiro-san?" she had certainly recognized the route they were taking "Why are you driving to Tsuruga-san's apartment?"

"Haven't he contacted you?" Kyoko rushed to find her cell-phone, but she had no missing calls "Ren's back, and he wanted to see you"

Kyoko's heart throbbed and she felt the anxiety of someone who couldn't wait to see her most beloved person.


	7. Don't tease me

Kyoko knocked at Ren Tsuruga's apartment door. He opened and stayed a few seconds just watching at her, her anxiety raised up, not knowing what to do. She felt like jumping to his arms, but she was also so inexperienced and shy to know what couples do after they hadn't seen each other for a few days.

"Did you have fun?" was the only thing he said. Kyoko studied his facial expression, looking for a trace of jealousy, but he seemed to be blushing instead. She entered the apartment walking slowly.

"We did" she assumed that Yashiro-san had already told him who she'd been spending time with "Did you…?" Kyoko wanted to ask if he had been doing well, if Kuon had finally conveyed his own feelings into what Ren Tsuruga had become, if he was ready to resume his career while being conscious of what he truly was. But he just dragged in with his arms, closed the door and kissed her deeply. Kyoko felt completely numb.

"I've missed you" he said still holding her "terribly" Kyoko felt the same. She had been handling it because they spoke everyday twice or thrice over the phone, but as soon as she had known she was going to see him, her whole body had shown how much it ached to be touched by him. That was the type of love she'd been afraid the most. She had got childish feelings for Sho Fuwa, but the man who was embracing her now made her just grew up faster than she'd wanted "And yes" he said "I had so much time to think about everything, and I've figured out how I'll fit into Ren Tsuruga's façade" He let her go.

"Have you eaten?" Kyoko asked, knowing his bad habits.

"I did. And you?" He went to sit on the coach, and made a sign so Kyoko would join him. She sat down next to him, sitting straight, but he just pulled her closer, so they would be able to cuddle.

"I've been eating snacks with some cast mates" she said trying to make it dramatic "I guess Yashiro-san already told you about the Ishibashi"

"The Ishibashi?" he was being playful, he kept passing his fingers through her hair, and looking at her with that Emperor of the Night gaze.

"Hikaru-kun, Yuusei-kun and Shinichi-kun" she said "they're in the new drama I am going to shoot"

"Three boys?" he said still on his Emperor role "and you call them casually?" he was trying to make her be uncomfortable, just for fun, so he could tease on the fact she had forgotten to explain about the Bridge Rock boys.

"They are only friends of mine. Acquaintances, to be honest" Kyoko tried to not lose her composure "But there's something that you won't like when I tell you why I know the Ishibashi from before. The thing is, it's something that cannot be known, and I am only telling you this, because I felt bad hiding it from you, and because if I don't, you wouldn't understand why I wouldn't tell you about my relationship with them" Kyoko surprised herself at the way she had maturely reflected about this matter. She had previously thought it would be better not to tell him about Bo, but after thinking it over, she realized that it was unfair, and he would be mad if he'd knew she had been inside that costume all those times.

Kuon left her hair for a moment and focused on just staring at her "What is this all about?" Kyoko couldn't delay it any longer.

"The Ishibashi are hosts in a TV show I work in" Kyoko started "that show is called Kimagure Rock" she was hoping that Kuon would put one and one together, but maybe he didn't know about the show or what was Bo's job "They have a big stuffed rooster that also hosts and takes care of the show's guests" Kyoko started to see that Kuon's eyes shown some reaction "the name of that rooster is Bo, and I am the one inside the custom" she lowered her whole head, expecting for very bad things to happen. But Kuon just let go of her, reclined his arms onto his knees, so he could hold his head to try to digest it all. He remained five minutes spacing out like this. Kyoko didn't know what to do "Kuon?" she feared he could be thinking how to kill her for not telling him earlier, or worse: he might be really mad at the fact he had shared his secrets with the Rooster "I am really sorry I faked not to know you" her talk was speeding up "I know that I've shouldn't listen to your secrets making you believe I was a complete stranger…"

"Of course" he finally decided to say something "he wouldn't fall for my tricks" he was still looking at the infinite "and he would talk me just like you do" his left hand palmed his forehead "You knew I was in love with a girl who was in High School, and you didn't figure it out?" he started laughing hard "All this time, it had been you who made me realize my feelings for you and yet you wouldn't know?"

"I know I am dense!" Kyoko yelled angry. She couldn't believe he was making fun of her.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's mad?" he changed his laughter for a serious voice and started looking at her with eyes that reminded Kyoko of BJ's role. She felt like she was in serious trouble "For you to know my secrets, and not letting me know…" he started crawl towards Kyoko, and she started backing off. Her whole body trembled, not knowing what a mad Kuon could do to her. He grabbed her and put his mouth on her ear "I am going to punish you for this" he said, and Kyoko let a small cry escape. He started kissing his neck with small pecks, making her whole body tense. He teased her, from up and down, from side to side, until she couldn't stand it anymore and let a moan escape.

Kuon let go of her and with his gaze he showed his desire "I hope that if I ever go into that show, Bo treats me better than he did with a certain guest" Kyoko's spine bristled, so, he knew about the show… Kuon finished his sentence with a nasty smile and got up from the coach "I am going to sleep" he said heading to his room.

Kyoko remained on the coach, feeling confused and horny, something that became knew to her, as they had only had sex a few times during their stay at Kyoto's house, and he had always been cautious and gentle, trying not to push so many things into such a beginner like her. She was shaky and felt strange, it was her first time being that much aroused and she couldn't even think or protest. She was just so much embarrassed. She heard how Kuon's room door closed and after a few seconds it opened again. He had come to see what happened.

"Kyoko?" he was standing behind her, she turned her head, slowly, blushing and with teary eyes because she felt so stupid "What?" his face was pale "That was a joke" he didn't know how to react either, indeed, but Kyoko couldn't laugh at the joke, she was crying already "Of course…" he mumbled, surely Kuon realized that she wouldn't just get his game, she was yet too young and inexperienced. He went to get her in his embrace and carry her up to his room "I am sorry" he whispered to her ear.

"I… I… I…" Kyoko's nervous voice didn't let her speak clearly "I feel strange, and I didn't know what to do or say… I…" she couldn't stop sobbing.

"It's O.K., Kyoko. It's my fault, I forgot that it's you who I am teasing… but I did expect you to react in a different way, more… strongly I guess" he said while carrying her to his bed.

"I am so embarrassed" she said hiding her face with burying it in his chest "I feel weird, and it's hot… it's hotter than…" she didn't know how to say 'the other times we had sex' without feeling extremely embarrassed "when we…"

"I was just teasing you as a prelude, Kyoko" he said in a calmer voice placing her inside his bed "it is meant to cause this kind of reaction. But in return, I was expecting you begging me to continue, not to start crying all over" he said with that usual attitude of his, the one that made Kyoko be mad at him.

"But you left to your room" she protested "What was I supposed to say?"

"Always" he looked straight into her eyes "Always tell me what you're feeling Kyoko" his gaze was making her heartbeat race "No matter what it is, it doesn't matter if it's weird, just tell me how you feel when I do anything to you"

Kyoko's mind was occupied with what he had said for a moment, and then it came back to his eyes "I felt… wild?" she was like a little child who's looking for answers on the things she's just discovered "And it hurt so much when you left me on the coach, like you were abandoning me, I didn't know what I had to do. I just felt weird and sad" she said.

"I've turned you on, Kyoko" he answered "And perhaps you're not ready to understand games like this, but you just felt annoyed because I stopped your pleasure all of a sudden" he smiled, the Emperor had come back "I've got the remedy for you" he said as he kissed her again and started to resume his pecking.

He spent some time making her experiment this new sensation, until he couldn't bear it anymore and rewarded her with what she had been instructed already. Kyoko enjoyed the sex she had with him. She had never done it with anyone else, but compared to the other times, she felt more conscious of it and ready to give and take "I love you so much, Kyoko" he whispered at her ear when they were done.

"I love you Kuon" she replied "But don't you ever make me feel abandoned anymore" she said "You're the only person I couldn't bear to get abandoned by"

He kissed her and embraced her "I could say the same, Kyoko" and he turned off the lights so they both could rest.


	8. His clothes

Kuon woke up finding Kyoko curling inside his embrace. He felt still terrible for his failed attempt to play a sexual game on her.

_What was I thinking…? That's Kyoko Mogami the woman you're trying to seduce, Kuon_.

He kissed her cheek and waited for her to wake up. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was to him. He had felt terrible when he'd find her crying on the coach, due to his previous teasing. But what it felt him more terrible was that she had felt abandoned by him. Kyoko had explained him what had happened with her mother, and how much she had longed to belong to somewhere, or someone, and he felt just like a monster for having provoked her that feeling, even if it had been only for a couple of minutes.

He couldn't help the need of doing everything to her, but for the same reasons he had told her they couldn't expose their relationship, he would have to be patient to instruct her, and Kyoko was still so young.

"Kyoko" he tried waking her up "It's time to wake up" he kissed her forehead.

She moaned and opened her eyes "Is it already morning?" she looked tired. Of course, she had been on a sleepover with her girlfriends and then she'd been wandering the streets with those Ishibashi boys. He was a little bit jealous but not because she had been with other men. He was jealous because the Ishibashi could hang out with her in the open, and he should be more careful with that from now onwards. She suddenly rushed to get out of bed.

"Relax" he laughed "You don't have school today"

"But I have to shoot this morning" Kuon had forgotten about that. Too bad, since he wanted to spend some time doing her and later try to go somewhere. They could still be seen as senpai and kouhai, at least.

He let her get out of bed, looking confused all around the place "You can use some of my clothes if you don't want to wear the uniform again" he said admiring her body. She had borrowed his clothes once, and he hadn't stop to think how much it turned him on to see her wearing his clothes. It strangely fit her so well, despite of the size difference, just like when she had pretended to be him at a younger age, he had been so shocked just by the look of it.

"You don't care?" she hesitated.

"As long as you find a perfect excuse to not reveal the clothes are mine" he showed a nasty smile "I will enjoy seeing you wearing those".

Kyoko opened his closet and picked up shirt that could fit her like the time she had borrowed one to be Natsu. After all, she had imagined Saori being current like Natsu, and having a similar type of outstanding image despite of her natural ways of fashion. She found a while shirt that looked unisex enough, and decided to wear her uniform's shirt with it. She would need to go home after all, because she didn't felt comfortable without changing into clean underwear "I think I'll go to Daruma-ya before heading to the studio" she glared at Kuon while buttoning his shirt on her own body.

"I'll give you a lift" he couldn't stop looking at her putting on his clothes "But don't get used to it"

"I know" she said with sad eyes "It's really weird how we never cared about being seen together like this before"

"Well" he replied also getting out the bed "We wouldn't be parting with a kiss before" he kissed her briefly "Not that I didn't want to, though" he smiled scanning her soul with his eyes.

_Only if you had known how many times I'd wanted to do just this…_

Kyoko blushed, she rushed him to get shower and get dressed "I'll call Yashiro-san while you get ready. He can meet us at the Daruma-ya and take me from there to the studio"

"I guess you don't want to shower with me?" He teased her. This one was a safe thing to do, as they had already been together in the shower, after their second time having sex. Kyoko's face reddened even more. He opted to leave her alone for a few minutes and have a quick shower.

_I bet when she blushes she's actually starting to have perverted ideas… and it's so amusing to see her be like that._

Kuon was delighted to be able to see all these new reactions from Kyoko. He had thought so much about the possibility of hadn't confessed his feelings to her. He did it after she left him alone in his parent's house, and he couldn't find another possibility than that. He had imagined the scene of her arriving at the house with several variations of the events, and he couldn't imagine himself not confessing his feelings or his painful memories to her. If he had just casted her away, he would had died right after she'd left.

He finished the shower and got dressed. He chose another white shirt and some black trousers. When he was done, he looked at the reflection of him and Kyoko besides him, and they both blushed "We look like a real couple, with matching outfits" Kyoko said shyly.

"We are a real couple" he added, but he was also as shy as Kyoko. He took her downstairs and accompanied her with his car. He waited outside until Yashiro-san showed up driving a company car "Good Morning" he greeted him with a smile. He hadn't seen him yet, ever since coming back.

"Good morning" Yashiro-san couldn't hide his mischievous smile "You surely look on good spirits" he teased "And now that I finally see you, I guess I can congratulate you in person"

"As a matter of fact, I am feeling fine. Yes" he smiled in return with another mischievous smile "But it's no good that we have to hide it"

"Well" Yashiro-san had always suggestions to make "She'll be 18 soon, you could just make it public then" Kuon hadn't thought about that. Kyoko would turn 18 on December, but she would be at school yet.

"Even with that" his gaze gloomed "It wouldn't favor her career"

"I guess people can get too critic when it concerns aspiring actresses" Yashiro-san understood why Ren Tsuruga wanted to hide his relationship with Kyoko. People would automatically assume that she was dating him to escalate positions in the showbiz.

Kyoko popped out soon to interrupt their discussion "Ah, good morning Kyoko-chan"

"Good morning Yashiro-san, and sorry to trouble you like this" she vowed "I guess that today will be your last as my manager" Yashiro-san would have to return to Ren Tsuruga's duties.

"Oh, no worries" he smiled kindly "I am pleased to be the first to congratulate you both in person" Kyoko blushed "And yes, I guess it's our last time working together" he put on a sad face and Kuon thrilled him with his gaze "But I've been told that you'll get assigned a new manager. You know, they don't want you unguarded…" he hinted.

Kuon threw another killing look at Yashiro. He had been the one requesting Kyoko would have a 'suitable manager' accompanying her, and a car disposed to drive her wherever it was necessary. He had also asked the president for someone who wouldn't ask questions if Kyoko were to be picked up by Yashiro-san, so he could drive her to Kuon's apartment.

He parted ways with Kyoko and Yashiro-san, trying to give her just a soft kiss on the cheek, so Yashiro-san wouldn't make a fuss of it, and decided to visit Maria-chan. He hadn't talked with her yet, and he would need her help for something he had planned.

_This is going to be hard: Us faking not to be in love with each other…_


	9. Shopping

"Maria-chan" Kuon greeted the president's granddaughter. She scolded at him with her eyes.

"I am upset with you, Tsuruga-sama" she dared to say.

"Why for?" he approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You could have told me you loved my nee-chan" she said with a severe tone "And I'd have solved this sooner"

"I am sorry I didn't tell you Maria-chan" he said "But I had my concerns on telling it to her too. Will you be able to forgive me?"

"Only if you promise you'll take care of her and won't forget me" she said as the little child she was.

"Done" he offered his pinkie so they could seal the promise. Maria-chan linked hers into his and looked straight at him "I promise you that I won't hurt her. I know how much you treasure Kyoko"

"What's the thing that Tsuruga-sama needs from me?" Maria was straight-forward, as always.

"I am going to shop for a birthday present" he smiled "I think I know what I want to buy to Kyoko, but I want Maria-chan's opinion" she looked at him amused, Maria loved to be spoiled and she loved to have nice things "And, in return" he knew she wouldn't accompany him for free "I'll let you choose your birthday present, because you do want to celebrate your birthday this year, right?"

Maria nodded, and he took her hand. They went to a nice department store and looked for some girly stuff, such as make-up and clothes. He wanted to give Kyoko all those things he knew she had longed for and had never been able to afford. He chose a nice outfit and then he'd found the kid's version so he granted Maria-chan the wish to have something to match her nee-chan. She was thrilled, jumping all over the place.

"Tsuruga-san" he heard women at the store whispering "he's buying woman clothes and accessories and make-up… accompanied by a little kid" they were saying all over the place. He knew that it would look weird if he had gone alone, but if he had Maria-chan with him, he could just put on an act.

"Thanks for accompanying me today, Tsuruga-sama" Maria-chan was also a good actress, she had been faking to be the one who decided on what to buy "My grandfather's always busy and I have no-one who can help me buy my nee-chan's presents" she said out loud, so women and anyone else eavesdropping could pick up that he wasn't shopping for a woman. Well, he was, but his plan was to make them believe he wasn't.

"Oh, he's only accompanying that kid, I wonder who that will be" they were commenting.

"That's Maria Takarada, that child actress" someone said "Right, that's LME's president's granddaughter" others added. Kuon's plan was working perfectly fine.

When they had shopped enough for girl goods, he took Maria to the jewelry maker that had provided him Princess Rosa and its chain. He was someone he could completely trust, so he wanted to request for the real birthday present.

"Tsuruga-san, welcome back" a young saleslady attended him "I assume you want to speak to Murasaki-san directly?" she said not waiting for an answer, she vowed as a greeting and disappeared inside the store. When she came back, she made him go inside to meet the man that would help him.

"It's good to see you back Tsuruga-san" he said vowing "I see you come accompanied"

"Long time no see, Murasaki-sensei" he also vowed "I am sorry I couldn't come sooner"

"Nonsense" he said excusing him "How could I help you this time?"

"I'd love to order a few things this time" he said gazing at Maria.

"I see" he said with a weird smile. That man was aware that Ren Tsuruga was probably in love, still, with the same woman he had ordered the crystal and the chain for.

"First" he said looking at Maria "I want a special pendant for this young girl that accompanies me" he smiled "She's helped me a lot recently, and I've promised her a reward"

"Of course" the men recognized who the little girl was, as Lory Takarada was one of his best clients too.

"And then" he took some breath "I want to order some couple rings" Maria's face popped, she looked at him with surprise and then gazed with a pleasant look "I don't plan to use them soon, but I'd just like to see some possible models"

"These are good news" the man smiled.

"Well, as I said, I don't intend to use them soon" he wanted to be cautious "But I do want to order a couple of earrings, shaped as a Queen Rosa" as he said that, Maria's eyes sparkled. She knew the meaning behind Princess Rosa for her nee-chan, so she assumed that was a really special birthday gift. Kuon handled the man a drawing of what he wanted for the earrings "It's just an idea, of course I trust your designs better than this quick mess" he put on one of his Ren Tsuruga's smiles, and the man smiled back taking the drawing of the rose. They discussed the materials he preferred for the earrings and the other jewelry he had ordered and when had settled everything, they left the shop.

"I know what you've seen and what you've heard in there Maria-chan" he gazed at her "I am sure that you won't say anything about Kyoko's birthday gifts" Maria-chan made the pinky promise sign "However, I am certain of how tempting is to mention the couple rings to her" Maria's glare was cautious "But this is something I don't want to bring up soon, so telling her would be causing unnecessary distress" Maria nodded to make him clear that she understood perfectly. She was too clever for her age, indeed.

Kuon treated Maria-chan to some nice meal and brought her back to the president on the afternoon.

"Ren Tsuruga" he said in an impetuous voice "The man I wanted to see"

"I am sorry I took Maria-chan all the day with me" he said greeting him "Is there something to discuss?" he followed the president so that Maria wouldn't hear them.

"Are you sure you don't want to make everything public?" he said while Maria kept staring at them.

"I am sure, sir" he insisted. The president showed him a news blog from his brand new tablet. The head said 'Ren Tsuruga shopping for women' and the news piece explained how he had been seen shopping with a child, who had been identified as child actor and LME's president granddaughter, for women's clothes. It made a whole fuss about who the clothes would be for, but ended up saying some people had heard how it was the child the one choosing the clothes for someone she called as her own nee-san (sister), but it insisted on how suspicious it was "Maria played her part perfectly. He smiled"

"They are still not buying the story" Lory Takarada insisted.

"It's as easy as leaking some nice material Maria-chan took the other night. Is not that hard making a short communicate on how she spent the day buying gifts for her nee-sans" he smiled, Ren Tsuruga style.

"You truly believe in your potential as the perfect gentleman who even has time to waste on the president's grandchild" he seemed to be annoyed at his brilliant idea "I hope you won't be near Mogami-san too much, or everything will get exposed for real"

"Well" Kuon got serious "I do expect for people to eventually make the connection. How else would be able to justify our relationship when we're ready to reveal it later?" he had been thinking it over and over, while being away. He would grant Kyoko the time she'd need to become the actress she wanted to be, but he was hoping for the time to come sooner than everyone else expected. As Yashiro-san had pointed out, Kyoko would soon be 18. He didn't need her to be 20, just to be out of high school and with an enough established career so people couldn't say she was taking advantage of him.

"Well done, then" the president half smiled "Maria-chan" he called her "Do you have something you want granddad to show to the press?" and she hurried to handle him her phone.

"But I'll tell you which one to use" she said speaking wisely "I don't want people seeing us with funny faces or just wearing our pajamas" she chose a couple of photos were the four girls looked cute and amused. Of course, Kuon had it all covered.


	10. Saori

Kyoko would be shooting her first scene of the day. She had arrived early to discuss with the director and the stylist:

"If it's not a problem" she had tried to be firm, after all, she wanted to do the things right this time "I'd like to suggest a look for Saori's character" she had gone as far as deciding Mio's look, and at Box R, she ended up doing the same, after having her own 'bully' issues, so she wanted to get their approval first.

"I've been told you really take your roles seriously, Mogami-san" the director said "And now I see why. What have you got in mind?"

"Well…" she hesitated, but tried to make her ideas clear "I thought that this dyed hair is too attached to Natsu's character, and I don't think it would suit the role model Saori's supposed to become" she introduced her motives first "so I was thinking to dye it into a darker color, perhaps brown?" she asked for the stylist's advise.

"That wouldn't be bad" the stylist was a young and fashionable man "I think a brighter brown hair would do good" he said getting excited by the idea "And maybe we could make your hair longer?" he looked at Kyoko while touching her hair "Teenage girls just love to show off their long hairs and style it"

"Maybe it'll look good" the director said, thinking about how that would made her look.

"I like the long hair idea" Kyoko said also getting excited "But maybe straight hair, since I imagine Saori as someone rather current and who would be plain if it wasn't for her personality" she smiled.

The stylist called on his team and they started working on Kyoko's hair, with extensions and dying it, and finally cutting her fringe so it would match their ideas.

They also worked on Chiori-chan when she arrived and Kaori Nagano. Later, they started with the girls who would be extras or part of Kaori's circle of friends. They would be shooting some scenes of Chiori interacting with her new class-mates, and then she'd film some scenes watching Kaori's interactions with her classmates, witnessing her double-face feature.

It was good that she had to film later, so the stylist could take his time on working her hair and her make-up better. When she was done, she headed to the dressing room and tried on the uniform that Saori would wear.

As she buttoned the blouse and dressed in her skirt, she closed her eyes to become Saori.

_I woke up early, so I could be the first to use the toilet I share with my brothers. We live in an apartment that's big enough for a normal family, but becomes small and noisy because we're five siblings, two parents, and a dog. We have two bathrooms, but one is our parents' and we hardly get to use it at mornings. I am an early person because of that but also because I prepare my own bento and I help my mother prepare my brothers'. We have breakfast while discussing on silly things and teasing each other, and then I get out for school._

_I've got two brothers on College, but since we don't have that much money, they still live with us and they attend Colleges nearby, and another one who graduated last year and is currently looking for a job. The fourth brother is a year older than me but attends a different high school. I get along just fine with them, but they are noisy and I would use some more girl company. I am in good terms with my classmates, I am not popular but respected, but I don't have a best friend because I don't trust girls that much._

_I am spirited up and ready for another day at school. Let's go Saori!_

She went out the dressing room walking confident and showing a soft and gentle smile but a strong glare. She passed the staff that had seen her earlier and during rehearsals, but despite greeting her back, they didn't recognize the Kyoko Mogami who had disappeared inside that brown-haired girl.

It was different from the previous days, she had been slowly getting better at grasping the idea of Saori, but now she felt as Saori, as that teenager who dreams of watching a concert of her favorite girl group, likes girlie stuff but not too cute girlie stuff, and has the attitude to befriend both girls and boys but hasn't just find the people she really wants to trust her secrets to. She chooses girl idols or girl models over boys because she thinks she lacks of femininity surrounding her and she tends to fall for girls that could be her own role models. However, she does fancy a couple of male celebrities or two, but she just doesn't like to talk about it because whenever she speaks about boys, her brothers come to her mind.

As Saori arrived to the set everybody in the place couldn't avoid turning their heads to look at her. She wasn't wearing anything special, she had chosen a plain ribbon to match her uniform, and her blouse wasn't looking special. Her shoes weren't high heels but her walk was still outstanding. She had managed to grasp that allure some teenagers had and, thanks to her new hairstyle and the light make-up, she was causing a fuss. Even Kaori Nagano had to blink twice as she saw her come.

"We'll start shooting from when Kaori's talking on the corridors with some classmates, and when the group leaves her alone with Kuniko, she starts plotting against one of them" he looked at Kyoko, amazed by her transformation "Kyoko you will be sitting in the bench, but reclining in a way that they cannot see you"

Saori had learnt that whenever the director called her Kyoko, she had to obey, so she nodded and went to occupy the position she had been told. Saori saw how Kaori's face went pale as she realized it was her the girl she had been looking down at. Kaori had underrated her, and now her jaw had dropped because she hadn't even recognized Kyoko Mogami under Saori's skin.

And it didn't end up there. After a few shots for that first scene, the rest of the cast were spelled by the quality of Saori and Yuuka's roles. Chiori-chan had also portrayed a great vision of the new girl soon to be bullied, but her performance shone the most when she interacted with Saori's character.

"That is what everybody's talking about" Kitajima-san said to the director, Hiroshi Umeda "She completely drags the other actors into her acting, but she even makes them better" he said amazed by her skills.

"That's what my colleagues told me" Umeda-san had did his own research and recommended her from what he had been told "And I even spoke to some of her previous cast mates, and they all say they felt so comfortable while acting with her, even when she was playing the role of a bully and was meant to be tormenting their characters!" he whispered "I had my doubts that she could transfer from those roles to one that's actually some sort of heroine" he laughed "But now I see why their previous directors are so fond of her".

Kyoko's ambition had grown wider than before, but she had learnt her lesson of taking for granted that she would quickly get immersed in a new role. She had been worried about her new urge to drag the rest of the cast into her methods, but after practicing her ideas and obtaining good results, she felt satisfied. She was afraid of becoming too cocky on thinking of herself as some leader, but all the hopes to make this new drama succeed had been placed on her behalf.

"Cut!" Umeda-san shouted. Saori and Yuuka had shot a few times the scene when they first get into each other, briefly, but Yuuka does catch Saori's eye. Every time the director made them redo the scene, it got better. When he felt he had enough takes, he told them to get ready for the next scene. And this way the day advanced with no incidents but slowly.

When they were done, Kyoko came back to praise Chiori on her work.

"You really surprised me, Chiori-chan" she said smiling brightly.

"Mogami-san?" the girl was still amazed, despite she'd been able to recognize her "That hairstyle is really making you look different! Is it a wig?"

"No, it's not" she said "I'll be showing this look for the rest of the drama" she shrugged "I hope it's not too weird for you and the rest to see me looking this way. When I get off character, I guess I get back to looking as myself"

"Well… to be honest, you do look different" Chiori-chan was scanning her from close "Of course I recognize you despite of the new look, I could even identify you before because I totally saw Saori-chan in your eyes" she giggled "but there's something about you that makes you look different"

Kyoko blushed. Would it be true what they said about girls who've lost their virginity? But sure Chiori-chan meant something else, because she had been seeing her for days and she hadn't notice it before.

_Am I starting to feel like a real teenager, then? _

Kyoke smiled to herself, feeling happy. If it was that, then she was glad that Saori's role had granted that wish.


	11. The new manager

Yashiro-san escorted Kyoko to LME's building. That would be his last duty as her manager, and Kyoko thanked him for the time he'd been taken care of her.

"It was nothing, really" he blushed "I hope that you can get along well with your new manager, I still don't know who that will be…"

"I haven't been told either" Kyoko was also wondering who would be the person that the president had assigned her. She thought it wasn't that much necessary for her to have a manager, but Yashiro-san had told her that if the new drama succeeded, she would see how her work increased.

Yashiro-san left and Kyoko went to pick up Maria-chan. She had called requesting to have dinner with her, so they could discuss some things.

"Nee-chan!" Maria was happy to see her, and Kyoko patted her hair.

"Are you preparing a new role Maria-chan?" she said as Maria was getting out of the LME auditorium that they used for the students of their drama school.

"I came to visit grandfather" she smiled with one of her twisted smiles "I've been busy today"

"Really?" Kyoko asked wondering what a girl of her age would've been busy with. But Maria just put on a mischievous gaze.

Maria-chan had a car waiting for them that brought them to a nice restaurant, where they enjoyed a nice meal "This is really good Maria-chan, thank you!" she smiled.

"I was thinking…" the little girl hesitated

"What is it, Maria-chan?" Kyoko could see that she wanted to ask for a favor.

"Do you remember the party we held last year?" Maria-chan had refused to celebrate her birthday, so Kyoko convinced her to celebrate a party to thank the people they were indebted to, instead.

"Of course I remember it" Kyoko had got the chance to invite her most beloved people and the ones she felt that had helped her in some way "Do you want to celebrate another one this year?"

"I was thinking…" Maria raised her gaze slowly "That I would be able to celebrate my birthday if nee-chan joined hers with mine" she said with a shy voice. Kyoko knew how much she regretted that on her birthday, her mother passed away in a plane crash, just when she was flying to see her.

"We can have a birthday party, and invite the people we feel that have helped us during this year or just have been an important part in our life" Kyoko smiled "And this time, we'll celebrate both birthdays" Kyoko's eyes sparkled "I'll be so happy to be able to congratulate Maria-chan" Maria's eyes sparkled too.

As Kyoko was eating her dinner, she felt something strange around them. She couldn't tell, but people where kind of staring at them.

"I already have nee-chan's birthday present" Maria distracted her "But I'll wait to the party to give it to you" Kyoko was surprised. She hadn't got time to prepare anything for her yet.

Kyoko had a great evening with Maria's company. But when they had finished their dinner, they left the place. Kyoko needed to rest and Maria was still a kid who had a curfew. She had planned to meet Kuon at his apartment, but with Maria's offer, she had to change the plans.

"I am sorry" she had apologized on the phone "But it's been a very long day, and tomorrow I still have to shoot" Kyoko really wanted to spend the night with him.

"It's a pity" he complained "But I understand" she could hear him breathe and her whole blood boiled "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

They talked for a while, Kuon asked her for Saori's role and how the shoot had gone. She explained him every little detail and after he had told her she'd been busy planning his upcoming schedule, they dismissed the call.

Kyoko went to sleep feeling tired and longing for Kuon's touch.

It's really odd how I became addicted to him like this. It's going to be hard when we cannot meet every day.

Kyoko slept as much as she could. When morning came, she woke up and got ready to go to the TV studios and meet her new manager.

She hurried to get inside the company car that picked her up, something she still was finding weird, for a beginner like her. When she was half way to the studios, she received a call.

"Kyoko" It was Sawara-san "When you arrive to the studios, your new manager will be there waiting for you"

Kyoko was nervous. She had been fine having Yashiro-san with her, but having someone she didn't know was a little bit uncomfortable, especially now she was having a secret relationship with Ren Tsuruga.

She arrived early, as usual, and waited a few minutes until she saw a mature woman, to not say old, appear dressed in a tight but long skirt, a white blouse matched with a suit jacket and glasses that gave her a fierce glare.

"Kyoko Mogami?" the woman said as she arrived

"I am Kyoko Mogami, please take care of me" she vowed in a very humble way.

The woman vowed briefly as an acceptance for Kyoko's greeting "My name's Shigeko Takaki and from today on I'll be your manager" the woman kept her fierce and serious gaze "I expect to bring your career further, so I also expect that you work hard"

"I will, Takaki-san" Kyoko vowed again.

"Good" the woman said "I hope your drama progresses well so you can start booking more jobs" Takaki-san accompanied her to get her make-up and hair done, before she could dress in her Saori's uniform.

"Do we have a date for the drama preview?" Kyoko asked, she thought it nice to give her some conversation, so the new manager could feel valued. Kyoko had never got a manager before, and Yashiro-san was already someone she knew and who she get along with, so she just didn't know what she was supposed to do or say exactly.

"December 1st" Takaki-san had done her homework. Kyoko had asked Kuon what things she was supposed to do with her manager, and he had suggested her to ask questions like that "You'll have a photo-shoot next week, on Tuesday, for the drama promotions, and a news conference in two weeks" Kyoko thought she would ask Yashiro-san if he knew that woman. She seemed to be very applied to her job.

Kyoko had an intense day recording different scenes for the drama. That day they've been revealed the name of it, finally, being 'Clover' as there would be 4 main characters among the teenagers that would appear on the different stories that would be the connection between those. The word Clover was also supposed to refer to Saori's circle. But Kyoko and the rest didn't know who the fourth member would be.

"Mogami-san" Chiori approached her at the end of the recording "Our photo's all over Internet"

"What?" Kyoko didn't know what she was talking about "Which photo?"

"There's a few articles talking about the president's granddaughter and her friendship with you" Chiori-chan explained "And they've put one of the photos we took the other night" Chiori showed her tablet to Kyoko, and she froze.

"But…" Kyoko didn't understand "Why would they talk about us? Who would've give them a photo that was meant to be private?"

"I'll take care of that" Takaki-san, her brand new manager appeared from behind Chiori and casted her tablet away "Mogami-san" she dragged her out "It's time to return home" Kyoko was making signs to Chiori that she was sorry and she didn't understand either.

"Takaki-san" Kyoko needed to know "Do you know why this is happening?"

"It has nothing to do with Mogami-san or Amamiya-san" her manager replied "It's just some crescent interest on Maria Takarada, because she will appear in an important play really soon. The agency provided some information on her, and your photo happened to be part of there. The president thought it would be good publicity for the whole LME, showing how well she gets along with their members" Kyoko thought it was a weird excuse. Even if people saw her photo, her hairstyle had transformed her completely.

Takaki-san escorted her to the Daruma-ya. While she was preparing to meet Kuon, the wife of the Daruma-ya's owner showed her that she had also appeared on a tabloid. They had published some photos from her previous dinner with Maria-chan, and the text was relating Maria-chan to Ren Tsuruga and some shopping. Kyoko thought, as reading the tabloid that they were talking about the present Maria-chan had talked about.

_But why would Kuon go shopping with her?_


	12. The absence of you

"I can't meet you tonight either" Kuon was irritated with himself. He had some paparazzi stalking his apartment building ever since the news about his little shopping with Maria-chan had leaked. He wanted to meet Kyoko so badly, but now he couldn't.

"I understand" her voice sounded disappointed, and he felt like dying. He also longed to have her inside his embrace "I wanted to talk to you, but it can wait, I guess" she sounded sad.

"We can talk over the phone" he couldn't feel any worse.

"My new manager is a woman called Shigeko Takaki" she told him "She says I might get more jobs from the new drama, but I think she wasn't talking about other roles"

"Oh" Kuon had identified that name. Shigeko Takaki had been the president's personal secretary for years, and then she had requested to become a manager, so Lory Takarada had sent her to Osaka, to the headquarters they had in that city, to start learning the job from scratch. Of course, the president trusted that woman so much, but he was wondering if her skills as manager would be as good as an experienced one "I guess she means that, being a teenage drama, you might get requested to model on magazines and get some commercials from that" Kyoko seemed to be overwhelmed with the idea.

"Of course!" she wasn't used to the type of an idol actress career "I saw that the teen magazines and such feature idols that appear on drama series too" He laughed. That was one of the things he loved from Kyoko, her innocence and that everything became new to her in this business.

"I am sure that you'll see your work increase soon" he added. Kuon wished that Kyoko raised her career quickly so they could stop hiding. Not seeing her was so painful "Try to focus on that, teenager dramas are something that can bring you more audience and jobs, but if it fails to chart well, then you might get rejected for future projects" He didn't want to be harsh, but he had to prevent Kyoko. Teenage dramas used to compete against similar products, and lately there were so many of those teen idols trying to get a spot.

"I will do my best!" Kyoko answered confident. He was sure that she would be able to portray a good Saori, but he hoped that the rest of the drama accompanied her skills.

They spoke for a long time, and then he let her rest. When he cut the call, he felt so lonely.

How come I didn't think like this before? How could I endure not spending time with her? Even when I was refusing to reveal my feelings, I did love seeing her and staying with her. But now it's different, is like I lacked of air and I was suffocating.

But Kuon had to deal with it for a while. As Kyoko's recordings progressed and he got back to his own shots and rehearsals, the paparazzi increased. He knew they hadn't made the connection between them two yet, as they kept following Kanae Kotonami and Chiori Amamiya too, it took them a few more days to start acknowledging Maria's story had nothing to do with a possible love interest Ren Tsuruga would have. He worked hard to convince them, by not meeting Kyoko, or making excuses so she wouldn't go to his apartment, and Maria-chan did her part by suddenly spending more time with the three girls from Love Me section and giving them little gifts on the open, so the paparazzi could see. As soon as they thought there was no connection and that Ren had truly only spent that day with little Maria as a favor, they found it boring and stopped following them all.

"You can't make it tonight either?" Kuon was disappointed. Kyoko had too much work, now the drama had been announced and she had been identified as one of Maria-chan's friends as well as the actress who played Mio in Dark Moon, her promotional duties had increased, and some companies were interested in having her promote their products.

"Kitajima-san recommended me to take on every job I can" she seemed happy "it seems that our drama will compete against a couple of series that have already established young actors" she sighed "I am also dying to see you" her voice changed, now she sounded sad and anxious "but I'll be shooting till late and I don't want to disturb your schedule plans. You shall wake up really early tomorrow" he tried understanding that she was making a choice to advance on her goals, and that she had also considered his own. He still wanted to get recognition as Japan's best actor, and if he succeeded with his current role on an upcoming drama, he might be able to pass an audition for a movie that would be shown Worldwide. It was a big project covering Japan's Genji Monogatari story, but modified to be a great romance. He wanted to be Hikaru Genji so bad.

"I understand" he said "I'll go to sleep early, so you won't scold me" he hung up after telling her how much he missed not meeting her and went to sleep.

The day after, he woke up and tried having a proper breakfast. He had been following Kyoko's instructions, this way he felt that they weren't apart. He kept thinking about her with everything he did, except for the times he got into his character. But whenever he had to play any romantic scene or portray someone who was in love, he based his performance on what he felt for her. Kyoko had already become the center of his life, even when she wasn't present and he couldn't meet her.

Kuon worked as hard as he could to keep the status of Ren Tsuruga growing. He took on any job he was offered that wouldn't damage his standards. He had a good manager who would take care of that, of course. As the days passed by, he kept feeling more like a loner, not being able to do anything but speak through the phone with Kyoko, and work hard.

"I am going to that audition in two weeks" Kyoko told him one night "The drama's starting tonight, but with only with one episode, I wonder how that can help me pass the audition" she complained. Kyoko had explained him before that depending on her new drama's success, she would get selected to do that mystery role or not.

"I guess they might make you pass more auditions, and then your drama will play an important part" he guessed.

"More than one audition?" Kyoko's voice was shaky. She wasn't that much used to get through those, as her other roles had been given by recommendation or because her previous directors had seen her somewhere else and immediately wanted her.

"It's something normal" he tried calming her down "I am also going to audition for a role, and I am not sure if they'll have me pass more than just one" he knew that as soon as he exposed his own case, she would relax "Sometimes directors and producers have more than one candidate they want to test them so they can decide who's better fit for the role, so they need to perform several auditions" he was aware that even if he was the number one favorite on popularity rankings, he still had so much competition out there, so many good actors he needed to beat if he wanted to get the best roles. And Kyoko was just a rookie; of course she would need to compete with so many actresses if she wanted to get the best roles.

His new drama was another success, and nearly started at the same time as Kyoko's Clover, so they were both really busy. Kyoko started appearing on teen magazines, showing up that new hairstyle from Saori's role, the one he hadn't been able to see in person. He didn't need to buy the issues as Yashiro-san already got them all, excited for seeing Kyoko become such a model, and he pushed the magazines to Kuon, so he could admire her beauty _She does look really beautiful, it's a shame I cannot get to touch this new hair she wears_ he didn't regret having perverted thoughts by looking at her photos. He had been watching her drama, and had found her role fantastic; he couldn't even tell where Kyoko's nature was under that skin. He was a little bit jealous that because he was just a little bit older and because he looked more mature that always played adult roles he couldn't be in a drama like that. That Yuusei Ishibashi had a good chemistry with Kyoko, they both made the drama worth to watch. Of course, Chiori Amamiya was also a good additive. He could tell the rest of the cast was there just to bring fans or increase their popularity, since they were all idols or singers playing to be actors, but they manage to carry on the weight of the story. And, certainly, Kyoko and Chiori made their acting look better, as well as Ryuhei Yamada and Manami Sato, the two actors that had been eternal secondary roles.

His drama was way different, though. Ren Tsuruga starred in an action drama, with less romance and more thrilling stories. His competition was the other adult-themed series, and Kyoko's Clover was also being aired on a different day of the week.

_At this rate, we won't see each other until it's her birthday… _Because Kuon wouldn't miss that day for sure. He sighed hoping that at least their efforts would pay them back later.


	13. Hard work

_I'd never thought that loving someone who loved you back could also bring you pain_

Kyoko felt lonely for not being able to see Kuon, not even as Ren Tsuruga they had coincided once the last few weeks. She had been working hard for her new drama's sake. Clover was slowly succeeding, as they had some competition and all the cast were rookies compared to other teen idols. Kyoko had been learning how to pose for magazines, and with Yuusei, Chiori and that Shun Okamoto, they had been appearing on TV varieties and other shows to promote the series. They were also starting to get along with the two idols coming from Yume Entertainment, Kaori and Shun, despite they were still a little bit arrogant towards Kyoko and Bridge Rock members.

"I don't understand why she can go to promote the drama and I can't" she'd heard Kaori Nagano complain so Kyoko could hear "Is not like the drama has a true main role" but everybody acknowledged Kyoko as the main role, despite she had the same amount of screen time as Yuusei, Hikaru, Chiori, Shun and Shinichi, and perhaps more than Kaori had, since she wasn't that good at acting, her scenes always got cut, except for those she interacted with Kyoko or Chiori, and those that were necessary to show her as the bully of the drama.

"Perhaps you should work harder" Chiori always ended up cutting her off, especially if she bad-mouthed Kyoko.

But anytime Kyoko changed into Saori's personality, Kaori Nagano couldn't avoid her power. The mystery was still there, though, they didn't know who would become Saori's circle fourth member and perhaps Kaori was hoping that she would be the one, as a redeemed bully, so she could use the drama to launch better her singing career.

The best part came when Kyoko and Shun had to go to Kimagure Rock to promote the show, and Kyoko had to request Moko-chan to be Bo for one night. It took her several hours to convince her, but at last she accepted, understanding that this was Kyoko's most important secret. At least, the one she knew about.

Kyoko had been busy with the audition the president had talked about. She'd been passing rounds but she wasn't sure of what type of role she would have to play if she got selected. She'd tried figuring out which of the announced upcoming dramas for the next season could be, but she had no news of a drama that would only contain top acts.

"Have you decided about your future Kyoko?" her manager kept her busy, Takaki-san had booked as many promotional jobs as possible and now she was discussing her education too. Kyoko would graduate on Spring but she had no interest to continue studying since she hadn't found a College that offered something she'd like to take.

"I haven't yet" Kyoko hadn't take any tests to enroll any Colleges, so she would at least spend a year not attending a school, unless she wanted to prepare to enroll a College in a year, then she might go to a cram school "But I won't be going to College"

"Then" Takaki-san seemed to have so many plans for her "We'll arrange some lessons for your training" Kyoko wondered if she'd have more drama lessons.

Her birthday was coming, but she hadn't seen Kuon or Maria-chan for a while. She spent hours talking to them on the phone, but she missed seeing her friends. She could still meet with Chiori-chan and the Ishibashi on the set, but they had no time to hang out afterwards, as Takaki-san kept her really occupied.

The first month, with only 4 episodes aired, was crucial for her drama. As she'd been told, just the first minute of the first episode would be the most important thing to keep people watching and not lose track of a drama that featured different stories and had more than one lead. With 4 episodes, they were still gaining audience and popularity but they were battling already with the other top 5 dramas, leaving out one of their teen dramas competitors.

"That's really amazing, Kyoko-chan" Yashiro-san had praised her on the phone "I am sure that you will also get that other role" Kyoko wasn't that sure, though "Just keep working hard, it seems that your new look is causing some commotion" Saori's hairstyle had been trending as she had been giving tips on teen magazines and young girls seemed to imitate it. Also, the way she'd arranged her uniform, by being classy and not featuring too many complements, had been popular among school girls "I saw you the other night on Kimagure Rock, that was really fun to watch" Kyoko had felt tempted to tell Yashiro-san that it had been because Moko-chan had been Bo that night, but she had only told Kuon about it.

Kyoko was so into her job, but she was still more worried for Ren Tsuruga's career. He had also been auditioning for that movie, and he hadn't been selected yet. She wished that he could make that movie, so he'll be closer to his goal.

"I want to tell father" She'd been discussing with Kuon about her not telling Kuu Hizuri about their relationship "I feel bad not explaining it when he calls me" Kyoko felt like she was lying, because the man who'd counted her as his own daughter, had been detecting that she was weird lately "But I want to tell him in person, not on the phone" Kuon had been against it, but he had also understood that Kyoko cared for his father, as he'd been someone who'd given her the kind of parental affection she'd never had.

Kyoko's life complicated as the days kept passing. She'd never imagined that having a career on the showbiz, having a secret love relationship with her senpai and finishing her studies could be such a burden. She wanted to carry on with everything, but at the end of the day, she felt too exhausted and she couldn't bear not seeing him.

The days passed until it was already her birthday eve. On the 24th, it was Maria's, and the day after, Christmas day, it would be hers. She would become 18 years old and that night she would finally meet him, after all that long.

"I can't wait for tonight" Kuon had told her on the morning "Even if we have to fake that our relationship hasn't changed, later we'll be able to finally spend some time together" They had arranged it so Kyoko could secretly go to his apartment after the party.

Kyoko and Maria had invited so many guests. Maria had selected her mates from the play she was working in, her family, even her father, and the actors and actresses she had worked with that she liked. While Kyoko had invited the cast members from Dark Moon, and Ogata-san, Box R's staff and cast, her Love Me friends, and the seniors that had requested her help as a Love Me member. She had also invited, as courtesy her 'father', despite she knew he wouldn't be able to come, the Daruma-ya owners, and the cast of her current drama, Clover. She felt fine being able to invite Bridge Rock into her party. The boys had offered to play a couple of songs, as their special gift, and Shun Okamoto had also offered to sing a song.

Kyoko rushed to get home after finishing recording for Clover to find a special package that had been delivered by Yashiro-san. She'd seen the card accompanying the package saying 'I expect to be the one and only to take this off, K' and as she opened the box, she saw a nice dress, fit for a princess, and a couple of beautiful shoes. Kyoko felt happy. Even if they couldn't see each other, just knowing how much he yearned to be with her made her feel special. And him choosing such a nice dress just for her, it made her feel spoiled. Kyoko had never got someone who treated her like that.

She dressed and then MUSE, who'd come to help her, fixed her hair and her make-up. Kyoko looked at her own reflection after MUSE was done with her and she couldn't recognize herself "I look…"

"Stunning, dear" MUSE had completed her sentence.

"I don't know how to thank you" Kyoko felt indebted with the woman who always managed to make her look beautiful.

"I am thanked enough, just looking at you" MUSE tended to be really fond of her work. They got escorted into the president's house, where the party would be held.

"You've managed to organize a cool party" Lory Takarada was impressed by the amount of celebrities they had gathered in one place; even the press was trying to access the venue. Maria-chan run to greet her nee-chan: she was wearing the same dress.

"Maria-chan!" Kyoko felt really happy "We're dressed with the same dress"

"I am happy to wear the same outfit as my nee-san" she said holding her "Tsuruga-sama sent it to me as his birthday present"

Despite of seeing that she hasn't been the only one receiving such a gift, Kyoko didn't feel jealous or annoyed, in fact she loved that Kuon had considered the affection the girls had for each other. It was the first time that Kyoko was matching her clothes with a friend and those weren't the pink jumpsuit from Love Me Section.

"You look really beautiful" Maria-chan praised her.

"You too" Kyoko patted her hair.

They stood up greeting all their guests, receiving gifts and compliments, and thanking them back for attending their party.

"Mogami-san" Kyoko had to concentrate so much when he arrived, greeting them, and vowed to hide her urge to kiss him "You look adorable" he whispered. Maria-chan gazed at them with a mischievous look.

"Thanks, Tsuruga-san" she said lowering her gaze. She was implying that she was thankful for the dress and the shoes, but she wondered if he would know that.

"Long time no see, Kyoko-chan" Yashiro-san was lining behind him "Wow! You look really beautiful" he said those words that Kuon couldn't say out loud. Kyoko blushed and Kuon, still being Ren Tsuruga, walked away, so he could mix with the other guests he might know.

The party was so nice and amusing. They had some music, and so many gifts, Kyoko had taken care of the food arrangements, and the president had spent so much money on decorations, as he would always do. Ten minutes before Midnight they received the big birthday cake, and with Maria-chan they cut it to offer it to their guests.

When the party was over, Kyoko stayed a little bit longer chatting with Moko-chan and Chiori-chan, using them as an alibi, so the press would leave her alone. But at the end, it became really hard to escape them. She left the president's house, sharing a car with Chiori and Kanae, and when she arrived at the Daruma-ya, she sneaked into Yashiro-san's car that had been waiting for her.

"I am sorry to trouble you like this" She apologized "I didn't know that paparazzi would come and stalk our party"

"Well" he said while driving to Kuon's apartment "You're becoming famous, and they would be curious about Maria-chan's birthday party too"

Thankfully, there weren't paparazzi waiting at Ren Tsuruga's apartment building but, just in case, Kyoko hid inside the car and Yashiro-san drove inside the garage, so she could access from there and avoid any possible non wanted encounters.

"Happy birthday Kyoko-chan" Yashiro-san said before leaving her. She thanked him once more and disappeared inside the building's elevator. She just couldn't wait to get inside the apartment.


	14. After Party

It had been the most difficult role to play. Kuon had been patiently waiting the whole evening to be alone with Kyoko. He had gone to her birthday party and resisted the impulses to kiss and hold her, while wishing her a Happy Birthday, and he had posed as the perfect senpai, even keeping his distance more than the usual. He couldn't risk to be seen by other people despite they knew he was close to Kyoko, because now their complicity was too evident. He had to stay away and watch her interact with others, and only approach Kyoko a couple of times, with Yashiro beside them, just to keep the act of them being in a current senpai-kohai relationship.

The party had been fantastic, he had granted Maria-chan the wish of appearing dressed with the same outfit of her beloved nee-san and, perhaps, if any photos leaked, people would cut the gossip about him buying woman's clothes, even if it had kind of dried a few weeks ago, he knew that he still might be followed. That had been another reason to be extremely careful with that night preparations. Although, as soon as he had seen Kyoko wearing the dress he'd bought for her and with that hairstyle MUSE had arranged for her, he had been stunned. He couldn't help but smile inside anytime people whispered how beautiful she looked that night. He knew how much Kyoko desired to stand out for once, and not be called plain or unattractive that, even if he risked other men desiring her, he felt happy to grant her that wish.

He tried not to exasperate while waiting inside his apartment. He knew that it would take Kyoko more than an hour to be able to sneak inside the building and knock at his door. He kept thinking about the order he'd say the things he wanted to say and would give her the real presents for her birthday. He just hoped that tonight, there wouldn't be any unexpected events that could ruin their long awaited encounter.

His door rung at 2 a.m., but he didn't care about the time. He rushed to open it so he could drag Kyoko inside "Happy birthday" he said grabbing her quickly and closing the door.

"Thank you" her eyes were really beautiful, she was still dressed in the clothes he'd sent her. She wanted to say something else but Kuon couldn't wait to kiss her, so she ended up answering to his passionate greeting.

"I didn't know I could feel that miserable" he said regaining his breath after the kiss "Not seeing you has been a nightmare" he held her as he was afraid that she would vanish.

"It's been hard for me too" she said holding him back "I must admit that even being that busy, I couldn't stop thinking about you" Kuon smiled as he confirmed that Kyoko felt exactly the same "I…" she raised her gaze to encounter his "I haven't thanked you properly for the dress yet" she blushed.

"Then give me another kiss" he requested, and she kissed him timidly "A proper kiss" he protested, but Kyoko was still shy. He kissed her cheek "This is not the real present" he blinked his eye.

Kyoko looked confused. He took her hand and brought her to the coach. If it hadn't been the party, he'd planned a dinner with candles… but now it was too late to eat, so he just took her to the coach.

"I am sorry to make it so casual, and zero romantic" he apologized "I first wanted to tell you that I've been selected for Hikaru Genji's role"

"That's fantastic" Kyoko's eyes sparkled, and she offered him a genuine smile that melted his heart.

"Thank you, Kyoko, it means so much to me" he said "If I succeed with this movie, perhaps…" he wanted to complete that sentence, but first he had to say a few more things "I want to give you this" he placed a small jewelry box on her hands. Kyoko's face blanked for a moment "Just open it, it's to pay company to Princess Rosa" she hesitated but opened the box to find a couple of beautiful earrings shaped as to Queen Rosa.

"These are really beautiful" he could see how Kyoko's eyes wetted a little "I don't know what to say…"

"I am glad that you like them" he smiled "These are designed just to match Princess Rosa" she looked at him with a gaze that showed how overwhelmed she was "Kyoko" he had to say more things "There's been a reason of why we haven't been able to meet"

"Uh?" she seemed lost. Kuon knew that she'd been distracted by her own job, but he wanted to explain.

"On the day I went to buy your birthday presents" he started "Maria-chan accompanied me, so I could use her as an alibi and make people believe that she was the one choosing everything for you" Kyoko was paying attention "I knew that it would be weird if I appeared into any shop to buy women's things, so I used Maria-chan for this. Even with that, soon the gossip spread and we had the tabloids following us" Kyoko's mind made a connection that Kuon could notice "I did it on purpose, I wanted to throw a small hint for later… but I did complicated things for us. I am really sorry"

"That's why they published those photos of Maria-chan with us?" Kyoko had been putting one and one together "You could had send Yashiro-san instead"

"But then, what meaning would have? I wanted to pick up everything myself" Kuon protested "I did choose Princess Rosa, although you completely bought my tale about the Rose…" Kyoko's eyes widened as that was the only thing she keep deluding herself with "So I wanted to choose my presents for your birthday, otherwise those would have no meaning"

"Nobody has ever done something like this for me before" Kyoko looked like she was about to cry.

"That's why I wanted to be the first" he smiled "And the one and only, if I can" she quickly gazed at him sensing his possessive nature "Anything made me happier than seeing how radiant you were tonight, wearing the dress I chose"

"You said that when a man buys a woman clothes it's…" Kyoko had such a great memory.

"And I intend to, Kyoko" the Emperor of the Night had returned "I do" he could appreciate how she shivered and fixed her gaze on him "But before I'll make you mine" he had to say it "I want to tell one more thing"

"Aren't I already yours?" she started to play too "I am wearing the clothes you sent me" she looked really attractive while saying this "And I am here"

"Of course" he caressed her cheek, acknowledging her game "There's more things waiting for you" he continued "But before I show those to you, I want to show you one more thing" he took another jewelry box from his pants' left pocket "I want to let you know that I am aware we won't be able to bring what's inside it. But after thinking it over, I decided that I wanted to tell you that when the movies for BJ's role and Hikaru Genji's role are released, no matter the results, I'll be wearing it to let everyone else know that I am no longer available" Kyoko's eyes showed their shock as she understood what might be inside the box "It might take me a longer time to get the right to ask you for something else. But after all these weeks, I realized that even if we have to hide it for your sake and so I can complete my goals, I'd be more than willing to drop everything if you asked me" she wanted to speak, but he just wanted to say one more thing "I am greedy, I know. I don't want to choose between my career and the woman I love. It's because my pride depends on it, my relationship with my father also depends on it, but furthermore, it's because if I cannot reach my dreams, then I am not worthy of you, Kyoko" he said.

Kyoko placed her right hand on the one that was holding the box "I love you" she smiled "And I am greedy too" she lowered her gaze "I can't deny that I still want revenge, I still want to show that I can be a good actress. Not only because of Sho Fuwa, but because a lot of people neglected me or looked down on me before. I am grateful to those who helped me, but I still hold my pride, and I am not worthy of you if I cannot stand as an actress for my own merits" she raised her gaze again "I am sorry my pace is slower than yours. I am younger, and my career will take longer. Will you wait for me, Kuon?"

He kissed her deeply "I will" he whispered to her ear "But I am afraid, that maybe it'll be you who'll wait for me, at the end" He knew that she wouldn't understand. Kuon had seen how quickly she'd raised her career. It wasn't a coincidence or one of those cases when someone gains fame first and then disappears as fast as had raised. Kyoko was one of a kind, as an actress she was someone to be afraid off, she would soon surpass his own talent. He knew "I also want to ask you one more thing" he opened the box so Kyoko could see the couple rings that were waiting inside. Couple rings were for those who didn't marry but wanted to make public the fact they belonged to someone else. Kuon wanted to marry Kyoko some day. He truly believed that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. But their careers were hard to handle, and it wasn't easy for celebrities like him or the one he knew Kyoko would become to date openly and less to marry. Kuon also had the truth about his own self to reveal someday. There were too many things that could complicate their relationship but, yet, he had decided he'd estate that he belonged to someone as soon as he'd completed his new movie.

"Kuon" Kyoko interrupted his speech "Do you really intend to wear it before you know what the results are?"

"If I fail" he replied "Even if you don't love me anymore, I still will belong to you" he was serious "And if I succeed, if I have to start flying to the US and trying to advance my career there, so I can become Japan's number 1 actor; then I want the World know that I've already have someone I love"

"I'll work hard to catch up with you" Kyoko still looked overwhelmed "I promise"

"Kyoko" he had been interrupted "There was one more thing I wanted to say" she tried listening despite she was obviously anxious "When I have finished filming the new movie, when you've graduated high school, even if we have to keep a low profile, I want you to move in with me"

"Here?" she seemed surprised "Live with you?"

"I know I am foolish" he left the rings' box on the table "And I know that I intend to still keep it private. But I can't bear not seeing you, and we'll get even busier than we've been… I don't care if you're asleep when I get home, or if I've passed out waiting for you. I just want to know that we'll be staying together, and try to share my daily life with you. Even if the time we get to see each other is a few minutes on the morning, I want to be able to fall asleep while holding you or find you sleeping beside me when I wake up" Kyoko had become speechless "I know" he laughed "I sound cheesy, I am sorry"

"Won't it be troublesome for you?" she finally said.

"I guess we'll have to be extremely careful" he pulled her closer "But I'll take that risk" he kissed her.

Kuon had said so many things in a short time, he knew that Kyoko would think those over and would have something to say later, but he'd taken too long to talk and now he wanted to get her inside his bed. He stood up and offered his hand so Kyoko would follow him to the bedroom. Still being shy, he undressed her, as he had already stated before buy buying her clothes. That night, they took things really slow, Kuon wanted to enjoy every bit of her body before allowing her to sleep. They would have the whole day after to rest and discuss everything through. He knew he was contradictory with everything he had said: he wanted to hitch her so bad, but yet he didn't want to expose their relationship. Even his ideas of a solution were unstable, and he was sure that sooner or later, they might fall. He just prayed that Kyoko could become a more established actress sooner than what it was expected and, perhaps, even if everything got exposed, he wouldn't be damaging her career.

_I completely fell for my feelings…_


	15. The perfect birthday

The next morning, Kyoko opened her eyes to find herself trapped inside Kuon's embrace. She dared to stare at him for a while. She was happy, but she was also dizzy and overwhelmed by the amount of things he had told her the night before. She was as confused as he was about what she wanted to do and she needed to do. At times she wanted to drop everything and run to Kuon's arms, and at times she thought loving him it was taking so much of her time. She didn't regret loving him, but she was afraid of losing herself and her own objectives for the sake of staying with him. But then, at times she thought that being with him was exactly what she needed.

Kuon slept so peacefully anytime she stayed with him, and she acknowledge that like she acknowledge that she couldn't sleep well when they were apart. Ever since impersonating the Heel siblings, she had become a prisoner of his scent, and the nights she went to sleep alone were hard to stand. He gave her calm and storm, both at the same time. The way Kuon provoked those so many feelings was surpassing her senses.

He opened his eyes and met her gaze "Happy birthday" he repeated with a smile and then he pulled her close and kissed her. Kyoko's heart melted so much. He took advantage of the situation and they started having sex as breakfast "I can't never get enough of you Kyoko" he kissed her afterwards "I am tempted to lock you inside my room forever" she felt her whole body shiver, even if he wasn't true, she knew he would do it if he could.

Kyoko couldn't reply the same things that Setsu would. She'd said to go and buy the best lock, but Kyoko wasn't feeling the same. Of course she was starting to feel something so deep that she got scared at times that he would vanish or get tired of her, but she wouldn't just become his captive; Kyoko wanted to be able to stand in that relationship side by side, and not feeling as she depended on him. But the truth was different. Her heart was already too chained to his.

"Come" he got out of bed and tended his hand so Kyoko would follow him "I've got something to show you" he said with a mischievous smile. She hesitated, but decided to trust him, even if he had something she wouldn't like. Kuon led her to the guest's room.

"The guest's room?" Kyoko asked, and when he opened the door and switched on the lights, she couldn't see anything "What am I supposed to see?" she was lost. Kuok smiled and reached the closet, he opened the doors from side to side to reveal a whole wardrobe, Kyoko was in shock, even if he hadn't said it, she knew those clothes and everything that was inside, was meant for her.

"Your 18th birthday should be special" he said embracing Kyoko from the back "You should be able to wear nice clothes, good make-up, and everything a young lady needs" he kissed her cheek and Kyoko's eyes popped out. A current girl would've been jumping all over the place. In fact, there was a part of her that was dancing and yelling and celebrating all those goods, but since it was something that no one else had ever done for her and, to make it better, it came from the man she loved and respected, she was touched.

"It's…" she started a question, but Kuon plastered another kiss on her cheek.

"It's all yours" she turned her head, showing sparkles and tears, both of joy, and her eyes waited for another confirmation "People will believe it was Maria-chan who gave you these" Kyoko suddenly understood why people would've been gossip that much. Of course, finding Ren Tsuruga purchasing such a big amount of female goods, was something that would drag anyone's attention "But we will always know it's my selfish birthday present to you" Kyoko's overwhelming feelings pushed her to kiss him. She retired quickly from the sudden kiss, realizing how impulsive she'd been. Even Kuon seemed surprised "I guess that this means you like it"

"Even if I'd wanted to buy these things with my own effort" she answered "feeling this much spoiled by you makes me fear the feeling of not having you" she smiled but her gaze lowered. Kuon picked up her chin so her eyes could return to his "I will" she simply said.

"Huh?" Kuon seemed confused with her words.

"If I pass this audition I am still going through" she explained "Once I graduate, I will move in with you" it took her some confidence to make that statement. She was aware of the risks, and she knew they would hardly spend time together, but she couldn't bear to stay that much time without him "I only hope that I can also wear that ring soon" she whispered.

Kuon's returned affection paid off with another kiss, but this time, it was a long, passionate and wet kiss "Let's have a bath" he said carrying her with his arms. They spent the rest of the day catching up with each other, and Kuon helped Kyoko to prepare the things she needed for her next round of that mysterious audition "It must be a really big project, for them to not give the contestants a part of the script" he got serious as Kyoko told him she always had to perform pieces from different types of plays or scripts from previous dramas "By what you tell me, it seems they want someone who can portray a delicate girl who grows on strength with the drama process" he analyzed every role she'd been requested to prepare for her audition rounds.

"But" Kyoko still felt something was weird "I don't see any bits referring to this possible character being in love" she said recalling the president's threat "I don't understand why the president told me I should overcome my problem if I wanted to play this role" Kyoko was starting to wonder whether the president just wanted to tease her or if he had just plotted so Kuon and her would get together. As the time passed, and the more she learnt what being in love was, her innocence was letting a more mature personality come out. Slowly, Kyoko started looking back at her recent past and realizing she had changed her point of view on some things.

They weren't able to go out together, but working on her acting, receiving those much presents and just being with Kuon, made Kyoko's birthday the best she'd ever had till the date. At the end of the day, she dared to kiss him once more as a sign of gratitude. He'd told her to take just the things she wanted to use, so she could have spare clothes at his apartment "Are you sure?" Kyoko knew that going back to his place could be something foolish to do while she was still auditioning and he hadn't started shooting the new movie either, but Kuon nodded and told her that this way it would be less risky, not having to bring her back to the Daruma-ya every morning she woke up beside him.

Yashiro-san, once more, played his ally role by picking her up, at the door of Kuon's apartment, just in case they met anyone on the corridors, they could think they'd been there for something related to work, as Yashiro-san was a manager and he'd also been working with her "How was your birthday?" he asked with a nasty smile.

"It was perfect" she replied with honesty. Yashiro-san seemed to be impressed by her quick reply and the way she'd stated it. Kyoko had certainly become more a woman.


	16. You must be loved

**| Hi! Well, I am back, with my hard-drive still being a pain but soon I'll be able to replace it... just pray it doesn't get completely spoiled before I can clon the whole system T_T and don't worry, I have my fics saved in a different drive XD**

**Well, 195 has been released, and I see this has caused so much commotion XD**

**1- I still recieve reviews about the Hazel eyes issue. I am not going to explain it anymore XD I think it's perfectly explained in my free-talks. I even see some Hazel Eyes fics being post so, I don't understand why keep on teasing with this. There are better things to point out, like my lacking of grammar skills, etc. Also, reviewing as guest, well, that deprives me from replying directly. Some of you already know that when I recieve a review pointing out things I should correct, I directly answer ;P**

**2- I am stille exited about this fic. In despite of 195 XD Since I was quick to finish the first part, and this is just a 'future' issue... well, I am still exited to know how things would work for Kyoko and Ren/Kuon afterwards... so don't worry, I'll finish this, and if I get delayed, blame it on the hard-drive (honestly, it's serious, every time I switch on the comp is a mystery whether it will work or it will die T_T)**

**3- I am discussing 195 with some of you XD I guess we're all intrigued and we also have our own selfish ideas from that... so yes, I'll try writting something for what 196 might be... but just give me some time, OK? Anyway, is not like I can predict it, but after what we've seen, I can't supress my selfish feelings on what I would love to happen XD**

**4- I corrected the Ishibari thing to Ishibashi. I used the corrector to search and find, so I hope it's everything done. Thanx for making me notice.**

**5- When I had to quickly post this fic, the part where I said it's cheesy as H**L got deleted accidentally XD, well, it is. **

**6- I am trying to focus on what Kyoko and Ren are doing to advance their careers. Everything is so confusing when it comes to their relationship because both have become too addicted to the other and, yet, they're both greedy and ambitious on what they want to achieve.**

**7- Oh yeah, I intend to make Kuon's parents appear eventually. And I also thought so much about Kanae not knowing XD I was pleased to find one of the reviews asking me this, because that shows me I am not the only one thinking about certain things ^^ **

**8- Soon you'll know what's the role Kyoko's been auditioning with. I am still debating on some other future events tho... LOL**

**Well, I think that sums up everything I wanted to say...**

**Rei |**

Who would be the fourth leave for the Clover, the name of Kyoko's current drama and the name that would be associated to Saori's circle, was yet a mystery to solve. Everyone who featured in that drama had been wondering who might take on that role. It was even possible that one of the adults, one of the two teachers, could become a symbolic part of Saori's clique.

"This drama is giving me more attention" Kyoko had heard Manami Sato say "since for the first time, I am the only female adult lead" she seemed to be also depending on Clover's success a lot "and it seems the audience roots for Kusanagi-sensei and Yamamoto-sensei's possible romance" she said.

"That's good" Ryuhei Yamada, his co-star was also enjoying the success of the drama "I 've already received offers to play new roles" Kyoko was glad that she took part in something like that "It's all about teenage dramas, and me playing teachers roles. But those seem to be more important than the previous roles I played"

"I see" Sato-san had been only in teenage dramas being a teenager before, but Yamada-san was older and his chances to be a main character were shrinking "But I guess once you play a certain role, they only want you for those"

"I wish I could make a use of that" Yamada-san replied "Just like our Kyoko-chan made with her bully roles" Kyoko blushed. She was aware that both actors liked her, and they appreciated her commitment to the drama, but it was the first time she heard one of them call her like this "What do you think Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko blushed even more, it was obvious that she had accidentally heard the whole conversation "To be honest" she lowered her gaze "I was furious the first time I realized I'd be playing a bully" both actors seemed to be surprised by her statement, they might think of her as someone who never hesitate to accept a role "and when I was offered a new one, I was afraid of getting stuck with the same type of roles forever" they were paying so much attention to her words "But someone who I admire a lot, and who's kind enough to treat me as his own family, told me that I shouldn't be afraid of accepting similar roles, but that I should find a way of making the roles different"

"Wise advise" Sato-san smiled "Who could possibly be that person?" Sato-san had been so curious on Kyoko's acquaintances during her birthday party. Kyoko suspected that she wanted to get some connections.

"Oh well…" Kyoko didn't know if they would believe her or not "Once, as an assignment from my Love Me section, I got to meet Kuu Hizuri" their faces seemed to be really amazed by her revelation "He's someone so kind to me, that when he asks me things about how I am doing, I cannot lie. But that time, it was me who called asking, because I was so lost I didn't know what to do" Kyoko tried to sound sincere. She was aware that they could think she was just bragging.

"I am really surprised, Kyoko-chan" Sato-san said with a serious gaze "You surely have some connections" Kyoko confirmed that she had been researching a lot during her party.

"No wonder Kuu Hizuri is Japan's number 1 actor" Yamada-san was more into the content of what Kyoko had said "I hope he doesn't mind you shared such good advise with us" he laughed "because I think I am totally going to follow it" Kyoko smiled relieved to know they hadn't thought of her as presumptuous.

"You surely like to brag" Kaori Nagano was still not too fond of Kyoko, despite she had to recognize her talent and the fact she helped improve her acting.

"You surely don't know Mogami-san at all" Chiori had appeared too "I was so jealous of Mogami-senpai when I met her that I tried the meanest things to get rid of her" she spoke directly to Kaori's eyes, Kyoko became quiet, but she was a little bit nervous for the approaching tension between her cast mates "But then I saw that what makes her admirable is that she never gives up. And she's not the type to easily blame the others when something goes wrong. She is humble but she's not dumb" Chiori was now standing only a few inches from Kaori's face "Anyone that has met her, ends up being touched not only by her skills but by her honest personality. Saying she likes to brag just shows how little you attempted to actually know and learn from her" Kaori's lips were pursed, Kyoko could sense that she was really ashamed now, but she would try to reply.

"She does like to brag" Kaori tried getting on that cool, cocky, attitude she had shown the first day they've met "Even at her birthday party, she had to show off by displaying her many connections in this industry" Chiori wanted to slap her, but Kyoko quickly stopped her.

"Well" Kyoko said with despicable eyes "I am sorry that you still refuse to step down that pedestrian you think you are. Some of us have to work things from scratch, and because we've got people helping us during our journey, we feel we shall thank them for that" Chiori lowered her hand and stayed beside her "Even if I know all that people, they don't give me things for granted, and that is why I invited them all to my party. Because they expect me to grow on my own, not to be jumping on someone else's wagon" she retired a few inches and turned to Chiori-chan "Thanks for defending me, anyway, Chiori-chan. I am glad we became good friends" and she smiled from the heart.

"That was totally out of place, Kaori-chan" Yamada-san scolded her. Apparently, Kaori and Shun were both Juniors from Ryuhei's Yamada agency; both were more singers and dancers than actually actors, who had been pushed into that drama so it could help their music careers.

While Kyoko and Chiori were getting away to review some parts of the script, Shun Okamoto stopped them with a low bow "I apologize for Kaori's words" Kyoko wasn't expecting that. Kaori was butt hurt with them, that, she could feel, but Shun also seemed to dislike them, especially when she was that close with the Ishibashi.

"That's…" Kyoko didn't know what to say, but Chiori ignored him, and went away "No, please" she made him stand up again "I am sorry. Maybe I was too harsh" but Kyoko knew she had just done the right thing "We're all depending on this drama success, and I guess it's comprehensible that everybody cares to be showcased with it" Kyoko half smiled.

"That doesn't excuse our behavior" he seemed to be repenting "Lately, my group and I, we've been learning that things in this industry aren't for free" he blushed "I was cocky and thought that we should have everything instantly offered to us. I became so ashamed when I learnt that the Bridge Rock guys had to work that hard to even had some recognition" Kyoko understood where he was coming from. He reminded her of that girl Kanae and she had to compete against at the commercial audition "Then I realized that Yamada-san had been so keen to interfere for us to have a part in this drama. He's not even a top actor, but he understood what we needed and helped us" Kyoko wanted to quit that conversation as she was starting to feel awkward.

"Well" she smiled "I am still at the bottom of LME" his eyes showed disbelief "At the Love Me section we have to work so people can get to love us. And right now, I hardly accomplished that" Kyoko had finally understood that even if she had fallen in love, the main point of being at that section hadn't been completed yet "It's thanks to this drama that people are beginning to know me" she laughed "Until now, they just saw the character" she blushed a little "And I realized of the importance of being at other media platforms thanks to you and Nagano-san" she said.

"Really?" his eyes were honest, Shun hadn't thought that they might've been the cause of why Kyoko had realized her Saori wasn't good enough "You'd never been in magazines and live shows before?"

"I'd never been such a main role before" Kyoko started to feel more comfortable talking to him "And I hadn't been featured in magazines"

"Oh…" he laughed "And we were really thinking you would be over your head, just because you'd been in Dark Moon" Kyoko could see the misunderstanding now. But that didn't excuse Kaori's attitude.

"As I told you" Kyoko added "I am still at the bottom and learning" she attempted to cut the conversation with another smile when she heard a familiar but unwelcome voice coming from her back.

"Long time no see… Akatsuki-chan" Kyoko turned her head slowly, nearly horrified, to discover that the Beagles had entered the set. What on Earth would they be doing there?


	17. I am not joking

"You don't seem to be pleased to see me" Reino, the lead singer of Vie Ghoul, and the man that had tried getting Kyoko's feelings through threats, was standing right in front of her, backed by the rest of his band members.

"Senpai?" For Kyoko's surprise, Shun Okamoto had called Reino as he was his senior "What are you guys doing here? Are you visiting?"

"You know them?" Kyoko asked terrified of the answer.

"Vie Ghoul are from an overseas company that's affiliated to ours. Here in Japan, they are managed by our company's label" Shun explained "We've met several times while we were still trainees, and Vie Ghoul had debuted" Kyoko thought that the World was disgustingly small.

"Haven't you heard?" Miroku, the drummer of the band stepped in with a confident look "We will be appearing on the 7th episode" he smiled "Apparently, it was supposed to be someone else's appearance in the drama… but we were able to steal it" the way he nastily smiled, made Kyoko realize that he was speaking of Sho _So they are still obsessed with stealing anything that belongs to him?_ Kyoko started to realize that suddenly, everything seemed ridiculous to her. Of course, she still thought they were despicable, but she didn't care that much of what they did with Sho, as what she wanted now was to focus on her own career.

"I see" she just said "Don't mess it up then" she returned the nasty smile, making Reino's eyes pop out in shock, as he had sensed something terrifying "And don't shame your kouhais" she started turning towards her dressing room "We're all working hard to make this drama a success, if you spoil it with your foolish greed, I won't forgive you" then she retired slowly but leaving them all speechless.

It took Reino a few seconds to react, he shook his head and run until he caught her up "Wait" he said in a serious voice, but Kyoko didn't turn to look at him. She just shook her arm to get it freed from his hand "What's with you?" he sounded afraid "Why didn't you react like you used to?"

Kyoko slowly faced him, not feeling even anger inside "You mean why I didn't spoke on Sho's behalf?" Reino's face went pale "Because I take that it's Sho Fuwa the one you stole the part from" she smiled "Well, it might be that he just refused to appear in the drama" her eyes were sparkling so much that Reino backed off "Don't take things for granted" she quit the smiling.

"What…" Kyoko could see how Reino was powerless. In the past, she'd been releasing spirits, and after knowing how Reino was able to capture them, she would be trying to not release the spirits but still suppressing her anger. But Kyoko had changed. It was just a small change, but after abandoning her hatred for Sho and replacing it for indifference, she had also understood it was not worth to lose her mind whenever she was teased. It didn't matter to her as long as it wasn't concerning _him_.

"This is not a playground, you Beagle" Kyoko's words were cold as ice "Take your job seriously" she dismissed him once more.

Once she was in the safety of her dressing room, where Chiori was studying the script, she felt like her body started to shake. It wasn't Reino's possible actions but the fact she knew she would have to work hard to cover what she was feeling. She knew of Reino's power to sense things, and if she wanted to protect her love for Kuon, she should become stronger.

"That Kaori Nagano is a jerk" Chiori-chan had realized she was there "No wonder they gave her the bully role"

"She's just jealous" Kyoko was trying to regain her senses "I guess… just give her a chance. She was scolded too much already" she smiled, but her smile was weak.

"Are you feeling fine?" Chiori asked.

"Yeah…" Kyoko sat down "I am a little tired, that's all" _Hiding my feelings from someone who's that skilled at sensing things, it will be a nightmare!_ Kyoko hadn't even confided that to Moko-chan, how could she let that Beagel know?

When the time to record came, Kyoko found out that the boys from Vie Ghoul would be playing a gang that fought against Yukito's gang, the role played by Shinichi Ishibashi. Somehow, Naoto (Yuusei's role) would interfere, and at the end, Saori would get mixed up with everything.

"This is the first time that Saori shows her real strength" Umeda-san, the director, was giving them instructions "She's been taught by her brothers on how to fight and defend herself, so she manages to join the fight and not get victimized" Kyoko had been specially training for those scenes, her manager, Takaki-san had been planning more physical training for her in the future, as she had shown some skills for those activities "Shinichi-kun" Umeda-san looked at him "This is the first time that your character, Yukito, gets to cooperate with Naoto. But it's something that Yukito won't like, feeling indebted to his enemy" Shinichi was nodding, as he understood the indications "And Shun-kun" Shun's eyes widened, as he was called "we must see a glimpse of you in the scene. At this rate, it's still a mystery whether Keichiro's a good boy or the mastermind behind every plot, so try to convey those emotions. You shall look suspicious, no matter what" Shun nodded too.

Kyoko was nervous. Not because the Beagles were there, but because she should display the moves she'd learnt and she hoped there wouldn't be too many NG's. Envying her beloved senpai, she had decided she'd try to do any stunts by herself, always that it was possible. While being Saori, she thought it would be no risk to let slip anything concerning her feelings that Reino would be able to grasp.

It was a very complicated scene to film. Everything happened in an alley, and there were several difficult moves that had been choreographed in order to make it easy to shoot. Not to mention that the Vie Ghoul boys were complete novices and they had no performing skills, except for Kiyora, who seemed to enjoy the whole acting thing.

It took them too many shots, and yet, the Vie Ghoul guys kept causing NG's, before Saori's role could even appear. When they were around the twentieth time of discarding a scene recording, Umeda-san called for a break. The Vie Ghoul guys seemed to be taking it all lightly, but Shinichi, Yuusei and the boys playing Yukito's underdogs were really tired.

"You sure must think this is everything a joke" Kyoko had approached them under Saori's skin. The Vie Ghoul boys lowered their laughs and chat to watch Reino's intentions to reply her, but she didn't let him "It's funny how you still intend to do everything on Sho's disgrace, yet you don't even take such a small job seriously" her eyes were fiercely piercing their auras "You see… there's a huge expectation to see who will become the fourth leave of my Clover, and those boys you are fighting there, one is trying hard to be the chosen one. He is in a band, just like you lot, but that didn't impend him to take this job seriously" She was still standing with coldness stabbing their souls "Even Kaori Nagano, who's acting like a brat, has realized this isn't a game for children and is trying her best to be recognized" Vie Ghoul boys became absolutely quiet "This drama started as an amateur product, filled with inexperienced actors and eternal secondary ones. Yet, everybody is taking this as it was a top production, and that is why with only a few episodes aired, this drama stands against the highest rated series of the season" her gaze became dark "I bet that even if that jerk of Sho Fuwa had accepted the role, he'd be giving his all to complete the scenes he had signed for" Kyoko could see how she was bashing their pride "Perhaps copycats shouldn't adventure into a path that's completely foreign to their limits… but even with that, it's despicable that you're not even trying" she turned away to join Shun Okamoto, who was also waiting to be called in the scene.

"Is that the same girl you tried to bully?" Miroku asked to Reino.

"I… am not sure…" Reino had been sensing that Kyoko's spirit seemed different.

"The girl surely lectured you hard" Yamada-san appeared with his cheerful laugh, but he quickly cut the laughter "But she's right" he gazed at Reino "You're shaming us all" he also went away.

Umeda-san called them to resume the scene recording after twenty minutes. That time, Reino and the rest weren't playing around but earnestly trying their best to perform what they've been required off. The director kept giving them directions and he only cut a few times, to shoot the scene from different angles "Kyoko, now it'll be your turn" he called her "I want you to enter looking for Naoto-kun, and the guys might try to stop you and hit you too, but you'll keep shoving them with your own moves" Kyoko's gaze was fixed and focused on what Umeda-san told her "Once you reach Naoto, I want to see how you fight back to back, until reaching Yukito-kun. Then it'll be the time to form a triangle, just like we rehearsed" they all nodded.

That scene became really hard to perform, but as soon as Saori appeared, her aura just flashed them all. When it was Reino's turn to try fighting her, he became breathless and it was easy for Saori to kick him off her way. They had to repeat it a few times before Saori could reach Naoto and start the back to back fight part. But once they've achieved to get to that part, it was easier to complete the scene to the point where they joined Yukito's character and finished the fight.

"This is really unexpected for a teenage drama" Umeda-san commented once they were over "to see a girl become the center of fight, leaning her power to the boys, I wonder how will the audience take that" However, Kyoko was satisfied with the results. They were all reviewing the scenes on the monitor.

"I didn't know that she was that powerful" Miroku told Reino, but Kyoko could hear them.

"Once I had to fight her" Reino replied "Kyoko had completely gone" so, Reino had also experienced Kyoko's ability to disappear behind her role's mask.

Kyoko was about to leave the set when she got interrupted once more "I guess that we should apologize" Reino had gone as far as recognizing their mistake "But only because we were impressed by your skills" Kyoko let a small laughter escape. Of course, Reino was still that much cocky…

"I hope you learnt your lesson" she said still with sparkles on her eyes. She started to get away.

"Wait!" he yelled and run to catch her up once more "I still haven't asked you to give me chocolates for next Valentine's"

"Valentine's?" Kyoko remembered how he had kidnapped one of her little spirits just to obligate her to make him chocolates "We're still at December. Besides, I have nothing I should be indebted to you to prepare chocolates in such a date" she said coldly.

"What about today?" he showed a mischievous gaze.

"Don't mistake your duties for favors" Kyoko was still standing as she was an ice queen "I am way too busy to keep on falling for your tricks"

"What's with you?" Reino finally said "Why do I have the impression that something inside you has changed?" Kyoko's eyes showed flames that seemed to burn him.

"Because I have changed" she smiled "for the better" and she got away, leaving Reino speechless for the last time.

_I was afraid he would sense anything about him inside me…_ Kyoko sighed once she was inside the car. Takaki-san would drive her back to the Daruma-ya, since she still had so many things to take care of.

**| Hi again. Well, for today, I guess that's all. I shall leave in a few minutes and when I am back I doubt I'll start the computer again to write XD I shall continue tomorrow.**

**As you can see, the purpose to put the Vie Ghoul guys in here was so Reino could sense that Kyoko had change... but, of course it should take him more encounters and situations to finally realize what Kyoko's doing... and I wasn't sure I wanted Reino finding out about Kyoko's feelings for Ren. So I decided to just let him battle with the fact he cannot keep just copying Sho and stealing what's his...**

**Just how Kyoko implies that Sho might refused the job (remember how clear she is with Sho, telling him she doesn't want to get involved with him anymore... even if the real Sho wouldn't give up, take it as a wise decision just to not appear that soon in Kyoko's life)**

**Indeed, Kyoko has changed to the point she's not lecturing out of rage like she did before, but because she believes in what she does and she won't tolerate anyone taking it as a joke. She has a goal she wants to achieve and, to make it harder, she needs to raise quicker than she'd expected because she cannot stand not being able to make her feelings public.**

**Also, there's a reason why, despite having accepted love, she's not graduated of Love Me. I thought it over, and I remembered how the purpose of that section is that the girls gain the audience's hearts... so even if Kyoko found love, she still lacks of that. She needs to expand the love she recieves from current people just for her acting job. **

**We are seeing a lot of Chiori-chan because I liked the idea of her advancing with Kyoko, under her wing, now she's accepted her as a 'senpai', despite her longer career.**

**And we are not seeing Kanae, because in the manga Kanae always seem to progress on her own... but of course, nothing would make me happier than re-uniting them in a new job... Haha...**

**I'd love to see the three Love Me girls advance together towards their goals. So having Chiori-chan, who seems really messed up with her anger, that much attatched to Kyoko is so she can see and understand things, and start to change her own ways. **

**Just like how she speaks out for Kyoko to cut off that Kaori girl (totally made up character), for Chiori, Kyoko is the key to her progress. She hates her at the beginning because she's jealous, so Chiori accepting that Kyoko does work hard and doesn't take things for granted, malkes her reflect on her own actions.**

**Okay, I shall leave now. Thanx for the reviews, and thanx for taking the time to read this fic, even when it's way longer than my previous one.**

**Rei |**


	18. Troubles that may arrive

"Are you telling me this so I cannot sleep?" Kuon was teasing Kyoko over the phone. She was summing up her meeting with Vie Ghoul's members at her drama set "It's not fair, now we agreed not to spend more nights together until you're done with that audition" But he knew that Kyoko had handled the situation very well. He was aware of how that weirdo of Reino could stalk and try to harass her, and Kyoko had told him the boy had the ability to sense people's pasts. He knew Reino was scared of him because of what he'd sensed the time he had met him.

"Takaki-san told me that tomorrow I should know the results already" Kyoko had developed a special skill to avoid Kuon's anger arise, slightly changing the subject.

"I really hope you'll get it" he was certain she would, but because they didn't know who else might've been auditioning, he didn't want to speak too soon "Whatever the role is" Ren Tsuruga had his own role to deal with. Before the movie of Hikaru Genji would be filmed, he still had several months ahead, so he had a couple of dramas booked, one was already competing with Kyoko's Clover for the ratings, even if the dramas weren't aired on the same days, that counted for the finale results. It was the first time they were this kind of rivals, and he was a little bit afraid of Kyoko's increasing power, but he also wanted her to succeed at any cost. He was selfishly wishing she could feel worthy of being his partner.

_How have I changed… To think that I think of me as someone unworthy of loving, and less worthy of confessing my feelings to someone like her… _

But he was also waiting for his own success. The movie of Black Jack wouldn't be premiered until the next year's Fall, due to the amount of post-production works that were needed, and he still wanted to wait for Hikaru Genji's role to be publicly released, before he could deicide he had reached the sky or not. In some way, Kuon was repeating what his father had done before… only that he wasn't sure whether he would reveal his true identity before going to America. There, his father's name could still be shadowing his.

"Even if it feels uncomfortable, competing against you" Kyoko shared his same feelings "I won't back off" he could sense her confident smile, despite of the cell-phone "They can send as many Beagles as the want into the set, I won't allow them to ruin our drama" he laughed. The way Kyoko had told how she'd scolded the Vie Ghoul boys, had been epic. He was glad that Sho Fuwa hadn't accepted the role, but he wasn't that sure that the jerk wouldn't appear again.

"I wouldn't expect less from you" he said accepting her challenge "But I won't put it easy" Kuon felt really proud. They had accepted their feelings for each other, he even felt weak towards her at some points, but they both were willing to keep pushing their own careers further, not thinking of anything else but themselves. After a few minutes, he hung up and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy to fall asleep without Kyoko being in his arms, but the knowledge that she was also thinking about him, always ended up relaxing him and allowing him to rest just fine. It had been a long process, though. Adjusting to the anxiety of wanting her around for 24/7 to the security that even if they were apart, they still belonged to each other. That is why he had thought so long about the couple rings. Those would serve him in a moment he knew they would be far away from each other. Kuon knew.

Kyoko might suspect it, but they hadn't talked too much about it. Those two movies being premiered, and then he would adventure to the US. And Kuon had also decided he wouldn't just stop on Hollywood. His father had fallen for that one and only market, but Kuon was aware of the importance of European movies. He knew he needed to explore other places and their films if he wanted to be a complete success as the first Japanese actor who'd been at every single important country to be. And he wasn't sure whether Kyoko would be able to accompany him by then. Of course, she would have her own goals.

As the days were passing, he felt more focused on his job. They didn't get to spend more than a few minutes at New Year's Eve. The president celebrated a big party at the LME building, and they both attended, hanged out with Yashiro-san and Kanae-san around, just like their regular senpai-kouhai relationship used to be, and then he had to see her go with her girlfriends that insisted in going to visit the shrine like any other Japanese would do on New Year's. He had to remain quiet during that party whenever people commented on how well was Kyoko's drama doing and that she had certainly contributed to Love Me Section getting popular. Kanae-san would soon be shooting a new prime-time drama, and Chiori also had landed a host role in a new variety show. The LME acts were commenting on the possibilities to keep giving jobs to them so they could graduate soon, now they had proven their skills. He wanted to yell that Kyoko wouldn't accept any of their requested jobs, that it belonged to him, and that she had already accomplished her challenge… but then he also realized that being in Love Me meant to also get the love from other people besides him.

Kuon had no other choice but get centered into his current role, even when Kyoko called him to explain something he had feared "It's all over the set's gossip" she told him with an anxious voice "Sho Fuwa's coming to film a few episodes with us" he wanted to punch the wall of his apartment "Takaki-san told me that, apparently, he refused the role the Beagles ended up taking because he wanted a longer role" Kuon instantly knew Sho's intentions "They're even speculating that he could become the fourth leave from the Clover" he could sense Kyoko's anxiety. She had cut him off the last she'd seen him, but it was clear that she didn't want him around, still fearing she could rage up against him "What will I do if he infuriates me?" Kuon knew that Kyoko hadn't felt the same the last she'd faced him, but since she was now hiding her real feelings, Sho could tease her easily even without knowing.

"Just keep being professional" he sighed, he wasn't even trusting his own words that much "Just think that other men could come to you trying to seduce you, or even confessing their feelings" these words came so naturally "You'll get to work with more male actors eventually. Things like this could happen, even people who you thought to be just friends, could end up charmed by you" Kuon sounded jealous, but he knew this was true. Anytime they both went on set, they risked finding people who could try to seduce them, and Kyoko was not different "Treat him just like one of these possible cast mates" he could feel how she was trying to put all those words into her brain and convince herself that nothing bad would happen "If you fail to keep him on his place, then you'll be handing me the glory of winning over your drama" he hated to be that teasing, but he also knew this would help get her spirits up.

Kyoko accepted the advise that he gave her and thanked him for being that understanding and trusting with her. Once he had hung up the call, he wasn't that steady, thought. He was sure that Kyoko might still be too attached to that punk. Otherwise, he wouldn't have her escorted by a manager and a company car. However, he nearly died of laughter when she called the day after "He's going to play one of my younger brothers" Kyoko had already discovered Sho's role "The one who's also in high school, he will appear for a couple of episodes, to interact with Shun Okamoto's character, Keichiro, so we get to see more of his background, and because the writers thought it would be good to show some of my family members" Kuon felt relieved he would have no chance to play a romantic interest for Kyoko's role and that it wouldn't be a siblings relationship similar to their Heel roles "Apparently, he'll be the cause of a romantic interest for both, Kaori-chan and Chiori-chan's roles" he cut his laughter, Kyoko seemed worried now "I am not sure thought. Chiori-chan is a Love Me member, and the president has kind of challenged her with this upcoming plot. I am worried that she won't be able to perform what it's required. Do you think he will fire her if she fails?" Of course, Lory Takarada was so much concerned whenever love interest appeared in roles played by actors who weren't capable of doing that.

"She's already come a long way thanks to you" he tried calming her down "I am sure you figure out how to help her" he hoped. Even if they were rivals, he still needed her drama to be a complete success and not fade out before it was finished.

Kuon felt tempted to visit Clover's set on the day Sho Fuwa would appear. But Yashiro-san convinced him that this time they should put their trust on Kyoko. Instead, he stayed the whole day hanging on the set of his drama, even when he wasn't required for more than two scenes that day.

"Long time no see, Tsuruga-san" while he was watching how some cast-mates were filming a scene, the cute, blond-haired, past co-star, Itsumi Momose approached him "I didn't know I would find you here today" she smiled timidly "they told me you would be gone before I arrived for my scene" Kuon was a little bit confused, he hadn't been notified that she would also be in his drama.

"How are you doing, Momose-san?" he wore the perfect smile that Ren Tsuruga reserved to fake interest "I didn't know you would also be in this drama" she seemed a little bit disappointed.

"I am going to play the daughter of your company's president" she seemed a little bit outraged with the fact he hadn't checked that information out "I am supposed to be your love interest, although this time the role is smaller than in Dark Moon, and that is why we haven't coincided yet at the set. Today is my first day filming" she lowered her gaze. Kuon felt terrible, as a professional, it was too careless not to know who else would be in the drama.

"I am sorry Momose-san" he showed another smile "I guess I've been too busy auditioning for my next movie and preparing my next too roles that I neglected this drama a little bit" he apologized "Even If I've been committed to the role, it's no excuse to have overlooked the rest" he lowered his head as a small sign of repent.

"Oh no, no" Itsumi Momose shook her hands, looking sorry and embarrassed "I am sorry I didn't consider that such a top actor like you wouldn't have the time for these sort of things" he raised his head again, feeling a little bit guilty at the way he had turned the table around, making her look like the culprit.

"Perhaps I got distracted because I assumed you would be only preparing for your next drama" he tried easing things a little "Aren't you going to cast a new prime time drama?"

"Oh that" she smiled shy, as a sign she felt pleased that he knew such a thing "I am already preparing for that, but as soon as I got offered this role, I couldn't refuse to co-star with Tsuruga-san again" he felt it. Kuon felt what her gaze meant. He still caused that young actresses fell for his gentleman act. But he should be careful, once a girl started pursuing roles just to be his co-star, troubles would soon arrive.

_I guess we're even… Kyoko and I… we both have our own troubles to deal with._


	19. Becoming a professional

With apparent confidence, Kyoko stepped into the set of Clover ready to meet him. She had been preparing herself for that, unless with the time when Reino and the other Beagles came, she had been notified that she would face Sho Fuwa. He would come to play nothing less than one of her brothers, and she hoped that her Saori would be able to match whatever the role he would bring out as her perfect little sister.

"_How am I going to show any interest for that character?_" Chiori-chan had asked this a few days ago, when Kyoko got the news on what would be the plot for Sho Fuwa's role appearance.

"_I am not sure if it will be of help but_" Kyoko had tried to work it out, she organized a sleep-over with Chiori and Moko-chan. Maria had been left out this time, because she was busy with her stage play. But Kyoko wondered what a child her age could help with a teenage romance "_When I went to that audition, I tried concentrating on the feelings I had before, when I was in love with that jerk_" Kyoko tried not getting too furious while remembering it "_I know that you might haven't got such an experience before but try to regain your feelings toward us_" she smiled. Kyoko had completely left that rage behind.

"_I guess she's true_" Kanae said "_I hate getting attached to people, but it was because of Kyoko that I got to accept being called a friend_" she said with a bitter voice. Moko-chan was still slowly open herself "_And then, it came that kid…_" Kanae was talking about that child actor, Hiou Uesugi, that had become so attached to her "_somehow, I feel different now towards some sort of feelings_" Kanae's eyes seemed to be mesmerized "_Is not that I am willing to accept love, yet, but that should be start_" she focused her gaze onto Chiori's "_I realized after watching Kyoko progress this far, that I was also doing my own improvement. Not loving, perhaps, but being loved_"

"_Should I hang on what made me follow Kyoko's steps and join Love Me?_" Chiori tried to process all the information.

"_Just think about the admiration someone like Saori's brother can cause to you_" Kyoko added "_I hope that rascal can portray a character that's able to be admired… but even If I despise him, I must admit that he had those qualities as a singer_" Kyoko could sense how Moko-chan stared at her with a suspicious look.

They spend a long time trying to help Chiori-chan through those emotions. Kyoko forced them to watch a romantic movie, even when the three girls weren't that keen towards the concept of Love. Just so Chiori could at least see what love looks like when it's portrayed in a film "_I'd told you to better look for real references, thought_" Kyoko said at last "_Perhaps Yuuka-chan's love wouldn't go further than a teenage infatuation for an idol, since I don't see Saori's brother appearing further… but remember they also told you that your role will eventually get close to Shinya-kun's character, in a romantic way_" Kyoko was also feeling the burden to push all those unnecessary feelings into Chiori's heart. Her reasons to feel hatred and despise love were different as Kyoko's, that made her believe she still stood a chance to find romantic love through her performance, but with people like Kaori Nagano still pestering them every once in a while, it was hard that she could forget her jealousy towards other actors' skills or her unstoppable urge to constantly let her irrational rage surface.

They had tried to rehearse some of the scenes before going to sleep, and Kyoko had managed to sneak into the toilet to return one of the missing calls she'd received. After all, Kuon was worried about her meeting Sho Fuwa again.

But Kyoko wouldn't fail. She had history with Sho, but after she had acknowledged her own feelings for someone else, things had changed. She took some courage and went to greet him at the dressing room. She knocked the door and waited to be called in "Excuse the intrusion" she said bowing a little and with a professional look fixed on her face "I came to greet you and thank you for taking time to appear at our drama" this would've taken her a big pain a few weeks ago. But now, she only felt unsure, whether she'd be able to look him right at his face, and not fail to reveal the cause why she was over him.

"Are you playing the nice and professional girl, now?" of course, Sho wouldn't quit his presumptuous act. He still had their last conversation in mind, and Kyoko also knew that he would be waiting for her to jump on his neck.

"I told you" she said with a serious voice "I am focused on my own goals now. I came here to greet you, because this is the right thing to do. I am one of the main leads for this drama, and since we've met before, even if now we're not associated anymore, it's my duty to greet you in behalf of the staff" she said clearly. Shoko-san stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"So, you're getting all cocky now?" Obviously, Sho was still trying to tease her, to keep monopolizing her thoughts and reactions.

"I just came here to pay my respects" she said getting ready to leave the room "I expect that you'll do your best, the same way I did mine when I performed at your music video" she said with a glacial smile "I hope you can grasp what my brother's features should be" she added "Because here, make-up won't just cover for your lacking skills" she was about to leave.

"Wait" he said with a small shocked voice "Brothers?" Kyoko looked at Sho from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be confused. Obviously, he had misunderstood the role he'd be playing.

"Haven't you checked that out?" she said with a twisted smile and barely looking at him, as her body was half out of the room "You're going to be my youngest big brother, Masa. I think we'll be perfectly capable to regain past emotions to portray that" she said being carefree "After all, if not as real friends, we got to spend a lot of time during our childhood and early youth, just like real siblings would" she left the room knowing she might had provoked him a little.

_That's it. Just now I am starting to realize of how much he was trying to not free me from my own harm… of course that Kuon would've been jealous… back then, whenever he encountered us yelling at each other, the atmosphere was tense but we were in our own bubble, depending on the past we had in common… You did that on purpose, right Sho? Just now I am able to see it._

That day, the recording didn't go smoothly. Sho wasn't an actor, despite being really good portraying all sort of dark prince themed roles on his videos, it was hard for him to portray a regular high school boy, who was just a little bit passionate and athletic, quite the contrary to his visual standard looks. It took him a while to process that. He first shot scenes meeting with Keichiro and interacting with him. It was a complicated thing to do, since Shun's character was still meant to be a mystery, but Sho being that inexpert didn't help at all "O.K." Umeda-san cut the scene for the sixth time "let's call Kyoko, we're going to shoot the scene when Saori discovers her brother waiting at the gates of her school" Kyoko was there, thought, watching how Sho developed his poor skills when he couldn't be his usual character, and just in case Chiori-chan was called in to film.

Kyoko was already dressed into Saori's clothes, and her make-up and hair were done. She came in quickly, not letting Sho rest for a second "It shouldn't be that hard" she said already inside Saori's skin "just think as it as one of your songs" her gaze was kind and almighty "You've been told what the character's attitude should be, just try conveying his emotions as if you were singing" she went into the position Umeda-san had told her. Sho remained a little bit puzzled, after she had spoken to him in such a kind way. He had never seen Kyoko out of a bully or devil role, no wonder he was a little bit shocked by Saori's first impression.

Kyoko managed to make Sho act along with her. It wasn't instantly, but with a few takes, she got him to start grasping his role. Kyoko felt a little bit uneasy, thought, since she got use of her past bickering with him to bring out a more natural brother-sister relationship act "You nearly got it there" she said in a focused tone "Next time you should be able to portray a better Masa" she said before their scenes were done. Sho looked a little bit irritated, but Shoko-san took care of him.

"She's giving you good advise" Kyoko heard her say "Remember you insisted to act in this drama" she was lecturing him "And I already told you that acting in a drama was different than doing it in one of your PV's" Kyoko couldn't hide her pride. She knew that if they were to compete in his field, she would lose for sure, but this time, he was just way inferior to her skills, and that still make her stand a chance to become more popular.

_Even if my feelings changed, deep inside I still want to show him I have my own worth._

Kyoko tried to let go of her revenge's purpose, and she was doing some improvement by not literally mocking him on the set and being even his helping hand, but healing the injuries she had in her heart wouldn't be that easy. Even with Kuon's love, her life was still her life.

She stayed to presence how he resumed the scenes with Shun-kun, and later it was her turn to shot her own scenes with her clique. That day, Chiori-chan didn't got to record her parts with Sho, thought. There were several plots going along at the same time, so Sho would still come to the set a couple of days more, and his part in the drama would take a few episodes. Depending on the ratings, he might appear even more. But Kyoko didn't think he would become the fourth leave, because he was being placed as a mere secondary role.

_I am using his popularity again, I guess… _Kyoko hated to make her drama jump on Sho's popularity wagon. But knowing that Clover was already that popular before he came in was enough encouragement for her. After all, she would be finally playing that mysterious role. Takaki-san had told her the day before. She hadn't been told any further details, but she knew she was making that progress on her own.

**| I am so sorry **

**Today I meant to update with 3 or 4 chapters... you see, I posted the first one around 18:00 and then I started the next chapter and I couldn't remember Hiou's name so I started looking on the manga... accidentally landed on the Vie Ghoul first incident, got caught up, and until now 23:26 I haven't updated with it because I was reading o.O**

**I got caught up on the Kuu Hizuri arc XD and then I started reaching the Valentine's plot, so I knew the child would appear soon... I am sorry we should know what's Kyoko's new role by now... and we should know if Chiori-chan has succeeded on her task... but it's too late and tonight I shall leave it here T_T**

**I am really sorry...**

**I hope I can update with at least 1 new chapter tomorrow U_U"**

**Rei |**


	20. What Moko-chan suspects

**| OK, I've managed to update with one more **

**Rei |**

"Your next drama will be shot overseas?" Kyoko was calling Kuon to update him on the events occurred that day, she'd never expected he'd had such news waiting for her, thought. Ren Tsuruga's new drama, once he wrapped the current one, will be shot in Taiwan, Hong Kong and Seul. He would be playing an International Agent who's in a mission to save the World, and the plot would bring you to all those places. Kyoko felt so lonely as soon as she realized they wouldn't be able to meet for a while "I guess I shall hurry up polishing my skills if I ever dream to catch up with you" she sounded sad, but determined.

She still would get to spend both, his birthday and Valentine's Day with him, but soon they would be apart again. Kyoko had to deal with her own troubles alone, after all. They talked for a long time, he praised her for being able to put her hatred aside and even help that punk of Sho Fuwa, and tried calming her down towards her concern for Chiori's scenes.

_Come to think that we are rivals… and he still gives me the best advice._

Kyoko seeing how much he still cared and guided her career, made her love him even more. Now she knew that all those times she was afraid of having disappointed him, she was actually afraid he would hate her because her admiration was already turning into love.

Kuon had his own traumas to face, back at Kyoto, but Kyoko was also still digesting everything. Especially her past, Kuon's identity, and the way she had given up with her attempts to deny her own feelings.

Another day came and she went straight to the TV set after attending a few lessons. Takaki-san had granted her the wish to finish school properly, but she had already told her she would be changing her schedule after graduation, filling it with new training lessons. Also, that day she would learn what her new drama would be like. But all what it mattered to her now was completing Clover with any incidents.

"I realized that I should be able to portray Yuuka's feelings of a teenage crush" Chiori-chan had confessed her "When I start that new variety show, I should be able to show more sides of me and charm the audience" Kyoko prized her with a tender smile.

"That should be the spirit" A familiar voice had joined their dressing room "I wish I could also say the same"

"Moko-chan!" Kyoko's eyes sparkled as she jumped to hug her friend "You came?" she was touched that Kanae had bothered to come to give Chiori her support. Their personalities used to clash, but lately, they were creating a good team as Love Me members.

However, Chiori got up, gave her a small nod as recognition, and headed to the set. Kyoko knew that she appreciated Kanae's gesture, no matter the way she tried to deny it.

Kyoko would be with her on the first scene. Yuuka insists to go with Saori when she's trying to find out what business links her brother Masa with Keichiro. Saori's role already suspects Keichiro because she's seen him sneaking out the fight they had with the Vie Ghoul's characters. She's also been watching him at school, always running away of the crime scenes, and she believes she might be the mastermind behind Minami's bully act. So the scene is developed at a set that recreates Masa's high school, and as soon as Yuuka sees him, she must get dazzled by his looks and charm.

_I hope that idiot conserves a little bit of what he achieved to portray yesterday_

Kyoko couldn't trust Sho's ability. She had certainly moved forward, remembering how she'd only wanted to kill his act and over-shine him before. But this time she just worked hard so everyone could do their best.

Filming those scenes was tiring. Chiori kept NG'ing and so did Sho "Do you remember the first time you acknowledged me?" she told to Chiori "Just try to remember those feelings. If there's something you must still love and feel passionate about that's acting" Chiori was paying attention to her words "Remember the first time you were dazzled by someone else's acting and wanting to pursue it even more. That should be similar to what a teenage crush is" Kyoko hoped that could help her "You just can't put it into words, but inside you, there's something burning and attracting to that person" Chiori closed her eyes and tried processing all those feelings.

"You should just remember what you did yesterday" Kyoko also dropped some suggestions to Sho "Even if you don't have someone you care about, that looked good enough" she wanted to add that later everything could be improved by editing the scenes, but even Kyoko thought that would be mean.

She knew she was annoying him a lot already by being that 'friendly' and sportive. But she had already stated to him that she cared about that drama's success "I didn't let those Beagles spoil it, so don't expect me to just overlook your flaws" she had been harsh. But she knew that if she mentioned those Vie Ghoul boys, he wouldn't let them win him over.

The scenes took a while to get shot properly, but what Kyoko had told Chiori seemed to work. She was showing a more credible act of her instant crush for Saori's brother. Kyoko knew that having befriended her and the time they've spent out of work had done some benefits to her. Without that feeling of friendship, no matter what she'd tried to tell her, her heart would still be too cold to try to regain any warmth for her acting passion.

Shun had also improved considerably. He had been of great help to Sho's lacking skills "I still wish to become the fourth leave" he had confessed her in one of their breaks "I guess you inspired me to pursue an acting career, after all" Kyoko felt flattered. That reminded her of what Kuon had warned her from: she might encounter other male who would fall for her charms. Yes. Kyoko started to accept that she might not be that plain, after all.

_Even current women do attract men. That's what Kuon said, despite he also added I wasn't current, and I am not so sure of that thing…_

Kyoko still thought it was her determination helped by Saori's looks what might be causing such a commotion. Even the Ishibashi had joked a few times that they were seeing her with different eyes now. She hoped that it was just current teasing, because she'd truly regret if any of them would end up developing any sort of feelings for her out of friendship. She feared she wouldn't be comfortable around them anymore.

When the filming for that day end. Kyoko dismissed Sho with a nice bow and a smile "Thank you for the hard work" Shoko-san forced him to be nice with his reply.

"I'll work harder tomorrow" but he just couldn't leave it like this "Why did you become that much formal with me?" he said with a serious tone "Are you still selfishly pretending we'd never been associated?"

"Because I am at work" she replied with that glacial tone that seemed to appear anytime she faced Sho now "and because I don't owe you anything anymore. I still want to surpass you someday" she showed a twisted smile "But that's because I want to become number one for myself" Kyoko knew he wanted to irritate her to the point they would start yelling at each other "I am sorry if I deceived you by dropping our previous bets" she added "But being an actress, is not a joke to me" Kyoko left him with the reply on his lips. She knew he wanted to tease her, scratch to see whether he still resided in her head. Kuon had explained what Sho had told him that day he saw them in the car.

_That was really mean from you, Sho. To think that you caused him so much pain and that I went as far as telling all those despicable things… No wonder he couldn't control his rage after hearing my phone ring._

Kyoko had realized that there would be no way she could love someone with those feelings. Sho was focused towards his work, but he didn't know how to treat other people. He toyed with them and he didn't care about anyone but him. While Kuon had been suffering all that long, just for her sake, just to hide his feelings because he knew she was so much hurt already. When she was a little girl, Kuon never dared to tell her he liked her, because she already had a Prince.

_He's not a Prince. A Prince would never break a doll like he did with me._

That's how Kyoko saw herself now: like a broken doll that had been mistreated by so many people she depended on. But she was like this until finding people who actually cared for her. She still felt thankful towards Sho's parents, but the way they tried to train her selfishly to be their son's future wife just so they could inherit the business, that made her feel sorry for herself. How easy was she to manipulate. That is what generated the hatred once she'd opened her Pandora's box.

"You truly seem to be reflecting on some deep stuff" Kanae interrupted her "Are you going home?"

"I was just thinking about today's work" she lied "Takaki-san will drive me back, why?"

"I wanted to talk with you" Kanae seemed so serious "Could you come to my house tonight?"

Kyoko felt instantly happy. She loved it when it was Moko-chan the one to call her over. She arranged for Takaki-san to drive her back to the Daruma-ya, and then prepared some clothes. She headed to Kanae's home, not without telling Kuon first "I will be spending the night there, so don't worry" she smiled. He wanted to know where she was at every hour of the day. And she was the same with his schedule.

"You've certainly improved a lot" Kanae helped herself with the food Kyoko had taught her to prepare: some delicious Katsudon "I've been watching you for a while now" her gaze was still serious, Kyoko felt there was something weird about it "you didn't react at all as I expected when that punk of Sho Fuwa came in" she said "and I am not that bad at guessing things and putting those together" Kyoko's face was starting to go pale as a marble "Couldn't it be…"

"What do you mean Moko-chan?" Kyoko was nervous. She wasn't that dumb either, Kanae had been the one insisting that he could had feelings for her, that it wasn't normal the way he treated her. And Kyoko hated to hide things from her.

"I told you my secret" she reminded Kyoko.

"Is not that I don't want to share it with you" Kyoko's gaze lowered "You are my best friend, you were my first friend to be precise, but even when I wanted to call you and tell you everything, I couldn't" she apologized.

"Am I not someone to trust?" Kyoko was sad to see that Kanae was hurt.

"I do trust you" she said trying to convey her true feelings "But I didn't want to burden you with something that's supposed to be a secret" Kanae's gaze changed, she suddenly understood that Kyoko might be trying to protect her "However…"

"Wait" she said resigned "If it's that hard to tell, then don't force yourself"

"It's not hard to tell" Kyoko showed her confidence "But once I've told you, because there's not a minute I am not dying to tell you, you won't be able to comment it with anyone, nor acknowledge what you've heard on public" Kanae suddenly looked shocked "I fell in love" she said in a rush. Kanae's eyes popped out.

"Let me guess…" she started

"You were right" Kyoko cut her "Ren Tsuruga's behavior towards me wasn't normal" she lowered her gaze again "I am sorry I tried to deny it so hard" her eyes were teary "But I didn't want to see it. Not until I realized I was already so much lost into him that all I could do was thinking about him" Kyoko was afraid she would upset Kanae "It's a complicated relationship. He has goals to reach, and I've got mines" she rose up her head to meet Kanae's eyes "I am still not able to graduate from Love Me section, because I haven't reached the audience's hearts yet, but his love helped me change. I admit it"

"All right" Kanae kept the eye-contact "I can understand" she said without a smile "I've seen myself how hard you missed all the hints he threw at you" Kyoko hoped she could forgive her "But I cannot deny I am jealous that he got into your heart that easily"

"Aren't you mad, Moko-chan?" Kyoko put on those innocent child eyes.

"I just hope you won't throw your career for his sake" she answered "I wouldn't forgive you if you did it" Kyoko trapped her with a big embrace "All right, all right!" she said trying to get rid of Kyoko's arms "As long as you don't become an idiotic girlfriend, I guess it's fine"

"Thank you Moko-chan!" Kyoko felt relieved. Perhaps, if she was able to acknowledge her friend's love, one day Kanae would find her own way to accept that feeling.


	21. A fight on the set

A week passed and Sho Fuwa was still visiting Clover's set. Kyoko had been running out of patience with him sometimes. It was hard not to fall for his provocations and start yelling at him, but she kept her Saori attitude as tool to face them. He seemed to be working harder on his acting, because it was obvious he was getting tired of those much NG's and he wanted to wrap his part soon. Even if he was still trying to keep Kyoko's mind filled with his presence, Kyoko could see that he had better things to do with his job.

She had her own new preoccupations as well. Kyoko had met her next drama's director, Kurosaki Ushio, the same that had scouted Kanae and her on that Kyurara commercial "_Long time no see_" she had bowed properly when meeting him "_I am going to work with you again so please take care of me_" she said wearing her Love Me section uniform, as her manager had instructed her to do.

"_Kyoko-chan_" he smiled briefly "_You surely made it hard for me to decide_" Kyoko knew she had competed with other actresses to get the role "_Honestly, I've already knew I wanted to cast you, but the production team didn't want to let me decide that easily_" Kyoko thought it was weird, since Ushio-san was someone really stubborn who refused to take orders from above whenever it concerned his actors "_But I must admit that my fights with them paid me with better results than what I expected_" Kyoko was uncertain of what he meant.

"_I am sorry I took that long to make them decide_" she apologized, as if she believed it had been her fault to make them doubt for that long.

"_Oh no_" he laughed "_Don't misunderstand_" he looked her directly on the eye "_What I meant is that I originally wanted to cast you for Nanae's role_" Kyoko had been reading the script she received. Nanae was a pushy character, someone who was impulsive and acted according to her own selfish wishes, dragging her best friend with her "_After I saw how well you portrayed mean roles, even if Nanae is not mean by heart, she just happens to be selfish, I thought you would be the perfect choice_" Kyoko quickly understood why: her role as Natsu might helped even more than the previous ones, being someone who had a whole clique acting on her own will "_But after you'd passed your first audition, because the producers wanted to keep their options opened to more popular young stars_" Kyoko's eyes widened: he had called her a star "_I spotted your new drama and I suddenly thought it would be interesting to make you try out for Kumiko's role_" Kyoko was impressed and thankful that he had decided to take a chance on her for the second time. She was scared to be relegated to bully roles forever, so Saori's character came in as fresh air, and just when she thought that Natsu's would lead her just to another mean role. But this Kumiko that director Ushio was talking about, she the opposite, a girl who just couldn't say no, with low self-esteem, and serious troubles at home "_I was already convinced with your first audition after that, but the production team, of course, had already someone else in mind, so it took me a few more to make them see it would be a great challenge if we switched roles_" he said looking triumphant.

"_Another actress?_" Kyoko's eyes popped up "_Did I just steal the role from someone else?_" she didn't know whether to feel sorry or not. The image of how Chiori-chan always raged up whenever she watched a movie or a drama that she had lost the role to another actress was stuck on the back of her mind.

"_Kind of_" He said with a mischievous smile "_But more than stealing_" he had seen Kyoko's satisfaction after winning the Kyurara's commercial audition "_Let's say that you proved us it was worth to risk changing the standards with this drama_" his gaze was so determined "_Itsumi Momose's career also needs a push on this matter_" Kyoko felt sorry now. She had just stolen the role to Momose-san, her cast-mate from Dark Moon who she had been really friendly with "_She's already a top star, considering her age and how quickly she ascended… but she's been relegated to be the nice girl_" Kyoko's feelings of being miserable slowly started to change after hearing that. Maybe director Ushio was right and Momose-san had also been stuck with the same type of roles "_Giving her the opportunity to be Nanae, might make a difference in her career_" he concluded with another mischievous smile.

Kyoko was replaying that conversation on her mind. She had explained everything, not leaving any details, to Kuon "_That makes me feel proud_" he teased her, thought. Kyoko had learnt that Kuon loved to make her tremble of embarrassment, especially while complimenting her "_Good thing that you always cause such an impression to your direct_ors" she relaxed a little bit, Kuon was trying to make a point there "_I guess that can be count as part of reaching people and getting their love back_" Kyoko knew he wasn't joking. She had been using that argument to help Chiori-chan with her scenes with that idiot of Sho. Kuon had also been very worried over that matter; she knew he wasn't calm knowing he was still on the set. Kyoko had also remembered to tell him she had told Moko-chan about their relationship "_I guess it couldn't be helped_" Kyoko was afraid he would be annoyed "_That friend of yours is too sharp_" Kyoko breathed "_I bet she already knew I loved you when she came to fight over who gave you the best present at your Happy Greetings Party_" that is what Moko-chan had told Kyoko, after all.

"I am sorry we're keeping you here when you should be somewhere else" that Chiori-chan asked her forgiveness, was rare, but she was struggling with her scenes a little bit. That day, Yuusei was also with them, since they were recording a scene where Saori's circle gets involved in Masa's affairs with Keichiro's. The plot behind Keichiro's character was that he had the same part-time job as Saori's brother, but both kept it secret because their schools didn't allow them to work after school. Apparently, someone had threatened them to reveal it to both schools, and Saori's clique got mixed up with everything after following Shun's character, Keichiro, and discovering he was acquaintance to Masa. That had also needed of scenes were Kyoko argued with Sho. She had handled those pretty well, considering he wasn't an actor, but when it came to interact with Chiori-chan, the situation complicated. There was supposed to be some love feelings on the ambience, at least coming from Chiori's role. And then, they would add Minami into the whole arc. The mystery was that, Saori still didn't trust Keichiro's character, thinking that he might be faking be a victim just to put her brother in trouble. Saori thought it was awkward the way he acted, especially if Minami came in between. The audience should get the same feeling, so they would also try to guess if there was any grudge that Keichiro held against Saori. It was so complex, but that is why Clover had several leads and Saori was meant to be the character the audience looked up to.

"Don't worry Chiori-chan" she hated to see her like that "Just try regaining some of the feelings you got yesterday" Kyoko was still trying to help her conceive her teenage crush emotions "Someone who's dazzled with something or someone… just try reflecting on what that could cause to Yuuka-chan" Kyoko had learnt from both, Kuon and her father, that she wasn't supposed to give any more hints than those. That real actress should manage to figure out the emotions by her own thinking. But Chiori-chan was taking baby steps with this matter.

"Kyoko-chan is right" Yuusei was also trying to help "just try to grasp some of those emotions" he smiled at Kyoko.

"Don't you get flattered just because some boy praised you" Sho had whispered with a bitter voice at her ear. He was still trying to provoke her.

"And why she shouldn't?" unluckily for Sho, Yuusei had heard him.

"Don't try to force compliments on someone who's no more than just a plain woman" of course, Kyoko had already found out that this was one of Sho's favorite sentences regarding her. That and the one saying she reduced everything to love "Don't get fooled just because some make-up and some hairdo improved her plain features"

"I don't think that you know" Yuusei replied with a fierce look on his eyes "But I happen to know how Kyoko-chan is under all that make-up" Sho's eyes popped up "She is one of our kouhais from LME, after all" he bragged "and neither me or my band mates find her plain" he looked briefly at Kyoko and she blushed "Just take a look around this set, and you will realize that everyone here is leaning on her power, of course I would praise her. Even if I am his senpai, her acting skills are beyond what a musician like me can aspire to" Kyoko could see how several knives seemed to impact on Sho's soul. He had been, indeed, lectured.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sho was furious "No wonder your band cannot surpass me in popularity and sells, you don't know who you should look up to" That was it. Kyoko could tolerate Sho trying to irritate her bringing up his old repertory, but this was going too far. She couldn't tolerate him insulting her senpais or her friends.

"Shoutaro" she said in that icy cold that had become her usual tone for Sho "If I annoy you that much" she directed a killing laser to his eyes "why don't you try showing me how good your acting skills can be?" Kyoko could see how a dark spirit was invading Sho's façade. Perhaps, it was true that he selfishly wanted Kyoko for himself, and any time any other man praised her or tried to get her, he would react like this. Just like when he found out she'd made chocolates for that Beagle "But in any case" she approached him until having his face just a few inches apart "I'll let you disrespect my seniors"

"I see" he switched to a nasty smile "I guess you got tired of Ren Tsuruga and now you're happily clinging onto this mediocre rocker" Kyoko tried hard to fight her rising fire of bad spirits coming to harm him.

Kyoko was about to slap him but Yuusei interrupted her. Instead it was Chiori-chan the one who hit him "So low" she said "No wonder I am still reluctant to accept love as an emotion I can portray" she said in a focused voice "My partner is just a selfish brat who don't deserves me trying it" she turned her gaze to Kyoko "But my senpai is depending on this drama so much, as well as the rest of the cast" she got back to Sho's eyes "It's a shame that even singers get their popularity based on their looks" Kyoko's mind exploded. Chiori-chan had encountered the thing she hated the most, someone who based his success on his looks, even if Kyoko knew that Sho took his music seriously, that was amusing her so much "But your looks aren't saving you now" she focused her whole flaws into Sho's persona "You're not even able to provoke such a childish feeling like a teenage crush" Kyoko saw how Sho's gaze rushed to locate her. She kept her gaze still.

"You should go to the make-up room" Kyoko approached him once more "better get rid of that mark before we resume the recording" she took Chiori-chan away. The girl was trembling with anger.

"There's one more thing" Kyoko overheard Yuusei speaking to him "This will be the last time you demean my kouhai like this" she could feel how Yuusei voice was threatening.

"What's with all of you suddenly falling for such a" Sho still wanted to fight.

But Yuusei cut him off "If she wasn't that determined to scarify everything just for her career, don't even think that we couldn't be interested in her" he said in a very serious voice "Kyoko's already someone precious to us" Kyoko blushed again, luckily she was already heading to the dressing room with Chiori "Any man would be a fool to not see how charming she is" he left Sho stood up, with his own angst still tormenting his head.

**| Well, getting caught up with SB again yesterday, made me remember how much Sho loves to play Kyoko so he can obtain her rage and still invade her mind...**

**And that he always gets extremely jealous when a new man appears declaring he likes Kyoko... I don't intend to get any of the Ishibashi get romantically interested in her, but Yuusei would, of course, defend her kouhai and friend. They have this sort of little sister image of her. He would protect her no matter what. Right?**

**Also, I needed for both, Sho and Kyoko, to realize that other male can get actually interested in her. **

**Of course, there's Chiori's flaw and the way she interferes with the fight... well, she knew she started the whole discussion. Sho just teased Kyoko with one of her comments concerning Chiori's NG's. He hates her being that perfect actress who tries helping everyone around her. He hates that she's pointed out a few times that she only intends to wrap this drama in a succesful way... and he hates to recognize that Kyoko has a skill he lacks and that could actually help her obtain her revenge...**

**And, we got to know more about Kyoko's future role. Since I hate making up characters for a manga that has its own creator, I wanted to use one of her previous directors. Then I got to develope the rest of the story behind those much auditions XD I only had schemed what the drama would be and who would be one of her cast-mates **

**Well, I hope I can solve all this drama over Sho's plot at Clover on the next chapter XD I honestly hope I can.**

**See you,**

**Rei |**


	22. Someone else knows

Kyoko had taken Chiori to the dressing room, she hoped that Kaori wouldn't be there, but unfortunately, she was "I am sorry I snapped" Chiori-chan was only apologizing because she was aware of the trouble her reaction might cause to the drama.

"I am sorry I got you involved in another one of our fights" she shrugged. Kyoko felt responsible.

"How could you fall in love with that jerk?" Chiori asked her. Kaori was eavesdropping, of course, but Kyoko would have to ignore that fact.

"I was a child" she said trying to make it sound reasonable "and we were friends, especially since I used to spend all my time at his parent's Ryokan" Kyoko had never thought that she didn't even know how she got that close to Sho, perhaps it was truly because of his parents' being acquaintances to her mother "he was my hero, my Prince, the only friend I had" she felt sorry for her old self "I was happy just to see him" her gaze became full of sorrow "I guess that back then I was too innocent and dazzled by his little kindness. He used to be kind back then, even if it was only an act, it got an effect on me"

"I see" Chiori's gaze went blank. Kyoko observed how she was trying to figure out something. Perhaps… she's trying to project what I've just told her into her own role? Chiori's eyes returned to Kyoko's but this time she got a puzzled look, like she had realized of something she hadn't been able to see before "We should get back to the set" she said. Kyoko nodded and they both left the room. She also looked at Kaori's direction, just so she could see she had seen her, kind of like a greeting.

When they got back to the set, Umeda-san appeared to call them back to recording. That time it went different. Both Sho and Chiori acted in a very awkward way. Kyoko couldn't tell whether they were ashamed of what had just happened, of if they were both really trying. They had to record for a couple of hours, but after that, Kyoko was told she could leave "Yuusei-kun" she wanted to say something before leaving "Thank you for defending me before" she bowed.

"I've should step in earlier" he excused himself "Shun-kun just told me he's been pestering you all the time since he got here" Kyoko felt sorry that everybody was worrying that much about her "And Kyoko" he told her before she could leave "I really meant it" Kyoko blushed again "It's a shame you put your attention into…" she could see how Yuusei was hesitating, choosing carefully his words "something else. Did you know that Hikaru-kun was really disappointed when you told us you didn't want to date anyone?" Kyoko was in shock. Whether that was a joke or not, Yuusei was implying that one of them had feelings beyond the 'little sister' or the kouhai treatment "But I guess it's hard to compete against…" he was hesitating with his words again "some things" he smiled.

"I still regard you as one of my favorite senpais" she tried showing that despite of what he'd said, her fondness was of another kind "I am sorry I put you in such a situation" she bowed once more and left. Takaki-san was already yelling at her, because she had to attend new lessons.

For the drama Kyoko would be shooting next, she was taking some dance lessons. Her character, Kumiko Sonoda would be joining a group that danced Yosakoi, a folkloric dance that mixed traditional dance moves with modern Enka music. So Kyoko, along with her cast mate, Istumi Momose, would be learning moves to apply to this dance, and they would learn choreographies that would be used in the drama. But, Takaki-san always with that improvement spirit of hers, had decided to make her train more and learn more starting from dance basics "Once you graduate, you'll get trained in several dance disciplines" she had decided it after Kyoko stated she didn't want to go to any College in particular "We can dispose the shares the agency will have from your new endorsements to pay for that" she had already discussed it with Lory Takarada and he hadn't objected "Also, we're trying to see which languages you should be trained with" Kyoko felt her head was a little bit dizzy with all that new information "You already speak English quite well, so it would be a waste not to expand your skills further" Kyoko wasn't too keen on the dancing lessons, but seeing she was required to dance in her drama, she had no excuses to avoid those. However, she had considered learning other languages herself, since she knew what Kuon's future plans were, she didn't want to be left behind.

_Today, the only thing I could think about while that punk was provoking me was that I didn't want Kuon to get jealous that he managed to anger me again. I don't know what he'll say when I tell him what Yuusei-kun told me… perhaps I should keep this to myself._

But Kyoko thought if it was the opposite, if Kuon had been confessed or just flattered like that, she'd like to know. Otherwise, that could mean he cared enough to hide it to her.

She arrived at the Gym where she would be trained and excused herself for being late "Long time no see Mogami-san" Itsumi Momose seemed happy to see her "I am happy to be able to work with you again" she was sincere.

"I am sorry I came that late" she kept apologizing "I was also glad to know we would be cast mates again" Kyoko was also a little bit afraid that Momose-san could be annoyed with the fact this time she would be playing a bigger role, the main, in fact, but Momose-san looked just the contrary.

"I can't complain, I am given nothing but good roles" Kyoko wasn't expecting that she would be considering Nanae's role that was smaller compared to her role of Mizuki in Dark Moon "I got to be Ren Tsuruga's co-star again, even if it's just a small role, playing his love interest once more is enough recognition for such a rookie like me" Kyoko sensed some hidden meaning in those words. Kuon had mentioned she had appeared at his set, and that she would, indeed, be his romantic interest on his current series, but Kyoko grasped some glitter coming from Momose-san's eyes.

_Could it be…? _

Kyoko concluded that she might be extremely careful with her.

Kyoko was a little bit stiff at the beginning of her lessons. She had the right body pose because it was similar to what Sho's mother had taught her to attend costumers at the Ryokan, but moving her feet was another story. Perhaps that's why Takaki-san had insisted on booking her extra-lessons and got her to learn some basics. Yosakoi was a dance made with straight and fierce moves, kind of mixing martial arts kicks and arms shooting the air with rhythmic steps. It was a passionate dance and really encouraging. Kyoko's role of Kumiko, was a girl who got dragged into joining a Yosakoi group just because her best friend, Nanae, likes a boy, Shinnosuke Miura, who's in that group. Kumiko is a high school girl on her senior year. She is quiet and shy, has a low self-esteem and just leans on Nanae. And Nanae is her opposite: she's got a strong character, she's selfish and she leans on Kumiko because she knows she will follow her wherever she wants without asking questions. However, the story of Kumiko is more showcased, because her father, Yukihito Sonoda, plays the other main role of the drama, being a widow who cannot take care of her only child, who gets drunk constantly and neglects her daughter. At the same time, Yukihito Sonoda happens to be a retired Yosakoi dancer, who used to enjoy that activity so much but cannot even hear about it again because it brings him back the memories of how he met his wife.

"_The drama has been developed to celebrate Yosakoi as one of Japan's nicest cultural things_" Takaki-san had explained "_there's a lot of people around the country that love this dance, and attend Festivals_" she said "_If you fail to get the essence of this dance right, the audience will notice_" she lectured her, in order Kyoko would take her lessons seriously.

It was subject that hasn't been too much exploited, despite that it had been used before for dramas. Kumiko would be a girl who learns how to get rid of her weak will and develops a love for the dance that allows her to express herself in such a free way. It will also bring her conflicts with her father, and a romantic interest. However, the romantic interest would work the other way around, being the male character the one falling for her, and just hinting at small possibility of making them a couple, depending on the audience ratings and acceptance.

Once she'd been told all those things, Kyoko understood why all those much auditions, and the nature of all the roles she'd been requested to perform during those. She would have to fall in love with a dance, and maybe with a boy too. But more importantly, her character would grow during the drama, from a weak girl to a strong willed person. She had already discussed this with Kuon over the phone. She was not sure on who she would take as a model for that role, thought.

"_Just try to relax and concentrate on your training first_" he told her "_Maybe you'll learn something from the dance itself_" but Kyoko knew that Kuon hardly understood what Yosakoi was.

She tried working hard on her training and not fall left behind. But that jerk of Sho Fuwa and his bad temper, kept her recording sessions for Clover getting her late.

Chiori-chan had experienced some improvement, though. Even if Sho tried to spoil everything on their breaks, the girl had managed to conduct her acting in a way he was also responding. Kyoko still didn't know whether it was their awkwardness or that Chiori had somehow portrayed young Kyoko's feelings, but it worked.

Sho had been extremely picky after Yuusei-kun had spoken to him concerning Kyoko. It certainly hurt his pride knowing that she had gained another protective senpai, and when he got to meet with the rest of Bridge Rock, he got it worst. Even Kaori gave him a cold treatment. Apparently, she disregarded his way of not taking the drama seriously. But Kyoko knew that, even if she still was hostile towards her, she was just defending her too.

"Aren't you going early today?" He spotted Kyoko waiting on the set for their last scene to be shot.

"I am not" she simply answered. Kyoko had changed into some of the nice clothes Kuon had bought her, styled her hair nicely and changed her make-up.

"Why would you dress-up that much for?" He was trying to mock her.

"Of course you wouldn't hear about that" she bragged "But yet you wouldn't be able to come with your busy schedule" Kyoko enjoyed leaving him out. But she just hoped it wouldn't be too mean, otherwise she knew Kuon would scold her.

"Forget it" he seemed annoyed by the way Kyoko had learnt to not fall for his tricks "I don't want to know"

But at the end of the filming, Sho's demon showed up again when he saw that Kyoko was leaving together with the Ishibashi, Chiori, Shun and even Kaori. It was obvious they had arranged to hang out after the filming and had counted him out.

"It's Yuusei's birthday" Chiori showed off "He did send you an invitation" Kyoko remembered that was true "But it seems it never reached you" Sho's face went pale, as he realized he had refused to open the envelope on purpose. It was too late to join them, especially, knowing he'd just done it out of courtesy.

That evening Kyoko would be having some fun and relaxing with her cast-mates. Kuon had insisted he wasn't bothered with it, but that she better be careful on her way back home.

"We'll take care of you tonight, Kyoko-chan" Yuusei had told her, in a moment they'd been left behind the party "so tell him not to worry that much"

Kyoko's suddenly froze. She had barely looked at her cell-phone, but Yuusei-kun had already grasped that she was thinking of whether to call him or not. She was afraid to ask him how he could know.

"Don't put such a scary face" he smiled "It wasn't hard for me to figure it out" he lowered his gaze "You used to talk about him every time and lately you've been especially careful not to mention him a bit" Kyoko felt how her blood pressure was boiling. First Moko-chan, and now one of the Ishibashi… what if anyone else could tell? "And after what that idiot of Fuwa said" Kyoko's heart dropped. She had been so careful and yet, that jerk had hinted it so well to Yuusei "I finally understood why you said you would focus in your career instead of snapping and saying love wasn't in your dictionary and doing weird moves like you used to" Kyoko had spent enough time with them during Kimagure Rock that she'd shown them some of that side of hers too "I found it strange then, and later I started suspecting you already had someone else in your heart" he laughed "You even changed your acts towards that stupid Sho Fuwa… and I also saw how he looked at you on New Year's Eve. It wasn't that hard to figure out, really" Kyoko felt her security disappear "But don't worry" he added "I don't think anyone else would notice. You just seem too focused on your work, that from the outside, it would be hard to tell" he blinked an eye to her.

"I am sorry I deceived you all" was the only thing she could say.

"It's O.K. you have your reasons to keep it hidden" he took her arm "Come on, it's my birthday, let's have some fun"

Perhaps, Kyoko had encountered another ally, but she couldn't just let Kuon know about this one. He would panic if he knew it was that easy for Yuusei-kun to discover it.


	23. Estrategy failure

Even when she tried hard to hide something, Kuon was able to sense that Kyoko wasn't telling him something important "What is it?" he asked after she called him to inform him that the filming for Sho Fuwa had reached its end.

"Nothing else" Kuon could sense that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Kyoko" he started "You know I don't like it when you keep things from me" he usually got mad at her when he knew she was hiding something.

"How can you even tell?" she was still a little bit naïve when it came to his testing. Thinking that she would be able to escape his radar "OK!" she seemed annoyed herself "But I am not sure what will get you madder: me not telling you or me telling you" he was confused now. Kyoko quickly explained him that they had been discovered by one of the Ishibashi "I don't really know how he could figure it all out" Kuon felt powerless "I guess I am easy to read"

"He seems to know you well" he hated to admit someone else could guess Kyoko's feelings. Like it wasn't enough with Kanae, already "After all, you've spent so much time with them" he felt less pressured when Kyoko told him that Yuusei had added he had noticed just because he was close enough to realize, but that any of the other band mates had been able to even suspect she was actually having those feelings "Only Yuusei didn't buy my act"

"Right" he answered "Kotonami-san had already guessed because of me" he had to admit that "and perhaps it is weird that you suddenly stopped mentioning me or contacting me in public" he felt stupid. They had tried that hard to not show any connections in public, that they might be causing the opposite effect they were looking for "I feel like an idiot" he confessed "but this serves us right for not realizing we had already displayed a type of relationship that couldn't be easily changed into non-existing" Deep inside, Kuon felt happy, that this could mean they could eventually be seen in public, just like before.

"Is not that we did it on purpose either" Kyoko insisted "I admit that I tried not talking too much about you, but our schedules have just kept us apart. If anyone asks me a question that concerns you, I simply answer it" she said.

"Even with that" Kuon was sure that Kyoko would've tried to keep as natural as possible "People who are close to you, would obviously realize that something has changed. I am also surprised at the way you've been handling your affairs these days" and he was also fond to know he was the reason of her new strength.

Kuon had been avoiding his own matters as well. Being under Ren Tsuruga's mask, he had been dealing with his own troubles. And being separated of Kyoko wasn't helping him; especially all that time she'd been dealing with Sho Fuwa, he couldn't stay calm. But they couldn't just create situations where they would just be together out of nothing. They had posed a little on her birthday party and the New Year's Eve one but maybe they showed themselves too distant, that people like that Yuusei Ishibashi would've of course notice that something was off. And then, he wasn't able to keep his gaze away of her.

_I should be more careful. Even before I confessed her my feelings, Kotonami-san also realized those._

Kyoko was just at such a crucial stage for her career that if he were to spoil it for her, he'd never forgive himself.

The next day he went to record still feeling uneasy.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san, it seems we'll be filming together today" he met Momose-san's gentle smile. Behind Ren's façade, he tried not to be self-conscious about who else might've realized he had feelings for Kyoko. He had already shooed off Kijima-kun by letting him know, so perhaps someone else had read into their close relationship during their Dark Moon period "Recently I've been meeting with Kyoko-chan a lot" hearing her name coming from Itsumi Momose's lips distracted him a little "We'll be casting in the same drama"

"Is that so?" he tried to look relaxed "You're going to be one of Mogami-san's partners?" he tried remembering how he used to be before their relationship upgraded to such an intimate status "I've heard she's going to learn some dance for this drama, I am not sure if she'll be able to capture the moves fast, so please take care of her, Momose-san" maybe that was it. But Momose-san looked a little bit off.

"Of… course" she seemed to be over thinking "Tsuruga-san seems to be really close to her"

"Really?" he faked surprise "Well, I guess he's one of those kouhais that I've got closer to, due to filming together" he laughed a little "I am not the only LME senior who's been guiding her, thought" he added, pretending to be the usual senpai.

"I guess so… she told me about her section once" somehow, it seemed that it displeased Momose-san to be holding this conversation "but you got to work with her more" she gazed at him with a strange look.

"I did" he sensed some uncomfortable vibe coming from that question, but he just couldn't hold himself that much "But is not because of that that I am closer to her" he put on a serious gaze "I guess that we started to get closer at the same moment I acknowledged her qualities myself" he was aware that he might be exposing more than his opinion on Kyoko the actress and fellow LME member "Kyoko Mogami is someone who rarely captures the interest of those who've met her thoroughly" he smiled "I wonder if we'll be able to work together soon. I envy you Momose-san, not everybody gets the chance to be a part of her first main roles" that seemed to both, hurt and flatter her at the same time. Kuon knew that Momose-san seemed close to Kyoko, but strangely, he felt like he had held some hopes towards him. Or perhaps, she thought he was demoting her acting "I guess I cannot get to work with those much raising stars. It would be not fair to co-star twice with you and also get to do it with the likes of Mogami-san" he hoped that would fix the sad look she was wearing now.

"It's hard not to speak well of her" she said with a trembling voice. Her gaze was slowly recomposing, and showing more confidence, despite it still looked a little bit disappointed.

"Well" he smiled once more "She's not perfect the whole time. But that's what senpais are for, to guide our kouhais" he wasn't lying. He just recalled all the times she'd made him mad for different reasons. But the ones that had hurt him most, had been when she'd lied to him or implied she wasn't seeing him as a man she could ever love.

That day, Momose-san kept messing up with her takes. It took him a lot to try to get her on his lead. As he was already suspecting, the young actress might get some wrong expectations on meeting him again on set.

_It seems unfair, but I don't want to tell this to Kyoko. It could create a very awkward atmosphere with Momose-san for her next drama._

The days kept passing, and he hadn't got a minute to meet Kyoko yet. Momose-san seemed to be less tensed the last time he'd filmed with her, but he still could sense that she was surpassing some kind of feelings. Her character kept coming awkwardly at some scenes, especially if they had to interact close.

On her own, Kyoko had nearly completed Clover's recording, finally revealing that the fourth leave would become Shun Okamoto's role, discovering that he wasn't the one behind the bullying and the other misfortunes, but that the one who'd been plotting was Hikaru Ishibashi's role, who was the perfect prince of the school. The way it had all started to be revealed had been with the love triangle that was created Saori's brother appearance. Kyoko had already explained him that the idea of Hikaru's role being behind everything was to always appear as a savior in front of Chiori's character, but that Saori and Naoto kept messing things up for him. It was all a very complicated plot but that solved perfectly fine at the end. Kuon was glad that Kyoko hadn't got to get any romance involved with that character, since he wasn't sure her male co-leads wouldn't try to take advantage of that. He couldn't help to feel jealous.

"Tsuruga-san" he got called in the middle of a break "You have a visitor" he had been hiding all day because of the date. On February 10th his dressing room suddenly became packed with presents. Yashiro gazed at him wondering who that might be.

"I'll go see who that is" Kuon stopped him from going outside "Are you sure, Ren?"

"I am already hiding this much, but they got my room packed up like any other year" he justified "I shall leave it at some point to record, anyway" he opened the door and went to the studio's entrance. He nearly died when a flashy pink uniform burnt his eyes. Not one, but the three members of the Love Me section had come.

"Tsuruga-san" Kyoko smiled wisely "we came to greet you a happy birthday"

_Is that another one of the president's plots?_

"What would you girls be all here?" he was indeed surprised "Haven't you recordings to do?"

"We're on our day off of our respective recordings" Kyoko spoke, as she was the one he was closer to. He could see how people from the set had gathered to watch the scene, thankfully, Momose-san wasn't there "and the president gave us some chores. But those two decided to come with me here. I am sorry we're embarrassing you with these pink outfits" she lowered her gaze. Kyoko was being honest.

"We still have so many things to do" Kanae-san complained "But you know this girl, she cannot forgive herself for misplacing Tsuruga-san's birthday last year, so she insisted on coming here first"

"I see" he showed them a scary gaze, as Kanae-san hadn't said they also wanted to greet him a happy birthday.

_Why is she looking so defiant?_

"I just wanted to give Tsuruga-san my present, before I forgot" Kyoko was extremely embarrassed, all eyes were put on them now, and several whispers surrounded their atmosphere, all of them commenting on the odd outfits, and some had even recognized the girls.

"Even if you forgot it" he walked towards her to receive the package Kyoko was carrying "I wouldn't be that mad" He gazed at her with those scary eyes. Kyoko shivered.

"Somehow, I can't believe you, Tsuruga-san" she said being defensive "Please, don't open this here" he didn't question her request. He remembered how a year ago she had just told the same things, saying she'd felt embarrassed if other people were to see it.

"I understand" he smiled, this time with a gentler gaze "Thank you for taking your time to come here, Mogami-san" she gazed back at him with a tender smile. He got shocked. That had been the first time she displayed such a direct gaze at him in public. But for the first time, he didn't care.

_After all, people will have to notice some things if we want to make it public someday._

And he felt he was right. Kyoko bowed and said goodbye to him. In a moment, the three pink uniforms were gone and he was surrounded by his cast mates filled with questions he tried to reply without revealing the true nature of their relationship. They did buy the story of the devoted kouhais who were indebted to the likes of him, and the aspiring actress who'd he'd performed with already, someone that was closer to him due to her abilities. It was like masquerading the truth just a little bit.

Kuon tried to concentrate on his job for the rest of the day. But once he was done, he knew that something better than just a package he had to wait to open would be waiting for him at home.

_She surely was brave today. Taking the initiative to come to the set, dressed as a mere Love Me member and performing such an act in front of everyone else. And the fact that the other two had accompanied her, had added some reality into the scene… I've wouldn't have done it better myself._


	24. February 10th

**| I am back XD I just want to add a warning note this is, so far, the cheesiest chapter you've ever read in this fic. Also, hold yourselves because this will content some Lime... OK, let's see you at the end of the chapter ;D |**

"How could I miss it?" Yashiro was driving Ren Tsuruga back to his apartment "Kyoko-chan actually dared to come to your set, all dressed in that outrageous pink jumpsuit" Kuon was trying not to mental-kill his manager. He wondered who he was happier for: him or Kyoko. He was way too fond of his girlfriend; he had even rooted for her way before he sensed that Kuon had fallen in love with her "I am amazed that you decided to answer those many questions regarding the visit that honestly" Yashiro had appeared just when Kyoko and her friends had left, to find Ren surrounded by his cast mates and replying to their inquiries "Well, thankfully none of them implied whether she was your girlfriend or not"

"That's because she carefully put on the kouhai role" he smiled. Kuon was surprised on how naturally she had regained her old behavior, from the time before they became a couple "And I guess it was a wise move to bring on her Love Me colleagues" but Kuon suspected that what Kyoko had said was true: Kotonami-san had been the one insisting to accompany her. Just he knew the motives might be different.

"And you still haven't unwrapped her present" Yashiro sure was dying to know what would it be.

"You know her" they were reaching his building "She comes and gives me a present, but then she doesn't want it to be seen by anyone else but me" his eyes were sparkling. He realized that Kyoko had already given him that special treatment before. When he thought he could never have a place in her heart, he was already carved so deep in it.

When they reached the building's garage, Yashiro put on a sad face. He also missed Kyoko, but he knew he should let them be alone. Kuon tried cheering him up by saying he'd pass on the message to Kyoko and hurried upstairs. He opened the door slowly, holding the excitement in his heart, and wishing to find her inside. But when he did it, the room was dark, and it seemed that it was empty. He felt a huge disappointment, switched on the lights and discovered that Kyokko had left the table settled with a nice theme, apparently, for a romantic dinner. But she was nowhere to be found. He sighed. Perhaps she had left to buy something, but he was a little bit down for not finding her there.

He stepped in still holding her present but, suddenly, a couple of hands covered his eyes. His whole body shivered as he recognized the touch of those hands "Happy Birthday, Kuon" a sweet voice whispered behind him while a smile was drawn with his lips. She softly let her hands go down his face, running through the back of his neck at the same time he turned his body to face hers.

He stopped just a moment to look into her eyes "Thank you" he said before embracing her into a deep kiss. Those were the moments he treasured the most "That was unexpected. How did you…?"

"I learnt this technique for Clover's drama" she laughed "It was for a small action scene. Did I master it?"

"Completely" he kissed her again and then he let go, as it was hard to hold the present with just one hand "To be honest, I thought you had left the apartment and that saddened me a little" Kyoko's eyes shadowed "But the surprise was worth it. Shall I open your present now?" Kyoko's face reddened "Let me open it now, please!" she didn't say anything. He assumed she was embarrassed.

"All right" she said with her gaze fixed on the floor "You can open it" he was amused by the way she blushed while he unwrapped the package. When he opened it, he found a book. He was a little bit confused, but when he read through the title, he saw it was a book about the period Hikaru Genji had existed "I thought you may use a little knowledge of the Heian period and how the aristocracy was then. I know that there are so many things from Japan that you still don't know or understand, and this novel is a really complex one" Kuon had already understood the meaning of that present "But I guess the script will be something easier to understand"

"Again" he left the book on one of the room shelves "You made me a very useful and meaningful present" he kissed her cheek "I am sure it will help me a lot"

Kyoko was standing still, like she had something else to say. Kuon looked at her, and then he looked around and spotted the settled dinner table once more.

_It might've taken her a long time to settle it this nicely_

There was a nice tablecloth with nice table napkins set, and she had put a couple of candles ornamented with some roses that reminded him of the one he gave her two years ago for her birthday. He also realized that there was some nice smell coming from his kitchen "Shall we eat?" he asked, not sure of why she looked that troubled.

She nodded and rushed to the kitchen so she could serve the dinner. When Kuon saw the dishes he felt so overwhelmed by the delicious haute cuisine she had prepared just for his sake. His face was in shock.

"Are you all right?" her voice showed worry "If you don't like it I can prepare something else"

He covered his forehead with his right hand, trying to absorb all the feelings that were suddenly invading his heart "I am fine" he said regaining his current gaze "To be honest, I am not used to get this sort of special meals made just for me" he made her blush "Except…"

"I know" she was quick to cut him. Kuon had brought back some nice but painful memories with him "Father also liked to cook for you. And father is really good at cooking" Kuon was a little bit surprised by her words. Then he remembered that Kyoko had spent some days with him, she might've seen him cook then.

"Even if I knew, that you call him 'father', I still feel a little bit out of place when you say it" he confessed

"I am sorry" he made her feel apologetic when he didn't mean to "I shouldn't meddle into your family issues, I guess" she was about to say something else, but Kuon couldn't let her misunderstand.

"No" he said "I am the one who's sorry" his voice deepened, as he was regretting what he had just said "I was really happy when he accepted you and acknowledged you publicly" Kuon was sincere "I just feel nostalgic some times, that's all" he tried smiling.

"I know that you've sacrificed so much already" her eyes were still looking sorry and sad "I didn't mean to make you feel this way"

"I feel fine" he replied, hurting by the way she looked "I am overwhelmed by your love, Kyoko, and nothing couldn't make me happier than the fact you're already linked to my family this way. I can't allow myself to regain my past every day, but since I am with you, I feel more confident to do it" his eyes were showing so much kindness towards her "You alone made my birthday perfect"

Kyoko's eyes instantly stared at him. It was like he had shot directly at her heart, and she was melting right in front of him, and then she draw a tender smile in return for his words.

"Kyoko" he said.

"Mmm?" she had her guard down already.

"I have a request" he put on a mischievous look.

"Tell me Kuon" she said not expecting what he had in mind.

"This dinner you made" she looked troubled again, as he was about to say he actually didn't want it "Wouldn't it taste better if you fed it to me personally?" Kyoko's eyes popped up. He had dared to rescue one of the most flirtatious moments they had as the Heel siblings. He wasn't sure if Kyoko, now she wasn't portraying Setsu, would accept his request. She swallowed some saliva, still looking shocked, and then she slowly changed her gaze into a tender one and approached him.

"As you please" she said before getting the first bit into his mouth "But you will need to feed me back in return" amused by her challenge, he grabbed her and seated her on his lap. She moved a little so she could be in a good position to feed him the rest of the dinner, and he felt how his heartbeat fastened. They fed each other their dinner, slowly savoring the delicious meal that Kyoko had carefully prepared "Before you have any more requests" Kuon was surprised that she had anticipated his intentions "Let me serve you the desert. That can't wait" she also put a lecturing look on her eyes. He let her go for it with an O.K.

Kyoko disappeared a moment inside the kitchen to come back carrying a small cake with a single candle, shaped as a star, lighted. As she brought it closer, he read how she had nicely written 'Happy Birthday Dear Kuon' with blue glace "It's your turn to close your eyes, make a wish and blow it" she said putting the small cake under his nose.

Kuon first looked at her, then he closed his _eyes I wish that this woman can always be with me, no matter the path I take_ he told to himself and then he blew the candle. When he opened his eyes, the candle wasn't lighting anymore, and Kyoko put the cake on the table to feed him a portion. He put her back on his lap "That is the best birthday I ever had" he whispered to her ear. When they had finished eating the small cake, he pulled her body close and started kissing her tenderly.

_If the time stopped right now, I wouldn't have any regrets._

Kuon knew that the best birthday present he could get was Kyoko, and that night he would show it to her. He started kissing her neck and holding her close "Will you give me one more present?" he asked her.

"Another one?" Kyoko's innocence was so cute he could die "What could I possibly give you?" she asked thinking it thoroughly.

He pulled her closer and whispered to her ear "Yes, you" he felt how her whole spine electrified "I want to make love to you all the night" he said in a nasty way. He knew he'd never spoken to her with that tone, not even during sex, but he just felt playful and he wanted to keep teaching her new things.

That night he served himself as much Kyoko as he wanted. He first kissed her for a long time still sitting at the dinner table. Then he carried her to his bedroom and kept kissing and teasing her with his lips and his tongue all over her neck. He knew how to work his hands all over her body, with soft and tender caresses while his kisses were still driving her crazy. That night he asked her to allow him bring his mouth further. Kyoko had been really shy and unwilling at first but, the more he teased her with his kisses, the less she realized he was already going somewhere he wasn't allowed to. He worked her for a long time, making her touch the sky a couple of times and then he incited her to try loving him her own way. Kyoko was still inexperienced, but remembering what he'd done to her and the last time she had even cried because of his cruel game, she gave her best. Kuon thought she might be borrowing ideas from Setsu's perverted mind, because she started doing things he'd never expected from the Kyoko he knew. She knew working her hand in a place he'd never dreamt she'd dared to. Her timid gaze and her obvious hesitation while doing it were amusing Kuon so much and exciting him at the same time. He hardly resisted grabbing her so he could finish his plan, but he hanged on for a while, getting hunger and hunger for her touch. Before he could get to the end, she wisely stopped and started marking his whole chest with her lips, until reaching his face, where she stopped to caress it with both hands and kiss him once more in the mouth. Kuon used that instant to carefully enter her body, while instructing her how to ride wild. Indeed, he taught her some new lessons that night.

When both fell exhausted, he embraced her while covering their bodies with the bed sheets "Thank you, Kyoko" he said while kissing her forehead "Thank you for being mine, and only mine" he sensed a smile coming from the woman he had in his arms. The woman he loved. Kyoko Mogami.

**| Mmmm, just for those who've might ask what exactly did Kyoko when Kuon/Ren entered his apartment, Kyoko just used a ninja-like technique to hide behind him like a shadow, so he thought the room was empty because she wasn't making any noise and she was emptying her mind (Because we've seen how he can sense people coming) XD**

**Okay, this and the Lime... well, I don't like to be explicit with sex scenes, I've got enough writting those XD so just let your imagination flow because I cannot simply put everything into words sorry.**

**Indeed, the story doesn't end here. Just if you wondered by the way the chapter ends.**

**the next Arc, I hope it doesn't take me too much chapters but it's going to be complicated... and I don't want to think how much effort will take me the HG plot... I mean, that novel is so much complex, and I have to scheme a script for it XD it was hard enough to invent scenes for Kyoko's drama that ended up having sense ¬¬ just because I wanted/needed to put certain characters in certain situations on the set (fight, mainly) T_T**

**I know we all want to see them go public but this will take longer than we wish. Haha, in real life they'd been already caught, I guess XD or they would have someone tailing them already o.O ready to drop the bomb whenever he got some evidence (photos)... but I am selfish, and I don't want to make them suffer this way... I honestly want Kyoko progressing without getting involved in scandals. If she were the type to appear on tabloids that soon... what kind of fame would she gain? She wouldn't be taken seriously as an actress, and I believe this is not what Nakamura-sense would want either... not while she's still climbing the first steps of the showbizz**

**Well, that's all I wanted to say. Tonight I don't think I am writting another chapter, so let's see you tomorrow!**

**Rei |**


	25. Another day

Kuon opened the door to find a hesitating Yashiro going up and down the corridor "Good Morning" he said with a wide smile. Yashiro stopped his wandering to watch him from close. He looked like a puppy who's trying to smell what you are hiding.

"You surely had a good birthday evening" his eyes were sparkling. Yashiro was Kyoko-for-Ren fan number one "Where is she?" he started looking behind Kuon's back, hoping to find Kyoko in there.

"She left early in the morning" he was still showing his happiness, something that was dazzling Yashiro so much.

"Isn't way too risky?" Yashiro was worried, Kuon closed the door of his apartment and they started heading to the garage.

"She came in well disguised, and she just left the same way" he replied. He had been worried too, but after seeing Kyoko's disguise, he felt some relief. Also, Kyoko was careful enough to leave from the building's back door "I've wouldn't recognized her myself" he tried calming Yashiro.

They went to his current drama's set, as he would be shooting his last scenes that week. Afterwards, he'd got a week off, and then he'd go to Taipei, where he would start recording a new drama "It seems that you and Kyoko got the same idea for my birthday" Kuon told Yashiro while he was waiting at the dressing room "You gave me the novel's English version with some annotations and she just got me a book about the Heian period" Yashiro hadn't asked too much about his evening with Kyoko, but Kuon thought he'd like to know "That was the present she didn't want anyone else to see"

"She really treasures your acting" he said "But I thought it would be something more personal and intimate, judging by her embarrassment" Yashiro hadn't been present when she went to find Ren at the set, but he had heard the whole story.

"Well" he smiled "She can't afford certain things" Kuon hadn't even thought about a more personal gift, since he'd already had the most intimate present he could've ever had "But to me this has even more personal meaning" he looked at Yashiro's eyes with a serious gaze "This means she wants me to succeed, even if this can bring me far away from where she is, she still wishes to see me fulfill my goals" Yashiro's face froze. Of course, he hadn't thought about it, Kuon knew that. Yashiro was still clinging into the joy of knowing they were together, after all, that he had missed the fact that they might end up separated for a while in the future.

Kuon was determined to put all his hard work into making the best Hikaru Genji performance that anyone could ever see. He had to wrap that drama first, thought, so he also decided to focus on that day's scenes.

"I heard that Mogami-san came here yesterday" Itsumi Momose came while he was waiting to be called by the director "It's a shame I missed her" Kuon analyzed her facial expression carefully. He knew that Momose-san liked Kyoko, but he also suspected that she might have other feelings for him. Judging by their last conversation regarding Kyoko and their relationship, he was sure that she might be trying to get some answers.

"I bet the president pestered her to come, so the rest of the Love Me members came here too" he said, trying to make it less meaningful that it had been.

"The Love Me members?" Itsumi seemed confused.

"Don't you know Momose-san?" he tried to keep that Ren Tsuruga calm and cool pose that distinguished him "Kyoko is still in a special section. She might be a debuted actress, and so are the other Love Me girls, but in the agency, she's like another trainee" he said hoping she would forget to look for any more hints that linked them as more than just a senpai and a kouhai who got along well.

"Is it why she's always that humble?" Momose-san seemed interested in Kyoko's story more than asking anything concerning her visit.

"Well" he smiled with that gentle fake smile of his "She's humble by nature" he replied "the other Love Me members aren't as humble as she is, although that Chiori Amamiya has toned down her arrogance a little bit since she became that fond of Mogami-san's acting skills" his eyes tried to be kind with her "Let's say that they are trying to gain the love of their audience and their seniors, so they can surpass their handicap of not conveying some emotions" he said.

"Some emotions? What type of emotions?" Kuon looked impatiently at the director, hoping he would call them to record soon.

"Let's say they all have their own issues with love" Kuon wasn't sure whether that was right to say or not. If Momose-san assumed that Kyoko wasn't aware to love, perhaps she'd think she could progress with whatever her hopes were with him. Also, he still remembered what would be Kyoko's next role "They lack of the ability of reaching other people's hearts expressing that emotion, but during this last year, the three of them have improved so much on this matter" he was starting to regret having revealed such information. If Momose-san started doubting of Kyoko's skills, that might cause her troubles on her new drama "I think it's thanks to people like you Momose-san, who've given Mogami-san your care and attention, that she also started overcoming this issue" he had found a good end to his own mess.

Momose-san smiled instantly, Kuon had provoked a feeling of satisfaction and gratitude. His words made her believe that she had truly helped Kyoko and also she felt glad that Ren Tsuruga praised her this way. Well, Kuon knew that it wasn't that much of a lie. Momose-san had been kind enough with Kyoko to consider her another key to her achievement of overcoming her hatred for love. But Kuon liked to believe he was the only responsible for that.

"Well, you get to see her a lot these days, don't you, Momose-san?" he added. Her gaze relaxed a little. Kuon felt less tense too.

"The training for the new drama is a bit exhausting" she told "but lately it seems we're both catching up" she laughed.

When the director finally called them, Kuon sighed. Thankfully, the drama recording would be over in a week, and he wouldn't have to deal with Momose-san's conversations. He didn't dislike her, but hiding his real relationship with Kyoko was making it too awkward whenever he found female actresses that knew them both, especially if they seemed to be attracted to him. It wasn't fair that Kyoko had an ally with her and he didn't. Kyoko had detailed how much Yuusei Ishibashi got her back whenever a conversation got complicated in that matter. It seemed that lately she had been gaining some admirers.

"Good job" Yashiro picked him up at the end of the recording "Kyoko-chan called" he said with a mischievous smile. Kuon's face suddenly changed to anxiety. He wanted to know if something had happened "Relax, she wanted to speak with me" Yashiro laughed, he was just teasing him "I think you're getting chocolates this year" he put on that twisted smile.

"Oh" of course, Kuon had forgotten that in three days it would be Valentine's "But I don't think she'll give me chocolates" he also had a nasty smile.

"What do you mean?" Yashiro was intrigued.

"Kyoko knows that everyone gets me chocolates on the 14th, that's why she didn't give any last year" he looked directly at Yashiro, just to feel some satisfaction "I got a special dessert instead" Yashiro went pale.

"At that time… really?" he seemed impressed "Didn't she end up spacing out all the time on the set that day?" Yashiro had a good memory "What did you exactly do to her?"

"Nothing I wouldn't do now" he said with another nasty smile. Yashiro was too naïve, Kuon was sure his idea of a birthday evening with Kyoko had been just spending a nice time eating dessert and, perhaps, cuddling while watching some TV. Poor Yashiro, only if he knew how far he had already gone with Kyoko…

_So… Valentine's, Huh?_


	26. A thankful Valentine

Kyoko was busy preparing for her next drama: Yo! Sa! Koi! The name was spelled like this because the dance was so emphatic and this way the last word: Koi! Meant 'love' as well "I am sorry I told all those things to Momose-san" she was speaking to Kuon "I hope she doesn't look down on your acting now" He didn't explain further than that.

"It's all right" Kyoko was hurrying up to her first drama rehearsal "To be honest, I am not sure if I'll succeed portraying those many emotions either" she didn't want to worry him "I've been analyzing the role and despite it could remind me of my past self, I realized it's not" she had indeed tried rehearsing the role by getting back to the way she used to be and feel, but after a few lines, she had dropped the idea "Kumiko is someone who doesn't even care about what happens to her. I mean, I was easy to manipulate, but I had dreams, and I aimed for something" she had read the script thoroughly "but Kumiko gets dragged in by Nanae because she just doesn't even care, she's shy, yes, but she's in a shell and doesn't even dare to think" Kyoko was excited by the challenge, thought "I am not sure if I'll be able to portray it well"

"You already understand her so much" Kuon was cheering her up "I am sure that you'll get the handle of this character"

She was still spirited up by the night she'd spent with him. The day after, she'd been a little bit sore and embarrassed of the things he had done to her and the things she'd dared doing to him, but she was also extremely happy. The fire she got inside because of that helped her improve the training "You've got better Mogami-san" Momose-san had pointed out after rehearsing one of the dances "I wish I could get the steps as quick as you did today" Kyoko was glad to be working with her, but she was also afraid that she could be annoyed after discovering why she was a Love Me member. Perhaps she would regret having lost the role of Kumiko.

When the rehearsals for the script started, Kyoko was still nervous, but she grasped the essence of Kumiko quicker than she'd thought. She had thought a lot about how she should speak or react, but after a few lines, she instantly showed a proper version of Kumiko, causing Momose-san to uproar every time they interacted: her lack of will made her Nanae become more pushy and bossy towards Kumiko. That Kumiko never protested, never gave her opinion and her actions were unnoticed. Nanae over shone her so much "That is really good" Ushio-san, the director was praising them "To be honest, I didn't expect Kumiko to be that small compared to Nanae, she hardly stands out as the main role" Kyoko feared she got it wrong "I guess the audience may hate it at first" Kyoko's eyes were in shock, she didn't want to cause that bad impression "so we shall get sure that when his father appears on scene, Kumiko shows the reason why she's become this way" Kyoko breathed with relief. She realized what Ushio-san meant.

Perhaps she had over-done her Kumiko's lack of will power, but if she did it right, she could show a better evolution process within the drama. She wasn't sure how she would perform her scenes with Yoshi Ueda, the veteran actor playing her father, Yukihito Sonoda.

When the rehearsal was over, she met with Moko-chan and Chiori-chan "I thought you said you wouldn't make Valentine's chocolates anymore" Kyoko told Moko-chan. They had made some a year ago, but Moko said it had been a horrible day, so she didn't want to do those anymore.

"I have a few people I actually want to thank" Moko-chan was blushing, this amused Kyoko so much "I still feel indebted to Hiou-kun, that kid is still contacting me despite we're not in the same drama now" Kyoko knew that people started calling her the 'pedo-actress' but Moko-chan didn't care, and that hadn't impeded her to gain a new role in a drama, apparently, a better one than her last "and I guess it's about time I thank the president, for taking me under his wing after I failed the audition" Kyoko had already given him chocolates the last year "then there's Kyoko-chan" she blushed even more "I want to thank you for making me realize is not that really bad having friends" Kyoko was glad to see she had done such a big step "Chiori-chan, for also sharing this Love Me shame with us" Kyoko was amazed that her friend had already counted those many people in her thankful circle "and" she hesitated "I have something to thank to Tsuruga-senpai" she said in a bitter voice.

"Tsuruga-senpai?" Chiori was confused "I thought Mogami-senpai was the only one attached to him"

"Well" Kyoko was expectant to know her reasons too "that is why I want to thank him for" Kyoko sensed she also meant something else "He takes care of my friend"

Kyoko held her "Moko-chan!" Tears were coming from her eyes "I am so proud you called me friend that flawlessly fine!" Kanae was completely red.

"In that case" Chiori was looking at the scene "I should also add Tsuruga-san into my list" both Kyoko and Kanae stopped their hug fight to stare at her "If he really cares about Mogami-senpai this much, I should also thank him"

Kyoko was touched by Chiori's earnest feelings. It hadn't been that long ago that this girl had hated Kyoko so much, and now she had become really fond of her. The girls started preparing the ingredients as Kyoko instructed them. To Kanae, this would be her second time, so she had already a little experience with making chocolates. Kyoko was happy, since she'd been on Saori's skin her life had changed a little bit towards her relationships. She had socialized more ever since, hanged out with Chiori, Kanae, even with the Ishibashi and the other cast-mates. Of course, she'd rather spend that time with Kuon, but being surrounded by people around her age and being able to just have fun with them, was something that she had never experienced before.

This is just the opposite for Kumiko's environment… but I hope I still can capture her real emotions.

Kyoko had been a little bit displeased with the fact her Kumiko was out stand by Momose-san's acting. Ushio-san had seen it as something good, but Kyoko didn't want to become invisible to the audience, and if they were going to hate Kumiko, she needed something that would be able to change their minds, because this time, she was the main lead alone. It wasn't enough to be 'good' with her acting; she really needed to cause an impact with her role.

The girls spent their evening making chocolates and went to sleep really late. The day after, they went together to the LME building to start gifting their self-made chocolates to the persons they had in their 'thank you' list. They gave some to the president first "I am surprised" he said with a suspicious gaze, trying to test their motives "What do you think of Valentine's day?" he had asked the same a year ago, but after the day was over.

"I am still not too keen on seeing couples confess their feelings" Chiori spoke first "But I do have some gratitude feelings in me now" the president's gaze was really penetrating on the girl as he was scanning her thoroughly "And I want to share those with the people who helped me"

"That's a small improvement" he looked directly at Kyoko, as he had guessed she'd been the one to cause such an impression to Chiori-chan "What about you, Kotonami-san?"

"I guess" Moko-chan became serious "I came to a point that I am able to acknowledge someone else's love" the president's eyes widened and he looked at Kyoko once more. She instantly felt her cheeks burning "And I reached a status that I don't feel that awkward by saying words like 'friend' or 'love', even if I am still not open to the idea of loving someone, I find a day like today a nice opportunity for those who want to express their feelings to do it" the president's smile was scary.

"I am glad to hear that, Kotonami-san" he turned to Kyoko "what about you Mogami-san?"

"Well" she tried not blushing more "I already expressed my gratitude last year" she said regaining her confidence "And, somehow, I wanted to express my feelings once more this year. I've obtained so much love from different people this year, I just wish I can love them back someday" she hoped that he wouldn't ask her anything else.

The president let them go to complete their gifts giving. They went to find the Ishibashi first. Both, Kyoko and Chiori, had prepared nice chocolates to thank their senpais and cast-mates. The boys were happy to receive those "I am so touched" Hikaru-kun seemed extremely glad to see the two small packages "Two nice girls giving me their feelings"

"Leader" Yuusei-kun mocked him "These are only thankful chocolates"

"Well" Chiori blushed "Technically, these are. But we are also expressing our friendship" Kyoko was surprised. Chiori had not only admitted her admiration for Kyoko but she had also been able to call friends Moko-chan and the Bridge Rock boys.

"Thank you girls" Shinichi blinked an eye to Kyoko "But remember we asked you to introduce us some nice girls" the boys laughed as Kyoko's face went pale "What about you Kotonami-san?" Moko-chan's face showed a bitter gaze.

"I haven't got the chance to spend that much time with you" she excused her lack of chocolates for the boys. Moko-chan only knew them from the time she'd been the substitute for Kyoko, since she was a guest at their show.

"We can put remedy to that" Shinichi said making her face become red. He blinked an eye to Kyoko and she smiled back at him. Kyoko had recognized the joke, but this had been the first time she'd seen Moko-chan fall for it. Maybe it was because the three were the type of boys that you can't get to hate. The Ishibashi were too kind and cool to despise. Even Moko-chan had sensed it.

The tour became really long. Kyoko needed to rush if she didn't want to arrive late to her dance training, but they still went to Shun and Kaori's agency to bring them chocolates, and then they accompanied Kanae to find Hiou-kun. Kyoko tried going alone to find her other acquaintances, but Chiori and Kanae insisted to go together, so she felt the need to respond and go with them to the other places. At last, they reached Ren Tsuruga's current drama's set.

"Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro-san was glad to see her "Oh, and Kotonami-san and Chiori-chan…?" Kyoko gave him her chocolates with a smile, and while she went to find Momose-san to give her some, Moko-chan and Chiori-chan timidly gave their chocolates to Ren Tsuruga.

"Gratitude chocolates?" Ren was confused, and Yashiro-san too.

"Don't get it wrong" Kanae told him with a serious tone "These are only because you took care of our friend" Chiori's gaze was also fixed.

When Kyoko came back, she found them awkwardly staring at each other. Yashiro-san seemed to be amused by the situation. Once she'd returned, the girls dismissed themselves and left the set. Kyoko hadn't given any chocolates to Ren.

"Are you sure this is OK?" Kanae asked her.

"Well, he doesn't like chocolates this much" Kyoko's gaze lowered "And I already used the bitter chocolate receipt so you both could give him something he would actually eat" Moko-chan's eyes popped out.

"Are you telling me you sacrificed your own for us?" Kyoko had already warned Kuon that he must not throw their chocolates away, like he did with the rest.

"Not exactly" she smiled "I have something else to give him instead" suddenly Moko-chan's brain made a connection. When she stared back at Kyoko, she knew she had understood why last year she hadn't given him any.


	27. Moving on

**| Hi!**

**This may be the last chapter I am posting today.**

**As I commented on the opening of this story, my hard-drive needs to be replaced. And tomorrow morning I will try to fix it by cloning my system into a new one. I might not suceed on having everything settled and that might take me longer than I wish to come back here, write, post... (I have the fic saved in a good place, but if I loose my system, I loose all the programs, softwares, etc.)**

**So today I guess I am stopping here. I may write some more, but since I shall open the computer and get it ready for tomorrow, I won't be able to update it later.**

**I hope I can come back soon ^^**

**Rei |**

Valentine's Day became a really long journey of thanking people while still attending to her lessons. At the end of the day, Kyoko was exhausted, but she had to meet Kuon yet, to give him her Valentine's present "Thank you for picking me up" Yashiro-san was always happy to help them, so he had sneaked Kyoko inside Kuon's building with his car.

"Just have a nice evening Kyoko-chan" he blinked an eye "He's expecting your gift the most" Kyoko's face reddened as she said goodbye to Yashiro-san.

She rushed upstairs and quickly opened the door to Kuon's apartment, he was already waiting for her "Good evening" he kissed her. Kyoko saw that he had settled the table "I ordered some food, since mine is atrocious" he excused himself.

Kyoko giggled. They spent their dinner talking about how surprised he'd been by receiving Kanae's and Chiori's chocolates. Kyoko had also shared her worries concerning her new role's lack of shine, and he'd told her that she would be just fine "I trust your skills to make the audience become attached to her, like an ally, make them root for Kumiko" he had told her. When they had finished the meal, Kyoko gave him her Valentine's present.

"It's not a jelly this year?" he was expectant to see what she'd prepared. He opened a small box to find a mousse inside a heart shaped small vase "This is…"

"It's a lemon-flavored mousse. I already used the bitter chocolates idea for Moko-chan and Chiori-chan, as they insisted they had to give you some and I didn't want you to throw those away" Kuon's eyes sparkled, he had liked the gift "This year I truly wanted to give you chocolates to express my feelings, but I finally couldn't make it" she was a little bit sad. After all, that had been her first Valentine after she'd been shattered by Sho, that she wanted to prepare love chocolates.

"I love it" he smiled "You already melted my heart last year with the wine jelly" Kyoko's face was burning red "But this year I can actually know you put your feelings into this lemon mousse" he started eating it, spoon by spoon "It tastes so fine" the way he savored it, was so lascivious, that Kyoko's body started heating up. She felt really weird, but he kept nastily gazing at her while licking the spoon "Why give me chocolates, when you can give me something better?" he said leaving the empty vase and reaching Kyoko to kiss her. She let a moan escape and he suddenly stopped to stare at her "Good" he just said.

Kyoko felt betrayed by her own voice. The way Kuon had learnt how to provoke her was outrageous. She was far from that innocent girl who resisted anything for her purity's sake, thoughts of last year, when he kissed her cheek and instantly erased the bad memory of Sho's stealing her first kiss, flashed into her mind. That moment, she'd started opening little by little all the locks that were protecting her box. But then, she had decided to not let it happen, ignoring that he was actually trying to convey his feelings for her. And now she was sure that back then, she had just lied to herself while preparing that jelly, she actually cared about him too much already.

Kuon gently took her in his arms "Can I have my Valentine finale dessert?" he asked in a very provocative voice, his gaze placed on her eyes.

"You're just too mean" she said feeling embarrassed and filled with desire at the same time. He put on a nasty smile and carried her to the bedroom. He spent the night teaching her new lessons on how to please and get pleased.

"I am sorry I won't be able to reply on White Day" he said when they had finished, Kyoko hadn't even thought about that. She'd never considered White Day, as that idiot of Sho had never responded to her feelings, and a year ago, Kuon wouldn't dare to push his feelings into her.

"It's O.K., I guess" Kyoko was feeling warm and strange. It was like she was slowly turning wilder "I am happy with just spending tonight with you" she dared herself to say. He embraced her and kissed her with a very passionate kiss.

Kyoko woke up the next morning realizing that, even if they hadn't got the chance to be that much together, that apartment had already become like a second home to her. She knew where to find anything she needed, she even had clothes waiting for her at the guests' room, and he had already given her a key, so she wouldn't have to wait if she needed to enter "Is it O.K. if I come here when you leave?" she found herself asking for something she'd never considered. Kuon seemed surprised.

"What about Takaki-san?" he made a point. If Kyoko moved in that soon, that might become a problem, but there was also her manager, who picked her every morning at the Daruma-ya "I don't think that paparazzi come here while I am overseas, but if you want to move in, you'd better think about what you'll tell to your manager" He kissed her on the forehead "Althought I'd be glad to know you're staying here"

"I was going to move in after my graduation, anyway" Kyoko quickly found the words to say "Is not that I won't have to tell her something then" she knew it was a risk, but she just wanted to be there because this way, she wouldn't feel that alone, in a place that was still filled with his scent "I'll speak to the president" Kuon's eyes widened.

"I'll come with you" he said "He might say no, you know?" Of course, Kyoko knew that since they had decided to keep their relationship hidden, the president might find her idea too dangerous.

They waited for Yashiro-san "Kyoko-chan, you're still here?" Kuon explained him that they would head LME's office first "I see" Yashiro-san would've been a perfect ally, if it weren't for the fact that he would go with Kuon to Taiwan.

When Kyoko asked the president about her desire to move into Ren's apartment, his reaction was unexpected "Mogami-san!" he was crying tears of joy "I am so proud of you!" Lory Takarada was that man. The man who only believed in love, so he'd been thrilled with the reason why Kyoko might've requested permission to move into Ren Tsuruga's apartment, but he was also a little bit disappointed when they insisted they still wanted to keep the relationship unnoticed. He then called in for Takaki-san.

When Takaki-san was informed of the situation, her expression changed into a severe one "This is not a wise thing to do" she said "I am not against Kyoko Mogami having a love interest into someone" she spoke directly to the president "But I hope this won't destroy my plans to make her career advance into stardom" it took the president a while to calm her down and convince her they would all work hard so that wouldn't become a problem.

Kuon had to leave first, because he still had some work to do. So Kyoko remained alone with her manager and the president discussing her life like she wasn't present. After an hour, MUSE came in "Kyoko-chan?" she wasn't expecting her.

"President?" Kyoko asked "MUSE says she came to work my hair out?" Then the president cut his argument with Takaki-san, and they both explained Kyoko that the director Ushio-san had suggested to change her image to one that could suit Kumiko better.

"I understand" Kyoko's brain became busy.

"I am sorry" MUSE said "I can see you became fond of your current style, but I promise you that I'll give you something that can later become a tren too" Kyoko's image as Saori had gained her those much endorsements and appearences as a teenage icon in magazines, that she was afraid her plain Kumiko would just make it all vanish into dust.

After thinking it through, Kyoko said to try get her previous black hair style, so MUSE got rid of the hair extensions, dyed her hair back to black, and then added some new extensions that would match her color. When she was done, Kyoko had to be brave to accept the reflection the mirror was sending back to her: there she was, looking exactly the same as she did before Sho Fuwa broke her heart. She blinked twice to accept the image of a weaker self but as she looked thoroughly, she observed that her gaze had changed, and her inner self was making her look somehow different.

Then Kyoko understood that it was her personality what did most of the job. She would need to portray a great Kumiko if she wanted to fool everyone with the poor willed girl act.

"You look really cute, Kyoko-chan" MUSE praised her "If you get new photoshoots for magazines or such, it will be easy to style your hair into something that can still impress young people" MUSE was really good at her job. She hadn't put too long extensions so Kyoko would still look natural, and not like a doll.

The day after, she started recording for the new drama. As soon as she entered the set, everybody started commenting on her amazing ability to change her image drastically just by modifying her hairdo "I was considering making you wear glasses" Ushio-san said "But I guess it won't be necessary"

She started recording scenes with Momose-san and other young actors at what would be their school set. Itsumi Momose had also been transformed a little "They told me to adjust my image into something less angelic" Momose-san had that long blonde-dyed hair so her stylist had cut it shorter, to her chin's height, and darkened it a little bit. She was also wearing a stylish fringe.

Standing beside Momose's Nanae wasn't easy, but Kyoko forgot about catching the viewer's attention and got immersed into her role. Nanae was standing out so much on their scenes, everybody was saying it, but Ushio-san made them stop a few times until Kyoko heard him nearly yell at the camera-men "You're not getting it at all" Kyoko felt sorry, he was scolding them because they were only showing Nanae's shots "You all think that Nanae is shadowing Kumiko, but you're missing Kumiko's true emotions" he yelled "Here!" he said while they were monitoring the scene shots "Do you see her face?" everybody became silent.

"I hadn't realized that she was already those many emotions" Kyoko's Kumiko lack of will reflected her hesitation for not being able to reply to Nanae's bossy inquiries. She just followed her around and accepted her orders, but her face was shoing how contraried she was "She's already troubled because she doesn't want to be left alone, but she may not like what Nanae makes her do" the cameras were saying. When Ushio-san made them re-take the scene, the cameras paid more attention to capture both characters' in the screen. As they monitorized it again, Kyoko could appreciate how much it had changed: she was already standing out.


	28. Fan-mail

Kuon had already left to Taipei with Yashiro-san and Kyoko had gained permission to move into his apartment, only Moko-chan, Maria, the Daruma-ya owners and Yuusei-kun, whom Kyoko confided some things lately, knew that she would be living at Ren Tsuruga's place. They had told her they would try helping her keep the secret, but even with that, Kyoko was extremely careful anytime she came in and out the place.

She had been progressing with the recording of her drama, from the scenes she shot with Momose-san to when she started shooting with the veteran actor Yoshi Ueda "This girl is leading my acting!" he yelled after they tried for the first time, Kyoko had been scared, maybe she angered him, but the man praised her afterwards "No wonder I've already heard so many things about you" everytime they monitored their recorded scenes on the small screen, the man was amazed with the results "She makes my performance out-stand so much"

But Kyoko was nervous about one thing: her first scenes with the Yosakoi group and, of course, her solo scenes with Takuya Suzuki, the guy who would portray Kenta, the boy that falls for Kumiko. Their first scenes with him would be when he tries to make her react and decide whether to work on her dancing or just drop the idea of being part of the group. He gets irritated and calls her useless, but after she gets a grip on herself, he starts liking her.

Kyoko managed just fine on the group scenes, and so did Momose-san, with her attempts to impress the boy her character liked. But Kyoko was nearly trembling when the time to face her first solo scene with Takuya Suzuki came. He was an established actor already, with loads of both, teenage dramas and more adult-themed works, on his background. Even if Kyoko had mastered the previous scenes, including the one that causes she gets alone with the boy, she was so nervous.

Before getting called on set, she closed her eyes and tried to think about Kuon. Memories from her early days, when she called Sho her Prince and had met the young boy, that she believed was a fairy, came to her. Kyoko got a grasp of those emotions and understood what she should do. When the time to face the scene came, she had already become Kumiko. She ended up surprising everyone with her reaction to the actor's lines while scolding her for her lack of interest in the dance. Before she'd even realize, tears were flowing from her eyes, running down her cheeks, and Takuya Suzuki had to play along, after she'd caused him shock.

"That was…" Ushio-san had no words.

"That was amazing" Yoshi Ueda, the man playing her father was also there, watching the scene "She just ad-libbed so naturally, that she managed to make him follow her lead"

"She always manages to create new things from the script, just with her acting" Ushio-san was satisfied "This drama is going to be a hit, I can feel it"

And the director wasn't wrong. When the drama started airing on spring, near to Kyoko's graduation, it instantly caught the audience's interest. People had recognized her name from her previous dramas, and because they had promoted it previously, the expectation for the drama was high.

"Your first episode ratings are impressive" Takaki-san was praising her, she still kept Kyoko too busy with trainings and school, but she knew how to motivate her too "we got a call, you'll be the image of a make-up brand" that made Kyoko really happy, and flattered. Takaki-san had explained that since in one of her recent TV interviews she had answered that it was thanks to make-up that she managed to transform that well from one role to another, several brands had contacted LME to request her to be their image "We chose B-Fly because they are a new brand with good reviews on the quality of their products" Kyoko felt pressured "There were a couple of more famous brands who called, but if we give you an easy task, that won't be good" Takaki-san wanted her to work from scratch, if she managed to make the brand popular and raise its sells, then she'd succeed on her endorsement more than just posing for an already famous brand.

Kanae and Chiori were also doing pretty well with their newest jobs. Kanae's new role was better and more noticeable than her previous works, and some offers had come her way. While Chiori's variety was gaining more viewers and critics were praising her comic side. The president had gathered them once a week, to make them reply to their fan-mail "I never thought we would actually get fan-mail" Kyoko confessed. Her pile was huge compared to her friends' amount of letters "This is too much work thought"

"Well" Chiori said "I am considering starting an on-line journal" she used to write her thoughts on that diary "So I can openly reply there"

"I am not sure the president will let you do that" Moko-chan said "But that wouldn't be a bad idea. It's enough time the one we spend reading each letter"

"Actually" Chiori said "He said I could do it" she smiled "But I am still working on a theme and the best site to open my blog"

Kyoko remained silent. She didn't have a computer, so even if she wanted to do the same, it wouldn't be easy to maintain an online blog, although Kuon's apartment had the Internted settled.

The girls kept diligently reading and answering by hand their fan-mail for a couple of weeks, but soon Chiori appeared with her laptop and Kanae with a small netbook to ease their job, and Kyoko felt silly. Even if she wanted to buy a computer, she still was paying back the president for her school fees, and all the money her endorsements provided, was used to pay her new lessons to her new drama's popularity, her fan-mail was growing huger than her mates, and she still wasn't able to get rid of handrwitting every single answer.

But when her graduation came, the situation changed. Kuon had sent her a nice neckless as a present, and the president had organized a party to celebrate it, she still was paying the remains of her school fees, but the president never mentioned that to her, however, that day he told her "If you weren't that diligent into returning the money, you could also afford a netbook or a notebook and start your own blog" he said looking intensely into her eyes "You are more popular now, and celebrities who are present on the net, get closer to their fans" he was always pestering them with ideas to improve the Love Me members lack of love. Kyoko didn't know how to answer "Come with me a moment" he said dragging her up to his office.

When he opened the doors, he showed her a small netbook with a ribbon placed on the cover "But…" she wanted to refuse such nice present, even if it was her graduation gift, she thought it was too much.

"Is not mine" he said. Kyoko was contraried. If it wasn't his, then, was it from Kuon? But Kuon had already sent her the beautiful neckless.

"Why don't you open it?" he instructed her. Kyoko looked at him, hesitating on what to do, if she touched the present, then she'd have to keep it, but she was intrigued to know who would've send her that.

She opened the netbook and found a note inside, saying to press 'On' and wait. When she did it, the system loaded with a nice avatar linked to her name, and a program popped up. It was a window labeled as 'Skype', without touching anything else it suddenly logged into an account and instantly showed her a small screen. Apparently, the netbook had a camera, and she was being recorded, but not only that, suddenly a new window opened, and she saw the sender of the present "Father?"

"Kyoko-chan" he seemed so happy to see her face "About time I see you!"

"I am sorry I couldn't go to visit you yet" she excused herself, as she'd been busy with her job.

"It's O.K." Kuu Hizuri smiled at the camera "That is why we thought we'd get you this" he looked around.

"We?" Kyoko looked at the president.

"Not him!" Kuu Hizuri said "Darling, come here so you can meet our daughter" he called in his wife. Kyoko was instantly astonished by the woman's beauty, no wonder Kuon was that handsome, he was her son "Darling" he said as the beautiful blond haired woman smiled at her through the screen "this is Kyoko-chan"

"Nice to meet you" Kyoko bowed her head "But, father" she protested "This must be really expensive!"

"It's our graduation gift" he said insisting "We couldn't make it to your birthday" he lied, Kyoko knew that he had agreed with Kuon he wouldn't come back to Japan until he let him do it "so this is also our birthday present"

"You really look so cute" the woman said "will you call me mother?" Kyoko died at the impact of Julienne's dazzling eyes.

"Y-y-yes…" she was so touched "Mother" she said without thinking, and then she blushed so much that Kuu and Julienne couldn't stop laughing.

"She's adorable!" Julienne said "Kuu has told me you're in a new drama"

"Yes!" Kyoko's heart warmed up at Julienne's gentle smile, she truly reminded her of Kuon "It's called Yo! Sa! Koi! And I can't be happier with how it's being accepted by the audience"

"That's my daughter!" Kuu said "I knew you would get there soon" Kyoko wrote him once in a while, and she had explained both previous roles advancement: Natsu and Saori, and then she had thanked him once again for scolding her and encouraging her to accept any roles that were offered to her.

"Father" she said once she'd accepted the intentions behind that gift "Thank you" now it was her dazzling them with her sincere smile.

"Hurry up with your job and come to visit us!" Julienne had said "And don't forget to use this to speak with us every week!

When the chat ended, Kyoko was handled a manual with instructions on how to use the computer. Her father had suspected she wasn't familiar with those tools, and had written it himself, with some hints on what to do, and how to take advantage of having it.

That day Kyoko went back to the apartment with a new task: thinking about a blog where she could respond to all her fans.

_I guess this is what will help me gain the love from the audience that I lack…_


	29. Challenged by a classic

**| Hi!**

**I've completed the clonning safely. I couldn't safe the damaged hard-drive, though, even after I worked the whole afternoon (yesterday) to try recuperate it, but the new one works just fine, I will try to ease its weight on files with another new drive, so I don't have to disappear again **

**Here goes a new chapter. Well, Kyoko's game is stepping up ^^ **

**Rei |**

Dealing with a netbook wasn't that easy, but Kyoko got used to the machine in a few days. Chiori helped her with the things she wasn't familiar with, and with Takaki-san, she started a blog where she would be posting about her day-by-day and reply to her fan-letters. Of course, because Kyoko was afraid the people who'd sent her fan-mail wouldn't know about the blog, she still wrote them back by hand letting them know about the blog "It's bothersome to keep track on who've you've let know about it" Moko-chan commented on her idea "But I guess if we don't do it properly, we might get punished by the president"

There were other things that Kyoko used the computer for: she spoke weekly with Kuu Hizuri and Julienne, as they had requested; and she had also chatted with Kuon daily, getting updated on his dayly life overseas while recording his current drama.

"I am reading a lot" she told him "Takaki-san has established a list of books I should read" she explained "She says I should get familiar with classic literature and theatre plays" Takaki-san had pointed stage plays as Kyoko's next goal. It was a trend among young idol actors, to get casted, at least, at one stage play or a Broadway musical play, since Japan had loads of theatres "She told me that there's no need to try Kabuki, because that take years of learning and it's a whole different World" Kuon was impressed with Takaki-san's ideas "But she also told me to watch some plays" Kuon had agreed that any knowledge she could gain would help her training "I am just too busy" she complained. She was committed to her aspirations, but even with that, it was hard to be that much occupied, althought that helped her not to think about Kuon's absence.

"I am also busy reading your book and preparing Hikaru Genji's role" he comforted her, as he was also working hard and not wasting his time. But what Kyoko liked most is that whenever he was free, he rather talk to her on the Skype chat or called her than getting out and meet someone else "Bless my parents for sending you the netbook" he smiled.

Kyoko was glad to see he appreciated the gift. To her, having two people that wanted to spoil her as if she was their own daughter was something new but great. But she was also worried that Kuon would get too hurt by the fact he had renounced to be in touch with them while she was talking to his parents every week "It's really useful. It helps me a lot with my fan-mail, and people like my blog" she said while staring at the web-cam chat.

"I see, I've read the comments they leave you" he said "I haven't got any blog, but I must admit it's helping you raise your popularity quick" Kyoko blushed, she'd never thought that he would've also read her blog "And they are praising your drama so much. I kind of hate the fact you've surpassed my drama's ratings twice in the last two weeks" Kyoko's 'Yo! Sa! Koi!' competed with his current drama, and this time, her viewers were more, since it was full prime-time drama with the sorts of Yoshi Ueda, Takuya Suzuki and Itsumi Momose.

Takaki-san made her work harder after she'd graduated. Everyday her schedule was packed of recording sessions for her drama, dance lessons of several types like learning the basics of classic ballet, doing some modern jazz, and getting introduced to Hip-Hop's New Style and Street Dance, and she still was training the drama's yosakoi routines. Then, she had Mandarin lessons thrice a week, and Takaki-san had told her to hurry up with that language because she should learn a few more. It was exhausting and she hardly slept, but after all the training, she also had to keep up with the books' list that Takaki-san had selected. Her perseverance and smart brain helped her a lot. Kyoko was able to work diligently and even learn things from everything she did. If it wasn't enough, once a week she met with Chiori and Kanae at the Love Me headquarters and she read and replied her fanmail thoroughly.

"You've got it" Takaki-san entered one day at the dressing room of her drama set looking really exited "You'll audition for a theatre role" Kyoko was happy and terrified at the same time. Her ambition had grown to the extent of wanting to do everything her manager planned, but she was also afraid that her body wouldn't resist that much work. She was already sleeping less than five hours every day.

_I should focus and bear with it. That's what Kuon and father would tell me._

Kyoko's urge to be recognized as a top actress also helped her accept anything her manager proposed her "It's Juliet, from Shakespeare's play" she told Kuon that evening, through Skype's chat "I haven't read it yet. Takaki-san put some of his works in that list, but 'Romeo and Juliet wasn't there' she put a couple of his comedies and 'Hamlet' but not this one" but Kyoko already knew the story. Juliet was the first character who was closer to a princess than any of the other characters she had played before.

"Well, that's a challenge, indeed" Kuon seemed a little bit scared too "You must be really raising up your popularity, because this play hardly gets adapted lately, as they prefer musicals and other types of stage plays to showcase young talents"

"I haven't passed the audition yet" Kyoko reminded him "And I am not sure if I'll have the time I need to prepare" his eyes closed as she told him this, Kyoko knew that he had instantly recalled her already packed schedule "Right now I wish I was as skilled as Moko-chan"

Kanae had that special talent of memorizing her scripts really fast "In that case" Kyoko saw how his eyes seemed to be scolding her for what she'd just said. Kuon had told her other times to not complain and try to find her own way instead "You should concentrate on what you do best" Kyoko nodded. She knew he wouldn't give her any more hints.

"I will" she gave on a confident smile. Kyoko would need to read the play and try to just grasp the emotions of the character but, this time, learning by heart the lines of the scene she chose to audition would be necessary. You can't ad-lib Sheakespeare.

On the next days, she carried the book with her and tried getting through it any time she had a break during the drama recordings or any other TV appearance "You're so diligent with your reading, Kyoko-chan" Yuusei-kun had observed "How many books are in that list Takaki-san gave you?" Kyoko explained him she still had so many to read, around twenty, but that this time she was actually rehearsing a role for an audition "WoW" Yuusei-kun's eyes popped out "This means you are really stepping on your game" the Bridge Rock Boys had told her it wasn't easy to get offered a role like this, unless it was an amateur production, and that if she passed the audition, then she would have to impress the critics so much if she didn't want her career to sink "It's really brave that you're going for theatre that soon" of course, they were her senpais, even if they were focused on music, they had been around the industry longer than her, and they would knew these things better.

"Kyoko" Kuu Hizuri had also been surprised with the news on her audition "Make sure you come out with your own Juliet" his gaze was focused on her eyes "these type of Shakespeare roles are too stereotyped, you better not watch any previous production, theatre or film, before auditioning for it" Kyoko took his advice seriously. She remembered the time when Kuon was trying to find his Katsuki for Dark Moon and he fell to the temptation to watch the original. That had been very troublesome.

When she started analayzing the role, she had so many contradictions with her. She tried first of getting rid of the period cliché. It was normal to instantly associate those roles to the time when those had been written, but being Japanese, Kyoko had a very stereotyped idea of how the English 15th Century might've been. It was just the opposite she had suggested Kuon with his upcoming movie role, but Sheakespeare was Worldwide famous, and had already been adaptated in so many different ways, being his plays remade in modern movies, or completely re-vamped with risky artistic proposals on the theatre before.

Kyoko concentrated on getting the girl's background, the type of family she had, rich, being raised like a princess, and not having met love until she meets with Romeo. And then she realized that Romeo claims to be in love with her quickly after suspiring for another girl, at the beginning of the play. They fall in love with each other, but they believe their love is too strong, that they dare to go against anyone else, their families' war and the plans they have for them. They follow that impulse, because they believe in each other. Juliet is more innocent than Romeo, but she completely ends up trusting him. Kyoko closed her eyes and tried to connect with everything that represented Juliet, as she had analyzed her, with her point of view. And then she knew which part she would prepare for the audition.

_I will do it my own way, father, wait and your daughter will make you proud!_


	30. Her Juliet

"Break a leg" Moko-chan had told her before going to the audition "I know you'll be fine" her friend had shared some of her secrets regarding theatre performances, and had also helped her with tips on how to memorize her lines faster and better.

Takaki-san had given her information on the director, Jack Kawamura, a famous theatre director that was half English, that used to direct contemporary author's plays rather than doing classics or musicals, but that had taken on the challenge to direct a Shakespeare play as a way to connect with his own roots. Being his mother English, he had spent part of his youth in England, and even studied dramatic arts there, but he had came to Japan to start his career and focused more on Japanese writers and 20th century authors from both, Western and Asian countries. Kyoko knew she'd need to perform an outstanding Juliet if she wanted to pass the audition.

When a TV actress or actor was offered a role for a play, some people suddenly saw it as something bad, just trying to burst on a production's success because of a drama actor's popularity instead of their true talent. Takaki-san had in mind to get her in a stage play so she could prove she had real talent as an actress, but after her current drama had confirmed her crescent popularity, people might see it as the play producers taking advantage of that.

Kyoko had been recording that day, early in the morning, she shot some scenes with the yosakoi group and her co-star, Takuya Suzuki that involved Kumiko's progress as someone who was slowly opening up and improving on her dance skills, as well as getting closer to Kenta's character. She was tired, due to the filming and the lack of sleep, but she focused on her idea of Juliet and stepped in the stage. She entered the scene and walked to the center "My name is Kyoko" she introduced herself "and I am auditioning for Juliet's role" she bowed and then she lied on the floor.

Kyoko's action left the audition judges panel in shock. The director, Kawamura-san, leaned forward to see it better.

"Isn't she auditioning with the balcony scene?" someone asked. Takaki-san was waiting behind the curtains, with a smile plastered on her face "Maybe she layed to take it from the part Juliet is still on bed" someone else said. But Kyoko wasn't on Juliet's bed.

_I am asleep, due to the potion I drunk to fool everyone about my death, and when I wake up, I see what I never expected to see: Romeo's also believed I am death and has drunk venom to join me_

Kyoko's soul sunk in the pain of finding her most loved person death due to her actions. Juliet had a plan and she tried to commit it without thinking about the consequences that could cause. She wants to be happy, as a selfish but youthful wish, and she has fallen too deep for Romeo that she's willing to leave everything she knows and protects her just to be with him, so when Kyoko had understood this, she had also realized of the pain and regret that Juliet would have after finding her plan had been that misfortunate. She was responsible for the death of Romeo, and seeing it, she couldn't bear it, she couldn't imagine a World without him, and Kyoko also believed that Juliet wouldn't be strong enough to face her family and his family after what they've done. They married secretely against their wishes, and they were already planning to run away to not face them. Juliet was scared and Kyoko knew she was half a coward and half someone really brave, because she had decided not to follow what others had designed for her. Kyoko had mixed those two feelings inside her, and she opened her eyes, as she saw the corpse of Romeo that layed beside her. The first lines for the character imply that she thinks Romeo is also sleeping. But Kyoko put a different meaning there: she already foresaw that he might be death, making the lines sound as some delusional act, something desperate that a teenager would tell to herself, to keep believing everything could end up fine. But Juliet already knew that what they were doing was against all odds.

The way Kyoko pronounced each one of Juliet's monolge towards the end of the play, was so convincing, she was inside her own Juliet's skin. A Juliet that panics at the instant she realizes of what she's done, and that she's responsible for someone else's death. She twisted the meaning of Shakespeare's verses to represent her own view of the role and her actions, and she shown perfectly that her Juliet performs suicidal because she's too scared to face reality without Romeo, but because she also feels responsible for the misfortune she's caused to him and everyone else. Kyoko also used her own feelings of love, the one she felt for Kuon, to show a Juliet who, after all, also loves Romeo in a way that she rather join him in death than allow give her a second chance in life. A Juliet that would be damned if she stayed alive, regretting the death of her most loved person, because she hasn't experienced that kind of love with anyone else.

Kyoko had used her experience with Sho Fuwa too. The way she had loved him, and the way she'd felt after knowing the truth behind him. The knowledge that someone who's experiencing first love cannot see beyond that, and believes that love will be forever. And the knowledge that it can be a life after your first love is gone, to make a Juliet that's afraid of finding out what life without her first love can be. As she told the last word of her monologe and let her body fall after an imaginary dagger had injured her to death, the people watching her had to hide the fact their eyes were tearing up.

"They were in shock" Takaki-san told her when she got out the stage "That was really impressive, beyond my expectations, Kyoko" she confessed "Yours was a type of Juliet I've never seen"

_Good _she thought _But will they think it's the Juliet they want?_

Kyoko's confidence on her abilities had grown, but she still couldn't know what others would think of her ideas. She had managed to convey the emotions she wanted to show with her own vision for Juliet's role, and she had, indeed, taken them by surprise with her choice to enact the last scene instead of the one girls tend to use for their auditions, but still she had some competition for the role.

However, this time she didn't wait for too long, not even a few minutes, as when Takaki-san was scorting her out of the building the director Kawamura run after her "That" he said while trying to regain his breath "That was the best Juliet I've ever seen" Kyoko felt a small satisfaction inside her and the urge to tell Kuon "Unexpected, but great" he added "I'd never thought of the role that way" he was getting exited "Tell me one thing" he asked "Why did you decide to make it like this?"

Kyoko's eyes sparkled "Because she is responsible for her first love's death" she said not hesitating on her explanation "and because she is someone that hasn't seen the World, and all her dreams get shattered as she realizes of what she's done" she ended with confidence.

"Amazing" Kawamura-san said with his eyes widened "I was against casting someone who's just done a few dramas and hasn't got any theatre background" his eyes were still red from containing the tears that Kyoko's scene had provoked him "But your performance was so refreshing, different, and impacted me in a way that I can't say no" Kyoko's heart throbbed "You must be our Juliet"

Kyoko thanked him with a low bow, and Takaki-san awarded her with an evil smile. Joining the play would mean less free time for her.

"I am speechless" Kuon confessed when she passed on the news later "I'd never thought of Juliet this way" his gaze was warming her "It makes me be jealous that I cannot be your Romeo" Kyoko knew he meant he hated to miss the opportunity to perform with a Juliet like hers, more than wanting to co-star with his girlfriend "At this rate, you will surpass me soon" Kyoko's eyes widened. She knew that Kuon wasn't fully joking. Even if he pretended it didn't matter, he seemed afraid of losing to her skills too.

"I still have to face the audience, thought" she said trying to be humble "I wonder if they will like my point of view" she still wanted to surpass him one day, but lately, she'd been holding that feeling a little "I am sure that if you were Romeo, I'd be challenged to unexpected levels"

"What do you mean?" he looked surprised by that estatement.

"You're known as the co-star killer" she said "One doesn't just step on a stage and defies you with her own view of the role. You tend to turn the acting into your own lead. I already experienced it once before" she let it out.

"Well" he replied "I admit that I was obsessed with that" he shown a twisted smile "But watching you perform changed my mind a little, just a little thought" his eyes were fierce "the way you get into your roles and make everyone else participate of your skills" he looked directly at her eyes through the computer's small screen "Made me aim for something else. That is why you might surpass me someday" he confessed "Your acting is beyond my own skills"

_Does he really mean that? Or is he just trying to cheer me up and make me focus on this role? _Kyoko became silent for an instant. She had swore once that she would show Ren Tsuruga how good she was, but hear him say all those things to her, was unexpected. _Does he pretend that I believe I am not a thousand years away of his experience and ability?_

"I am still far away of your skills" her gaze lowered "But the way you challenge your partners, it's also a way to improve their acting" Kyoko remembered how much she'd wanted to stand against his lead, and that she felt defeated after falling for one of his change of dialogue tricks "And you also manage to get new emotions from them" she returned the gaze at his eyes "I'd love to battle with you again, someday" she was sincere.

"Then hurry up and catch me" he challenged her.

Kyoko nodded convinced of her own power. She would work hard to make her Juliet be recognized by everyone else, and when she'd succeded, then she would be a step closer to her goal: Ren Tsuruga.


	31. A chat with father

Kuu Hizuri had been realy amused by Kyoko's tale on how she'd portrayed Juliet "I don't want to miss that!" he claimed. Kyoko's eyes showed some worry "What is it?" he asked.

"But" she said "aren't you too busy father?" is not what she wanted to ask, of course he'd be busy, but what Kyoko was worried about is the agreement he had with Kuon.

"I can check out my schedule and book a flight for when your play will be premiered" he said speaking without actually thinking it over "I certainly want to see this" he repeated.

_I feel guilty for not telling him that I know…_

"Father" Kyoko started, but then she became quiet.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Kuu Hizuri's gaze was confused with her reaction.

"I…" she hesitated on what to do or what to say. She hadn't discussed this with Kuon, she respected his wish to not get involved with him until it was the time, but he had once recognized it would be better if Kyoko told them eventually that she knew everything, and that they were dating. Because Kuon didn't want her to lie to his parents, specially after Kuu had acknowledged her as an actress, but they hadn't decided when would be the best time to say it "There's…" she was still doubting _What would Kuon tell me?_ She tried looking for an imaginary approval "There's something that I haven't told you" she lowered her gaze, waiting for an angry reaction "I…"

"Is there something I should know?" Kuu Hizuri wasn't expecting what Kyoko really wanted to say.

"Yes" she gained the strength she needed to face that moment, she would deal with Kuon later "Father" her eyes were teary, as she knew he might get furious with her "I know about your son"

"Of course you know" Kuu Hizuri hadn't understood the real meaning behind Kyoko's confession "I told you myself…" then his face went pale "Who told you?" he panicked.

"He told me" she said with her gaze fixed on the computer's screen "To be honest, I've known for a while" she wouldn't fear his reaction anymore, she needed to explain the man who've been that kind to her "furthermore, I met Kuon before" Kuu's eyes popped out as he stared at her with disbelief "when I was a little girl, I met him in the woods" she said watching the man confused emotions "I didn't knew back then but, when father gave me Kuon's role, I was already basing my performance on the real Kuon" she decided to stop. There were other things she had to tell, but perhaps she should give him time to digest what she'd just revealed.

"My son" he said after he tried to regain his senses "Why did he confided you this secret?" his face was deeply serious, Kyoko fear returned _Why if he doesn't like what I have to say?_

Kyoko swallowed some saliva "He came across his past self" Kyoko tried to put it easier than it was "I cannot tell you which, but he accepted a role for a movie that brought back his own darkness" Kyoko could see how worried Kuu Hizuri was, she understood that he knew how deep had been his son's trauma, even if he'd never known why Kuon became like this "He struggled at first, he became someone that even scared me, but at the end, he managed to fight it and he overcame it" Kuu's eyes were teary "I was there. I saw him get lost into a kind of hatred that made me scream inside for him to come back to his senses. When he told me the whole truth behind his past, he had to tell me he was your son too" Kyoko's eyes were wet too.

"I see" Kuu said still looking hurt by the image of seeing his son getting back to the darkness that took him away from his side.

"Father" Kyoko hadn't finished. Kuu's gaze got back to hers "He doesn't want you to worry" she said first "He found the way to accept who he was and that he wasn't a monster"

"And how did he find it?" Kuu was disturbed by the tale "I knew about the role, he told us in his video message, but I didn't know he would go through so much pain…" Kyoko recognized the doted father that Kuu Hizuri was. The man who loved his son to the extent of seeing him as perfect and hating the idea of seeing him hurt.

"I was there to protect him" she dared to say "the president sent me to help him get through his past" Kuu Hizuri's face became pale, as he had seen a ghost "I didn't know then" she continued "but he came back to his senses, he didn't surrender to the violence that had accompanied him through his teenage days, because I was there. He chose me. That's what he said"

"He chose you?" Kuu's voice was slow and shaky. As he had nearly grasped what Kyoko was trying to say "Right" he said "I saw it when you bid me farewell at the hotel" Kyoko watched how the man connected the pieces himself "I already suspected it, how could my son come running if I make this girl cry? I asked myself, but then I realized you must mean something to him… He looked happy when I acknowledged you then" the man looked directly at her "Is there anything else I should know?" when he asked that, Kyoko got a dejavú, as she saw the image of Kuon instead. No wonder, he was his father.

"Is not something that we've told publicly" Kyoko's cheeks were burning, she steal feared Kuu's reaction "but we are dating" she omitted the fact she spoke from his apartment anytime she contacted them with the netbook "He…" she was shy all of a sudden "He also brought me back" she confessed.

"And couldn't you tell me earlier?" there he was, Kuu Hizuri's anger. Kyoko knew she should tell him earlier.

"I didn't know how to tell it" she reacted defensively "And I was afraid that you wouldn't like it, that you might say I am not good enough for your precious son, or that I shouldn't date" Kyoko's voice speeded up.

"So" Kuu changed the conversation's direction a little "he is the reason why you could pass the Kumiko audition. And I guess he's also the reason why you could portray those feelings of love that perfectly" Kyoko wouldn't expect that Kuu Hizuri would return the chat to her acting.

"He is the reason why I want to perform just for my own sake" she said. Hearing that her acting depended that much on Kuon, had hurt her pride just a little "I guess I won't be able to match him until I've mastered my acting"

Kuu Hizuri exploded in laughter "You sound really ambitious. That is what I like from you" he approached the webcam, making his face look weird in the screen "But, Kyoko, do you love him?" Kyoko sensed the eyes of a very strict father demanding for an honest answer.

"I am still coping with the fact that I can't imagine this World without him" she couldn't look at him directly, her face was completely red "I knew that if I fell for someone like him, I would get too lost that I would become weaker than I was before" her eyes rose a little "I told myself not to surrender to those feelings, I knew I wasn't worth of him… But as soon as he confessed he loved me, I became defenseless" she was really embarrassed now.

"I'll take that as a yes" he laughed "Coming from you, I guess that is better than nothing" Kyoko looked at him and then she also laughed, realizing that he had accepted their relationship "But Kyoko"

"Yes?" Kuu's face had become serious.

"I don't want to be your father-in-law" Kyoko's heart sunk. _Does this mean he doesn't approve it after all? _"You'll keep calling me father, right?" Kyoko breath relieved "And tell that Ren Tsuruga that your father wishes to attend your premiere" he was serious "He can't deprive me from my daughter too" Kyoko's eyes wetted. She felt loved as she'd never been before.

"I will" she said before dismissing the chat "Thank you, father" Kuu Hizuri smiled from the heart when he heard Kyoko call him father one more time.

**| I was hesitating when to let the Hizuri's know... I wanted Kyoko to be the one to confess it, but I wasn't sure of the moment. I hope it's not that cheesy... well, who am I trying to cheat XD it is. Everything is going just fine for Kyoko, it's my own delusional fic, I guess...**

**But I also got the belief that Kuu already knows that his son loves her, and that Kyoko's admiration for her senpai has a deeper meaning...**

**Rei |**


	32. Permission

Staying in Seul was amusing. On the last months, Kuon and Yashiro had been travelling from Taipei to Honkong and then to Seul. The weather had become nicer, as summer was approaching, and he hadn't got too much time to spend visiting the places, but everytime he'd got some hours for himself, he had wandered the streets and ended up buying gifts "Kyoko will be overwhelmed with those much presents" even Yashiro had joked on his Kyoko-sickness. He just couldn't stop thinking about her with anything he did or saw. But Kuon was a man in love and he couldn't help it.

"To be honest, I can't wait to get back next week" Yashiro smiled, he knew he longed for Japanese's food, and he also wanted to stop travelling around. Kuon would still have scenes to shot at Tokyo, but once she'd be back, he would have the time to stay with Kyoko at nights.

He was aware that her schedule was too crowded and she hardly slept five hours every night, and he would also be busy getting ready to film the Hikaru Genji movie, but they would at least meet between the sheets.

"What are you thinking Ren?" Yashiro caught him smiling at the infinite.

"Nothing in particular" he lied, and gave Yashiro another mischievous smile "Let's get back to the hotel"

Kuon was also willing to go back to Tokyo so he could be able to attend Kyoko's premiere for Rome and Juliet. He was anxious to see how she portrayed that role with his own eyes. Althought he also knew he'd have to meet with Kuu Hizuri and fake that he didn't know him, once again.

"_I am sorry I told him without consulting you_" Kyoko said when she'd explained his father everything, from her knowing about 'Kuon' to them dating "_But I just couldn't hide it from him anymore_"

Kuon tried to be comprehensive and told Kyoko that he had already discussed it once with her "_You'd needed to tell him at some point, I guess_" however, despite of him still avoiding his parents, he was glad that Kyoko had told them everything, even his situation to fight his own ghosts, knowing that his mother could finally be at ease, and understand that he had finally overcome his past, made his heart lighter. Kuon was also glad that Kyoko had revealed his father that they were in love, although he also feared he would do unnecessary things just to try to help her; Kuon didn't felt right when Kyoko lied to his father. After all, he had opened his arms to Kyoko and accepted her like he was a real father.

He wrapped up the filming overseas and rushed to get back to Tokyo. He posed and waved when the cameras that attended the arrival of the drama's crew at the airport surrounded them. He knew how to wear the Ren Tsuruga gentleman façade just for promotion's sake. During his stay at Seul, some tabloids had insisted on linking him to different actresses form that country, but he had taken that as a safety trick to avoid paparazzi wander his apartment "Lately, they seem worried to find you a girlfriend" Yashiro had commented. Since he'd been caught buying female clothes with Maria, some media had been insisting on that matter. Anytime he was interviewed, he was asked weird questions hinting at possible relationships with his female co-stars. They were willing to link him to someone. He was Japan's most desired idol.

"Sho Fuwa ranked at number 3 this time" Yashiro told him while they were driven back to LME's building. He had a meeting with the president before he could go home to rest.

_But to her there's only one desired man. And that's me_

He smiled again, just for his self satisfaction. Kyoko had told him a couple of times that she'd encountered Sho after her Clover drama had been shot, and the way she'd cut him off couldn't please him more. Kuon just wished that his upcoming movie would help his purpose of becoming Japan's number one actor, finally getting away of Kuu Hizuri's shadow.

He met with the president "Everything's ready for October's premiere of Black Jack" that was the subject he wanted to discuss "Hopefully, the recording of your movie won't interfere with the promotion's schedule" Kuon would need to impersonate Cain Heel again, and Kyoko would become Setsu once more, and they would attend the press conference for the movie, where everything would be revealed to the public "And there's also Kyoko's possible future works" the president had risked so much with Black Jack's movie that Kuon could sense how nervous he was about the movie's results "Are you sure you don't want to make your relationship public first?"

"No" he didn't hesitate with his answer "Kyoko wouldn't like it, if I got in the middle of her aspirations. She specificly said she wants to shine on her own first, and I respect that" he wanted to yell that he loved her in public, but he was already hiding his relation with Kuu Hizuri to be demanding something like this to Kyoko.

The president wasn't pleased with his negative, but Kuon couldn't care less. All what they wanted was to be together without people judging them, and if he made it public, then people would certainly jump into their own conclusions and judge them.

Kuon returned to his apartment but Kyoko wasn't there yet. Despite of being alone, he didn't feel the place was empty. Kyoko's scent was present and she had left her own imprimt to the place, by leaving her own stuff in there. She had left him some food prepared for him in the fridge, as she had told she would do, and while eating it, he felt warmer. He spent the time he waited for her arrival reading the book she gave him. He had already read it once, but now he was taking notes on everything he found useful to prepare his role.

The time kept passing and Kyoko wasn't there yet, she was honest when she told him how much she worked, as it was ten o'clock and there was no sign of her coming back. He switched on the TV and spotted her current drama. He watched it getting carried away by her acting and a little bit jealous of Takuya Suzuki for getting the chance to portray her love interest. The drama was almost reaching its end, and Kyoko had already been offered a new role for a summer drama. She would be running up and down between her drama's set and the theatre, but other actors did that too. Her new role would be Momo, a girl who trains at a hotel, and lives different situations. It was her first comedy, and her first time portraying a silly girl that should manage to catch the audience's hearts in despite her foolness. Kyoko was exited, but Kuon thought that perhaps that would be too much for her health. The line between the lecturing senpai and the over-protective boyfriend was starting to disappear, and he ended up battling with his own mind often.

"I'm back" a sweet voice woke him up from his own thoughts. He turned his head to find a smily but teary eyed Kyoko. He rushed to get up and, unexpectedly, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him before he could say a thing.

"Welcome back" he said answering to her words "I'm also back" he laughed a little.

"Welcome back home" she smirked "Did you find the dinner?" she asked first and he nodded, Kyoko was still hanging on his neck, and he couldn't let go of her either "Did the president tell you about October?" he wasn't aware that Kyoko already knew.

"He did" he wasn't sure of how the audience would react to that "You look exhausted" he observed "Are you taking care of your body?"

"That's my line" she said with a warm smile "I am. The dance training helps me get in shape and not succumb to the long rehearsals. And I also take care of my meals" he held closer and kissed her.

"Good" he replied after the long kiss "I can't believe I am not talking to the notebook's screen"

"Talking about laptops" she said releasing his neck "It's time to speak to him" she picked up her bag and grabbed her netbook. Kuon sat on the coach and waited while she loaded the Skype chatroom. She took the netbook and sat beside him "Father?" he was already waiting for her to load in the chat.

"Kyoko?" he seemed surprised to see Kuon beside her. He had agreed to speak with his father once more, under Ren's appearance.

"Hizuri-san" he said in a deep voice.

"Please" Kuu replied annoyed "I know that under that dyed hair you've already admitted who you are" he scolded Kuon "It took me a huge effort to convince your mother not to meddle in the chat, but if you don't address me properly, I'll get angry"

"Father" Kuon's lips still hurt while admitting that word, knowing he still wasn't worth of matching his father's status "Kyoko gave me your message"

"Kyoko" Kuu talked to her, instead of replying to Kuon "why is he at your place?"

Kuon didn't see it, but he sensed how Kyoko's face instantly blushed "Father!" he yelled "Do you want to come or not?"

Kyoko placed her right hand on his left leg "It's O.K." she faced the screen "father" she started "I've been staying at Kuon's place" her gaze lowered, Kuon could tell that she was embarrassed because she still hid something to Kuu "To be honest" she was still burning red "I live here now. Althought we haven't been together until tonight" Kuon saw how Kuu's jaw dropped.

"And you don't want to make it public?" he managed to say after a few seconds of astonishment "I guess I am thankful to know, just in case you make it to the tabloids and cause a huge scandal" he laughed. Kuon felt relieved, he wished he wouldn't ask any other questions. Anyone had dared to imagine what they could do when they spent the night together "Can I come, then?"

"Yes" Kuon said trying not to show him any signs of amusement. He didn't want to deprive Kyoko of his affection "Tell mother that I send my greetings" he added, knowing that she would be happy to hear it.

"Thank you" he said with apparent joy, Kuon realized that his fother had grown fond of Kyoko, as his eyes were kind of teary after he'd given him permission to attend her theatre premiere "One more thing Kuon" he warned before he cut the connection of the chat "Even if she wasn't linked to you, I still would call her my daughter" he didn't wait for a reply and cut the chat.

"What was that about?" Kuon was a little bit annoyed, but then he started laughing "I think somebody's trying to tell me that you'll soon surpass me"

"C'Mon" Kyoko looked at him confused "I am sure he didn't mean that" he looked at her "I think that was his way of saying he expects that you'd respect me… you know…"

"I know… what?" he pulled her closer with a strength that nearly made her drop the computer "I know that man" he said "He was threatening me" his gaze placed on her eyes "he just let me know that even if it hadn't been because of me, he'd still recognized you as an actress" his face was so close to hers that he could feel her breath "and, maybe, he also implied that" he showed a mischievous smile before kissing her "Let's go to sleep"

He let her turn off the netbook and place it before he took her to the bedroom. Kuon didn't dare to exhaust her more with sex, but he was dying to stay on his bed holding her close.

"Thank you" she said. Kuon didn't have to ask why she thanked him. He knew that she was glad that Kuu Hizuri could attend her premiere and see what had she done of Juliet. Kyoko was also fighting to get her own recognition, and having someone like Kuu Hizuri come to watch her perform, would help her get closer to her own goal.

**|Well, my last chapter tonight. Sorry but I shall not be able to upload tomorrow. I must prepare some stuff for school and maybe I won't have time to update the fic later this week. I'll try thought. **

**Rei|**


	33. A night with Shakespeare

Living with Kyoko wasn't as he'd liked. He had already prevent the fact that they would hardly spend time together, when he arrived at the apartment, Kyoko was never there, and when some nights, he even went to sleep before she came. However, Kyoko never failed to leave enough prepared food so he would eat properly, and when he woke up, he always found her curling inside his embrace. Only once in a while, she woke up earlier and left him a nice breakfast before leaving to the TV studios to record her current drama, Breeze. Kyoko's Yo! Sa! Koi! Drama had already been wrapped, and ever since, her endorsements had doubled and she had been crazily rehearsing for Rome and Juliet's premiere. On the other hand, Kuon was already trying out the costumes that he would wear at the Hikaru Genji's movie for the fitting, and rehearsing the script.

"They have changed it a little, so the role can be portrayed by itself" Kuon told Yashiro after reading it for the first time "instead of being all told through Lady Murasaki's words, they've tried to showcase Hikaru Genji's own point of view" Kuon had been researching a lot about that character and he was glad to be able to portray him the way he saw it, and not the way Lady Murasaki described it with her eyes. He believed that her point of view was a little biased into her own emotions, as she was another character and, according to her, his favorite lover.

"I just hope the filming starts soon" Yashiro complained "They just keep delaying it"

Kuon had to wait a whole month before starting recording some scenes. He couldn't accept any role, since most of the filming took part in a special studio that was near Kyoto, and he was supposed to be shooting for a couple of months or three. However, he spent that month shooting some of his own endorsements, thanks to Yashiro's efficence.

Whenever he got back home, he dedicated some time to watch the TV, especially the days when Kyoko's drama or Kimagure Rock were aired, and he also caught some of her interviews for promotional use.

_Her attitude towards her work is making her rise up quicker than I did_

Kuon recalled his bad behavior on his early days as an actor, before he got Ren Tsuruga perfectly modeled. He was glad to see that maybe the time when they could expose their relationship wouldn't be that far.

At the middle of June, Kuon got ready to attend Kyoko's theatre premiere. After weeks of seeing her get exhausted by the rehearsals and everything else she got scheduled, he was anxious to watch the results himself.

"Break a leg" he had told her that morning, before she left. He was already shooting scenes for the movie, but Yashiro had arranged his schedule so he could attend the premiere. He should go back quickly the day after, but since his father was coming to spend a few days with Kyoko, he didn't want to stay either. It was enough having to share Kyoko with him on that evening, and fake he barely knew him. After all his battles with his past, Kuon had realized how much his father had suffered, slowly, his regrets towards the way he was raised in that adults' world, had vanished, but Kuon was still determined to get to the end.

"Half of the LME is here tonight" Yashiro had whispered. The theatre hall was crowded with people from the theatre world, but also from the rest of the entertainment, since Kyoko's acquaintances didn't want to miss such a thing. Kyoko had a few invitations she'd given to him, his father, and her Love Me comrades, so the rest had whether paid for the tickets or had other sources. As they entered the place, they suddenly get surrounded by people, anyone who'd worked with Ren Tsuruga or had met him was greeting him or trying to chat with them "Oh, Kotonami-san!" Yashiro used Kanae Kotonami's appearance as an excuse to drag him away from that people.

"Senpai" Kotonami-san's greeting was dry. She had no clue of what they've approached her.

"Kotonami-san" Yashiro also got her and kept dragging them both away, where people couldn't disturb them "just play along" Kuon had never seen Yashiro faking like this "I am trying to get Ren away, suddenly there's too many people who wants to speak to him"

"It's all right, Yashiro" he said trying to calm him down "you're scaring Kotonami-san" he gave her a dry smile.

"To be honest" she answered "I also think there are too many people, and they all look too excited. I guess it's because the papers had been talking about this play so much"

"Might be" Kuon said "You came from the backstage door" Kuon had seen her before Yashiro spotted the girl "Have you seen Mogami-san?" he still kept his façade, just in case anyone could hear them.

"She's inside trying to concentrate" Kanae looked at him "I've helped moving some of the bouquettes and flower ornaments, because she was buried in those. Everyone has sent her something, from her previous cast mates to the people she's worked with as a Love Me member" Kanae's eyes were a little bit gloomy, she still had some repulsion to certain things "Thankfully, I thought of giving her something else" Kuon laughed.

"I didn't think I'd have that much competition" he'd also sent her flowers, a nice bouquet.

"Well" Kanae spoke seriously "I've only placed those better, and retired some, but when I left, she was still admiring yours" Kuon was surprised that she would tell him something like that, just to feed his own ego. Even Yashiro looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"So you were hiding here" the president's voice interrupted them "Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san was looking for you" Kanae bowed and left them "We better get inside, the play will start soon" Kuon had no other choice but follow him, he had first row seats, the same as the Love Me girls, and of course, his father would be there too. When the president led them to the theatre's entrance, he saw him.

"Hizuri-san" he bowed.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san, right?" he said. But Kuon hadn't time to reply, as a couple of reporters who had attended to cover the premiere surrounded them.

"It's been a buzz since we entered" the president told to his ear "everybody's already gossiping what Japan's number one actor would be here" Kuon knew. He knew that once he was publicly seen with Kyoko, she wouldn't escape his shadow. But Kyoko wasn't his real daughter, people would make assumptions but, at the end, they wouldn't go comparing their acting skills.

"Hizuri-san" one of the reporters asked "are you in the country for something in particular?" the journalists wouldn't believe that Kuu Hizuri had flight just to attend that premiere.

"Of course" he asked with a serious gaze "I came to attend this premiere" he smiled and everyone in the hall and surrounding the entrance whispered in disbelief.

"Are you friends with the director, perhaps?" asked the second journalist.

"I came to see something magnific, if you'll excuse me, I should get going to my seat" he bowed his head and made his way to the front row. People kept gossiping at his reply and the fact he was occupying a front row seat, sitting not far from Ren Tsuruga and LME's president.

Kuon heard some people saying that Kuu Hizuri might've attended by Lory Takarada's request, or that perhaps he was truly friends with the director.

_Suddenly I becamse invisible_ he pitied himself. But then he regretted it: That was the kind of attitude that wouldn't help him surpass his father. As he was thinking that, he heard how people were also wondering why Ren Tsuruga would be in front row, apparently, some people still had troubles realizing that Kyoko was the Mio from Dark Moon. When people made the connection, they found that it was nice to see someone like Ren Tsuruga care for his kouhai's work. He wished that people could also see the other interest he had for Kyoko, but as he was still thinking, the lights went off and the play begun.

When Kuon saw Kyoko appear at the stage, dressed up as a 15th Century European princess, dancing gracefully and performing her first lines, he got instantly lost into the story. He had no time to analyze her acting. Kyoko had captured everyone's attention, and the other actors, just went along improving their own acting, anytime she was on scene. She made Jun Morita's acting be superb; he was a good theatre actor, but Ren had seen him a couple of times before, and he didn't recall him being that extremely good. Both portrayed a Rome and a Juliet that impacted into the audience's previous idea of the play and the characters. Kyoko made the whole crowd cry of pain at her last scene. When the play was over and the curtains fall, a huge silence preceeded the inevitable: a huge "Bravo" that the president shouted, and Kuu Hizuri standing while everyone else couldn't stop clapping, still showing teary red eyes.

_I feel like I've been abducted _

Kuon wasn't able to stand up as his father as he was just so overwhelmed with Kyoko's performance. He was one of the few who'd previously known about the way she'd portray Juliet, she'd even told him details on how Kawamura-san had directed the cast and settled the scenes, but he'd never expected the result to be actually blowing his mind. He'd forgotten he was watching Kyoko and he just saw a teenage Juliet grow up in a very cruel way.

"And that is what I call reaching people's hearts" Lory Takarada said when the cast appeared again to bow in line to the audience. Kuon turned his head to look at him and then he noticed that the crowd had increased their clapping as Kyoko had stand ahead the line, during the one by one bows every cast member did. Everyone had been great, but the audience could recognize who was the best among them, and that was Kyoko "Are you all right?" the president asked Kuon, after he'd managed to also stand up.

"To be honest" he drew a smile "I feel like I've just been defeated, in the best way"

_I just wish she could see it too…_


	34. Just a little bit longer

Kyoko bowed for a long time before she could raise her head again. People had been clapping so much she hesitated whether to reitre or not, anytime she attempted to do it, people would start singing her name, but she finally retired to let the rest of the cast get their turn. She gazed at the front row and found him. His eyes were red but his smile was wide, she returned the warming smile and then looked for Kuu Hizuri, who gave her a 'thumbs up', even the president nodded acknowledging her performance.

"That was the longest applause I've ever heard for a rookie like you" her Romeo, Jun Morita, patted her hair "Tonight's been a great performance, thank you for let me enjoy it that much"

Kyoko was flattered by the compliments she kept recieveing. For once she had to accept them, as humble as she could "Thanks to you, Morita-san" she bowed "Thank you for letting a rookie like me be your Juliet" was all what she could say. Kyoko was aware that her performance had been outstanding, and she liked it.

_I don't want to get full of myself, but recognizing that this was great, won't harm me. As long as I continue working hard and not leaning on one night's performance, I'll be fine._

She had learnt from the bests: both, Kuon and Kuu Hizuri had always lectured her so much and prepared her mentally, to always be focused and never let it get over her head.

She entered her backstage and found Chiori-chan waiting there "That was amazing!" Kyoko was glad to see her excited. That had been the first time she'd been a carefree and cheerful Chiori "Thank you so much for inviting me" Chiori and Kanae had insisted on helping her that night, so Chiori was assisting her and Kanae had been guarding her door while Takaki-san was busy coordinating the interviews the cast will do later. Kyoko was thankful because her friends were doing this without expecting anything in return. It was their way to thank her for the ticket.

"Thank you for coming tonight" Kyoko said to Chiori before getting a shower. Kanae had already told her how bad actresses sweated under the spotlights in a theatre stage, and she was already prepared to shower every night, after the play. When she came out, she got dressed in a nice white dress that she'd received earlier from Julienne. It was her way of congratulating her for her first play, since she couldn't be there. Kyoko fixed her hair and applied a light make-up so she could be ready for the interviews. The play had caught the mass media attention, and after the success, she couldn't avoid them. When she was done, Chiori opened the door to tell Kanae.

"Kyoko-chan!" as soon as Chiori's head popped out, Yashiro entered storming in the room "Congratulations!" Kyoko smiled kindly "WoW" Yashiro had spotted the amount of flowers she'd received before the play begun.

"Tsuruga-san" he had entered the room after Yashiro "thank you for coming" she bowed, as Chiori was also there.

"Thank you for inviting me" he said with his eyes fixed on hers "Tonight has been an amazing experience, now I can't wait till the day I'll be able to co-star with you" Kyoko got caught up by his words. Everyone did. He had made such an invitation. No. It was more than that, as an actor, he was telling her she'd reached his level, but Kyoko grasped the hidden meaning in his words.

"I'm afraid" she replied blushing "That will take a little longer" she lowered her gaze.

_I am sorry Kuon, but not yet_.

"I hope that it won't" he estated. Kyoko's eyes returned to his. As much as she wanted to, she still should wait until he had passed his own test.

"These reporters won't let me see my precious daughter!" Kuu Hizuri entered blaming on the crowd of reporters that surrounded the entrance to the backstage "Where is she?" he spotted Kyoko's eyes and he suddenly rushed to hold her. Obviously, he couldn't care less about Japanese manners.

"Father" she said feeling overwhelmed by that man's appreciation "Thank you for coming"

"I've wouldn't miss this for anything in the World" he said releasing her "Tsuruga-san" Kyoko knew that he would say something challenging "I am sure that you also presencied how much my daughter has grown tonight" Kyoko felt cold sweat coming to her forehead. She'd been the one avoiding that matter, not Kuon. His father was just trying to annoy him.

"Indeed" Kuon smiled, with a sincere smile and not the Ren Tsuruga special one "I hope I won't have to wait long to face her in a role" he told without taking his eyes from her.

"I am certain that you won't" Kyoko panicked. She wasn't ready to tell the World they were dating. Her acting had blown them out, but she hadn't the status yet.

The president also praised her "If it were for me" he whispered to her ear "Tonight you'd be graduating from Love Me" Kyoko still remembered Kuon's request. He had also offered her his hand, but she had already refused it, so she guessed she'd be at Love Me for a longer while.

Kuu Hizuri took her from the arm and dragged her out the dressing room, when Takaki-san came to find her, he let her go to attend the interviews, but as soon as those were over, Kuu took her away once more, leaving the rest behind.

"Hizuri-san" the reporters quickly surrounded them. Kyoko was exhausted as she'd already spent time with them "what is your relation with Kyoko?"

"She's someone who's stolen my heart, not only by her acting, but because she's one of a kind, a girl who knows how to work hard and respect her elders" he winked at her "She's the daughter I made in my last visit to Japan" he laughed and then he quickly took her away "I don't want to hear you also fear my shadow" Kyoko had completely understood why Kuon still refused to reveal his true identity. But she wasn't his real daughter, so as long as people wouldn't say she was using him, she would be fine.

After the premiere, only a selected group of guests attended the party that was held by the company. Kyoko arrived there with Kuu Hizuri and the President, who kept her apart of Kuon.

"Father" she introduced her friends "This is Kanae Kotonami and this is Chiori Amamiya" he kept nodding at them "and these are the Bridge Rock members, Yuusei, Shinichi and Hikaru" they had also went to see her, Kyoko had seen a lot of her past productions cast mates, but she'd only invited those who were closer "Oh, Momose-san!" she called Itsumi Momose and introduced her to Kuu Hizuri.

"I see" Kuu said "So, this is the infamous girl who can memorize a script in the blink of an eye" Kyoko saw how Moko-chan's face went pale in shock "And you are the child actor who gave us the idea of getting a netbook for Kyoko-chan" Kyoko was impressed by Kuu's ability to remember everyone just from her chats "and you are the guys who took Kyoko to the Karaoke" she was starting to feel embarrassed, but it wasn't a bad feeling, it was like having a real father who suddenly speaks things he shouldn't in front of your friends "Oh, and that is Itsumi Momose, I watched you in Dark Moon"

"Really?" Itsumi replied with surprise.

"Of course, I had to see what had they done of one of the best dramas I've ever been in" he was serious "I enjoyed your performance" Itsumi blushed with his praise.

"Hizuri-san" Kuon had finally decided to appear and interrupt him "You surely became the honor guest in this party" Kyoko watched how both men exchanged a fierce look.

"You think?" Kyoko feared what could Kuu say after that "Ever since Tsuruga-san entered the hall, I only heard female fainting, you're pretty famous yourself" Kyoko's eyes popped out "It wouldn't surprise me if you'd soon be called to cast in a Hollywood movie" Kyoko saw how Kuon's gaze froze.

_He wouldn't just interfere after all this time so… what does this mean? It's a joke? Is he trying to annoy him? _

But whatever it was, Kuon decided not to reply. He continued the conversation as nothing had happened "I am glad I could come tonight" Kuon addressed her directly "I should get going, tomorrow I shall go back to Kyoto"

"Oh, right" Kyoko didn't want him to go, but it couldn't be helped, and they couldn't just leave together "Thank you so much for coming" she bowed.

Kyoko remained at the party a little longer, laughing at Kuu's jokes and enjoying her friend's company. When it was the time, Takaki-san took her away, and helped her reach Kuon's apartment.

"From now on" he was waiting for her at the coach "You shall be extremely careful. After tonight, I am sure that they will start following you around too. A young actress who rises that quickly, it's something too tasty to let it scape" he embraced her and she could feel his breath in her ear "I will always wait for you" he whispered "but tonight you just got there, you know?"

Kyoko felt her whole body shivering "I know" she replied "But just not yet" she knew she was hurting him by refusing his offer, but they still had things to achieve "Just wait for me a little bit longer" he kissed her. That night he carried her to the bedroom as if it was their wedding night "By the way, you look astonishing in that dress"

"Well" she had learnt how to become nasty too "Your mother sent it to me so, technically, it's also yours" he replied with a wicked smile and started undressing her.

_Just a little bit longer…_

Kyoko told to herself as she was being loved by Kuon.

**| Well, I couldn't wait to level up Kyoko's acting. But hey, leveling up your skills doesn't guarantee you leveling up your status... that's why Kyoko refuses Kuon's hidden proposal. She also considers the fact he should at least finish the Hikaru Genji movie and premiere the BJ one before he should communicate something like being in a relationship. That's the way Japan is... that is why I made Kuon reflect on the way he wants people to see his senpai-kouhai relationship with Kyoko. Because they usually tend to approve more the ones that have passed through all the stages: meeting, being acquaintances, dating... etc. not scandals saying that you're already living together (Oooops!) XD but well, what Kuon thinks it should be done and what he wants are two complete different things in my fic.**

**Aw! We're about to get through his HG role... and soon the Cain Siblings will be finally revealed to the World ^^ **

**Thank you for reading it,**

**Rei |**


	35. Lady Murasaki

**| Hi! Sorry for the hiatus, it was impossible for me to update last week.**

**I'll be quick. Someone post a review saying he/she doesn't agree with the way I portray Kuon's skills being surpassed by Kyoko. As I explained through a PM, the story goes further from what we know. Also, I always saw Kyoko's talent as something unique. She just has something that Kuon, as Ren Tsuruga, doesn't have. It doesn't mean she's better, but that his way of being unique as an actor is different. Besides the 'co-star killer' thing, Kuon has the hability to portray his role emotions better than before, because he's been through the Katsuki issue and the BJ issue, yes, but yet, the way Kyoko gets inside her roles and loses herself into, is different from the way Ren understands a role and just reacts according to how he think he would react. Of course it's similar, but notice how many times Kyoko vanishes completely and then returns as if she'd been passed out while she was being someone else. While Ren gets into his lines so much that he can be waken from unconsciousness just by getting the que thrown at him. He loves to make other actors and actresses fall into his acting, while Kyoko just flows with the wind LOL. And both are great, but I still see them different. Also, at the rate of the last chapter, Kyoko was accomplishing something and he still had to do his own next thing. They all tell her good things so she can stop hiding she's with Ren Tsuruga, but she refuses. They also acknowledge how far she's gone as an actress, but she still knows her path is longer than they want her to believe. So please, don't view it as if I was demoting Ren Tsuruga's acting or any other great actor. It's just different ways of showing performance skills. And, btw this is the thing I am not making just up but relating to my own experiences and knowledge, since I was in touch with the performance worl once. From the inside. And I'd got to see how people can be different with different talents, and that doesn't mean they are better or worse.**

**Well, here goes the chapter, thank it to an issue with my Sims 3, that's made me waste the whole afternoon XD I wanted to spend the first free afternoon in days playing to a game I haven't in a year, and it got all crashed by some bug LOL**

**I'll try not falling in another long hiatus again **

**Thanks for still being here,**

**Rei |**

Kuon was determined to advance his own skills too. Kyoko had impressed him so much, he knew she got something special ever since he'd faced her first trial on that movie set, but he was sure that the way she was able to portray characters was unique, while his own skills were still great. But he still had the feeling he needed something else, something more, something that resided on the way he'd been able to portray Katsuki after accepting he had feelings for Kyoko.

_That was it. My own way to accept the emotion I'd been lacking of and communicate it to people._

Perhaps he didn't get to the extend of Kyoko, who's mind always seemed to disappear under the role's own thoughts, but he still got it. That's why he'd accepted being BJ in the first place, that and his will to overcome his own darkness, however accepting the Hikaru Genji role, meant portray even more complexed emotions.

_He was a man who loved love. He loved women, but it seems he truly cherished Lady Murasaki more than any other woman in his life. He was also a man who'd been demoted and always in the shadows of his family. But he managed to make a life of his own._

Kuon had taught Kyoko how to figure out characters, and Kyoko had returned the knowledge in an unexpected way, adding her own concerns on how she saw the character. She'd done that with Juliet. The fact she'd shown such wonderful abilities made him be more passionate towards his goal of becoming Japan's number 1 actor and taking his own skills even further.

_I don't want to have limits. When I am seen by the rest of the World, I want them to acknowledge I could do just any role, in and out of Japan._

Kuon wanted to break the mold. He truly wanted to become someone who wasn't seen by his obvious Asian features but by his talent. He didn't want to be unable to get certain roles just because he was still someone with Asian roots. It was sad, but it still happened, and few where the acts who were able to break the racial boundaries that Hollywood still held sometimes. Fortunately, it had been changing little by little, and at this time, the world seemed more open than it had been decades ago.

Kuon had been preparing for weeks, trying out outfits, shooting some scenes… but he hadn't start his scenes with Maki Sonoda, the young actress playing Lady Murasaki. He'd been filming with Nene Ashida, thought, the little actress who played Murasaki as an 8 year old child.

"It seems Sonoda-san's causing some troubles with this production" Yashiro was talking to him in private "their agency had concerns on some scenes"

"I guess that even without the erotic touch that they could had add into the script, they still find the love scenes too much for an idol" he said. Maki Sonoda wasn't exactly an idol, but her status and her young age, still 19, and the image of purity she was sold with, made it hard for their managers to accept certain things.

"Oh no" Yashiro lowered his voice. Kuon find it pointless because they were alone in the room, but it seemed he didn't want to be eavesdropped "Apparently, they don't like that she's not the main focus of the story" Kuon felt outraged. Even if Sonoda was that popular, she still was a rookie compared to a man like Ren Tsuruga.

"I see that this time my co-star is not just dying to work with someone like me" he joked. But he wasn't really joking, and Yashiro could always see him through. She reminded him of a certain someone that Kyoko tried to steal the role from once.

_It always comes back to that moment, lately. I guess I've been preoccupied with my own talent towards hers… even if we all told her what we told her because we all want to stop hiding._

That was true. But Kuon also admitted that Kyoko had stepped really high on her premiere night. She'd just equaled his skills, if not his status, of course. The next morning most of the papers dedicated her good words on the Theatre review section or even featured a special interview or a documentary for the play. On the next days, she'd told him that the venue was always full and that her drama's audience had also increased. More offers where coming her way, and Kuon was glad.

_Maybe she will be able to come with me, after all._

That was his most selfish wish. He would respect whatever her decision was, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to have her by his side when he fled out of Japan to venture into the Western Show Bizz. But he didn't want to lie to himself. He knew that maybe Kyoko's status still needed to be higer, and her age… maybe being 19 years old would help. By the time her birthday would come, Kuon would still be there, so when Kyoko reached that age, maybe she'd think it over.

The way he thought about Kyoko and their relationship hardships helped him build a pattern for the way he believed Hikaru saw lady Murasaki: his fascination with her, the impossibility to make her his official wife, him still bedding other women… To him it was hard to understand that last part, the part of Hikaru Genji being a lover who couldn't get just one woman. He understood why a man at his age and with his bloodline would marry even having a concubine he loved that much, but why keep on finding new lovers? Why re-marry that much after he became a widow? He was a man in love with love, but to Kuon that clashed with the fact he couldn't just stick to his true love.

_I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. I cannot even think that I can date other women if Kyoko ever left me. _

That was how deep she was carved inside his heart. She was under his skin, and he didn't regret it.

As his recording kept progressing fine, and he got used to his role and the way he wanted to portray it, Maki Sonoda kept messing up with the schedule due to her complaints.

"The director is about to collapse" Yashiro told him. Kuon had accepted that role for another reason: Ogata was directing the movie, and he'd been the man who'd helped get his Katsuki get perfectly displayed, thanks to his own director skills. Ogata had recommended him for the job, yet, the producers had decided he needed to audition first, as they wanted to keep their options open, and still got in mind another two actors who could land the role.

"That Sonoda-san is truly causing trouble, but she never gets my cold treatment, is like anything can't open her eyes" Kuon wished for a Love Me section pink-jumpsuit on Kyoko to appear and make her react, but that was not possible now. Even if he thought the likes of Kotonami or Amamiya could also do the job of putting the young actress on her place, he knew the situation was already too critical to call in an outsider.

"Their agency is surely backing her up as well" Yashiro said "They seem too worried for her getting her big break on Hollywood. Too bad that they can't only think about how this movie will compete in Western festivals and such" Kuon felt guilty, as he was hoping the same. But he wasn't doing the same. Kuon had never forgot he was first acting, then trying to follow whatever Ogata wanted from his role. First the job, then worry about what you can get after. If he did something that despicable, he'd be giving Kyoko a bad example, and that would damage the basics that had built their relationship at first.

It was the middle of summer already, Kyoko was about to wrap the filming for Breeze, her drama, despite it wouldn't end the airing until September, because she'd started the recording earlier and her scheduled had been well adjusted so she could handle both, the play and the drama, leaving some of her training on hiatus to concentrate the filming on three days a week. It had been hard, but since everybody fancies a short vacation on summer, her other cast-mates had been pleased to move their schedules as well. The reason of wrapping the filming earlier was that Romeo and Juliet would move to Osaka for a few weeks, due to its success.

_She'll come to Kansai and we'll be still waiting to start on the Genji-Murasaki scenes._

Kuon was frustrated. His scenes that didn't require having Sonoda were shrinking one by one. She kept making excuses to move on her schedule or just messing around with their plans.

One morning, Yashiro came to his hotel room alarmed, saying that Ogata was in the hospital "It's that evil woman!" he looked mad, something that Kuon had hardly seen on his manager "Look!" he threw him the morning papers and Kuon tried catching up one. As he unfolded the newspaper, he saw it was a tabloid publishing photos of Maki Sonoda looking all lovey-dover with another fellow actor, Yuu Katori, someone famous, indeed, but also married. The photos were revealing and Kuon instantly knew that the production was doomed "It's a scandal. A huge one" he tried reading the papers. Right, he'd got why: it wasn't just the adultery issue, but the fact he'd been caught drinking underage.

Kuon's face was becoming pale, like white marble, even starting to show some sweat drops coming from his forehead. It couldn't just be. That movie couldn't be postponed, or worse: cancelled. No. He was sure the producers would never cancel, but it was obvious they would postpone it now.

_How are we supposed to go on without Lady Murasaki?_


	36. Lory's plan

"It's everywhere" Kyoko had called him, still from Tokyo, right after she'd got the news "I hope I'll never make such a mistake" Kuon was furious and felt vexed, but hearing her just calmed him down. In the back of his mind, he was comparing that scandal with what sort of ruckuss could cause them making their love public. Sure it wouldn't be that bad, because underage drinking was something unforgivable in Japan, and meant an inmediat suspension, surely, more than a few months, depending on the agency, even meant getting demoted to trainee status right after your ban got lifted.

"Director Ogata fainted when he got the news" he explained. Kyoko was instantly worried as she also appreciated the young and talented director "I am sure the producers will sue their agency hard" he said "But Kyoko" he wanted to prevent something "this is something I don't believe you'd ever do"

"Is not that I have a special urge to start drinking, that's right" she admitted "but photos can be manipulated" she was right. But everybody was certain that Sonoda's photos were real. She'd been caught from different angles, and different cameras, and all the photos revealed the same: she was flirting with a married celebrity and she was drinking.

"Just don't worry about us" he said knowing that Kyoko might get affected by the fact the filming got stopped and Ogata was still at the hospital, recovering "Do what you must do"

"It wouldn't be weird if I visited, thought" she said "If you're still there next week, people would find it normal for me to worry for my senpai and one of my previous directors. Especially Ogata"

"Of course" Kuon said, as Ogata had been the one who'd launched her career into the drama-world. If she paid him a visit, due the circumstances, nobody would find it weird or suspicious "Have a nice day" he said before dismissing the call.

Kuon was really troubled by the situation. He'd been moving his whole schedule just for this movie, wasting time by waiting without anything to do, and now, he'd be unoccupied again. He and Yashiro went to the hospital after breakfast, and paid a visit to Ogata. Poor man, he was too stressed by the scandal causing another delay of the movie recording. But seeing Ren Tsuruga was still there, helped him become steadier.

"The producers will find a solution soon" he lied. Kuon wasn't sure that the production team was reacting at the time. Not about how to keep the movie going on "They're all working hard right now" he added a smile. It was gentle, but he knew he wasn't telling the truth.

When they left the hospital, he returned to the hotel room, wishing for the movie producers had never casted Maki Sonoda. But they'd been so convinced that she'd be the perfect Lady Murasaki, that they even overlooked the other important female roles. Hopefully, the actresses that made the cut were good and more disciplined.

_I don't like this gloomy feeling. It's rage for knowing that someone is responsible of my goals getting pushed further._

But Kuon knew how to deal with rage and anger now. It was a complete different thing from the past. He tried distracting himself watching some stuff, but he was just too annoyed to enjoy anything. Yashiro picked him up for lunch, and afterwards, they had a visitor.

"Not your best project" President Takarada was so serious, but he was appearing dressing as a superhero, a really weird one "We need to fix this soon or your other scheduled plans will be affected" Kuon was trying not to think why on Earth Lory Takarada was still appearing in ridiculous but spectacular ways.

"I've put so much hopes in this role" Kuon sounded really frustrated "She was being a pain, but we'd never saw that coming" the president knew he meant the scandal and the consequent hiatus because of her ban.

"Well" the president's twisted smile and fixed gaze was giving Kuon the creeps. He knew he was planning something. Before he moved his lips, Kuon's mind clinged.

"Wait" he said in advance "No" his gaze lowered, but as a sign of being determined on not accepting the plan he'd knew that Takarada had.

"You've still haven't heard my plan" president's gaze was also determined "I've got plenty of actresses to suggest"

"But you've got only one who can actually come up and save the whole production. Even make people forget a scandal has dirtied it" he answered.

"That's you demoting your fellow actresses" the president joke. But Kuon wasn't just demoting, he wasn't. He knew that there was someone smart enough and skilled as an actress to the extent she could memorize a script in a very short time. But Kuon knew it wasn't Kotonami-san the one the president had in mind. The producers wouldn't agree taking someone who still was half in the middle of becoming an established young actress. And he didn't believe any other actresses in his agency or even previous co-stars could be Lady Murasaki. So, obviously, he knew who the president wanted to bring in.

"She's busy" he said "and her schedule's packed" Yashiro was watching them as if he was watching a table-tennis match.

"She's not that busy" the president contra-attaked "and she'll be in Osaka right next week"

"She's already been missing some of her training" Kuon was defending his own beliefs "and Takaki-san might think this role is not suited for her, not yet"

"I am not asking your permission" the president was straight with his speech "this is a great opportunity for her, and you know it. Just don't be afraid she'd think she's taking advantage of your status and your connections to get a role she shouldn't" That is what Kuon feared. He knew Kyoko, and he also was afraid of what they might reveal if she became Lady Murasaki.

"Just make it clear that I am not favoring her" he said "to her and to the media" Kyoko would never forgive them if people associated her fame or that possible successful role to the fact she was linked to Ren Tsuruga.

"The production team hasn't agreed yet" the smile the president showed made him snap inside.

_Don't…_ he told himself to not let his anger on the president. Kuon had been fooled thinking that Lory Takarad might've got them agree already. At the end, he was actually asking for his permission.

He was worried that Kyoko would say no. Once he'd been told that she could become Lady Murasaki, Kuon's selfishness had been creeping inside, telling him how much he'd enjoy being Genji if she was Murasaki. The last time they had interacted in arole had been the Cain siblings, but this time they would become lovers. He was interested in how would Kyoko become Lady Murasaki, and he'd be able to make her follow his lead. He'd been in the past, but Kyoko's skills had become stronger now.

He connected his laptop into the hotel's wi-fi to be the first to tell Kyoko what the president had in mind.

"To be honest" Kyoko's gaze lowered "Takaki-san just told me" Kuon hadn't prevent that one either, he'd thought the producers harder to convince "and then the President has called to explain me he nearly got his hopes death when one of the producers rised enthusiastically because he'd seen me in the play"

"It's not a tale" he said "I was told that by one of them when they came a few days ago" Kuon wasn't lying, and he got the feeling that this time, the president wasn't plotting to convince Kyoko "he seemed delighted with your performance"

"That's what the president said" Kyoko continued "that the other producers were reticent, but this one in particular became so exited with the idea that when the president showed them a short video with all my previous roles, all together, one by one" Kuon couldn't believe that the president had been as eager as to get a video prepared, but he was, indeed "that producer became even more willing to get me" Kyoko ended up explaining how the urge to finish that movie, after all the misfortune, and the probability she would be the next big thing in terms of popularity, made them decide.

"Good thing you got a variety of roles to win them over" Kuon was serious "I don't want to sound as an arrogant senpai, but we both know if you'd been just casting the same type of roles, they might say no" this way, Kyoko would truly believe he had anything to do with the plan "I've got only one question for you"

Kyoko's eyes were surprised by that last line. She looked worried Kuon knew that she felt the pressure of accepting that job. She was too clever to not see all of what it concerned "What is it, Tsuruga-san?" in a second, her gaze fixed into the screen, and her words were already accepting the challenge.

"Are you ready to face my acting?" he smiled, finally, with a true, defiant, grin.

"I'll fight with all my might" she simply said.


	37. Laerning to interact

"It was a good idea to make you rehearse in private so I could see it" Kyoko and Kuon had been interrupted for the third time. She had been studying the script following Moko-chan's guidance on her speed-technique, and she had arrived a day earlier, as the president had requested, and quietly just so Lory Takarada coul give his approval before letting them rehearse in front director Ogata and the production team "I am going for a walk. I'll be back in a couple of hours, so you better do something about this" he said. Kuon and Kyoko were a little bit frustrated. When the president left the studio room where they had been secretly rehearsin, Yashiro and Takaki-san decided to give them some space too.

"I am sorry" Kyoko knew she would be scolded by Kuon, but she had to admit the fact the rehearsal was such a failure was her fault.

"He's right" Kuon said. The president had told them that instead of interacting as they should, they were battleing "You're refusing to follow my lead"

"That's because I don't like to get tricked by your killer act" Kyoko spoke without realizing, that was what she felt, and Kuon's eyes froze when he heard that. Noticing that she had let it out, Kyoko's gaze lowered "I wasn't that self-conscious when we were the Heel siblings, I was just that much exited that I only looked to follow your reactions, and try to do as Setsuka would" she tried looking back at his eyes "But today it feels like that other time"

Kuon laughed. Kyoko looked at him a little bit annoyed. She truly felt like before they became attached as kouhai and senpai "That is exactly what I thought" his eyes were mischievous.

"I guess I am not there yet. I am not willing to fall for Ren Tsuruga's famous co-star killer skills" she felt powerless. Admitting that was admitting she had accepted a challenge she couldn't fulfill.

"It's not only you" Kuon's words surprised Kyoko "I do that on purpose" he looked embarrassed "I keep doing it all the time because it's the way I enjoy performing, to make my co-star and cast-mates follow my lead" Kyoko remembered when he had that trial for Dark Moon, and he told director Ogata that he'd made Momose-san follow his lead "I forget that some acts don't need that" Kyoko had never thought about it. She was just focused into achieving the skill that would allow her face his powerful performance "When we were the Heel siblings, even when at the beginning I was the one guiding, you got to blend with my own acting. I guess that is what the president meant"

"I am also obsessed into not letting you lead me" Kyoko confessed too "It feels like a matter of living or dying" Kuon laughed but Kyoko was serious "It got stuck in my…" she couldn't finish what she wanted to say because Kuon's lips interrupted hers.

They kissed for a long time "Here" he said as they parted "We were both too tense and stubborn" Kyoko was trying to catch her breath "Is no good that we meet with all those people surrounding us. Not after that long" he laughed again.

Kyoko's gaze lowered. She was still concerned by the fact she disliked being defeated by his acting. She knew she needed to get a grip, because they needed her for the movie, but she wasn't feeling fine with it.

"Kyoko" he held her "Is not a matter of winning or loosing" he made her face him "You make me freak out too" Kyoko didn't want to believe him "you disappear inside your own roles, and I am afraid I don't do it the same way" she fixed her gaze into his, still not believing that he was admitting not having a skill she had "I understand my roles, I understand their emotions, but I don't let them take over" he said.

"You do" Kyoko was serious "You did it with BJ" Kuon's eyes froze.

"That…" Kyoko knew she had found a weak spot. He would never admit that was the role, but his own dark past taking over "That was different"

"No" She let go of his arms "Stop blaming it all to your trauma" Kyoko had left the humble kouhai back at Tokyo " Your emotions were similar, but you did let the role take on you" he kissed her again. Kyoko was confused.

"All right" he said with a weak smile "I'll believe you" his eyes were scanning hers "I'll try forgetting about leading and I'll just let Genji take over" Kyoko's smile was warm "But you need to stop trying to defeat me" she blushed.

Kyoko added a timid nod. Ren told her to start again, at the part the president had requested them to do. Kuon begun his lines and Kyoko replied with hers, trying to just relax.

_We can do it. If we both forget about anything else but our roles, we can do it. _

At first, their performance was still a little bit awkward, but as they kept going, Kuon's personality begun to fade away, behind the mask of Genji. Kyoko wasn't sensing any attempts to fool her with a made up line, or an unexpected gesture, and slowly, she also begun to let Lady Murasaki's feelings take over.

Kyoko had been trying to understand her new role. Kanae was repulsed by the role, but they both had tried to know why on Erath, a woman could fall in love that madly with a man who still bedded other women. While trying to get into Lady Murasaki's skin, Kyoko had wondered so many times how could Kuon get to understand Genji's life and the decisions he made. She knew that this role was hard for even someone like Ren Tsuruga, but once she'd got there, she'd only worried about her own security as an actress.

They continued their rehearsal not noticing that their private audience had returned "Amazing" the president was there "That is what I was expecting from the beginning" but Kyoko and Kuon kept on unaware that they had a crowd "Cut!" the president called, and then they stopped, looking confused.

"When did you arrive?" Kyoko saw a disorientated Kuon that was getting out of his role, something he didn't do often.

"A few minutes ago" the president's eyes were feline.

After giving them his approval, the president left them, taking Takaki-san with him "We have a few things to dischuss" she told Kyoko.

Kyoko spent part of the evening having dinner with Yashiro-san and Kuon, and then they went secretly to Kuon's parent's house, so nobody at the hotel could gossip "You were right" Kuon told her once they were under the bed-sheets "I can do it. In fact I would do it more often if I wasn't that much obsessed into being the lead"

"It's not bad to be the lead thought" Kyoko made his gaze froze "I always admired that ability of yours. I envy it, to be honest" she had caught him by surprise "I guess perfection is between letting your role take on you and being still able to lead the rest of the cast. When I am at the stage, my colleagues are still leading my actions most of the times, and that's because I am way too lost into Juliet. They say they enjoy the way I perform because that allows them to shine even more, but I can see I still need to learn a lot" and it was right. Kyoko had only tried the lead thing when she was in Clover, trying to push her cast-mates around, with her own acting. But whenever she encountered more experienced actors, with years ahead of her, she felt that she still needed to control her own skills.

"I've got the feeling that this movie will turn out into another great lesson" he kissed her forehead.

The day after, Kyoko was taken to Osaka by Takaki-san. The president had arranged her official arrival of Kyoko from Osaka, where she would be staying and performing at nights, with a mandatory visit to Ogata, who had already been discharged and would be at the studio, and to her filming crew, including Ren Tsuruga. Kyoko was tired, but if she still wanted to keep the secret of her relationship with Ren, it would be better faking she hadn't been there last night. Also, the president didn't want the producers to know he wanted to test his choice before letting them watch a rehearsal.

Kyoko's arrival at Osaka caused a little bit uproar. There were photographers waiting at the hotel she would be staying with some of the cast from the play, and she had to wave and smile, and to keep quiet, because it hadn't been announced that she'd be taken the role at the movie yet. When she reached Kyoto, there weren't photographers or any other journalists, but Takaki-san had warned her that it'd be only a matter of time to see them there as well. She had been on the spotlight ever since she premiered the play, in a way she had to be really carefull with her moves to not reveal where she was living in Tokyo. But now she would just have to bear with it "It's a good way to promote the movie" Takaki-san had told her.

She went straight to the studio to greet Ogata-san "Kyoko-chan!" he seemed happy to see her "When Takarada-san told me you'd be coming to become Murasaki, I recovered quickly" he said to her ear "But I am still intrigued to see how you'll portray her" director Ogata had seen her Juliet, so Kyoko knew he wouldn't doubt her ability to portray more than just bullies.

Then she was introduced to the rest of the crew, and she was extremely polite with the producers. When Kuon arrived, she greeted him casually, so people could see they had a close relationship, and then director Ogata made them start the rehearsal, so they could see if she was fit for the role.

"Relax" Kuon told her "Let's do it like we did yesterday" he told her in a low voice, so anyone else could listen.

The rehearsal would proceed with any customs or any sceneario from the movie, as one of the producers had specificly requested he wanted to be convinced by her acting, and not by her ability to transform under make-up and clothes. It seems that the video the president had shown them had also revealed how much those tricks helped Kyoko's surface become any of her roles.

Director Ogata was nervous, but he approached them and told Kyoko and Kuon what he wanted exactly from that scene. When they call in for the rehearsal to start, both disappeared inside their own roles. Kuon kept sticking to his lines as Genji took over him, and Kyoko let Lady Murasaki become his partner. It was just like when they were the Heel siblings, with him acknowledging her version of Murasaki, and her only interested into reacting according to her role. At some point, both roles connected with each other, making the scene become something real that their audience could feel.

"Cut!" director Ogata said with a big smile. He looked realy relieved "That's been beyond my expectations!" he seemed satisfied "Even with the short hair and the casual western clothes, I could totally see Lady Murasaki in you"

"I didn't need to be convinced" the producer who'd been on Kyoko's side from the beginning approached to praise them too "but it was good to presence she has chemistry with the lead" he directed his gaze to his team, waiting for their approval "We better reach a conclusion because there's no more time to waste"

For the movie's sake, the producers agreed to take Kyoko in. They've been a little bit cold, but later, Ogata had told Kyoko that they were taken by surprise and had no excuse to refuse her, even if she wasn't as famous as the previous actress was "But good thing you aren't that big-headed" Yashiro-san had added.

At the afternoon, Kyoko went back to Osaka, for the first rehearsal at the theatre. They needed to try out the stage before opening, so it would take a week before the premiere there. When she finished that night, as she was leaving the theatre building, reporters cornered her exit, making Takaki-san back off a little.

"Is it true you'll be replacing Maki Sonoda?" one asked

"How did you get the role, Kyoko?" another question came in

"How do you feel about getting to star with Ren Tsuruga?" someone else inquired.

Kyoko felt dizzy, suddenly, everything she feared was blowing on her face.

_Will I be able to put on a smile and just answer them properly?_

But the thing that worried her most was all those questions concerning how had she obtained the role.


	38. Perfect answers

If there was one thing that Takaki-san had been putting into Kyoko's head that was the way someone of her nature should behave in front of the media and the audience. Takaki-san knew a lot about idols and talents behavior, how they were expected to react in public, give honest but adequate answers, and never get nervous under pressure. Takaki-san had also worked on the tale Kyoko should give to the press when she'd be asked about the movie. From the president to the movie's producers' team, they'd accorded to give one version of how she'd obtained the role. Kyoko also knew that probably the photographers and the journalists had been lead there so her news could help erase the bad effect Sonoda's scandal had caused to the production.

"How did you get it?" one of the journalists was very pushy about getting his question answered first.

Takaki-san regained her composure and rushed to block them "One question at a time, please, we're in a hurry" she said.

Kyoko put on a genuine smile, remembering how her role of Saori had charmed the audience "I am afraid that question will be better answered by my manager" her eyes were trying to be calm "I am not really sure of why I was offered the role, I only know I did an audition early this morning and it seems I passed it" Kyoko had been told to play as she just got the news delievered, like she'd been a temptative optiong and, giving the circumstances of her visiting her acquaintances, she'd done a quick audition. The journalists were a little bit confused by her answer.

Before they could throw in any other question, Takaki-san took the initiative to answer "Since our agency is already involved in this production, we got a petition to let Kyoko audition for the role" Takaki-san never smiled, she was as serious with the audience as she used to be with Kyoko "I guess they liked the results"

"Haven't you been told yet?" One of the journalists had been eager enough to understand.

"I guess I know now" Kyoko grinned "I've been busy rehearsing until now" her gaze was focused on the cameras "I only hope this won't cause any troubles with our play" Takaki-san had insisted in her still being as humble as she could, and not forgetting to mention she was there only due to casuality.

"Do you think the fact you're Ren Tsuruga's kouhai influenced in their decision?" that was another journalist, the one who'd asked how she felt about co-starring with him.

"Oh" Kyoko played to be mesmerized "I don't really think so" she lowered her gaze "Tsuruga-san was too serious about this production, I don't believe he'd got time to even think on suggesting my name" she returned her eyes to the cameras "besides, the producers were really concerned about this too, I don't think they would let anyone deciding for them who Lady Murasaki should be" she smiled once more.

"How do you feel about co-starring with Ren Tsuruga" that journalist was really insisting.

"Afraid, I guess" she cut the smile "Tsuruga-san is a great actor and I am just a beginner compared to him" she lowered her gaze just a little, so she would look innocent enough "but I'll give my best to not ashame my senpai" the way she controlled her facial expressions to accompany her already studied words, was crucial to feed the media what they wanted.

"Well" Takaki-san prevented any other questions get asked "We have no more time, we're sorry" they both bowed to the audience present there, and Takaki-san made her way to leave.

_I hope we gave them what they wanted… and that what they will publish satisfies the president and the movie producers_.

Kyoko was amazed that all those hours Takaki-san had forced her to practice her speech and how to appear in public had been actually useful. Kyoko could check it herself after having dinner, browsing for the news on the internet sites.

"You were perfect" Kuon was on Skype approving of her performance for the media "Even if I hate that you're being used to cover for Sonoda's scandal, I must admit that"

"I am O.K. with it" Kyoko assured him. They had discussed so much how this step could affect Kyoko's will of not getting accused of using her connections to advance her career, and she also knew that Kuon wanted this project to be something of his own, so having her in there was stealing his moment a little "I am sorry it ended all up like this"

"Well" Kuon hadn't been too keen on her replacing Sonoda either "to be honest, I had been thinking it over, and I am fina with it now" Kyoko was surprised by this confession "Maki Sonoda was being a pain" he grinned "and even if it's a risk, I want to accept the challenge to co-star with you"

"That's my line" Kyoko protested "since when it's a challenge for Ren Tsuruga to co-star with a rookie like me?"

"Because your acting has grown" he said with determination "and you already put me on trouble in that first secret rehearsal" Kyoko blushed remembering how much she'd been trying to resist his attempts to lead her acting "also, it's going to be interesting to play the love scenes under someone else's skin" Kyoko's skin was burning. She hadn't got time to consider the amount of love scenes they would have "It's a challenge to get to perform those not mixing up my real feelings for you" Kyoko thought the temperature in her room was rising too quick.

"Well" she wanted to avoid that matter, especially being apart at the moment "now it's your turn to give them a satisfactory reply. Because you know they will ask you back if you had something to do with this"

"I won't be lying since it wasn't my idea and I wasn't glad with the whole situation" he said regaining his serious features "This whole production is going to be a fire test for both of us"

When Kyoko went to sleep, she kept thinking on Kuon's last words. He was right, this time people would be more interested into seeing through their senpai-kouhai relationship, as well as too demanding on her performance results. Even if she had one of the producers so exited to have her in the movie and director Ogata by her side, it would be a thought test to perform. On the other hand, Kuon would need to get away with any accusations of him favoring his kouhai, when he had planned to not hide the fact Kyoko was his favorite kouhai. It was the second part of his appearance at her play's premiere, when he exposed his closeness to the LME most promising rookie and past cast-mate. Kuon had also told her that if the audience was able to acknowledge her being his co-star, that would be a good move towards their future intentions to make their relationship public.

_He wants them to first get used to us as a screen-couple, and then make them root for a possible relationship, like we were one true pairing. But I just don't know…_

Kyoko wasn't sure they could handle to appear that desirable as a couple while keeping their distance and making the audience believe they weren't on those terms yet.

For her, the next weeks were madness. She had a strict schedule, something she was used to from before, but getting up early, excersising briefly, going to Kyoto everyday surrounded by curious photographers and journalists, and trying to be of use in the movie set was crazy.

"Just as I thought" director Ogata had complimented her after Kyoko's first camera's test "it wasn't necessary to show you Nene Ashida's footage to make you match her little Lady Murasaki" that had been one of the biggest worries of the producers, that Maki Sonoda and Nene Ashida had been cautiously selected because they looked alike and they performed similar. Kyoko was someone that would appear so different to the little actress, and her version of the role might collide with the one they had already shot in Ashida's scenes. But once the make-up crew had worked on Kyoko's face and make-up, and because Kyoko had grasped how the script wanted Lady Murasaki to be, the result had been beyond their expectations.

Tha fact that the movie had been suffering because of the delays and the scandal made the production team over-work their cast and try to get as much scenes filmed during day-time as possible. Kyoko barely wasted time waiting on set, which meant the movie staff had to wake up really early to get everything ready for when Kyoko's make-up and outfits were ready. She had only a few hours to shoot ever day and then she had to rush back to Osaka to be ready for the play.

Romeo and Juliet had been as well received in Osaka as it had been in Tokyo, having a full house every night and keeping Kyoko's face in the spotlight. Every night, once the play was over, she left the theatre building knowing that paparazzi might be following her. In the middle of that exhausting schedule, Takaki-san still kept her up-to-date with her Mandarin's study. She made use of the trips from Osaka to Kyoto and backwards to make her study and practice. Takaki-san had interrupted her book-reading from the list she'd gave her, and postponed any dancing lessons, but she still insisted on Kyoko's Chinese because she planned to get her into a Taiwanese production that would be filmed the next year, and Kyoko found it a wise move, trying to get something from her own, without LME or Ren Tsuruga's influence pending on it.

"You surely look like a mess" Kuu Hizuri had been updated on her last schedule changes. Kyoko hadn't been able to chat with him lately, despite she'd been keeping her promise to chat weekly with Julienne "but I am sure you'll be able to slay that movie" Kyoko was thankful to have someone who not only mentored her as a father and as a senpai, but he also supported her that much "Just get it wrapped up soon" Kyoko had postponed a visit to Los Angeles because of that movie role. Kuu had offered her that on his last day at Tokyo, and Julienne had been sad when she'd given the news of the consequent cancellation of that journey.

"I will father" she showed him a confident smile "they are in a hurry as well" Kyoko had explained how much that production had been suffering misfortunes. Kuu was worried for his son, but he told Kyoko he was glad to know she'd get to co-star with him at last. Even if she didn't think she was worth of doing it yet.

Between the movie and the play, Kyoko still had to complete her other endorsements and booked magazine appearences. Takaki-san had a hard time fitting it everything inside her packed schedule, at the end, most of the magazine planned appearences turned out to get shot in the movie set, and some featured her Lady Murasaki look. The production team hadn't been hard to convince, since they needed any promotion possible to make people forget about how unfortunate that production had been till the date.

"Thank you so much for the hard work" after three weeks, director Ogata congratulated Kyoko for her filming's wrapping. Since she wasn't the main role, her scenes were less than Kuon's, but it was the strict schedule that had made it possible to complete her part in just three weeks. She'd even filmed a couple of nights, after the play. Takaki-san had promised her she'd let Kyoko schedule get some air while she finished the performances of Romeo and Juliet in Osaka. However, Kyoko was gutted she couldn't sneak to visit Kuon.

_I've grown so dependant of him_ she had realized of how with just seeing him on set, even when they played the 'just close' senpai-kouhai, it was enough to make her spirits go higher. Knowing he was still filming nearby and she couldn't see him, to keep their plan on its way, was vexing.

But since Kyoko had other things to look forward, and she wanted to give Kuon his time to complete that important movie, she tried forgetting of how much she longed for his touch. Being lovers on set had been completely different from their reality, at the end Kuon's fears were nothing to worry about, since both had managed to get perfectly into their roles and interact as them. Director Ogata seemed really pleased with the results "_I've never imagined you could look that well together_" he'd said, and then, he'd instantly blushed, making Kyoko worry if he might know something. After all, he'd been long enough with them in Dark Moon to grasp anything coming from Ren Tsuruga, as Moko-chan had done too.

Romeo and Juliet ended up just fine, allowing Kyoko to return to Tokyo so she could pack her suitcases again "It will be only two weeks" she'd promised to Kuon "and I'll try not making your mother sad with your memories" Kyoko was ready for her first overseas trip.

_Los Angeles, here I come!_

******Well, I might get in some details on the next chapter through Kuon/Ren's point of view, but I am not certain I can do it. I mean, I don't know HG's novel enough to make up any 'love' scenes... so I avoided talking about those in this chapter. I may rescue some memories of how they interacted in set, without giving details on the scenes, on the next chapter... but I am just not sure yet. **

**I'll be taking a break from now XD I might write later tonight ^^**

**Rei |**


	39. His options

**| Hi again :D**

**At the end, I didn't write any scenes with them at the movie... but I tried introspecting into what Kuon thinks about Kyoko being in the set portraying his lover... well, a little ;P |**

"I am really satisfied with today's results" director Ogata was commenting the last scene that Ren Tsuruga had shot for the movie of Hikaru Genji. Kyoko had wrapped her participation in the movie a couple of days before, but Ren still had some scenes to complete "This and the way Kyoko has performed Lady Murasaki will be great for the final product" Kuon looked at director Ogata with a gentle smile, he knew he's been suffering a lot because of that scandal that could've put the whole movie to waste.

Kuon had been portraying Ren Tsuruga the best way he could. It hadn't been easy to accept he would film love scenes with Kyoko, even if any erotism had been tuned down because the writers and the producers wanted to focus more on Genji's personality and his circumstances, and also because the previous actress, Maki Sonoda, was still 19 years old. Kuon was glad that it wasn't due to Kyoko's age that any erotic scenes had been eradicated or just converted into mere love scenes that couldn't show anything, not even a bit of skin. It wasn't that Kuon didn't want Kyoko to be able to perform those scenes, but he agreed it would've been a trouble considering she wasn't of age yet.

Kuon still remembered how the news about Kyoko joining the cast had been managed by the producers and anyone else in the crew. Director Ogata had been the one saying he'd been speaking to the producers once he'd been discharged from the hospital and agreed on asking LME to offer Kyoko the role "_One of the producers had recently seen her at Romeo and Juliet and he insisted he wanted to try that idea, so we thought of offering her the role and make a small audition, so we could get sure she was fit for the role firs_t" It had been really hard for director Ogata to stay steal while saying this, make it sound as natural as possible and avoid to explain it had been LME's president the one making the offer first.

"_My company was concerned that I wouldn't complete the movie on time, so they decide to ask Kyoko's manager if she could do the audition as soon as possible_" Ren Tsuruga had also been under the media's questions "_I am grateful that it turned out to be the right decision_" he simply said. Kyoko hadn't hidden the fact he was doubtful of having her in the movie, and that had led them to a lot of different questions. Ren Tsuruga displayed the severe senpai role "_I am close as one of her senpais, but I am also concerned for how it would affect the movie if she turned out to be not suited for the role_" he tried to always direct any questions to just the movie and their relationship as co-workers. He wanted to make them see there was no time for the gossip in that situation.

Inside, Kuon was really thankful that Kyoko turned out to be that good of a choice. He would end up feeling terrible for her if she hadn't performed well the role. However, everyone was pleased with the way she'd portrayed Lady Murasaki, even the most skeptic producers.

"_You wouldn't say she's a beginner by watching at this_" one of them had commented after monitoring one of her scenes with Genji.

"_Her manager keeps her really centered on her job_" that fan of hers inside the production team had been studying her profile too carefully, and he used to talk to Takaki-san often.

Whenever director Ogata called to cut one of their scenes recording, they had to keep performing the 'just close' senpai-kouhai role, but that never stopped the gossip inside the set. Other cast members had taken notice of how well they interacted together and how much time they spent speaking after a scene was done. Luckyly for them, a scheduled appearance in a Kansai TV show brought Kyoko the visit of Bridge Rock at the set. Kuon suspected that had been the president's doing, but Yuusei had insisted it had been Hikaru the one pestering them until they arranged the visit.

"_You look so cute, Kyoko-chan!_" Hikaru had been so naturally friendly with her that he helped cooling down any possible suspections of Tsuruga being too close with her kouhai "_I am glad we came to see you_" the three boys presence re-assured Kyoko as one of those newbies who's gained her seniors affection and respect because of her humble personality. Even if Kyoko was friendly with the Ishibashi boys, she still showed herself respectful with her senpais.

Kuon was glad that Kyoko's scenes were over, thought. Once she had wrapped both her part in the movie and the play, he could focus better on finishing that movie. He needed to rush with his work there so he could get ready to be Cain Heel once more and face the premiere of that other movie.

"I wonder how your scenes would've been with Sonoda" Yashiro teased him while he was waiting at the dressing room to shoot another scene "I have anything to compare your interactions with Kyoko's version of the role" Yashiro had been one of Kyoko's biggest supporters inside the set "and is not like we can compare those with the other lovers Genji had" Yashiro was right. Kuon also wondered if the fact it was his true lover the one playing Murasaki had affected the way they'd been performing together.

"I guess we'll never know" he showed a twisted smile. Yashiro's eyes popped out catching up his satisfaction for having done it with Kyoko.

"The media's been showing a lot of interest for this movie filming" Yashiro continued "it's a pity it will take more time to edit it and premiere it" the movie was a super-production that would get carefully edited before it went on tour, to several film festivals, and was premiered in movie theatres.

"This will give us time to prepare for the exhausting tour" Kuon replied "what worries me is what will come of my schedule after October" Yashiro knew what he was implying. Ren Tsuruga had an important test with Black Jack's premiere, and then, the only jobs that remained booked were his usual endorsements and the dates when the Hikaru Genji movie would start its tour to festivals. But they hadn't foreseen anymore roles because they wanted to know what the Black Jack's movie consequences would be. Kuon also wanted to start working overseas, but he wasn't sure if Yashiro would agree to that. After Hikaru Genji would be premiered, he had already planned to leave Japan.

He didn't know for how long or exactly where, but he wanted to target Hollywood and be finally able to tell the World who he really was.

_Would I come back if I achieve my goal? _He wasn't sure either. He had liked it there, and he hadn't dared to guess if Kyoko would want to leave the country forever. But Kuon also knew that when he left, Kyoko might not be with him yet.

_Only if this movie works out fine, she'll be able to step out on her own. Will she refuse to come with me then?_

The only idea of losing Kyoko to the distance two countries might had, terrified him. Anything that could jeopardize their relationship made him feel uncomfortable, even his own ambitions. But the best thing he could do at the moment was focusing his efforts into his job.

_This might also help us, at the end._

He had his hopes that the movie and anything involved to its filming had opened a tiny possibility into their audience's minds to start considering them as a pair. Yashiro had been earnestly following how the media and the internet users had taken that. He'd even asked Kyoko about her fanmail, since the president had made sure she kept reading it and updating her blog, and he'd encountered mixed emotions. Some people hadn't even connected them at all, not further than their company relationship, but some other people, specially his fans, had been bugged by Kyoko's presence around Ren Tsuruga's persona increasing that much lately. Of course, there's always those fans that cannot see their idols with anyone else but themselves. And no-one had actually started a desire to see them become a couple. It bugged Kuon those comments saying that perhaps Itsumi Momose would've been better for the role. He had co-starred twice with her, and that had given some people an opinion on how they looked together. Sonoda fans seemed to hate Kyoko just because she'd taken on her role. But he was always the prince in front of everyone's eyes. Nobody questioned his presence in the movie.

_I am relieved that I didn't lead her at the end. _

He knew that if they had kept their private battle, the movie would've been a disaster.

It had been weird to perform forgetting about the hunger of becoming a co-star killer, but slowly, he'd let himself go and enjoyed it even more. Kyoko caused a mysterious effect into anyone that performed with her, and he was certain that he'd managed to bewitch her too. He also wished that they've got a chance to co-star again in a near future, once she'd grown her skills fully, maybe then they could show an even better performance. But he was satisfied by the way they had compenetrated in front of the cameras.

"That was the president" Yashiro san came back from answering the phone "He says there's an international movie that will be shot in France you might be interested into" Kuon wasn't expecting something like that. Not before having premiered BJ's movie "It's a spies' movie" he added "but the director is someone really famous in France, and it seems the production is going to be good" he explained.

"When will the audition be?" Kuon had found something to do afterwards. He didn't care that action and spy movies where kind of his own cliché.

"November" Yashiro said looking surprised that he was interested "The president got the script this morning"

"Tell him I'll do the audition" were his exact words. It wasn't a guaranteed role, but he would try to get it with all his might.


	40. Her precious son

It had been a long flight, and her first, but Kyoko was really exited and couldn't feel the tiredness of it, because she was going to visit Kuu Hizuri and meet Kuon's mother. She had arrived at night, and Kuu Hizuri had sent her someone to pick her up, a young man waiting with a small banner with her name written on it. She had introduced herself, and the man had introduced as Kuu's assistant "Welcome to LA" he'd said in a deep voice "Mr. Hizuri couldn't come, but anyway, he'd cause a fuss if he came here just to greet someone" Kyoko knew he was famous, so she understood. She thanked the young man, James, and he accompanied Kyoko to the car, carrying her luggage.

When she arrived at the Hizuri's home, it was already late at night, but Julienne was waiting for her, with a big smile and a strong hug "Finally I can have you here" she looked happy, and Kyoko felt guilty for getting to spend more time with her son than the woman had on the last years. Julienne got her something to eat, and she didn't stop asking her questions about how the movie filming had gone or what would she do after. Even if Kyoko had already told these things on Skype, the beautiful wife of Kuu Hizuri wanted to hear it live "I was afraid they wouldn't let you come at the end" she told her. Takaki-san was keeping her that busy, that the president had got to specificly request for that two-week vacation.

"Everything turned out fine" Kyoko smiled, still hoping to see Kuu appear before she went to sleep "it will be a great movie, I am sure" Kyoko was careful not to mention anything concerning Ren Tsuruga, but Julienne was dying to ask.

"And…" she had promised she wouldn't ask anymore, not until he could return to them, but having Kyoko there, perhaps that was too much of a temptation "How…"

"He's doing well" Kyoko understood what her anxiety was. She wished she'd had a real mother like Julienne, but she was lucky already to have Julienne treating her with that much affection "I'm afraid that soon he'll fly off and leave me alone" she said, feeling a little bit nostalgic. Kyoko was aware of Kuon's possible plans, that movie he'd been offered to audition for, and she knew what would come after "But this means you may be able to see him soon" Kyoko didn't want to make Julienne's hopes high, but she really thought that Kuon would get there soon.

"I couldn't forgive my husband, nor him for leaving without even telling me" Julienne's eyes were sad "but when I saw that message that Kuu brought back from Japan, I understood that he might been suffering too" she held Kyoko's hand "you're the first one I dare to ask about him" her smile was weak "would it bother you if I asked more?" Kyoko shook her head. She would keep the secret and answer any questions Julienne had. She first asked how he was as Ren Tsuruga, and if Kyoko saw the differences with the 'real' Kuon.

Kyoko replied using her own opinions and explaining her how she'd met him as Ren Tsuruga and how she'd met him as Kuon, when he was a child and later. Julienne was listening to her carefully "you speak really well about him" Julienne said, but Kyoko also told her how much he bugged her back in the days they first met as kouhai and senpai, and how she could see through his façade of a gentleman, knowing that the man inside was easily annoyed whenever she did something wrong "but he was such a sweet child!" Julienne protested and Kyoko had to laugh. At the end, she told her a little more than she wanted about Kuon's trauma, and why he became depressed. Julienne's tears couldn't stop. Kyoko tried to cheer her up, knowing that if Kuu caught them, she might get in trouble.

"He's overcome it already" Kyoko dedicated a gentle smile to Julienne "I brought some of his last dramas with me" Kyoko confessed "father asked me to show them to him, but I guess you won't want to watch him as Ren Tsuruga"

Julienne's eyes stopped pouring, but she looked hesitant "Please" the woman said. Kyoko carefully looked for one of her suitcases and searched the box-set of Dark Moon "Is that how he looks now?" she asked and Kyoko nodded.

"That is why I couldn't recognize him" Kyoko added "and it was hard for me to believe he was the same Kuon of my childhood" she explained "Will be father mad if we play some of this?" Julienne was as afraid as Kyoko was. But at the end, her curiosity was bigger than their fear, and Julienne stole the box from Kyoko's hands and brought her to theliving room. She started playing the first DVD and they remained silent. It was the first time Kyoko watched a whole episode from the beginning, and the sensation of not recognizing herself on the screen was weird.

"Is that you?" Julienne finally said. Kyoko nodded "You are certaintly something"

"I also brought one of my last series with me" Kyoko said "father asked me to watch some"

They kept watching Dark Moon silently until Kuu arrived, and caught them unguarded "I knew that something like this would happen" he said "Will you give me a hug?" Kuu said. Kyoko was shy, she wasn't used to hugging and it felt weird to do it with someone who still looked Japanese, but she couldn't just refuse. There was something about all the Hizuris that made her follow whatever they asked. No wonder Kuon was their son.

"Thank you for the invitation, father" Kyoko bowed a little after getting released by Kuu.

"If they hadn't let you come, I'd flown to Japan myself to get you" he said, ignoring that she was bowing "But I see you dared showing my wife what she refused to watch the most"

"I asked for it, darling" Julienne said, defending Kyoko.

"And what do you think?" Kyoko could see how Kuu's gaze fixed seriously onto Julienne's eyes.

"He's amazing" she answered "they both are" Julienne turned her gaze to Kyoko "What else do they need to come back home, already?" Julienne's eyes were teary.

"You know how much children always want to surpass their parents" he calmed her down with a soft kiss on her forehead. Kyoko blushed as she wasn't used to see public display of affection.

"Darling, can we kidnap her in return?" she said, Kyoko was afraid that Kuon's mother wasn't joking.

"I wish we could" he laughed "but then we would miss the chance to see them achieving their goals" he added "but you have two weeks to abuse of her company as much as you want" he shown her the same mischievous smile Kuon used to dedicate to Kyoko. Suddenly she realized of something "What is it Kyoko?"

"I should tell Kuon that I arrived safe and sound" she said. Kuu told her how to connect into their wi-fi and they sneaked aside, Kyoko, so Kuon wouldn't see them through the webcam "I wasn't sure you'd be online" Kyoko said once she'd connected with Kuon's Skype.

"I am back at Tokyo" he said "they gave me a week, since they shall prepare for my last scenes" he meant those that took part after Lady Murasaki's death. The movie would go a little bit further than that "I know they are there" his voice sounded bitter "it's all over your face, Kyoko"

"Amazing" Kuu said popping in the web-cam "you two don't have any secrets anymore" Kuu turned his head to the left side "Darling, you've already skipped the rule of not watching any of his works" Kuon's eyes widened as Kuu had revealed that Julienne had watched something he had done. Julienne timidly appeared at Kyoko's left side.

That moment was priceless to Kyoko, but it was also sad and tense, Julienne facing the screen that showed her son, all grown up, and disguised as someone she wasn't supposed to ever meet "Hello mother" he said, and Kyoko understood that this was something really hard for both of them.

"Kuon?" Julienne's voice cracked up and her eyes became teary again "Is it you? For sure?" Kyoko felt like an intruder, she knew that Julienne had avoided meeting him in that disguise because it would be a shock, and it seemed it was "You look so handsome in black hair" she finally said, making Kuu burst out in laughter.

"Thank you mother" he said trying not to cry. Kyoko knew he was sorry to make Julienne that miserable.

"Look darling" she said turning her gaze to Kuu "it's my precious son" and she smiled honestly "we have your girl" Julienne said directing it to Kuon.

"I see" Kuon replied "take care of her" he said fixing his gaze on Kyoko's. Even if it was a screen, Kyoko could tell.

"We will" Kuu tried cutting any jokes concerning them not letting Kyoko go "you'll see her soon"

"Have fun" he said, and Kyoko nodded.

"We will" Kyoko answered "right, mother?" she asked Julienne and Julienne nodded back.

"Kuon" Julienne nearly yelled before they cut the connection.

"Yes, mother?" he asked.

"Thank you" she only said. Kuon nodded and then they cut the chat.

Kuu made them go to sleep, as it was too late, already, and they still had so many things waiting for them.

Kyoko was brought into a room "I thought you rather sleep here than in the guests' room" Kuu told her "you'd like to look at our sons' old stuff" he smiled. Kyoko had been placed into Kuon's childhood and adolescence room. She was left alone with a good night hug from both of his parents, and she felt an overwhelming mix of emotions. She was happy, and she was sad. She was exited, and nostalgic. And she was going to spend two weeks inside Kuon's old room. So many things to look forward to…


	41. Her promise

The two weeks Kyoko spent at LA were full of fun and excitement. Kuu was a busy man, but he still got time to show Kyoko off and introduce her as his 'precious daughter' to some of his friends. Julienne took her to do some sight-seeing and loads of shopping. They spoiled her a lot.

"You need to get used to Hollywood's people if you intend to come here someday" Kuu had told her after one of their visits to Kuu's talent agency. Kuu had explained Kyoko how much connections meant in that business. More than in Japan "Sometimes is not all about hard work" he said "Of course, if you're not good enough, your chances are smaller" he said "even if you have the best godfather in the industry, at the end, the audience gets tired of you" Kuu tried to lecture Kyoko and explained her much he had to work from scratch. After being famous in Japan, he went to Hollywood but he had it harder since he'd only done movies and dramas in Japan and around Asia, and wasn't known in Hollywood "And my appearence didn't help" that was what Kuon feared "being Asian, all I got were action movies" he told her "But I turn that handicap into my best weapon" Kuu told her exactly the same he'd told when she wanted to refuse the bully roles "Eventually, I got my feet out of that niche" he smiled "It's all a matter of hard work and success" he wanted Kyoko to be ready too "but it's also a matter of having a good agent and connections, at the end" he winked at her.

Kyoko called back the girl who didn't feel guilty about using Sho Fuwa's popularity to step in the industry to try to feel better with the fact that she was already using Kuu's connections. He even organized a small party so Kyoko could meet some of his fellow friends, and Julienne enjoyed so much dressing her up "You're like a doll" she told her "Your face really changes with each hairstyle you get done and the make-up" Julienne had been watching Kyoko's dramas, from Dark Moon to Clover, and Kyoko had also brought in some magazines she was featured in, so she could see the styles she'd got during that year. Right now, her hair wasn't as long as for the Yo! Sa! KOI! Drama, but it was still dark black "are you going to dye it back?" Julienne asked when she'd seen her image as Natsu and as Saori, with the brown light hair.

"I am not sure" Kyoko said "It all depends on what my next role will be, I guess" Kyoko had stopped changing her hair back to what she wished, because it was pointless and it also damaged her hair to get that much dyed.

Julienne bought her that much clothes and things than when she got back she had to pack some of the presents and got them delivered by mail. It was hard to part from the Hizuris because they were the most attentive people she'd ever met, but she was also dying to see Kuon again.

The day she landed back at Narita, Takaki-san got to pick her up "We're first to LME" she told her. Takaki-san made her notice that they weren't alone, photographers where waiting for her arrival "they got really smart at getting information on your whereabouts" she explained Kyoko that they had been tracking her down to LA, and were ready for her come back "There's no way you can go back to your apartment without them following you" Kyoko's dream was suddenly crashed. It had arrived the time to face the consequences of not making her relationship public "And we need to prepare you" but Kyoko was determined to speak the truth, without giving away too many details about her visit to LA.

"It's scary how quickly you've become a celebrity" Chiori-chan was waiting for her at the Love Me headquarters "Not to mention that I kind of benefited from it" she looked evil. Kyoko was confused and Chiori explained her how due to their association as friends, co-stars, and agency-mates, her work had also increased because her variety's audience had rised up "Anytime I post a photo of us at our blog, a new job comes" she joked. Kyoko asked her if it was the same for Kanae, but Chiori told her it wasn't. That Moko-chan was doing fine, but she thought it had more to do with the fact they had starred in a drama together "And they want to shoot a special episode for Christmas" she added. Takaki-san hadn't got the time to tell her "They are calling that idiot back too" she meant that Sho Fuwa would film with them once more.

Kyoko sat down, feeling dizzy. It was too much to deal with, she'd only been out two weeks, but Takaki-san came back with a pile of work to do "and we have only a week to convince the Taiwanese producers you're the right person for their movie" she told her. Of course, Takaki-san had been told that Kyoko had a special job to do in October. Kyoko took a deep breath and waited until she was sneaked out of LME and brought secretly into Kuon's place "From now on, you better think carefully about what you want" Takaki-san lectured her "Because it won't be that easy to lose them everyday" she meant the paparazzi.

When Kyoko was finally inside the apartment, she unpacked and waited patiently for him to arrive. He kissed her for a really long time before saying anything to her "I missed you like crazy" he told her "I was afraid my mother would kidnap you" he joked.

"Oh" Kyoko laughed "She wanted to" she winked "But I convinced her by telling her I would give you this" she went to pick up a present that Julienne had prepared for her son. Kuon hesitated to open it, as it would have something that might hurt him. He opened it and found a nice shirt "She wanted to buy clothes for her son" she smiled "but she didn't know the size, so I helped her" Kuon hugged her.

"Thank you" he said not hiding his feelings. He was glad and sad at the same time "What's this?" he found a letter attached inside the shirt's package.

"She can't speak well when we're at Skype" Kyoko explained "So I suggested her to write you a letter instead" Kuon's eyes were teary "This way she can open her heart and we don't have to meddle in" Kyoko meant her and Kuu. Kuon kissed her and placed the letter in a safe place.

They spent some time catching up with the news they hadn't got time to share through Skype or mail. Kuon told her that he'd take the audition for the international movie after the Heel siblings had appeared for a last time, and Kyoko told him she would fly to Taiwan in a week, and try to get the role at that other movie "And they say we're shooting a special episode for Clover, with Showa too" she rolled her eyes and Kuon tried to contain himself to avoid showing how displeased he was by hearing his name, but Kyoko knew.

"Kyoko" Kuon got serious "I don't think I am coming back if I get picked up for the movie" he confessed what Kyoko had feared for so long.

"I understand" was everything she could say. Her gaze lowered while wondering whether she would be able to follow him soon.

"I'll be only pushing back my promise" Kyoko was confused until she remembered the couple rings "only because we'll be promoting a movie together" he said "And that won't be until next year" Kyoko knew he talked about Hikaru Genji's movie, although the movie would tour on festivals first, and she wasn't sure she would have to go, later they would face the movie theatre premierers "But only because that could harm you" Kyoko looked at Kuon's troubled face and she instantly knew that he hated to renounce to his promise.

"Just one more year" she mumbled. Kuon turned his head not sure of what she'd said "One more year, and when I am coming of age, I'll be ready" he took a moment to analyze her words "Just let me become an adult first" Kyoko was doing it for him now. She had been thinking it over, and she also hated to be hiding this much. It was tiring to keep on playing games now the photographers were everywhere looking for a scandal or just some amusing news to pass on tabloids. But it was also true, that she was barely graduated from high school, and people still looked at her as a teen. Even after being Lady Murasaki, Kyoko was still under 20, and she knew even the most loyal fans might turn their backs at Ren Tsuruga dating someone under age. Althought he didn't care, he'd stayed too much time as a single and desirable actor, to stain his reputation now with an underage girlfriend.

"Will you come with me, then?" Kyoko saw the disbelief in his eyes, like he was seeing something unreal.

"I will" Kyoko nodded and then he kissed her deeply. Kyoko saved the details for later, as he had already started her up, and it'd been too long since they had sex for the last time.

"Not being able to do this" Kuon was undressing her with hunger "when I had you right in front of me" he couldn't stop kissing her either "That was killing me"

When they had finished and rested under the bed-sheets, Kyoko decided to tell Kuon what she had concluded "I'll come with you" she said "but I'll be carving my own path" she feared that he wouldn't approve of her resolution "and I won't hesitate to take Kuu's hand if he wants to help me" she admitted.

"Right" his voice was heavy "by then I hope I've made my own way into Hollywood" Kyoko could sense that he wasn't that glad of her decision, after all "is not like people will compare you to him" he was right. Kyoko had thought about it after Kuu's long lecture: she couldn't just refuse a helping hand if she trusted her own talent. She wasn't Kuu's real daughter, so even if people connected them, they couldn't compare their acting skills as they would with Kuon. Kyoko buried her face into his chest and inhaled his essence, something she'd been missing for so long "Kyoko" she rised her gaze to meet his "Thank you" he kissed her temple.

It would be a year and a few months, until Kyoko reached the age of 20, but till then, they would be both that busy that Kyoko knew she'd found the courage to keep up with her promise and not stop her rising to stardom.


	42. Showtime

The director proceeded explaining what was the movie plot, how had the filming went, and praised all the cast, making a special mention to Murasame-san and Cain Heel. When the time for the questions arrived, journalists were afraid to ask Cain Heel, so the first round focused only in director Konoe and Murasame-san, until someone gained some courage and made the questions he know his paper or news show would demand "Was this your first Japanese movie?" a tremble voice came out of a middle-aged, strong, and beared journalist.

To everyone's surprise, they had to see how the girl whispered into the mysterious Cain Heel's ear, and then he whispered back at hers, until she finally replied "In some way, it was" the girl said, causing just more confusion among the presents there. The more questions got asked, the more confused and annoyed the journalist became.

"How was it working with director Konoe?" somebody asked.

"Not that bad" the girl said in an unexited voice that brought more exasperation into the media that was attending. Cain Heel's answeres weren't just heartless and cold, he wasn't even looking at them whenever he was asked or the girl was delivering his answers.

"How arrogant" one of the journalists said out loud in one of those moments of annoyance caused by another one of his answers.

The conference hadn't end when Cain decided he'd got enough and he got up and leaft with his company without even greeting back the director and the audience. Setsu caught up in the air some words of excuse coming from Konoe-san.

At the afternoon, they kept annoying the media and the audience that had gathered there to watch celebrities walk the red carpet by not even posing for them. Cain Heel and his young companion walked straight into the building's hall, skipped greeting the rest of the cast, and entered the theatre to wait at their seats.

They watched the whole movie and when the time to hear the audience's decision came, they just got up and left right in the middle of a big ovation. They left director Konoe and Murasame with the rest of the cast alone to deal with the media, and went directly to the movie after party. They barely stayed there, but got sure the photographers and the rest of the guests there presencied their behavior.

The morning after, it come the first round of TV interviews. Cain and Setsu went as expected, and they kept looking down at them, and putting director Konoe in a really hard position and making Murasame-san really mad. They had at least four interviews that morning, and a couple on the afternoon. They spent another day showing off their disregard for anything concerning the movie, and went back to the hotel.

On the second day after the movie had premiered, after getting a brief report on the movie critical acceptance and how it went its collection on its first two days, it was showtime.

"Today we're receiving the cast of Black Jack, the movie that everybody's been talking about, along with the movie director" the host of SMILE! The show where Chiori Amamiyah had also her part as a host, introduced them "please welcome director Konoe, Murasame-san and Heel-san" the young man, Keito Fujiwara, was one of the most famous variety hosts. Can entered just letting director Konoe go first, and having Setsu with him. Any shows they attended, the staff became troubled by having Setsu as more than a mere translator, it was obvious anybody got uncomfortable around them.

The show proceeded with the rigorous introduction to the movie's trailer and the selected bits to show the action scenes, having some comments from Fujiwara-san as he asked questions concerning what they were watching on the screen. Director Konoe and Murasame-san were the ones helping him comment on the scenes, but Cain remained silent. Anywhere they went, the audience attending the show became tense, and this time, SMILE! was aired live, so it was even more evident that the atmosphere wasn't good.

"Director Konoe" Fujiwara-san had got his questions previously written by the writers of the show "How did you end up chosing Heel-san for this role? It looks as he's really suited for it"

The director swalled some saliva and his temple begun to sweat, Setsu and Cain remained impassible, not caring for whatever happened around them "Well…" his voice was nervous "You see… Fujiwara-san" director Konoe tried to cool down his excitement "I wanted to get one of the best actor's to portray BJ" he started "but it was crucial that he was someone the cast would believe from the beginning" the audience was trying to follow the meaning of his words "so it was necessary to find the best actor for the role" he tripped a little with his words "You see… to create the best BJ, I had to create the perfect actor for the role first" he simply said.

"Create?" Fujiwara-san was confused, he looked at his cards for a moment, and then went back to the director "What do you mean? Didn't you mean find instead?" Fujiwara-san smiled thinking that the director had confused his words due to his nerves.

"No" director Konoe's confidence started to show "This is the most difficult script I ever came across" he begun again "So it was a matter of live or die for the movie success to make everything become real" he continued "make everything concerning Black Jack's set atmosphere get affected by the character's dark presence, and that was only possible if I created the actor who'd play the role first" he showed a smile "Someome that no-one would know" his voice became louder "Someone that was a great actor and wouldn't jeopardize the effect I was looking for this movie"

"Well, director Konoe" Fujiwara was too troubled, he didn't know where that conversation was going "that sounds interesting but I am afraid we don't fully understand it" he faked a smile "What do you mean by creating the actor? Murasame-san" his gazed looked for Cain's co-star "Do you know what the director means?"

"To be honest, Fujiwara-san I don't know either" Murasame-san shrugged as he kept looking at Cain by the corner of his eye.

"It's not that hard to understand" Konoe-san grinned "You've all been watching Cain Heel performing Black Jack" he had to contain his laughter "those who've already gone to the theatre had become really impacted by his performance and the way the rest of the cast acted according to that creation" he laughed a little "We've got Cain Heel sitting right here" he pointed at him using his hands, as it wasn't polite to use the fingers in Japan "he's been filiming and he's been promoting the movie all around Tokyo, but people hasn't been able to notice it yet" his eyes sparkled "that he is nothing more than one of my creations" he became silent, hoping that people would start grasping the meaning of his words.

"Are you telling us that his name is not Cain Heel?" Fujiwara-san was really confused "Is he using a stage name in purpose?" he wasn't that much of a fool either, after a few minutes of director Konoe's weird speech, he'd become to suspect what he was implying "Is he someone we already know?" Director Konoe's big and wide smile made his voice race up "Don't tell me he's someone famous?"

"If you allow me" director Konoe made a sign to the backstage and then a young female appeared with another two young girls assisting her with some tools and a portable table "I introduce you to Jelly Woods, MUSE or the Witch for her colleagues, master of make-up and disguise" MUSE bowed into the cameras and to Fujiwara-san "And if the director of the show allows me, I'd like to call in Amamiya-san in" he smiled.

The president had already prevented Chiori that she might be needed before her time, so she was ready to get called inside the set. She came carrying her entertainer smile and greeting the guests and Fujiwara-san.

"Amamiya-san" director Konoe spoke to her "have you met Cain Heel?"

Chiori shook her head "I haven't seen him until last night at news reports" she answered "To be honest, I came in later today, so I couldn't greet our guests" she blushed while admitting that.

"Does he look familiar to you?" Chiori scanned Cain's features and she shook her head again "I don't know him at all"

"Anything you find weird?" Konoe-san tried to keep still, not hinting at Setsu's presence.

"Not much, really" she said "but he has such a pretty hard-rock fashionista for an interpreter" she said without thinking.

As director Konata explained "That's Heel-san's sister" Chiori's gaze froze, her eyeballs widened and she let out a short 'Ah' loud enough to catch everyone's attention "What is it Amamiya-san?" director Fujiwara had never expected that she might guessed something.

"No-no-nothing…?" she hesitated, but her mind worked faster "It's something that just came to my mind" she spoke quick too "Something I was told last year, during a break while filming Box R…" her jaw suddenly dropped and she rushed to look at Setsu from close "Is it really you?" but Setsu wasn't even moving, she kept showing that nasty gaze of hers "Of course that's you!" Chiori's laughter was hysterical but amusing "why on Earth would be MUSE here then?" she looked back at Fujiwara-san "We've been fooled" she said.

"What do you mean Amamiya-san?" the young host asked "What did you discover? Who's the girl?"

"Amamiya-san is really smart" Konoe-san said, while Murasame-san started looking carefully at Setsu too, something that provoked Cain's protective gaze to warn him "I am not sure how, but even without not knowing, she understood" he looked back at Chiori.

"All right" Chiori had really become good at entertaining her audience "I'll explain what I know" she put on a mischievous smile "It all resides in the girl that's Heel-san's companion and the words I used to describe her as a 'hard-rock fashionista'" one of the cameras was completely focusing on her "Last year, during a break between locations on Box R's filming, I went with one of my cast mates to buy some lingery. When I caught her picking up some stuff she'd never wear, I was so alarmed and surprised and I asked her if that was really for her" the way she described it, was so visual that the audience could imagine the situation perfectly "And then she replied that wasn't for her" Chiori slowed her pace a little "So I asked who she knew that could wear those… maybe one of our friends? But no, she told me it was for someone I didn't know, for a 'hard-rock fashionista' type of girl" Chiori added a little comical touch "Ha!" she pointed at her "it was for her, I am sure now" then she looked back at the camera with twisted eyes "And the girl who told me all that, is hiding behind this disguise"

"Amazing Amamiya-san" Konoe-san clapped looking really pleased "you're so smart!" he smiled again "But the question is: Do you know who's disguising as Cain Heel?"

**| don't suffer for the cliffhanger, I am writting the rest. Actually, I decided to split the chapter in two, because it was becoming too long U_U" **

**Rei |**


	43. A great discover

That had been fifteen minutes of great television. Director Konoe was providing the audience of SMILE! of a great show, with the whole mystery concerning his movie star: Cain Heel. And not only the audience, but the show's hosts and Murasame-san too.

"Have you guessed who Cain Heel is Amamiya-san?" the director insisted with his question. But even if they were being about to be exposed, Cain and Setsu were still inside their roles.

"I…" Chiori tried thinking "mmm" it wasn't that easy but the girl just went with her instincts on who might the actress playing Setsu be accompanying "They just look really well together, and their act is that good that no-one could tell they weren't real" Chiori was still guessing "They even match their actions perfectly, and their English is really good, I am surprised she is under that make-up mask" Chiori was still thinking "She's not even an actress in the movie, but she gets to portray it perfectly…" she got lost into praising her idol "You're truly something!" director Konoe's gaze brought her back to focus on the challenge "Let's see…" she kept looking for hints and scanning the man sitting beside Setsu "I don't know any male actor that gives away this gloomy vibe" she answered nearly defeated "but it's true that if she could fool us is because he's also a great actor" Chiori was leading the whole show with all her thoughts "All right, if she was picked up for this role, it may be because she was in a mission…?" she looked at Setsu, but she wasn't even caring for her "That means she's with an actor from our agency"

"Your agency?" Fujiwara-san interrumped her "So, she's not only an old cast-mate, Amamiya-san?"

"I know!" she yelled not listening to Fujiwara's question "Sorry" she quickly corrected her mistake "She is" she smiled "And he is" she laughed again.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Fujiwara tried regaining the control of the show "we've been fooled by to LME actors. The question is: by whom?" he said keeping his cool after all the confusion "the answer, after this commercial break" he said. The commotion had been that big that the show's director had nearly forgotten about the commercials, so that break became longer than expected. Meanwhile, the rest of the show hosts and its audience, Murasame-san too, were trying to guess what Chiori had already discovered, amazed that the Heel siblings were still perfectly inside their roles.

The director had to yell so they would become quiet to regain the connection after the break "Welcome back!" Fujiwara-san said "Have you guessed who the Heel siblings are?" he asked "Because here, we're still wondering" he looked really annoyed by that fact "Amamiya-san, will you please share your knowledge with the rest of Japan?" he laughed, but his laughter sounded forced.

"MUSE" Chiori had understood how everything might get revealed "Will you help me?" Jelly Woods nodded and got ready with her assistants to remove the character's make-up and wigs. She first covered their bodies with what looked like a tunique and then they started removing their make up without letting anyone else see their faces "MUSE is really good at this, she'll let us see their faces quick" Chiori smiled to the camera and she gazed at Fujiwara-san "So, meanwhile, I'll give you another hint" She grinned "I've already told you she's one of my old cast-mates from Box R, she's my friend and we've got at least one friend in common" Chiori was really good at this "But I'll tell you more… I co-starred with her in another drama and he's one of our agency's top acts, not to mention its best actor" the camera closed up at her face "Haven't you guessed it already?" by the time she was saying this, MUSE gave the sign to uncover their faces "That's right!"

"Unbeliaveable!" Fujiwara-san was taken by that revelation.

"That can't be…" Murasame-san was disorientated. He'd been fighting on set for real with _him_?

"Ladies and gentleman" Chiori-san was instructed to keep on speaking, as Fujiwara-san regained his speech capability "Allow me to introduce you to Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko" they both stood up and bowed. The audience needed a second more to start clapping and acknowledging they were real.

"Director Konoe, Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san" Fujiwara-san stood up for a moment "I must admit you've got us" he smiled, looking more relaxed now.

What came after was a long round of questions about how they had been offered both roles, and how everything played along perfectly. They ended up taking more time than the expected, so after the show was aired, they kept apologizing for the trouble.

"I must apologize to Murasame-san too" Ren bowed as he was Kyoko, and she also did it "We caused so much trouble during the filming" Kyoko knew that it wasn't something Ren liked to do. That he had been actually annoyed by Murasame-san, but it was the right thing to do.

"That's all right I guess" Murasame-san was still awkward due to the way he'd been tricked "You two are truly something" he said "I wonder if the rest of the cast and the crew are feeling as deceived as I do" he laughed, trying to release some tension.

"Amamiya-san was really smart" Kuon praised Kyoko's friend, but she was worried he'd scolded her for being careless "with just that small detail, she made the whole connection inside her head"

"It wasn't that easy" Chiori had certainly changed ever since starting that show "But it couldn't be anyone else" she said "there's anyone as skilled as Mogami-san to get all of us fooled, so I let my instincts lead me on this" she grinned.

"Thankfully it's all over now" Kyoko told "We'll be filming together again soon" Chiori's eyes sparkled.

"I'll be looking forward to that" she was sincere "I've missed Mogame-san a lot" she added.

"I've missed Chiori-chan too" Kyoko was touched by her friend's words "But I am so happy to see how much you've grown as a variety entertainer, you got the lead tonight" Chiori blushed. Getting that kind of praise coming from the girl she saw as her fairy, it was so meaningful.

"Let's go, Mogami-san" Kuon took her away after saying their good-byes to the show's crew.

They left together and faced the reporters that had gathered outside the studio. They were all full of questions and wanted to take as much photos of them as possible.

The days that followed were stressfull. Kyoko had already prevent the storm of paparazzi getting more interested in how well they connected as actors, and went back to the Daruma-ya small apartment as something temporary. As soon as the journalists saw the place she 'lived' in, they slowly backed off following her till her residence. However, it wasn't the same for Tsuruga's place, so Kyoko had been right about waiting to go back there. Luckyly, once he flew off to France, to audition for that movie, Kyoko could go back there, without the risk of getting discovered. But even with that, she was carefully sneaked in and out by the building's garage, and always leaving as she was hiding like a criminal.

Black Jack turned out to be a hit for Ren Tsuruga and a movie that gained overseas attention, so plans to get it released around Asia and at some western countries where done. Recently, Asian action movies and scary ones were more accepted than before in the West.

"I've got the role" the day Kuon called to give her the news he sounded as if he was giving her the worst news ever. Kyoko knew he was glad, thought, inspite of what that would mean.

"I've got mine too" she answered trying to not show any weakness "I'll fly to Taiwan on January. I am starring in another music video" She rushed to fill their conversation so he couldn't get nostalgic "Okamoto-kun asked me to back-dance at his solo debut music video" she said erasing his fears that it could've been Sho Fuwa, offering her another chance to be at his mercy "We've just wrapped the special, and everything went fine" she smiled just to comfort him "Just one more year Kuon" she had to say.

"Yeah" his smile was weak, thought "One more year…"

"I promise you I won't do gravure even if I'm offered loads of money" she said hoping he'd crack up.

"What? Pff…!" he actually laughed at the joke "Just behave your self"

"I will" she said getting her spirits high "Use this time yo cherish your last moments with Yashiro-san instead of whining over me" she had touched a soft spot. Kuon hadn't thought about it that much. The fact that if he would move to the US after that movie, that might be the last time he'd be with his manager… well, their last movie because there was still the promotions for Hikaru Genji. It was obvious that Yashiro wouldn't go with him there.

"You're right" he regained his usual tone "This is my last chance to enjoy Yashiro's hard work"

"That's the attitude" she spoke as she was the senpai.

"Kyoko" he said before cutting the call.

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"Slay them with your Mandarin" he said.

"I will" she answered confident.

_I won't allow anyone to dub me, not after all the time I spent working hard on my Chinese and the right accent for the movie._

As they were saying goodbye, Kyoko wished that time spinned up fast, and that she'd be finally able to attend that festivals tour with him at the end. Takaki-san and a couple of her sponsors, especially the B-Fly make-up company, had been negotiating with the movie producers, so they could cover for her travel expenses. But the producers wanted to wait until they could preview the movie and decide how much Kyoko could've been of use for the promotions.

Kyoko was determined to keep advancing overseas her own way, so she wouldn't be left behind.

"If that is what you want" Takaki-san had told her "Then we'll focus on that" Kyoko felt relieved to hear she approved it "But we'll keep you present in Japan" that wasn't what she'd expected "You can't just vanish now" she made her notice "Now's the time for you to stand out" Kyoko mentally recorded her words "Ren Tsuruga is out of the picture, and the whole stage is waiting to be yours"

_That's right, now is the moment._

It would be just foolish to not take advantage of that falling for the ambition of wanting to fly before learning how to use your wings.

**| Well, I must admit I enjoyed writting this part the most. I don't think it will be like this in the manga XD specially after 195... but since that is how my story went, I found it cool to get it all revealled once the audience had swallowed the whole act. Chiori-chan just came along. Is one of those things that occur to me, that some things just come while writting, so it was easy to make the show the one Chiori-chan hosts. And the part about her finding out it came naturally, without even thinking. The 'hard-rock fashionista' bit was recent in my memory because it wasn't that long ago when I last read it XD **

**And yes, I am willing to reach the end of this story... one more year T_T Japanese strict society sometimes suck. I didn't make up the part of how much of scandal that could be. Honestly, there are a lot of things they let underage young people do and a lot of things they don't and that when it comes to celebrities, idols or not, are almost a crime, or a crime. So even if it's legal to have someone who's 18/19 or even (I think the age to consent is 16?) dating someone older... even if Ren is only 21 or 22 (now), taking that they're both celebrities and she's underage, it still would be shocking. Not that it doesn't happen, but usually they are around 19 and turning out 20, and even with that it's a scandal... and if they're younger, you can bet it's a huge scandal XD that is why Nakamura-sensei put that much focus on the fact Kyoko is in high-school and that story they watch on TV... saying he waited until she graduated and was of age... still Ren seemed too concerned. I don't think the character would care now, not at all... but Kyoko still would. Young idols, actressess or not, lose a lot of followers if they reveal they're dating just imagine how many anti-fans she can gain from inside Ren's fanbase o.O so yeah, I enjoyed being a little bit delusional in this chapter and displaying them as a perfect acting couple. Making the audience accept them already, in a certain way XD**

**now comes a little bit of distance, and let's see what comes after... I may skip the upcoming year a little. Sorry. I am not that good at documenting myself (Mostly, I am lazy), and I already made up a lot of things U_U" **

**Also, if anyone wonders. Last time I read Ren was impersonating Cain, if I remember it right, he was using a wig. Wasn't he? Just in case anyone comes complaining I said wig and he's just having his hair dyed XD anyway, at this rate, he would be using a wig ¬¬**

**And I ommited the part of him wearing lenses, just figure out he won't go taking those off in public. The perfect excuse is lenses still need to be carefully removed (and put on too) and in a safe place (and higienic... yes, I am still a mess when I put mines on XD )**

**Well, I shall go to sleep. Merry Hollydays, whatever your religion is. **

**Rei |**


	44. One last assignment

"I didn't know that Mogami-senpai could dance like that" Kyoko was at the Love Me section's headquarters, meeting with the other members. She had welcomed the New Year as a successful dancer for Shun Okamoto's solo debut music video, and now she was accompanying him at his TV promotions. Takaki-san had kept her schedule as balanced as possible, she would be parting to Taipei in a couple of days, and after a couple of months, she would be back to Japan for another drama. Meanwhile, her endorsements and her appearences at the magazines would do. Kyoko had also been awarded several rookie awards at the end of the year usual ceremonies that crown dramas and other audiovisual products "Senpai is really amazing"

"That was thanks to my manager" Kyoko told Chiori "If she hadn't insisted on me taking dance lessons, I bet I'd never done that myself"

"I wonder when I'll get one assigned" Kanae said. She was the only Love Me member without a proper manager, so her jobs where handled by Sawara-san but nobody ever accompanied her.

"That might be soon, Moko-chan" Kyoko's gaze lowered. She knew who would probably become her manager in a future. But the president wanted to wait until that person would become freed of his current act.

"Whatever…" Moko-chan replied "Your birthday party was way too crowded this year" she protested.

At Kyoko's 19th birthday, and Maria's 10th birthday joint party, photographers intruded a little bit more than the expected. Knowing that Ren Tsuruga would be overseas, Kuu Hizuri decided to attend and, making an exception, Julienne went with him. Both surrounding Kyoko everywhere she went, and giving the tabloids one more reason to keep on featuring her "I know" Kyoko wasn't happy, thought. She had appreciated her 'parents' presence, but her most important person wasn't there. She nearly cried when the president handled her Kuon's present, a brand new smartphone so it would be easier to keep in touch, even when she couldn't carry her netbook.

"I don't understand why you're still a Love Me member" Chiori started "You even made it to number 3 as the most desirable female celebrity, and ranked at number 5 for the celebrity who'd you like to date list survey" that was true, Kyoko's popularity had surpassed the teen-idol status, especially after she'd been revealed as Setsuka Heel.

"The president told me that he wants us to graduate together" Kanae lied for Kyoko.

"And when that will be possible?" Chiori asked a little bit annoyed. The truth is that both, Kanae and her had been doing some nice progress, expanding their fan-bases, getting more roles, and Chiori had mastered the ability to be a great variety host.

"February 14th" The president appeared by surprise with Chiori's question answered "You must find someone you'd give chocolates out of love or pure admiration on this year's Valentine" he smiled, but Lory Takarada's eyes were serious.

"Wait" Moko-chan wasn't pleased with that "Do you mean we shall confess? But what if we don't have anyone to confess?"

"You'll have someone you admire and whom your feelings for go further than just being grateful or friendly" the president looked at Chiori "it must be someone of the opposite sex, unless, you know…" Kyoko blushed quickly "It has to be someone you'd be able to fall in love with, so unless you're gay, female won't count" he finally said it.

Chiori gazed at Kyoko's direction "That won't count" the president had understood whom Chiori had in mind "Unless you were actually able to fall in love with her" he added.

"I am doomed" Chiori's answer showed them that, even when she idolized Kyoko, she couldn't really see her as someone desireable.

"That is your new mission" the president said before leaving "Find someone who could become your love interest"

"Moko-chan, are you all right?" Kyoko was trying to make her friend react, she was pale and frozen.

"I can't even lie" she said in a trembling voice "And in my case, the only male I tolerate around me it's Hiou-kun, and I am not a pedo, after all" Kanae was conflicted. She despised romantic love in a way that she would never be able to find a candidate in time.

"Well, that's true" Kyoko said "that Hiou-kun is too young for you" Chiori was still thinking about what they've been told, so she wasn't paying too much attention to them "But it's also truth that you know other male who are older" she said "You met the Ishibashi" Kanae had been her substitute for whenever Kyoko was away and couldn't be Bou "And there are other male in the agency, if you just look carefully, you may find someone"

"It's easy for you to say that" Kanae protested. Of course, Kyoko didn't need to pass that test. The president knew that her chocolates would need to be sent overseas, but that she already had someone she loved.

"What do you mean, Kotonami-senpai?" Chiori had come back to them.

"Moko-chan means that I already have someone in mind" Kyoko hadn't thought that much about her confession, but she couldn't just lie to Chiori that much anymore.

"How is that?" Chiori seemed to be a little bit annoyed.

"Well…" Kyoko felt bad "You see…" Chiori's eyes were red "Since Tsuruga-senpai went away, I realized that I may…" Chiori looked at Kanae "Oh, Kanae just guessed it. I wanted to tell you, Chiori-chan" Kyoko was lying, but is the best she could do. Admit a, perhaps, one-sided love, or possible love. She was just admitting that she may had some feelings, that she'd noticed due to the distance.

"I guess that makes sense…" Chiori looked sad now "You accepted love as a possible emotion, it was a matter of time you'd fell for someone… and Tsuruga-san is always around Mogami-senpai"

"Why don't we make a list?" Kyoko tried cheering them up and cutting the chat about her liking Ren Tsuruga "We can add the male that you know, in and out of the industry, and try to list the things you like from them"

"I don't know, I don't feel like it" Moko-chan was irritated. She detested having to think about romantic love. All that she had agreed in her life was friendship and Kyoko's love for Ren Tsuruga.

Kyoko opened her netbook and she started her list. She added the Ishibashi boys, Okamoto-kun, a few of their LME colleagues, and Fujiwara-san from Chiori's variety, then Kyoko looked at that list of desired celebrities and she added a few names too "Any of you would ever like Sho Fuwa, right?" she asked hoping any of her friends would have to give chocolates to that idiot. Both girls shook their heads and Kanae added she could skip on Vie Ghoul's member profiles as well, claiming she disliked Visual guys the most "What about Yashiro-san?" Kyoko said thinking it was odd he had never shown any signs of having a girlfriend. Since any of them found anything bad to say, Kyoko also added him on the list "We have twenty-four names" she said feeling satisfied.

Kyoko sent the list through e-mail to her mates, and she left for one of her jobs. Kanae and Chiori would need to work hard on that list while she went away. Kyoko wouldn't even be present, probably, on Valentine's Day, as her filming would take two months. It was a little unfair, but it was also true that both girls needed to work that out on their own.

_President was a little bit cruel with this assignment…_

But Kyoko couldn't feel that sorry, she was also planning to leave in a year and, if her friends didn't progress at all with that issue, she'd felt really bad about it.

What if they didn't fulfill it?


	45. Graduation

Kyoko's arrival at Taipei hadn't been unnoticed by anyone. She was famous there too, since her dramas had been aired in the country, and some of the magazines she appeared in, had their respective Taiwanese versions. They were even aware of her master-play of Setsuka Heel. Since it wasn't her first time at the island, as she'd been there for her audition too, Kyoko didn't felt weird or overwhelmed by their welcoming committee. Kyoko's Taiwanese scheduled allowed her more free-time than she'd got while replacing Maki Sonoda at that other movie, but Takaki-san had also filled in with some TV special appearences and such.

"Your Mandarin is really good" they had told her. Kyoko had been working hard to not sound weird and awkward and be able to shoot the whole movie without needing a dub after. She was proud of her hard-work getting praised, and there, even knowing they were close, nobody asked her for Ren Tsuruga or any other act she'd co-starred with. It was all about Kyoko, and she had to admit she liked it.

"You girls are going out?" Kyoko was chatting through Skype with Moko-chan, they were taking Kyoko's list seriously and had shrinked the names to twelve. Kanae was explaining her how they had tried having get-outs with those male they actually knew. They didn't want to call it dates, so they always tried to organized covered gatherings as they were just merely having fun. Kanae had confessed they even went to a couple of night clubs to meet some of those names who liked to party "Yashiro-san will be there in a week. Ren is going to London, as he's using the contacts he's made filming that new movie, but Yashiro will just go back and wait for the festivals to start, being the first on May" Kyoko's presence was still undecided, since Takaki-san had got her into another drama and she also wanted her to try out another play. Apparently, Jack Kawamura was adventuring with a modern Japanese play and he wanted her back.

"But, there's no way we could trick Tsuruga's manager into that" Moko-chan's voice was a little bit shaky "Besides, I don't even know why we kept him on the list"

"Because there's nothing in Yashiro-san that's detestable" Kyoko grinned "And you must admit is one of the few male you've tolerated around" Kyoko was right. Even if sometimes their personalities collided, Kanae could bear with Yashiro.

"I think I'll go crazy" her voice was bitter now. Kyoko tried to calm her down, and ask Kanae to contact her back once they were done with that small gathering. They had convinced the Ishibashi and Jun Okamoto to go out, for the old time's sake, as Chiori had said, and Okamoto-kun was bringing in some of his group mates. Kyoko had pointed out the possibility they liked one of those who weren't in the list. Kaori was going too, and Chiori had also called in a few of the Box R actresses. They didn't want the boys to guess they were looking for a victim.

On the next days, Kyoko enjoyed the filming of her Taiwanese movie. It was a romantic and dramatic story, and she was one of the leads. It wasn't a hard role to play, but this time she wasn't a current girl. She was a girl with issues and a troubled past, and she acted mean sometimes. She had missed playing those bully roles, after that long, and getting the taste that she still could expand her repertoire. She used the time being there to also shoot commercials for her make-up sponsor and other brands that endorsed her in paradisiac places. Takaki-san had insisted in keeping her popularity rising, as would serve her personal goals, once she left too "Better to have someone who's been famous around Asia, than someone who's never get her face out of Japan" she told her often. Takaki-san knew of her plans to leave in a year, and she was working according to that plan.

Kuu Hizuri had also insisted that nowadays, acts have it easier if they can be introduced into a new market as whatever's place biggest star "It's a start, at least" he'd told her "If you play well your cards, you'll take advantage of having appeared at Hikaru Genji's movie too" Kyoko had to admit that it could work. Wasn't Kuon using her established fame to gain new roles in Europe?

"I'm going to play a gangster role" he said "I'm dying my hair back to my natural blonde" Kyoko was chatting with him through Skype "And I'll take this chance to reveal my true color later" he explained. Kuon had been debating about the best way to start dropping bits of his true nature, until he'd be able to tell the whole truth about his identity. Kyoko wasn't sure of how everything would turn out, since it wasn't just getting his hair blonde, but revealing that was his real color. Anybody would start suspecting he wasn't full-Japanese, and that wasn't bad, because people didn't care that much otherwise there wouldn't be those many mixed raced Japanese celebrities… but it would lead them to wonder where did he come from.

Kyoko tried not worrying too much about Kuon and his plans, and she focused on her own path. Once she'd wrapped the Taiwanese movie, it was already March, and she'd been missing both, Valentine's and Kuon's birthday. But she wasn't complaining. There were two of her friends that had been forced to pick up a male and confess whatever feelings they had for them: love or pure admiration.

"_I am embarrassed_" Moko-chan had told her back on Valentine's night "_I ended up picking Yashiro-san, after all, and confessed my admiration for his hard-work as a manager_" her face was reddish "_I went for the easiest choice and I bet the president will scold me so bad_" she'd explained. On the other hand, Chiori had chosen Hikaru Ishibashi, admitting that if she'd hated him at the beginning, because she also hated Kyoko and she knew they were acquaintances, Chiori had grown fond of him during the filming of Clover "_She says she's the one she's more comfortable with, out of them all_" Kanae shrugged. Kyoko was afraid that the president would call that assignment a failure.

Luckyly, Lory Takarada admitted their 'pure' feelings of admiration for two different male "_That's a start_" the president had told them. Kyoko knew that he couldn't retain them for long, since Chiori had already played being in love a year ago, and Kanae's roles hadn't been absent of that. She recalled one old role when Kanae had played a girl who runs away for love. And all the girls had grown a respectable fan-base, due to the fan-mail's assignment. He told them they would graduate once Kyoko had returned.

"I will miss the pink hideous uniform" Kyoko laughed "It's been with me for a while, now" even if she hadn't wore it for nearly a year, she was right, the uniform represented everything she'd been through to get rid of her own traumas.

"Don't tell her I told you" Kanae whispered into her ear "But Chiori's mission turned a little against her" Kanae-chan explained how she'd been confessed back in White Day. Apparently, Hikaru was interested in Chiori, further than the admiration she felt for him, and she'd accepted to date him a couple of times. Kyoko was surprised, but she felt glad for her friend. Even if Chiori wasn't too serious about it, she knew she was trying.

"I hope that your confession won't put you in an awkward position" Kyoko told Moko-chan.

"Huh?" Kanae was lost.

"Haven't they told you?" Kyoko was amused by this, she knew something that would trouble her friend "Yashiro-san will become your manager" Kyoko laughed, and then she realized how much she had changed, being able to grin and joke as a normal girl would do in a situation like this "He'll be only accompanying Ren Tsuruga when he's required at the film festivals, but the rest of the time, he'll be yours" she put on a mischievous smile.

"Oh no… what have I done?" Kanae was troubled now. But Kyoko was sure she would be just fine, Yashiro wasn't someone who would remind her all the time about her 'confession'. He even gave her a thank you gift on White Day, but that became innocent, and didn't have any hidden meaning, he gifted her back some chocolates and a card saying he also admired her passion for acting.

"Relax" Kyoko told her "Yashiro won't bite you" she kept laughing.

"You surely have changed a lot" Kanae noticed "Being able to tease me like that and all…"

"I try to keep my mind entertained" Kyoko let a glimpse of sadness escape from her eyes. Kanae decided to not say anything else. It was clear that she was suffering under that cheerful façade.

Their graduation was celebrated with a small ceremony concerning all those seniors who'd contributed giving stamps to the girls and the ones they've selected as friends or acquaintances who'd also helped them on their journey. Kyoko, Kanae and Chiori wore the pink uniform for the last time, and they handled their notebooks to the president and their stamps. At the end, they had a small party and were congratulated by the guests into advancing as regular members of LME.

"It seems a bit weird, to see you graduate from an under-trainee section being already celebrities" Yuusei-kun had commented to Kyoko "I guess we'll have to find a new Bou, now" Kyoko was sad to hear that. It was true that had become a job because of the section, but it wasn't because of them graduating that she was leaving the role. Kyoko was just becoming too busy and Kanae wouldn't be able substitute her forever either.

"The producers say they will graduate Bou as well" Shinichi commented "there's no point on having him played by someone else. Only Kanae-chan knows how to grasp Bou's role, just as Kyoko-chan created him" Kyoko was glad for the praise.

The party was short but great, and Kyoko enjoyed watching Chiori getting awkward with Hikaru "I bet she's troubled now" Kanae whispered to her ear.

"Do you think?" Kyoko replied "I'd say that she's actually liking that" she added "Who knows? Maybe they'll take it slow, but she'll end up falling for real" she grinned and Kanae rolled her eyes. She nearly froze when Yashiro approached them to pick up Kyoko. Yashiro wanted to spend some time with her and exchange information about Ren Tsuruga's progress, while he sneaked her inside the apartment as the paparazzi had increased.

"Kotonami-san" he greeted her, despite he'd been in the whole ceremony "Kyoko-chan, shall we leave now?" Kyoko said goodbye to Kanae with a wink and she followed her future manager to the garage.

"Don't be too hard on her" Kyoko told him "She might be stubborn and irritable at times, but she's a good girl" she said.

"I guess she is" he smiled "I must admit I was flattered when she gave me the chocolates, even if it was an assignment"

"She told you?" Kyoko couldn't believe that Kanae would spoil it all by confessing everything was the president's command.

"I can't blame her" he laughed "And, for the record, those were my first non-thankful Valentine's chocolates" Kyoko could sense a small expression of pleasure on Yashiro's face.

"Oh, I see…" was all that she said.


	46. Goodbyes

Cannes, Los Angeles Asian Pacific American Film and Video Festival, the Filmfest Munchen, Venezzia's Biennale, San Sebastian International Film Festival were one of the few festivals Ren Tsuruga would be attending to promote Hikaru Genji, starting on May and, in the middle of it, the movie would be premiered in Japan, just on June.

"I am glad you came to Cannes, at least" that was the first of their festivals, and Kyoko had been allowed to attend. At the end, the producers had found her presence helpful, since her role was important in the movie, and Takaki-san had worked out her schedule so she could attend inspite of the drama she was filming with Kanae and the play she was rehearsing. Kuon had come to greet her at the hotel.

"I'll come to Munich and Venezzia too" she smiled "the play isn't supposed to last more than two months, one in Tokyo and another in Osaka" she posed for the photographers that had gathered there, curious about the Japanese actors' couple that was promoting one of the movies of the Festival.

"That dress looks so great on you" Kuon was nastily whispering it to her, so anyone else could hear.

Kyoko blushed "That's your mother's last present" she laughed to hide her excitement.

"That's a coincidence then" Kuon was wearing Julienne's shirt, the one Kyoko had brought from LA.

They hadn't more than an hour to catch up for all the distance they'd got between them during the last months. Thankfully they kept updated thanks to the internet and Kyoko's brand new smartphone. And they had to be extremely careful to not be seen by anyone.

"On October I'll finally go to the US" he was giving her the last news, the ones that occurred while Kyoko was flying to France "but I am going to be in New York" Kuon explained her how he would be shooting a movie there. Kuon had been using his contacts from when he was a model, and had got back to a few modeling jobs "They like my blonde hair" he bragged while passing his right hand through it. Kyoko teased him patting his hair too, and then he kissed her "I'll come to Japan for the premiere" Kyoko already knew that, but what Kuon wanted to say was that he knew he'd face a lot of questions then.

"They like your hair too" she said "You're still number one on terms of popularity" her gaze was gloomy "It sucks" she joked.

"I like your hair too" he said admiring Kyoko's new hairdo. To star in that new drama with Kanae, she'd got her hair dyed pink.

"This is weird, isn't it?" she laughed "The drama is weird too" she had already explained Kuon that the drama was about two rock stars who get in all sorts of troubles. It was a psychedelic story based in a really popular manga series, and they had been chosen because of Kyoko's popularity and because of both great skills at performing any type of roles.

"I'll watch it when the box-set gets released" he said giving her another kiss "Let's go"

Being in Cannes was fun but also tiring. They kept going to parties, and they could also watch so many movies that were featured on the festival. Both, Ren and Kyoko were nominated for their roles, only, that Kyoko's nomination was as a cast-member role and not a main one. Kyoko used that opportunity to expand her contact's list, not hiding the fact she was close to Kuu Hizuri, as some of the presents there seemed to know. It was all because one of the guests who'd attended Kuu's party back when she'd visited them in LA, was there too "What a nice coincidence" the man was an agent, friends with Kuu's agent. Kyoko tried being polite and not refuse whatever offers he had for dinner or parties. But Kuon wouldn't let her go alone.

"You know there's Japanese media in here as well, right?" she teased him whenever he appeared protective and even too possessive for the public eye.

"I don't care" he'd said "Let's give them something to talk" his smiles were more twisted than ever, it gave Kyoko the creeps.

At Cannes the movie was awarded and they also won both prizes. Kyoko came back to Japan and had to attend more media and face the first questions directed to Ren Tsurga and their close relationship "You handled that very well" Takaki-san tried to cheer her up whenever she was asked anything concerning that. Kyoko played dumb and she limited to answer with the random facts she'd got from the journey, still showing herself as a devoted kouhai too focused on her own career.

Kyoko flew again on June to Munich and came back carrying another prize and Ren Tsuruga to attend the Japanese premiere of the movie "You two make a nice couple" they'd been told often by the TV shows guests. When they went to SMILE! Fujiwara-san joked about the last time they'd been together at that set, and Chiori passed on encouraging messages, knowing that Kyoko might be debating about her feelings.

"There's just too much of those" Kyoko had told Kuon once he'd gone to New York, leaving her in Japan facing the amount of photo-shoots they took together for the movie's promotion "And now the movie's been selected to run for Hollywood's Oscars, there's even more" but Kyoko couldn't complain, it was all thanks to Lady Murasaki's awarding her with those prizes at International film festivals. The movie was a big hit, and it was being broadcasted at so many countries already. The movie would represent Japan on the runaway for the Oscars too.

On August, Kuon took advantage of the romantic scenario that Venezzia suggested to schedule time away of their duties. He'd done that tricking the rest of the movie's crew, but he had to tell Ogata about his current relationship status to have someone who'd help him "I knew it!" director Ogata had told him how he'd suspected a long time ago that they were an item.

"It's unfair that you didn't tell me" Kyoko protested when she found out director Ogata had been included in the list of allies. However, she didn't complain after enjoying the quality time Kuon had booked for them to be alone. That had been the first romantic thing they've done ever, having a secret date, disguised, while descending on Venezzia's channels. When Kyoko came back to Japan, her feelings of sorrow and nostalgie were even bigger.

The last time she had the chance to be with him had been that. Kuon still went to San Sebastian, where the movie was highly praised, but on that time, September, Kyoko flew to Australia to film a science-fiction movie "It's all because of the Heel siblings pantomime, some of the producers are Japanese, but the movie is getting filmed in Australia and in English" Kyoko told Kuon how the wild look of Setsu had convinced the cast director, who'd watched their past appearences before revealing their true identities, but Kyoko was determined to nail the role "I don't want my awards going to waste" Kyoko knew that she couldn't just ruin everything of what she achieved by relying on her image only.

Kyoko went back to Tokyo on December, after having learnt how blue-screen scenes were recorded and earned more respect for doing all the stunts possible. Ren Tsuruga wasn't there, but she knew she would see him soon.

"What's with that ring?" Chiori had asked her once she got back. Apparently, anytime Japanese papers or media had news on their most international actor, leaving Kuu Hizuri apart, he was wearing a ring on his right hand, in the place couple rings were usually worn. Kyoko instantly recognized the pair of hers "People are going nuts trying to guess why is he wearing it" she seemed angry "It seems he scored a girlfriend overseas, and a few of his past co-stars seem unhappy" she was looking into Kyoko's eyes.

With the time that Kyoko had been away filming that sci-fi movie, anyone would've thought that she had nothing to do with it, even if they had been praised as a nice couple as co-stars, and she'd been teased about their relationship on public, only the ones who knew about them or about Kyoko, were worried "I'm fine" Kyoko said "I am sure that people will calm down eventually" but Chiori was still scanning her "All right Chiori" Kyoko told her the whole story, and how bad she felt by not telling her, but that they tried not involving too many people, to not burden them with the secret "I am sorry" she bowed.

Chiori laughed hysterically after hearing the whole tale "And I was worried for you" she was even crying tears out of laughter "No wonder Kotonami-san was weird too"

"Speaking of her" Kyoko needed to ask "How is she dealing with her manager?" Chiori told her how weird and awkward they were in public. That Yashiro was a good manager to her, as Kyoko had seen when they'd been filming that drama together, but that something might happened because Kanae seemed to get irritated anytime she mentioned Yashiro-san to her "Oh my…" Kyoko was suspecting something. However, she hadn't time to spend with her friend, so she thought she'd leave her alone with that. Kyoko had the feeling that Kanae might've developed some feelings for Yashiro-san, out of his kindness, perhaps, or maybe it had been something else… but Kanae getting infuriated because of the thought of him, had only one possible explanation: she was in love and she hated to admit it.

While Kyoko had been away sci-fiying, she'd found herself getting nominated for a Golden Globe, and Kuon for another one and an Oscar for her role of Genji. It was something not that weird, to see a foreigner get nominated for a main award with a foreign movie, and Hikaru Genji had been a huge success World Wide, they couldn't just ignore Ren Tsuruga's talent. And Kyoko's nomination for the awards that the media settled at Hollywood gave, had advanced her plans into that land. Kuu had found her a couple of appearences in some series, as cameos, but she had accepted those gladly.

It was hard to part from her friends and her agency mates. Kyoko had a leave of absence and Kuu had worked out a joint management between LME and his own agent, so Kyoko would try to start her career in Hollywood but still got back to Japan once in a while. Maria didn't like the idea of letting her nee-chan go, but Kyoko promised to write her every day "I'll be coming back for my ceremony of coming of age" she told her. There was no way Kyoko wanted to miss that. She would spend her birthday with Kuu and Julienne alone that year so, at least, she wanted to be surrounded by her friends on that day.

She left Japan with tears, glad that she had those many friends to leave there, so she would still want to come back. LME had granted her what she hadn't got before, and she would surely miss her colleagues and her friends, but she couldn't leave Kuon alone.

_Just one more month…_ she told to herself _and we'll be finally together_.

**| Well, hang in there because tomorrow I might be unable to update. Surely I skipped time fast XD also, I am not sure whether Kyoko would have her coming on age before 20 or after her 20th birthday I am too dumb to calculate it (and a little tired too XD) so I decided she would do it after her 20th birthday.**

**There you go with some un-realistic events... well, those aren't that odd XD but it's just too much in one go, isn't it? I had it planned all along, thought, that I wanted HG movie to be that succesful that would allow both of them to break into Hollywood with more chances. Notice that I am giving Kyoko a different route, thought... she'll start that typical small roles in regular series, and she eventually gain something better... well, the sci-fi movie wasn't put there for free XD**

**Sorry I am not developing properly Kanae x Yashiro's relationship, but otherwise, the fic will be eternal XD and no, Chiori hasn't fallen in love, but she might do it eventually... I always thought that she and Hikaru would make an interesting and weird couple XD So, if you missed it, now we have Kyoko being:**

**_-Popular_**

**_-Acknowledged as an actress in Japan, Asia and Europe... as well as her role of Lady Murasaki Worldwide liked_**

**_-Declared she's desirable (take that, Sho XD)_**

**_-Ready to make her relationship public._**

**And Kuon has decided to put on that couple ring. Who knows why he did it before planned, while still being on Festivals and all that... XD**

**OK, let's see you soon!**

**Rei |**


	47. Not everything's easy as it seems

Ren Tsuruga had been advancing his career on Europe, just in time to take advantage of the good acceptance his last Japanese role, Hikaru Genji, was getting. He'd already been recognized for his magnific role on Black Jack, since some countries had a thing for thrillers and scary movies, but he'd never expected the uproar the audience would've receive him in Munich and Spain "It seems that Black Jack was a blockbuster here" Mr. Lawrence, his agent for anything non-Japanese related, was commenting to Yashiro, who'd just landed to fulfill his last dutie as Ren's manager "We may try not keeping him away of Japan after the Golden Globe awards" he told Yashiro.

Sean Lawrence was someone of Lory Takarada's trust. As a man of show bizz, Takarada had so many connections in and out of Japan, so when Kuon had explained him he wanted to advance overseas, LME's president had arranged finding him the best agent. Kuon had met Mr. Lawrence while filming in France, and since he already had Takarada's approval, he decided he'd be perfect to carry on from now onwards. However, Yashiro was a little bit uncomfortable having him there and Kuon could sense that.

"I am sorry he insisted on meeting you for a last time" Kuon told Yashiro when they could have some time apart.

"Oh" Yashiro seemed to be immersed in his own World "I don't dislike Mr. Lawrence" he said "I am just nostalgic and sad that this will be our last time as manager and actor" he said.

"I see" Kuon smiled "but that's not the end of our relationship" Kuon was also sad that he wouldn't have him beside him, but it couldn't be helped because Yashiro didn't know anything about Hollywood or any other Western industry, and his English was too limited.

"It will get lonely without you and Kyoko-chan" Yashiro complained "although she's supposed to keep coming back to Japan once in a while, and she won't be leaving LME either" Kuon already knew that Kyoko would be having a joint management between LME and Kuu Hizuri's agency. He also knew that since her background was shorter than his, she might get it harder to start in Hollywood, so Takarada-san had arranged her schedule so she still would be working in Japan a couple of times during the year "I see you decided to put that on" Yashiro noticed Kuon's couple ring.

"There was a female co-star getting too persistent" Kuon confessed "Even when I am not the lead in any of these movies I've done lately, women still pester me" Kuon sounded too cocky, but he wasn't lying "Also, the Japanese media still insits into finding me a romance overseas" On the last month, he'd been dealing with rumors that were published on Japanese tabloids trying to link him with different International stars "I thought they would just get the message"

"I just hope that she doesn't get the wrong message" Yashiro pointed out.

During their stay at San Sebastian, the Japanese journalists had tried bringing out the subject of his brand new couple ring "It simply means I am no longer available" he granted them one of his fake-gentleman smiles that gave Yashiro the creeps.

"You know they will become more persistent now, do you?" he told Kuon. But the fact is all of them assumed he had found a woman overseas and decided to come steady, only that they couldn't seem to find who that would be.

Kuon was annoyed that no single person had guessed he might be wearing it for Kyoko "I guess that they interpreted the wrong way her absence in this festival" Yashiro had his own theory "And media just believes her too pure" that was right, any time she'd been asked about romance, Kyoko's answers had startled them.

When the festival ended, Kuon parted ways with Yashiro and flew back to New York with Mr. Lawrence, where he lived now "We should get you in this new super-heroes movie" his manager had suggested him "It's from a comic that has already a huge fan-base, and most of these movies had worked out so fine for other foreigner actors" Kuon had to remind him that he wasn't actually a foreigner, but that people was just ignoring that fact. He'd told his new manager just the necessary so he wouldn't panic when he announced his true identity, but he had omitted the fact his father was an already famous actor. That had been Lory Takarada's suggestion. However, Kuon felt bad for hadn't told it to Yashiro, after all that time, he'd parted ways with him not explaining the whole truth about his background.

The only good thing about Kyoko being away in Australia was that she would also be away of any other male who could suppose a threat. Yashiro had been telling him how much Sho Fuwa and Reino had tried to re-appear in her life before she left. Apparently, both had a bad feeling about them flying to overseas festivals together and had attempted to request Kyoko's present in their music videos, but Takaki-san had refused those alleging that her schedule was already filled, which wasn't a lie.

Kuon used to laugh when he remembered how his life had been before meeting her again. He used to date so many women and now he was repelling them so much, because there was only one woman he was interested into. That is why he'd been tempted of wearing the ring so many times before, but he had to restrain himself because Kyoko was still coming to a couple of those festivals. Once her last festival was done, he started wearing the ring not hiding the fact it was supposed to mean he was with someone. Refusing scandals was also refusing to free promotion, in the Western countries, getting more into tabloids, if it wasn't a bad scandal, could mean gaining more attention from movie producers, and fame.

Ren Tsuruga role overseas had been relegated to secondary characters and being labeled as that hot Asian guy, but at least having the Hikaru Genji movie being that much awarded and praised was showing that he could be more than that. Kuon thought about Mr. Lawrence's proposal and decided to prepare his audition for the movie. All that he had been shooting were action movies of all sorts and, despite he'd enjoyed the one were he'd been a gangster, he was starting to get tired of staying in that niche. Being reminded that he was, indeed, Asian more than any other of his roots, brought back too many unpleasant memories from his past, when that caused him anger and turned him into a violent teen. If he managed to get a role into that movie, he might score a hero character and a different point of view for his new audience.

Of course, when the Oscar nominees where announced and he'd found his name in the list, more offers came "It's time to book you two or three movies in advance" Mr. Lawrence said "Just to prevent the Oscar's malefic" his new manager told him how, sometimes, winning an Oscar meant falling in disgrace, as producers feared contracting the winning actors because of their new budget, and a lot of them had fallen out of the industry not being able to get any decent role anymore.

Mr. Lawrence instructed him to take as many auditions as possible, and he did. He studied the different roles that came his way and hoped that he'd get picked for his favorites. However, all what he got were a couple of romantic movies which scripts weren't as good as he'd wished, and another action movie that would place him as mercenary. Kuon needed the super-heroes movie like air. He thought it was his only chance to stand out once the Oscars madness had gone away, whether he won or lost.

"I'll start with a couple of series" Kyoko's news on her upcoming arrival to Hollywood made him feel less discouraged. She'd picked up getting under his father's wing and, even with that, she would be starting from nearly scratch "cameos and small roles" she said with a bright smile. When it came to Kyoko, she had been taught not to take anything for granted. Ren Tsuruga still had a few international endorsements and new movies to get premiered soon on the Western side of the World, but Kyoko was only relying on Hikaru Genji and that Australian sci-fi movie she'd shot. Kuon hadn't high hopes for her Taiwanese movie, although that might mean having Kyoko more accepted in Asia, it would mean close to nothing in Hollywood. But Kyoko's advantage was that despite she was also being labeled as 'another Asian' she wasn't being treated as a piece of meat. That's how Kuon felt whenever he put his face in a commercial, he was judged on by his looks, and it seemed his agent was trying to exploit that as well, he had to remind him often that Hikaru Genji was a complex role, and that movie had opened him the doors to that new industry. But at the end, being handsome is what helped him the most on beating other actors for new roles.

_I need a more serious movie, honestly, if I want them to take me seriously and see me out of the 'Asian' label._

As much as he hated it, Kuon had to recall what had his father done when he'd left Japan for the US. The thing with Kuu Hizuri is that he cut all his ties with his past as a Japanese actor, and came to Hollywood starting afresh. Also, his father Japanese features weren't that much accentuated as his. He wondered how he could look more Asian than his father, when Kuon was only a quarter Japanese. He'd changed his hair to blonde, but he knew that if he got rid of the contact lenses, he would still be treated as a hottie more than a serious actor.

_Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps I should just do the same my father did…_

But any time that weaken him, he ended up reminding himself that was his own challenge, getting the Japanese modeled actor into international success with an established career Worldwide, something that his father didn't achieve without leaving his past as a Japanese actor first. Kuon wanted all his experience to count, he didn't want to renounce to Ren Tsuruga like Kuu did with Shuuhei Hozu, and he wanted to show the World that being Japanese, American and Russian, all at once couldn't deprive him of being a great actor. But more than fighting his own ghosts, Kuon was now fighting against stereotypes.


	48. Interesting audition

"Mother I won't fall for the trick" Kuon was chatting through Skype with Kyoko, who'd just landed to LA, and his mother was trying to theatren him with kidnapping Kyoko if he didn't allow them to meet in New York "It will be awkward enough when I come there for the Golden Globes" he protested. In the last months, Kuon had regained his relationship with his mother, and now things seemed less dramatic whenever they spoke in a video-chat.

"Aren't you planning to come back after the Oscars?" Julienne asked annoyed with the fact her son wouldn't let her contact him in person.

"What if I don't win?" Kuon hated to make his mother suffer, but he'd already decided not to mistake an award with full success "Besides, I am not where I want to be, not yet" his gaze lowered, not wanting to show her how much weak he felt by admitting this.

"We can wait till LA" Kyoko always came to his rescue "And mother can just contain herself in public, will you mother?" her eyes were so sweet that Kuon knew his mother wouldn't refuse her petition.

Once he'd known that Kyoko was safe and sound with his parents, he dismissed the chat and focused on studying for his upcoming audition. He prepared the super-heroes movie like mad, researching the different comics that had been published, browsing on Internet sites and forums, trying to grasp how people saw the characters, deciding for a role to audition for, and reading the script thoroughly to try to get the best proposal for the character he'd picked up. He still was Ren Tsuruga, and he did things like Ren would've done in Japan and anywhere else he'd been demanded to work, and that is what he wanted to achieve: succeeding on his own way.

If he'd got accepted for the movie, having the other English movies as a background to compare, even if the movie failed to be a blockbuster, nobody could doubt of his performance skills. But Kuon knew the movie would become a success on theatres, whether the critics liked it or not.

"Nowadays there's too many of these movies" Mr. Lawrence had told him "But it's the trend, so you've got more chances to get showcased if you get into the movie" And Kuon hoped that getting associated to a determinate character might help people drop the 'Asian' stereotype aside.

On the day he took the audition, he was nervous as he hadn't been for a long time ever since becoming an actor. He had been only that stressed when he couldn't find hiw own Katsuki, so he tried to close his eyes and relax while he was waiting to be called. Once he'd got inside the room where the director and the rest of the judges where waiting, he'd performed the part of the script he'd prepared, a small monologue that they had demanded, and answered a few questions they made. He left that room feeling weird but proud for trying out, and he spent the rest of the day keeping his mind busy with scripts from other possible movies.

It was just a day after when Mr. Lawrence called him, telling him the director wanted to see him once more. Kuon knew that meant they found him interesting enough, but he also got more nervous, not sure of whether he'd manage to convince the director to get the role "Come in please" the man said. He was a prestigious name inside the industry thar used to work on the East Coast more often than he did in Hollywood and, since the movie would be filmed between New York and Toronto, the cast was also getting held there "Ren Tsuruga, right?" he said offering his hand. Kuon shook it with his right hand, and sat down where the man told him "You may already know, but I am Jeremy Mathews" he introduced himself. Kuon had already researched on the director, he knew a couple of his movies, he was more a dramas and comedies director than an action movies one, but it seemed that lately super-hero movies were trying to get that dramatic touch on their scripts, so critics would also praise its content. Kuon maintained his polite and gentle façade, and greeted the man, saying he'd knew him from a couple of his works "Good" Mr. Mathews smiled "You're quite a curious actor" Kuon didn't know what to reply to that "I've been researching your profile and previous works, you have quite an interesting repertoire" Mathews explained him that he'd also known about the movies he'd been shooting recently "I honestly want you in this movie" he finally said "You seem to be more than just an action movies actor" Kuon was relieved and satisfied to hear that "However" that was what Kuon was fearing, that the director had some objections coming "Getting you the role you auditioned for would be a waste of your talents" Kuon feared that was a polite way to tell him that his looks would be a trouble to get him in one of the main secondary roles "The producers were insisting on getting someone else for the main role" Kuon's blood froze for a second "Until we saw you audition yesterday" Mr. Mathews smile was slowly warming Kuon up "This movie is going to feature a big dramatic part, what would you say if we'd offer you the main role?"

Kuon's mouth was dry "I would accept gladly" he was cautious, still not believing that could be true.

"Then it's yours" Mr. Lawrence quickly offered his hand for another handshake. Kuon tried to keep calm and get out of there quietly. When he told his manager, he got highly praised and congratulated "I shall check out the whole schedule with them" Mr. Lawrence told, since he'd already accepted three other movies, they would need to make sure the schedules didn't interfere "But this movie will come our priority" Mr. Lawrence was confident with his job, and Kuon rested assured that he was just on the right path.

"Are you going to wear tights?" Kyoko had joked when he'd connected later to tell her.

He'd answered that he didn't know "There are just too many different versions of the original comic, you never know what might inspire the motion picture designers" he said.

Kuon didn't forget to e-mail Yashiro with the news; hopefully he'd got the phone-mail as soon as he woke up and feel glad about it. He missed his old manager, even when they still kept in touch. He got a mail the day after from Yashiro saying how glad he was to know about the movie. Kuon found strange that Yashiro hadn't asked too many things lately, he knew that something weird was going on because Kyoko had told him she found Kotonami-san strange too "Last time I saw them together, they were really awkward" Kyoko told him "Like something had happened between them" Kuon had been updated on what went on the last Valentine, and that there was a possibility Kanae had fallen for his old manager.

"I've never seen Yashiro interested into any woman" Kuon tried remembering him and how he used to be while Yashiro was his manager "The girl who's got attached the most is you, and yet he treated you like a little sister" he shrugged "And I thought your friend Kanae wasn't the type to fall in love easily" Kyoko had explained him about the president's last assignment, and how Kotonami-san had chosen Yashiro. That small talk amused him, making him think about a possible relationship between Yashiro and Kanae, something he found weird but interesting "If it's true, it must be a hell for them, being manager and actress" Kyoko nodded through the screen.

"I'll try to find out more next week" Kyoko would fly back to Japan to attend her coming of age ceremony "I tried asking Chiori, but she seems to be too occupied with her own issues" Kuon was surprised to know that Amamiya-san was actually dating one of the Ishibashi "The president is making a big fuss of it, it's odd that you didn't know" But, of course, he was only updated by Yashiro, and Yashiro seemed to be avoiding any love matters. Kuon felt the urge to call him and tease him the way Yashiro had teased him when he started falling for Kyoko. Suddenly, he was laughing alone, just by the thought of a troubled Yashiro not knowing how to deal with his own emotions.

_I am mean. I shouldn't be laughing of poor Yashiro's mis-adventures…_

But Kuon was just too amused by the simple thought of that pair struggling on their day by day, and the possibility that the president was plotting already against their will.


	49. Coming of age

Kyoko had spent a beautiful time with the Hizuuris. Ever since arriving at LA, she'd been working hard, following her new agent directions, Bruce Packerman, from Kuu's same agency, and she'd also done a nice photo-shoot for her first photo-book that would be released in Japan on Feberuary. Kyoko was glad to start from small appearences at series. It gave her the opportunity to study better how filmings were done in Hollywood, at least, the series. One of her cameos had been playing Kuu's daughter, so they matched her hair and eyes' color to make them look more alike. Mr. Packerman had also arranged a couple of auditions for commercials. Being someone who'd already advertised in Asia, was a good thing for her, as she got the jobs quick because the directors considered she might get an audience already, from those Asian-americans who never lose contact with their roots.

While being at LA, Kyoko had also experienced how the curiosity for her upcoming sci-fi movie had brought in some new fans who liked that genre. Takaki-san had suggested her to open an international page or a blog, because her Japanese one wasn't accessible for those who couldn't understand the language "It's not a bad idea" Bruce Packerman had thought to built her a Facebook page, but Kyoko had also decided to get a different platform that she could update herself. Her new manager was often surprised by Kyoko's aim to not lose her contact with her audience. She was constantly reading her fan-mail and putting order to it, and she never stopped posting for her fans.

On her birthday, Julienne had thrown a party for her and invited a few of her friends, to not let her feel nostalgic. The Hizuris gave her a nice pair of earrings as a present, and Julienne surprised her with a nice furisode, a kimono of long sleeves especially designed for her Coming of Age ceremony. The pattern of the kimono were roses like Prince Rosa, and the obi was really beautiful, Kyoko knew that costed her a fortune, but she couldn't even protest. Julienne liked to spoil her the same way Kuon did. Anytime Kyoko looked at any of the Hizuuris, she could recognize different parts of Kuon that she couldn't help but be in love with. He had Julienne's beauty and manners, and he also had Kuu's stubborn but respectful personality, and then, he was a little wild, something that might come from his father's side of the family, but that Kyoko couldn't find in any of his parents.

Kyoko flew to Tokyo a week before her ceremony, after New Year's Eve "We haven't too much time" Takaki-san complained because Kyoko's schedule was too packed up. She had a couple of meetings for a drama that she would shoot on Summer, when the seasons for series seemed to be less busy in Hollywood, and she also had a few commercials and photo-shoots to make "I wish you could make it on February" but the Oscars runaway would be tough, and Hikaru Genji's movie had been nominated, Kyoko didn't want to be absent for that. She was already pulling her strings too hard for going to her Coming on Age Ceremony and rushing back to attend the Golden Globes. It was really hard to try to keep her career floating between two Worlds, but she knew she couldn't just drop what she had recently achieved in Japan. Especially being nothing but an unkown face in Hollywood, because whenever she was out of her roles, it was hard for the audience to identify her as the same actress. Bruce Packerman was determined to make of that her key to success, but she was still stereotyped as an Asian, it didn't matter that much that she was so chameleonic if Western people had it hard to tell Japanese people apart.

She hardly had time to question Moko-chan about what was troubling her "Just remember I was honest with you" Kyoko complained.

"All right!" Kanae's face was red an irritated "I'll tell you!" Kyoko was told how they had become awkward after Yashiro accidentally caught her nearly naked "He hasn't looked to my eyes till then" she said. Kyoko laughed so hard and tried suggesting Kanae to talk things through with her manager "But you should also come clean with yourself" Kyoko hinted at the possibility Kanae had developed feelings for Yashiro and Moko-chan got mad "I'm just saying" Kyoko tried defending herself. At the end, she managed to calm Kanae, but she'd spent her time with her arguing.

At her Coming of Age ceremony, Kyoko wore the furisode that Julienne had bought her "Here comes Kyoko-san" the ceremony was briefly broadcast, as other celebrities were participating "she certaintly looks cute with that furisode" Kyoko had a small party of guests, her closest friends from LME and Itsumi Momose "we hardly see her nowadays" the media explained how she'd been trying to advance her career overseas.

"Kyoko-san" a reporter that had permission to interview her asked "this year you're coming of age, what are you expecting from becoming an adult?"

"Certainly, I just became 20 years old last December" Kyoko kept on her smile "a lot of things are coming this year, but I only expect to keep growing as both, a person and an actress" Kyoko had been preparing her possible answers with Takaki-san.

"You chose a beautiful pattern for your furisode" the reporter kept focusing on the aspects of the ceremony.

"Thanks" she raised her arms so people could admire it "It was a gift" she grinned.

"It looks really cute on you" the reporter praised her "Wait a minute!" he noticed something "What's that?" he was looking at Kyoko's right hand: she was wearing a ring.

"That?" Kyoko's gaze froze for a moment "That is my promise to someone really important to me" she let a small laughter escape and before the reporter could react, she was taken away by Takaki-san "Oh I shall go now, thank you very much" she bowed and then she run. It was time to rush back to LA to attend a different ceremony.

The small detail on her right hand had drawn in more reporters, they were trying to corner her on the airport, but Takaki-san was too good backing them off "She can't miss this plain, we're sorry" Kyoko had done it, a mischief, something she hadn't planned with anyone else but her own conscience. While trying to sleep inside the plane, she couldn't stop smiling to herself.

"That was a nice trap for your country's tabloids" Bruce Packerman scolded her when she came back "You never told me you intended to do that"

"Will it trouble you?" Kyoko had learnt how to put on an innocent gaze even when she didn't feel it.

"I think it'll trouble Takaki more than it will bother me" Mr. Packerman winked. When he had been hired for the job, Kuu and Lory Takarada had already prevented him what was Kyoko's status, and that she might be reveal it soon or later "It wouldn't been a trouble here, anyway" he reminded her. But Kyoko had been dying to put on that couple ring ever since Chiori made her notice that Kuon was wearing it.

She had only a couple of hours to get dressed and ready for the ceremony "Ah! Kyoko-chan!" director Ogata was waiting for her at the hotel where the rest of the Hikaru Genji party was staying "How it went?" Kyoko bowed and explained Ogata that she'd wore that beautiful furisode and had been interviewed "I'll try to catch some recordings of it later" Kyoko showed him a couple of photos that Kanae had shot from her smartphone "You look really cute!"

The producers who had attended too also greeted her "Good luck tonight" they've told her "We're already proud of you" Kyoko bowed as an answer of gratitude "Where is Tsuruga-san?" they had to share a car to arrive together and walk the red-carpet as a group "Don't tell me he got trapped by all those journalists…" Kyoko had avoided them by entering the hotel from the garage and in a dark-windowed car, but perhaps Kuon had been caught up by them.

"I thought he was staying here" Kyoko said.

"He is" director Ogata answered "but he had a meeting, and we don't know if he arrived here on time"

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Kuon's voice made Kyoko's heart throb. It was the first time ever since Venice that she'd seen him in person, she slowly turned herself to meet his gaze "I had to answer a phone call" he gazed at Kyoko "We're going to be busy tonight" he smiled lowering his gaze to meet Kyoko's right hand. She blushed.

"Kyoko-chan arrived just now" director Ogata couldn't hide his amusement. Ever since he'd been included in their allies list, he'd been really attentive with them.

"I see" he put on that Emperor of the Night gaze that still made Kyoko shiver "Takarada-san sends in his greetings" he said still looking at her right hand "Come on" he took her hand and entangled his fingers with hers "We better get going" he smiled at director Ogata, and the rest of the party became silent.

"Those are…" one of the producers started.

"Matching couple rings" director Ogata winked "that's right" he smiled.

**| Hello again ^^**

**I hope you had a nice hollydays, I spent mine with the family.**

**Don't worry, this is not the end of the story XD I didn't name it 'Path to Glory' just for free XD But yes, the moment when we get to see them together and in public is just here...**

**As you could see on the last chapters... not everything is at easy as it seems... roles can put you in a niche and, even if we don't want to admit it, Asians are still a little too stereotyped in Hollywood. Not all of them are Lucy Lius or Ken Watanabes... and even with that, it's hard for Asians to drop those stereotypes. That is one of the things that I liked from Glee, how hard they went on critizicing things like these. **

**Kuon needs a blockbuster that can make audience forget he comes from Japan, and Kyoko is still in a lower position, trying to learn her way in American dramas... while not disappearing from Japan completely.**

**She surely put on a show on her ceremony... but we haven't seen the whole consequences yet. Also, Kuon seems to be warned by Lory Takarada, and just his answer, taking Kyoko's hand in front of everyone else, can hint you that this is finally going to be on the open.**

**I am leaving for today XD**

**Don't despair, I'll post soon,**

**Rei |**


	50. The Golden Globes

At first, when Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko came out from the Hotel main gate to wave and smile to the photographers that had waited there and would later follow them to the ceremony's venue, they hadn't fully realized of the situation. It took half a second for them to get their brains to function, and when they realized what the image those two were offering implied, a storm started "We should get going" director Ogata covered for them, but it was true they were running out of time "We'll see you at the Red Carpet, thank you" Ren sneaked inside the car dragging Kyoko with him, they left room for the rest, but the thing was wide and comfortable, a nice limousine.

"Are you tired?" Kuon ignored the atmosphere inside the car and started conversating with Kyoko.

"I rested in the plane" Kyoko was nervous, but Kuon wouldn't let her hand go. He had softened his fingers and was staring to anyone but her "I won't faint to embarrass you, if that's what you mean" she tried regaining their natural talk.

Director Ogata laughed "You look really beautiful, Kyoko-chan" he tried breaking the ice, as the rest of their companions were still flipping with the news "Don't tease her that much, Tsuruga-san" he grinned.

"Who's teasing who?" Kuon turned his gaze to the director "I was just being nice and she tells me this" he protested, Kyoko laughed as Kuon was trying to make her relax by playing their usual past senpai-kouhai relationship "I'll make sure you don't faint tonight" his gaze returned to Kyoko, he was the Emperor of the Night again, Kyoko shivered.

"I wonder how we didn't see it before" that producer who was a Kyoko fan dared to touch that matter "You've always been close… if we'd known it sooner we've could use it for promotion" Kuon opened his mouth to reply, but someone else took the intiative to answer.

"Kyoko-chan just came of age" director Ogata got their backs "Besides, is none of our business when this started, I guess. We don't even know what their agency thinks of this" he said "not that I am not fine with it" he grinned.

"Still" the producer replied "I think we've been too blind" he complained, but Kyoko couldn't blame him, after all, questions about how long they've been dating would start coming soon, and those who'd shared a set with them might suspect the same that man was complaining about "Anyway, congratulations" he became silent.

"Thank you" Kuon left Kyoko's hand to pass his arm around her shoulders "We appreciate it" Kyoko saw another of his gentleman smiles dedicated to the producer, she was trying not to feel overwhelmed with the situation.

Their car arrived at the Beverly Hilton Hotel and the doors from the red-carpet side opened. The producers were the first to come out, then director Ogata and, finally Ren Tsuruga popped out of the car helping Kyoko to step out gracefully. As soon as they were spotted, all the cameras started taking pictures and filming them. There were journalists from different countries there, and most of them were more interested in analyizing Kyoko's fashion and how the party was dressed up than anything else, yet, as soon as the Japanese media present there noticed them, the questions started flowing in their direction.

Kuon just pulled Kyoko closer, entangling their fingers and smiling for the cameras. He didn't say a word and in a few minutes they were inside the Hall, getting lead to the place where the ceremony would be held.

"We won't be able to avoid them forever" Kuon told her once they were seated at the table reserved for them in the ballroom.

"I know" Kyoko lowered her gaze, admitting she had started a big fire "I am sorry"

"You are?" Kuon's smile was evil "Cause I am not" Kyoko's eyes rushed to meet his "But the president told me we should handle in a communicate later, and I hate writing those things" Kyoko didn't know whether to laugh or just be quiet. Everything looked like a game to Kuon "I just wished we've could done this sooner" he kissed the back of her right hand making her whole body heat up.

"It feels really good to finally see you like this" director Ogata joined them at the table "You're making me want to direct you again as a couple" Kyoko sensed that the young director wasn't joking "I mean it".

"Maybe next year" Kuon replied "If people still want to see us, of course" Kyoko understood the hidden meaning in those words. It wasn't about them becoming an item, but about whether he'd reveal his true identity to the World and how his Japanese audience would take that.

"What a lovely party I see!" a deep manly voice interrupted them. Kyoko turned her head and stood up immediately, bowing to the man that had came to greet them.

"Father" she was a little bit ashamed, she'd forgot to go and greet him properly "Forgive me for not coming to greet you first" Kuu Hizuri quickly got her up and hugged her.

"Forgiven" he smiled as Kuon also stood up to greet him with a bow "Tsuruga-san" Kuu kept his composure "We meet again" he didn't smile.

"Hizuri-san" Kuon bowed. When he rised his head again he looked at how Kuu was still helding Kyoko with his left arm put on her waist "I see you've become her senpai as well"

Kuu let a small laughter escape, slowly all the photographers that were allowed inside the ballroom were watching at them carefully "In a certain way, I always was" Kuu let Kyoko's waist be free "I guess I should thank you for letting her become my pupil" that was a conversation that only Kuu, Kuon and Kyoko could follow.

"Darling?" Julienne's voice appeared from behind "There you…" Kyoko feared that she wouldn't be able to handle the emotion of meeting her son.

"Mother" Kyoko was too quick, she even took Kuu by surprise taking Julienne's hand "Come meet Ren" she said not letting Julienne's hand go "Ren, this is Julienne Hizuri, Kuu's wife"

"Ms Hizuri" Kuon's face was pale. Kyoko knew he was also worried by the awkward situation. He bowed and smiled to her, gazing at Kyoko, making signs for her not to let go of his mother's hand.

"So Handsome" Julienne said trying to contain her tears, and she turned her gaze to Kyoko, noticing she was trying to become her support "Isn't he handsome?" she could only say.

"He is" Kyoko said while blushing. However, she tried keeping her calm, she kissed Julienne on the cheek, knowing how much the Hizuris love to have skin ship, and Kuu came to her rescue by taking his wife's hand so Kyoko could get free.

"We should find our seats" Kuu said "Take care of our beloved daughter, Tsuruga-san" he said as if he was threatening him.

"I will" Kuon pulled Kyoko back to his side "It was really nice to meet you, Hizuri-san" he addressed Jullienne.

"You surely are well connected, Kyoko-chan" director Ogata said, not having a clue of what had just happened there "Kuu Hizuri has never been that much interested in any rookie" Kyoko tried to smile, still feeling the tension coming from Kuon's side.

Kyoko didn't find any suitable words to say. It was silly to answer to that, since it was obvious that Kuu had her under his wing, and everyone there had heared her call him 'father' so she just smiled and returned her eyes to Kuon, hoping he would relax "Shouldn't you greet your acquaintances too?" she refreshed his memory.

Kuon came back to reality "That's right" he tried smiling for her. Kyoko was dragged again by him as Kuon took her to a small tour finding and greeting the people he met inside the room "This is Kyoko" he also introduced her "my girlfriend" his face was filled with satisfaction whenever he pronounced those words, he even omitted the fact she was one of the night nominees and his co-star.

The ceremony was long but nice. It was more casual than other ceremonies as everyone was seated around a table and had drinks and appetizers while watching the winners come to the stage to recive their prizes and some of the music performances. When the supporting role actress came up, Kyoko felt a little bit nervous, even if she was sure she wouldn't win, because when her name was listed in the nominees, the cameras shown her face on the video-wall screens that surrounded the stage.

"Kyoko" Kuon called her and she looked at him confused "They're calling you" he said, but she wasn't reacting, still not aware of what had just happened "Go there" he laughed "You won the award!" Kyoko suddenly stood up, alarmed, not knowing how she would be able to walk steady to that stage. She regained her conscience, trying to remember how she'd dealed with receiving awards back in Japan, and she first bowed to her party, then she walked shaking to the stage, where she accepted the trophy and bowed once more before reaching the microphone.

"Thank you" she mumbled first "Thank you to the Hollywood Foreign Press Association for choosing me" her heartbeat was speeding up "I want to thank our movie producers for letting me perform Lady Murasaki" she tried breathing before continuing with her speech "And director Ogata, for always trusting me and getting the best out of my performance" Kyoko hadn't prepared any speech, thinking she wouldn't win "And I want to thank my LME friends, president Takarada, and all the people back in Japan who's always helped me and support me, you made possible that things like this happened" she was nervous but cooling down a bit "I want to thank my father for guiding me and mentoring me, even from the distance" she tried finding Kuu on the ballroom "and last but not least" she didn't want to stand too long in that pedestal "I want to dedicate this to my managers Takaki-san and Mr. Packerman" she would just say one more thing "And to the man that mentored me, and didn't protest when I accepted this role, to Ren" she smiled as her eyes met with Kuon's "Thank you" she took her award, bowed once more and got lead backstage, where she would face journalists and their questions.

_I will need more strength to face this…_


	51. Playing with riddles

"She made such an estatement out there" director Ogata was clapping and speaking to Kuon "She'll get in trouble once she gets backstage" he grinned.

"Well" Kuon couldn't smile despite he was really amused by Kyoko's courage "Mr. Packerman will take care of that" he said. There was still time until the male main role awards were given, and he was sure that Kyoko would get retained long enough by the journalists who waited backstage and interviewed the winners.

_She always surprises me with her actions… I didn't see that coming at all._

In an easy to read riddle, Kyoko had given out the fact they might be a couple or about to become a serious one back when she got that role. Enough to keep the Japanese tabloids entertained by trying to track back their steps and how long that relationship had been on.

Kuon couldn't deny he was nervous and concerned about how Kyoko might be dealing with the questions directed to their relationship and what she'd said back on that stage, but he still had to maintain Ren Tsuruga's cool. He got distracted when the Foreigner Movie award called in for Hikaru Genji, and director Ogata stood up. He congratulated him and watched the producers head to the stage accompanying the director.

"Thank you" he said "Sorry my English is not good" he bowed too "I want to thank the producers of this movie for confiding me this project" director Ogata had prepared a small speech, just in case, with Kuon's help "and all the cast and the staff for making it a success" he continued speaking in Japanese, and thanked his family, and his father for being patient with his stubbornness, then he thanked Ren personally, and Kyoko for taking on the role when the circumstances went wrong. He did it fast so the producers would have their say too.

The producers were quick thanking all the staff members and the cast, and the good acceptance the movie had gotten Worldwide.

While they were speaking, Kyoko returned to her seat, Kuon got distracted by her arrival, noticing that cameras were still following her "You were brave out there" he smiled. Kyoko took his hand and she dared kissing him on the cheek while she placed her award on the table.

"Thanks" she blushed, even for Kyoko, who'd been trained by the Hizuri's skin-ship, showing that much in public was too much "I can't deny that I was a little bit nervous afterwards"

When the producers' team and director Ogata disappeared from the stage, Kuon's nerves arised, as the time of knowing who the best actor in a drama main role was would come soon. This time, it was Kyoko the one not letting go of his hand "I haven't congratulated you yet" he tried distracting himself a little "You were radiant there, it was hard not to jump to the stage and take you away" he made her blush with his flatter.

Slowly, the rest of the party returned to the table "Congratulations" Kyoko told them. They congratulated her back and grinned when they watched Kyoko's attentions with Kuon, who was seating still waiting for the time of the award he was nominated for.

He felt the pressure of deceiving them if he didn't win after all. Both, the movie and Kyoko had been awarded, if he failed, even if he wasn't a man who cared for the awards as much as he cared for receiving good critics on his performances, he knew that all Japan was watching him, hoping that he would also stand on that stage. When the time to hear his name among the other nominees came, he felt how the time stopped, until Kyoko held him and whispered "Congratulations" he didn't came back to his senses.

He had won, that was the prove that Hikaru Genji had been the most successful movie for the Foreigner Journalists who worked in Hollywood, and that the rest of the World would took notice of their taste, as it used to happen. One big push for his career, he was sure of that. In the blink of an eye, he kissed Kyoko, startling all the presents there, whom were already taken by their small demonstration of their mutual affection, he even shook his hand with the producers and hugged director Ogata, not hiding his joy, and then he rushed to receive the award on stage "Thank you" Kuon's personality was suprassing Ren's façade "Thank you all for voting me" he said addressing the hosts of those awards "I want to dedicate this award to everyone who ever worked with me and helped me in my career" he was extremely happy right now "I want to thank my Japanese agency, LME, and Yukihiro Yashiro, who's been the best manager anyone could ask for" he hoped that Yashiro would be as proud as he was "and I want to thank my family for respecting my decision of becoming an actor" he was risking it, but he'd thought nobody would care that much after what he had to say "Also, to Lory Takarada, for everything he's done for my career; the producers that trusted Genji's role to me" his mouth was a little dry "director Ogata, for always confiding me the best roles" he saw how the young director smiled back at him "and I want to dedicate this to someone who's really especial to me" he looked for Kyoko's gaze among all the crowd "Thank you for making this experience become a great one, it was a privilege to see you grow as an actresss, but not as much as seeing you become my companion" his heartbeat raced up as saying this "Thank you Kyoko, I love you" those last words, he said those in Japanese, but those who'd seen the movie in its original version with subs and were there, quickly grasped the meaning, even those who couldn't understand a thing in that Language, got the meaning of what he'd said.

He bowed once more and disappeared backstage. As soon as he got into the interview's zone, with Mr. Lawrence scorting him, the amount of questions started. They first congratulated him, but because they needed to respect an order and wait for their turn patiently, the questions concerning what he'd just said and what Kyoko had implied earlier, wearing the ring and speaking on that stage, started.

"How long have you been dating Kyoko-san?" The first question was direct, as now there was no need on asking whether they were dating or not.

"To be honest" he tried rescuing Ren Tsuruga's best features "We hardly got time to date. Considering our schedules, we've been apart for a while" he misleaded them a little.

"Kyoko-san said the same but, when did you decide to start dating then?" another question came.

"Oh well" inside, he smiled at how coordinated they were "You see, there are certain things we prefer to keep as private" his gaze was glacial "Let's just say that today we were finally able to become a proper couple" he enjoyed being that cryptic.

"Who confessed first?" that question made some of the Japanese journalists grin and laugh.

"I think that was obvious" he said smiling and showing off his ring "But I can proudly say it was me" he laughed "Although I'd never thought I would have to wait this much for an answer" he followed Kyoko's game of making them wonder for how long that had been going on.

"Did you agree on wearing couple rings or that was just a coincidence?" Kuon's eyes rolled, he couldn't keep himself inside Ren's typical gentleman's state.

_I thought I already let them know that our rings were something planned beforehand._

"You mean this?" he showed off the ring, once more "Well, as you can see" a twisted smile was drawing upon his lips "rings that have been specially designed to match one another, cannot be a coincidence" he said feeling satisfied with the wicked answer. He'd never thought it would that fun to toy the journalists using his relationship with Kyoko as a tool.

"Do you have anything to say to our audience?" someone else asked "About this" he took it as the journalist meant their relationship.

"Yes" he was still wearing that evil smile "Thank you for your support" he said "And I am sorry to Kyoko's fans, for stealing their idol, I hope you can understand how much she means to me, as well as I hope you will still support her, because I am certain she loves each and every one of you" he bowed and Mr. Lawrence used that opportunity to cut the questions and let him go away.

"Did they plan to say exactly the same?" he heard one of the cameras talk to a reporter and another smile came to his lips.

"Tsuruga-san" someone blocked his way back to the ballroom. He didn't know what to do when Kuu Hizuri decided to dedicate him a big bow as an approval "Congratulations" Kuon bowed back "That meant a lot to both of us" Kuu whispered to his ear when he passed him by. Kuon went away grateful that his parents had respected his wish of not revealing his identity yet.

"What did you tell them?" he asked Kyoko once he arrived back at their table.

"Not much, really" she said accepting his hand "they asked me about the ring's meaning, and I repeated it was my promise to my most important man" Kuon was dying to hear the rest "And then they asked me if I had anything to say, so I thanked my fans for their support and I told that I was sorry for Tsuruga-san's fans, but that I had decided to stand proudly by your side" she was sipping one of her drinks "What did you told them?"

"Nearly the same" he cut his smile "What are you drinking?"

"This?" Kyoko's eyes seemed innocent "Director Ogata brought this to me, it tastes good" Kuon stole the glass from her hands, he smelt it and then he took a sip.

"Relax, Tsuruga-san" director Ogata was laughing really hard "It's alcohol free, anyway, she's of age now" Kuon was mortified by that joke. He couldn't keep treating Kyoko as a little girl in public, but he wasn't comfortable with her drinking when she hadn't tasted alcohol in her life "Besides, you're here to look upon her" he laughed.

Kuon shrugged and returned Kyoko her glass "I am sorry" his face looked like a puppy's "I can't help it" Kyoko kissed his cheek again. Kuon thought that she was starting to get too confident, but not that he wanted to complain.

"Thank you" she said "For always caring for me" she said.

After the ceremony, they attended a party that had been prepared for the winners, and then Kuon took director Ogata and Kyoko to a private party that Kuu Hizuri had thrown for Kyoko. He felt like he was entering a trap, but fortunately, Kuu and Julienne kept their distance allowing him to relax a little.

"You must be director Ogata" Kuu congratulate them once more "I had the pleasure to work with your father once" of course, Ogata already knew that, but Kuon was glad to see his father paying him attention "Tsuruga-san" he said throwing him a cold gaze "We let you take Kyoko tonight" his smile gave Kuon the creeps "But don't get used to it"

"What did he mean with that?" Ogata asked once Kuu had returned to his wife.

"I thought you already knew" Kuon wanted to yell at his father so bad, it was obvious he wanted to tease him "Kyoko's staying with Hizuri-san and his wife" his gaze was gloomily staring at Kuu "He decided to take her as a daughter a while ago"

"I thought that Kyoko's reason to come here was you" director Ogata was surprised by this.

"Kyoko only agreed to let our relationship become public once she came of age" Kuon was a little bit jealous of his father, he knew that he wasn't the reason of why Kyoko had come there. Well, he was, in some way, but Kyoko's decision had been based on Kuu's proposal to take her under his wing "But it was Kuu Hizuri who asked her to come here. Actually, she's staying with them for the time being"

"Well" Ogata smiled "You can't blame him" Kuon blamed him, he loved his parents, but he also wanted Kyoko for himself alone "Kyoko's certainly something" Kuon couldn't deny that the director was right, though.

"No" he mumbled "I guess I can't blame him"

As soon as he found the right moment, he took Kyoko and the director with him, they greeted his parents once more and returned to the Hotel.

"Finally" He took Kyoko with his arms and kissed her until they run out of breath. They were alone at his room "I thought we wouldn't reach this moment ever"

Kyoko looked at him with confidence "It's been a busy night, wasn't it?" he laughed "Thank you for going out there saying you love me, out loud" she lowered her gaze "I am sorry I wasn't brave enough to say it"

"You did" he hugged her "With your own words" he kissed her again "and that's what I like"

He took her to the bed and made up for all the time they'd been apart, once he'd got his hunger satiated, he took her in his arms "Let's sleep a little, we have a communicate to write tomorrow morning" Kyoko nodded and they tried to rest.

_Whatever we've got ahead of us, I want to treasure this moment._

Even now that they had come out to the open, Kuon knew they still had other hardships to overcome, as a couple and as individuals.


	52. Communicates

"You are two of a kind" Kyoko opened her eyes and heard a familiar voice coming out from Kuon's laptop.

She rushed to cover herself and join her man "Good morning president" she said.

"Good mo…" he said getting distracted "You didn't tell me she was there!" he protested "You don't loose your time, do you?" he winked at Kuon "Can you please send me that communicate?" he seemed angry, but Kyoko caught him faking it and she couldn't help but laugh "I am serious!" he faked feeling outraged "the office's been a chaos today, we don't know how to hold the reporters!"

"We're sorry" Kyoko bowed, but she was still laughing a little "We'll send it as soon as possible"

"And try to be clear with it" he was serious then. Kyoko and Kuon had been throwing too many riddles with their answers. Once the president cut the chat through Skype, Kuon showed her a draft he'd been working on.

"It looks good enough to me" she said, but Kuon told her she should add her own words as well. She started reading what he'd written:

'_Dear fans, friends, followers and Journalists,_

_Let me apologize for having kept this from all of you for such a long time, but you must understand that a man cannot talk about his feelings when he hasn't got a proper answer first._

_I won't lie to you, I've been waiting so long for this moment to come but, because I respected my kouhai's desire to become an actress with her own power and merits, I also had to keep my selfish desire to reveal what my feelings towards her were. I can assure you that my feelings have always been honest, from the beginning and that those never came across my work and my dutie as her senpai. When I had accepted that I'd fallen for her, she was already under my care as the fascinating young actress she was back then. If you ask any of her other senpais and colleagues in this industry, they won't deny that she accomplished everything with her own strength and that they all were taken by her charms and her talent._

_However, to me, she was the more than just my most favored kouhai, as Kyoko became the woman who opened my eyes to real love. Nothing made me happier than receiving her answer yesterday. Watching her accept my ring, finally, in a time that she's trying to stand as an actress by her own talent, meant the World to me. I hope you can also see how hard she's worked so she could accept my feelings not feeling the burden to be accused of using me for her own benefit. And that you can admire her strength as much as I do. Because Kyoko's my strength now that I am away, and hopefully we'll be able to be together soon, but for the time being, we have enough by communicating our decision to become officially a couple._

_Thank you for your support,_

_Ren Tsuruga_'

"I am not sure I'll be as good as you" she shrugged, and Kuon reminded her they should write another communicate together as well.

Kyoko borrowed his laptop and tried typing something, then she showed it to him "It sounds good enough to me" he kissed her temple "And it matches mine" Kyoko read it once again "Go get a shower" he told her "I shall return you to my parents before they theatren me with something else" Kyoko laughed remembering Kuu's words last night.

While showering, Kyoko mentally revised her own communicate.

'_Dear Ren Tsuruga's fans, friends, supporters and senpais,_

_I want to thank you all for the support you've shown me till now and apologize for having kept this for that long. Some of you may have guessed that my relationship with Tsuruga-san was unusual and closer than the ones I had with my other beloved seniors. Is not that I didn't love you and respected you too, but that Tsuruga-san had become that special to me, as a man. He'd always been severe and strict as my senpai, but the way he slowly occupied every single thought I had, made me be devoted to him inspite my pledge to be focused only in my career. However, I know I made him suffer and wait for too long as, once he'd confessed me what his feeling were, I felt unworthy to accept those, even when I was already in love with him. I am sorry I made you worry as some of you realized what my real struggles were, and I am sorry I couldn't be honest with our audience and anyone else as we had so many things to face as actors._

_The reason why I decided not to delay my answer anymore is because now that I became an adult, I don't think my feelings will harm anyone. Also, we still need to overcome our own obstacles, individually, but I wanted to show Ren that no matter what happens I am by his side. Despite of what all of you may think, Ren and I will still be separated for a while, he's walking his way as an actor and I will try to walk one of my own. I hope you can forgive me and accept me as his companion in life, the same way I became to accept my feelings towards him._

_And even if you believe I am not worthy of his love, please don't hate me that much, I will still treasure Ren because he's the only man I've ever truly loved,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kyoko_'

She came out of the shower and got dressed she'd carried a small suitcase that the room service had carefully delievered to her while they were out at the ceremony "What about this?" Kuon showed her another draft, for their joint communicate, the one that LME would handle attaching their individual ones. Kyoko would also post her personal communicate at her blog.

'_Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko would like to communicate that they had become an official couple._

_They wish to thank their fans and supporters and hope they will keep supporting them now they decided to share their lifes, after having thoght about it thoroughly._

_They also hope that people can accept their mutual love and congratulate them for their decision._

_Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko want to thank their friends and family in the industry for their inconditional support._

_Ren Tsuruga & Kyoko_'

"It sounds plain" Kyoko laughed "But I wouldn't do it better"

"Plain?" he tickled her making her fall on the bed. Then he kissed her "Come on" he told her "I assume that director Ogata will have to face too many questions in our behalf" he said. Kuon was right. Kyoko would remain at LA while he flew back to New York, but poor Ogata would come back to Tokyo and surely will have to answer questions for them, as they expected he'd be interviewed because of the Golden Globe his movie had just received.

"Come in" Kuu Hizuri greeted them from the kitchen being once Kyoko led Kuu inside his old home "I am just reading your communicates" he grinned "really amusing"

"Father" Kyoko greeted him with a hug, noticing that Kuon was a little bit annoyed with that gesture "I am sorry I brought papparazi to your door" she referred at the large crowd of photographers who'd found out Kyoko was staying with the Hizuri.

"That's all right" he winked at her then he stared at Kuon "will you grace your mother and stay for lunch?"

"I guess nobody will question my presence here" Kuon shrugged and gazed at Kyoko "they're too busy with something else"

"Julienne! Darling!" Kuu called for his wife "We've got a guest!"

In a few seconds Kyoko presenced how Julienne froze at the kitchen's entrance and started tearing up. Kuon hugged her "I am sorry mother" Kyoko knew that he was trying to not let his emotions come out "I am sorry"

"Why don't you too sit down and relax while I prepare lunch with our precious daughter?" Kuu gazed at Kyoko and she smiled warmly.

"Come on mother" Kuon took Julienne's hand "I want to see my old room"

"It's Kyoko's room now" Julienne tried drying her tears "But she hasn't touched any of your stuff, she says she loves to feel surrounded by your memories" Kuon gazed at her with satisfaction.

"Thank you" Kuu told her once Kuon had taken Julienne away.

Kyoko grinned "For what?" she said innocently.

"You know for what" he patted her hair "You always manage to bring joy to this home" he winked.

"I am the one who's grateful" Kyoko smiled "because father gave me the family I'd always wished for" Kyoko saw tears approaching Kuu's eyes, but he cut those with a huge laughter.

Kyoko decided to ignore Kuu's attempts to hide his symptoms of bittersweet happiness "What are we going to cook?"

"Omu Rice" he winked. Kyoko understood that he wanted to cook one of his son's favorite dishes "But we better hurry, if they come back, they'll insist to help us"

"Right" Kyoko laughed "And we don't want that to happen" she said remembering that cooking wasn't Julienne's and Kuon's forte.

"You've been really brave" Kuu told her while they were preparing the ingredients "I hope this won't harm your Japanese career"

"Well" Kyoko had prepared for that carefully "there's only one thing I can do" she gazed at Kuu "work even harder"

_And they can bet I will._


	53. Getting there

Kuon hugged Julienne, nodded to Kuu and kissed Kyoko briefly, hating to be watched but stating Kuu better took care of his woman "I'll see you in a few weeks" he told her. Kyoko would be accompanying him at the Oscars ceremony, and director Ogata would come back, as part of the Hikaru Genji committee.

He found it harder to part now that Kyoko had publicly accepted his feelings, but he had a movie to film. He would only do a few scenes, before he interrupted the job to attend the Oscars' ceremony, but he wanted to get rid of those three movies first "We'll move to South America to film the action movie" Mr. Lawrence had told him. But that wouldn't be until March, he'd filmed one of the romantic movies before that.

One of the things that benefited him from having a public girlfriend had been the different way his co-stars treated him. Althought the actress that was filming with him was already married, the other females in the cast behaved, unless they were the type that would never care for another woman. He knew how to stop those, thought, just showing how indifferent he was, was enough.

"You would be surprised with people's comments on your announcement" Yashiro had finally contacted him to congratulate Kuon for the award and thank him for mentioning him on the speech "Only those who've met you both personally are actually glad" Kuon wasn't surprised by people not liking the news, that is why he had respected Kyoko's wish to become an acknowledged actress first "People are fine with Kyoko but they don't seem to believe you'll last long" Yashiro wasn't lying "They recall the amount of girlfriends you've got in the past" Kuon saw how Yashiro shrugged.

"I am sorry for them, then" Kuon said. He couldn't change their minds if it wasn't with time "What about you, Yashiro?" he wanted to touch that matter for long ago.

Yashiro blushed and Kuon saw how much he was struggling, as that man could saw through him, just like Kyoko did "What do you mean?" he swallowed "Of course I support you two!"

Kuon laughed "That's not what I was talking about" his gaze fixed on the screen "I speak to Kyoko" he just wanted to savour that moment "And Kyoko happens to speak to Kotonami-san…"

"I didn't do that on purpose!" Yashiro was shaky and nervous "What are you thinking?" his eyes were accusing Kuon.

"Oh, come on" he was enjoying that "We both know you'd never become that awkward by such a misunderstanding" Yashiro was silent "Just admit it"

"I am busy" Kuon couldn't believe that he was running away "I shall leave you Ren, let's speak again soon" he cut the chat.

_What the…?_

He took a mental note to give the details to Kyoko later.

Even if that romantic movie he was filming wasn't great, he always tried his best to portray his characters, and the way he performed seemed to encourage the rest of the cast "I am glad I accepted this role" his co-star, Sarah Woodman, praised him "It's really interesting performing with you. You make me discover aspects of my own performance I'd never thought I had" Kuon had behaved with his co-star killer hunger and limited to just hint her mates on the set, hoping they could respond. They weren't as skilled as Kyoko but he'd still got a good answer.

Sarah Woodman brought her husband to the set one day "Honey, meet Ren" Kuon was in front of a face that looked familiar to him "This is my husband Will" they shook hands.

"Wait" he had puzzled out where he'd seen that face "Will Woodman?" he laughed "I am sorry Sarah, I couldn't make that connection in my head before" he returned to the man that had just been introduced to him "It's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled "I am a big fan of your films" Kuon had recognized one of the few independent directors he admired. The man used to release a film per year and always competed at festivals such as Sundance.

"I am a fan of yours as well" that became as news to Kuon, most of the directors he'd met at Hollywood had just researched their previous movies, only to get to know his background better "I fly to Japan once a year and always come back with a few DVD's" the man said "I was glad to be able to watch Black Jack and Hikaru Genji at a proper movie theatre" Kuon thought that might be the most interesting connection he'd made ever since arriving to the US "When my wife told me who he was working with, I had to see it with my own eyes" Kuon was flattered, he'd never thought he'd find such a fan there.

"Well that certainly amazes me" Kuon smiled "I'd never thought I'd find a director who actually knew my previous jobs" he made the man laugh.

"I like Asian cinema a lot" Will told him "I am often inspired by both, Japanese and Korean movies" Kuon kept listening with interest "and what to say about Hong Kong's cinema!" Kuon recognized those influences in his films, although Will Woodman's style was in between the American road-movies and some old-fashioned Western films tricks, he also mixed the way Asians had to tell a story, with longer shots and less words "I'll soon start auditions for my next movie" he said "If you don't think it's a waste of your time, I'd love to send you the script"

"Please do so" Kuon was sincere "I may have my schedule a little bit crowded, but I have a good manager who can work those things out" he nodded into Mr. Lawrence's direction.

"Oh really?" Will Woodman's eyes sparkled "We won't start filming until autum. I am currently preparing for next week's premiere at Sundance"

"Then I'll make sure I attend the audition" they exchanged another handshake before the director called him and Sarah back to work.

That night he spoke to Kyoko and gave her the news "That sounds really good" she was holding a script "Father says that independent movies are a good way to showcase your talents without getting placed in a niche"

"What's that Kyoko?" Kuon was curious about the huge script she was holding.

"I am going to audition for a series' pilot" she said "It's only a teenage plot for a channel that usually airs those type of series, and it's just a pilot, but I like the role" she showed the script through the webcam "It's a secondary one, but still more than the cameos and extras I've been doing"

"I see your new manager keeps you busy" he remembered he had something else to say "Oh yes, before I forget" he told her everything about the conversation he'd got with Yashiro. Kyoko's gaze showed some gloom while he explained how lightly people were taking their announcement, he'd thought he'd seen her infamous little spirits come out again, but as soon as he'd mentioned Yashiro's weird behavior she forgot about their own trouble "Can you believe that?"

"Well" Kyoko's face was mischievous now "Moko-chan's going to give him chocolates on Valentine's" Kuon wanted to laugh hard "It took me a long time to convince her"

"That is going to be so interesting it's a shame we cannot witness it" Kuon thought he'd infected Kyoko with his mean ideas "You know" he got nostalgic "I miss being there sometimes"

"Well" Kyoko's warming smile was all what he needed "We can always come back" she paused "But we better hurry up and succeed first" she always managed to give him the confidence he lacked "Let's not worry about anything else, O.K.?" he nodded.

He had a short time to film before he'd flew back again to LA "I'll see you next week" Sarah wished him luck "And remember: being nominated it's already a win" she winked.

_Perhaps it's better if I don't get awarded…_

Kuon had thought about his chances thoroughly. He feared the Oscar's hex, especially being such a newcomer to Hollywood, but yet he wished to win. He was conflicted as he needed to be mentally strong and get ready for being defeated. He had supporters and good critics, and he had the Golden Globe, but that wouldn't guarantee him the Oscar.

_Kyoko is right. I should just focus on my job and forget things like this award._

Whatever the result would be, Mr. Lawrence got everything covered for him.

"Do you know why I decided to put on this ring before coming here again?" Kyoko told him as soon as she saw through him what his troubles were "Because to me it doesn't matter if you win or lose, I wanted people to know that" she kissed him "Let's use this night as another way to promote you" Kuon didn't know who to thank for having someone like Kyoko by his side.

Kyoko had prepared well for playing his companion's role. Her dress was splendid, her smile was radiant and she knew how to stand perfectly at his side, making him look perfect in front of the cameras, at the red carpet, inside the venue's hall… everywhere. Kyoko had even made a list of the people they should greet "If she ever quits acting, she should become a manager" Mr. Lawrence joked. Kyoko made sure that Ren greeted all his acquaintances there, and she knew how to display him publicly in front of his own parents without letting people notice a thing.

"Kyoko what are your thoughts before the ceremony?" once they've conceded time to the Japanese media that had attended to support them, she became more than just Ren Tsuruga's companion.

"Well" she startled them with her smile "This is going to be completely different from the Golden Globes" it was a fact, but Kyoko had insisted on it so people in their country could understand it better "So I don't want people to feel discouraged if the movie or Ren don't get called on tonight" Kuon couldn't help but smile "It was already a huge achievement that they both got nominated, and we don't need awards to know how great Ren Tsuruga is as an actor" she gazed at him and his heart warmed.

"Those were wise words, Kyoko-san" the reporter praised her "We're glad to see you again" Kyoko bowed a little "You certainly make a great couple" Kuon knew the comment wasn't for free. He also bowed, thanking the support.

While they were walking away, he made sure to kiss her on her cheek so the cameras could still catch that moment "Let's give them something else to talk about" he winked at Kyoko "I've already feel like a winner"

_That's right, even if I don't get the award, I am certain that I am just getting there._


	54. Life after the Oscars

"I know you don't want my pity" Kuon was chatting to Yashiro through Skype "But I mean it" he hadn't received the award at the end, but the movie had won its own, so he already felt good about it. Also, the response he'd got from a lot of Hollywood actors, directors and producers that were in the awards had been really good. Most assured him he'd only lost for a few votes, blaming those Academy members who never watched the whole movies they had to award and never put their feet out of their houses, which Kuon valued.

"I really don't feel defeated" Kuon assured "They awarded the movie at least" he wanted to quickly change the subject "And I connected the Skype because you haven't replied to me yet" Kuon had tried messaging him once Valentine's Day had passed. Yashiro had greeted him for his birthday, but he avoided to face that subject that Kuon and Kyoko were interested with the most "Come on Yashiro!" he was tired "we knew you got her chocolates!"

"We know" Kyoko's head popped up behind his shoulders "Kanae's dying to know your answer" she said "How do you handle to meet everyday after this?" Kyoko was enjoying that as much as Kuon was.

"Kyoko-chan you too?" Yashiro felt cornered.

"Do you know how much courage it took Moko-chan to give you those chocolates?" Kyoko's eyes were fierce "And this time it wasn't a mission… She deserves a proper answer"

"Why are you both gangin up against me?" Kuon shrugged, just to make Yashiro suffer more with his indifference "All right!" he yelled, but Kuon and Kyoko stood still "I'll admit it! I like Kanae!"

"That's what I thought, right Kyoko?" Kuon turned his gaze to hers.

"Exactly" Kyoko also decided to ignore Yashiro's presence at the screen "I wonder why he didn't admit it earlier"

"Hey!" Yashiro protested "I'm still here" both, Kuon and Kyoko turned their faces to the screen, gazed at Yashiro and then continued speaking as they hadn't seen him "Fine!" he yelled "I'll give her an answer!"

"Good" Kuon decided to stop ignoring him "Just let the president know it was our win"

"You surely are in high spirits" Yashiro complained "And you know that old man pretty well" Kyoko gave Yashiro a smile "Good luck with that audition"

"Thanks" they both replied at once, but Yashiro had disconnected the chat. They cracked up as soon as his face disappeared.

"That serves him right for not trusting me" Kuon switched off the laptop "Come on, I'll bring you back home" Kyoko had spent another night at his hotel room. He accompanied her to his parent's home, but didn't enter this time "I don't want to face them right now" Kuon wasn't disappointed for haven't won the Oscar, but he knew that his mother might be sad, because that meant she still had to wait to get him back. He kissed Kyoko and returned to the cab that had lifted them there.

When he got back to New York, he still received messages consoling him for haven't won the prize, but encouraging him. It was the same at the movie set "Will still waits your audition" Kuon thanked Sarah for the nice words and assured her that the audition would take place soon. Mr. Lawrence had scheduled it right after he wrapped that film.

On March, he got ready to fly to Brasil to shoot for that movie where he'd play a mercenary and Kyoko started preparing to film that pilot "_Can you believe it?_" she told Kuon right after he'd returned from the Oscars "_the director wants to make me the lead_" Kuon told her that might've been the promotion she'd got after winning the Golden Globe and having starred in a movie awarded with an Oscar, but he also thought that she had impressed the director for sure. However, it was risky to take a Japanese girl who'd hardly appeared in small roles at some regular series and get her to play a lead. He tried preparing her in case the pilot got rejected "_You told me the same father did_" Kuon was shocked, as every time she remarked how much he resembled his father.

It took him two months to wrap the filming in Brasil, and yet, when he got back in May, he still had to shoot some scenes at the set. He longed to end that soon and see that other romantic movie disappear, so he could concentrate on the super-hero's role "Ren" Sarah Woodman had called him knowing he'd be back "How was Brasil?" she was excited because her husband had casted him on his upcoming movie "Will told me he'd had to work out the schedule with your manager and that other movie's producers, but he's really looking forward to direct you" Sarah updated him on her upcoming jobs as well.

That other movie he had to film, had more than one lead role, so it wouldn't take him that much to shoot his parts, or that's what he thought. Once he'd seen his fame burst out a little, even after not winning the Oscar, the writers and the producers had decided to expand his role a little. Kuon tried concentrating on the job and finding the parts he could enjoy from the plot so he would still kill with his performance. It was tedious working under that director, and his co-star was trying to hit at him every time they had a break, but Kuon endured it and spent another two months and a half wishing to wrap it up and start to film for the super-hero's movie already.

Kyoko had gone to Japan at the end of May to start preparing her summer drama "I am fine" she assured him "Since they don't see us together ever since the Oscars, the audience even questions we're still together, after all" Kyoko laughed, but Kuon was annoyed. Was it that hard to believe? "But you missed the scene Sho performed the other day" Kuon's wishes to leave everything and fly to Japan just to punch that jerk were so big "He even accused me of putting on an act, just to get his attention" as expected from that Fuwa "I don't know what annoyed him most" Kyoko seemed amused, though "My indifference, or the fact he knows it's true and that he cannot do anything to change it now" Kuon laughed. Kyoko had learnt how to take care of herself "Oh, by the way, the pilot got chosen, they will air it this summer, just to tease the audiences" Kuon congratulated her, but he was cautious "I know" she prevented his words "It still can get discarded or cancelled later"

He wished that any of those possibilities wouldn't happen.

Kuon wrapped up the romantic film at the end of July and shot his first scenes for the super-hero movie when August begun. He would have until October, before he interrupted the filming to start working under Will Woodman's orders. Just then, Kyoko would be flying to Australia to premiere that sci-fi movie. Kuon wondered when they would have time to actually start living as a couple.

The super-heroes' movie was the best he'd shot that year so far. There were a couple of already established actors in the cast, and the plot had been carefully written, all the characters were well constructed and it was easier to grasp the emotions of his role, which was the main one. He suggested the director to get rid of his contact lenses "I didn't know those were colored" Jeremy Mathews was surprised to know the lenses were to cover his real color and not to correct his sight "Let's see how you'd look" he asked him to come back once he'd removed those, and then he gave his approval "That will help make the audience forget your Asian features" Mathews laughed. He'd risked a lot to take Kuon for the lead despite his looks. Of course, they'd tried using the best make-up to adapt his features to the role, and because that comic had suffered changes through the years, people weren't expecting a determinate look, but some fans had already complained about the lead's choice "Let's get you to the dressing room and leak a photo on the Net" Mathews suggested "I bet the fans will start hesitating now"

Working with him was a complete new experience for Kuon. The man was extreme with his decisions and pulled the actors to their limits, something that made Kuon's stamina rise up "Let's aim for the Oscar!" he used to cheer up the cast and the crew with those words "GREAT!" he yelled anytime he'd liked a take, mostly after having done one hundred that got discarded before "Let's make those fans wet their pants!" he was a fierce man who liked to take on challenges. But his methods kept Kuon motivated.

Kyoko was still popular in Japan, despite of their announcement "the drama's done pretty well so far" he talked to her before leaving to Alaska, where he would start filming Will Woodman's independent movie "I might be back soon, depending on how the ratings go for the American drama" her pilot had got a good acceptance and the channel had decided to schedule the series among their autum new releases "It will be troublesome to fly to Australia while filming this, though" Kyoko also told him that her fans were still supporting her and praising her hard work "By the way, Yashiro and Kanae send their regards" they had started dating as soon as Yashiro had answered her confession. It had only been a day after they've pestered him through Skype. Kuon dedicated her one smile and wished Kyoko luck with the American series.

"Welcome to Alaska!" Will Woodman went to greet Kuon at the airport "Are your eyes a different color?" the man noticed the change. Kuon explained he had got rid of the contact lenses he used to hide his original color "I always thought you had troubles with your sight" Woodman shrugged. It took Kuon a few more minutes to explain he had just used an image that suited the Japanese audiences better "So it's true you're half American, after all" Woodman joked. That fact had already been revealed a while ago.

"To be honest" Kuon decided to trust Woodman "I am just a quarter Japanese" that seemed to surprise the director "I am actually half Russian, a quarter American and a quarter Japanese" he waited for Woodman's shock to fade away.

"That's quite a mixture" Woodman said when he regained his speech "So the blonde's truly yours?" Kuon nodded and laughed "If I'd known that earlier, I'd added some Russian lines into your role" Kuon thought he was joking at first "Wait" Woodman was getting excited with his own idea "We can still do that, do you speak Russian too?"

"No, I am sorry to disappoint you" he shrugged "When I was a child, only my father taught me his mother's language, but my mother was already too used to speak in English, and that was also the way she communicated with my father, so…" Kuon saw a bit of disappointment on Woodman's eyes "I can always try" he found himself committing to something he wasn't sure of.

"Would you?" Woodman's eyes were sparkling "I can give you the lines your role could say in Russian, and you can come out with the translation" he was speaking so fast "I hope your mother's still alive" Kuon was a little bit embarrassed, he'd never spoken about his parents with anyone but Kyoko or Takarada-san "Is she?"

Kuon smiled "She is" Woodman sighed with relief "Don't worry, just give me the lines and I'll try my best"

_My mother just got a great excuse to keep in touch with me daily…_

Of course, he'd used the Skype, just the thought of having Julienne rushing to become his Russian teacher made him shiver. Of course he'd love to see her, but it wasn't the time to blow up his cover yet.

**| Just in case anyone wonders it... I changed my mind several times about the Oscar's part a long ago. At first, I planned it as the finale of the fic, then I realized it couldn't be rushed. One thing is that I am skipping time fast because I cannot make an arch of every single role they take on, because then the story would never end XD and another is to just place things magically on its place. Nah. I am deluding a little with this story, that's not a lie, but I still like it to be belieaveble, even with my grammar mistakes and my lack of some knowledge (such as haven't ever been to USA), I still want it to be following a well schemed path. **

**I used different references too. Just the Golden Globe things or the Oscars... I recalled other similar cases, only those were from actors and actresses from my own country XD or the fact sometimes the Golden Globes award movies and actors that later don't get awarded at the Oscars. Then there's the teen series Kyoko will star in. I am an ABC-Family's series fan, after all XD but yeah, I am using Kyoko's magic to make her become the lead Just this time, in case it wasn't understood, the writters and the producers decide to expand her role and made it the lead instead. I'll try detailing it better when I focus on Kyoko ^^ **

**I am not basing on a certain comic for Kuon's super-heroes movie XD just take it as something in between Marvel and DC, maybe similar to Heroes, maybe similar to Watchmen... I don't know, I only want to focus on the aspects of his experience with the director, I'll leave the plot and character to everyone's imagination. I couldn't just bring up a fictional comic without making it look lame compared to already existing ones and, I am trying to only use classics from reality, already old novels or stage plays. Copyright issues appart, I am not comfortable using contemporary works into a fic that's already using an existing manga.**

**Oh, and the Russian thing it came on its own, just when I was finishing the chapter. I am not sure that Kuon doesn't know his mother's language, so I had to guess he wasn't taught that. **

**It's funny that they reveal they're a couple when they're more appart than ever, so I chose to make people back in Japan be unsure that they were still dating. You all know how mean public opinion can be sometimes... that also gave me the perfect excuse to still keep Kyoko's good results in Japan's industry. If she's not hated, she can still expand her audience.**

**I plan to use the sci-fi movie as well, but I am not going to give details on the plot either, I guess. I just saw a perfect excuse to introduce another path to stardom XD**

**Well, it's really late, sorry for any mistakes, writting up till late makes my sight become blurry z but I really wanted to get these last chapters done.**

**Thank you for still being here,**

**Rei |**


	55. Annie Hawk

**| Hi again, a brief note to say I've got the two reviews making me notice I was using the word 'glare' wrong. I insist that whenever you notice things like this, please let me know. I appreciate learning anything that can help my English writting improve. Especially when some words I've learnt, I haven't learnt those properly. I tried correcting that, by the way, hope it's showing now.**

**Thanx,**

**Rei |**

Annie Hawk was a tall, long-legged blonde, who resented Kyoko for having stolen her spotlight. Mr. Packerman had warned Kyoko that she might encounter some bad atmosphere on the pilot's set, considering that the young American actress, a girl with a baggage as a child actor, was supposed to be the lead on the first place. The day Kyoko went to the script's first reading, the girl hadn't shown, using a lame excuse, so Kyoko was ready for anything that could happen.

_It's only a pilot, that doesn't mean the series will get picked and less continued_.

But once the filming started on March, Kyoko had to deal with Annie's cold glare at the backstage. At least, the girl was amazing at faking she was all right with Kyoko's presence in front of the cameras.

_I know that I can't appeal to everyone I work with, but somehow Takarada-san's voice gets into my head and reminds me of everything I went through in my first years as an actress._

Kyoko was right. If she couldn't reach that cold girl, even if she wasn't that bad at performing, the character's chemistry might look lame. Maybe they didn't have to become friends, but at least, Annie Hawk could show some respect.

She tried approaching the girl several times, bringing her refreshments, and trying to start conversations "Do you hear something?" Annie used to ignore her while trying to get the rest of the young cast to her side. It was the typical bullying that made Kyoko despair, not because she was hurt, but because it made it harder to deal with the girl. Kyoko was familiar with that behavior; she had suffered it and she had performed it in front of the cameras before, but now she was grown up, she found it silly "If you were that displeased with this job why didn't you refuse it?" She dared to say with a calm and cool voice after she'd tried speaking to Annie for the third time. The girl froze, but she didn't turn to look at Kyoko. However, after that, the rest of the cast thought it twice before following Annie Hawk and her bully attempts.

"I don't know" the director of the series' pilot, Monica Sherman, monitored the first scene they had shot "There's something off" Kyoko knew what she meant. Even if she was trying to get in her role, that other girl, Annie, was reppeling her so bad, and that affected the results. She was trying to make her acting outstand and shadow Kyoko's.

"You must be satisfied" Kyoko tried a different strategy. Annie Hawk still refused to acknowledge her presence, but Kyoko was sure she was listening "I thought I'd finally got the chance to get a taste of Hollywood's real professionalism, now that I am finally playing a more important role and all" Kyoko knew how to be the bully too "But I guess I was wrong, and at the end, Hollywood acts don't get as serious as we do in Japan" Kyoko stood up of her chair and walked away flawlessly, making sure that Annie could see her.

Kyoko didn't want to worry Kuon with those small troubles at set, but since his film in Brasil kept his schedule busier and he hardly got time to chat through Skype, it was easy to just not let him know about this.

"That Hawk is a spoiled brat" Kuu had told her. Kyoko still confided it to someone, and Kuu was her mentor now "But I know the perfect person to make her come to her senses" Kuu had winked at Kyoko. If her previous attempt of embarrass her with her behavior hadn't worked, she'd need to try harder.

"I see why you don't want this pilot to succeed" she muttered the next day "you must be afraid that people see your true colors" Kyoko hesitated on whether to add something else, as her words might sound confusing, but Annie's glare showed her that it was enough with that. She smiled at her, letting her old little spirits come out to back her up "There's a difference between performing and faking, did you know?" were her final words before turning her back on the girl.

The drama was an apparent simple plot. At the beginning it was meant to be the story of a girl who goes to College and overcomes different struggles, the typical tale about growing up as an adult, but after Kyoko had auditioned for one of the main role's friends' character, the staff had changed their minds. The director and the writers thought the show might be more interesting if they turn the focus on Kyoko's role, instead, and added some dramatic background that helped her become a complex character. They still kept a considerable presence of Annie's role, but all the hopes were put on Kyoko's role now. They hoped that catched the viewers' attention.

"_This channel is filled with teen mystery series right now, and they already have cheesy but lovely comedies running_" the producers had agreed on the changes "_We need something different_" That was their purpose by offering the series.

"I am sorry for being late" Kyoko still bowed anytime she couldn't follow her schedule as it was planned. She'd been doing a photo-shot for one of the Japanese magazines she still was featured in often. That day, a crew from another magazine would follow her around. Mr. Packerman always managed to keep the balance between her Japanese jobs and the American ones, even when her current producers didn't exactly get in which way that could benefit their production in the US they understood that keeping Kyoko's presence in Japan would help them connect with the Asian viewers that resided in their country.

"You surely like to kiss people's bums" Annie Hawk despised Kyoko's humble behavior with the rest of the staff. Kyoko always ignored her attempts to provoke her.

"That shows how little you know of the World, Annie" Nadia Lacey, one of the supporter actresses that had been friendly with Kyoko scolded her. The girl was older and her role was one of their seniors at the Campus "If you tried to stop being that full of yourself you'd realized that she's a nice girl" Nadia's words only made it worse though. From that moment on, anything they tried to shoot was a disaster. Annie constantly lost her concentration and, consequently, her temper.

"Do you see those cameras following her around?" Nadia was determined to open Annie's eyes "They're here because she's famous in Japan"

"So what?" Annie was irritated "Do we have to start kissing her butt too?" she was still too arrogant "I don't care where she's famous. We're in the US, not in Japan"

"Well" Nadia was that kind of stubborn girl, not giving up on her mission "I'll take it as you never plan to advance your career further" Nadia knew how to hurt people with words "But I guess that seeing your attitude, it's not even worth to try" she left Annie frozen.

Kyoko had seen it, despite of her being busy attending the Japanese crew that was documenting her presence at the American set. She wasn't sure that would cause a positive effect on Annie.

_She'll hate me even more now._

But Nadia had said something right: It wasn't worth to try when someone was showing such a bad attitude. Kyoko was frustrated that the situation would end up damaging the pilot's result.

Kyoko used her break that day to analyze what her circumstances were. She tried to find a solution to still make the drama's shooting become something successful, something that would definetly get aired and catch the viewers' attention. But everytime she tried thinking about her performance and how she could made it better to coordinate with someone who hated her as much as Annie, she ended up daydreaming with Kuon.

_If he was here perhaps I would be stronger._

Kyoko hated to admit she still needed him to feel better, but she'd become used to that. After all, it wouldn't be love if she didn't feel his absence that much inside her heart.

_That co-star killer of mine… what are you doing right now?_

Kyoko smiled to herself and after a few seconds, something clinged inside her mind. She still had something else to try. There had only been a time when Kyoko had done that, but the circumstances were more similar than any others she'd been through, and back then, she'd triumphed over her enemy.

It wasn't easy to remember how to do it, but Kyoko remembered how Kuon and she had managed to coordinate for Hikaru Genji's scenes, and she decided to still vanish behind the role's mask, but make the role aware of what she needed to do: Kill Annie's act. Make her follow Kyoko's role lead.

When Kyoko was called back at the set, she entered under her role's skin, just like she'd impressed Dark Moon's senior actress once, she stroke Annie's mean intentions to ruin that recording too. Once director Sherman made her start the scene, even with Annie's will of not fall for Kyoko's act, it didn't become hard to defeat her.

"Perfect, CUT!" the director approved the first scene after a few takes "Now I see something interesting!" she said while monitoring the scene. That day ended up being an easy challenge for Kyoko, who'd caught Annie's guard down.

"It's a pity you can't value what's happened today" Nadia would insist even more on making Annie realize how much of a fool she was "I enjoyed today's filming so much, thank you Kyoko" the more she praised her, the more Annie's embarrassement shown on her red face.

On the next day, Annie appeared tense, but once more, Kyoko managed to make her fall for her lead. The experience she'd got that time on Sho's music video had been crucial for her career, but she had forgotten that on that day she'd used the killing skills to make Sho fall for her lead. Once Kyoko had started, it was hard to _stop I guess I understand Kuon better now…_ but deep inside she wished that Annie wouldn't be such a pain and cooperate, so she could go back to her usual performance, the one that helps the rest of the cast shine with her. Of course that leading others also helped make them show interesting things to the camera, but the way Kyoko usually performed now was also making her stand over the rest. However, she'd been determined to find a balance between that skill and her own, but it was only easier to do that when the rest of the cast members were in the scene. Annie just provoked her more into abusing of her weakness.

There was nothing Annie could do. Day by day, Kyoko ended up getting her on the palm of her hand with just her performance skills, and whenever she watched Kyoko perform without her but with any other cast member, she had to witness how the others didn't suffer her killing act but got actually upgraded by Kyoko's way of perform.

"I think you've embarrassed yourself enough" Nadia was a little bit nasty, but Kyoko couldn't blame her, because Annie had asked for that treatment with her misbehavior on the set and the arrogance she'd still shown. She relied on her child actress status and her supposed fanbase from those days too much, when the truth was she didn't give a thing on her fans. Another of her attempts to irritate Kyoko came when she found her carefully reading her fanmail and planning how she would answer at her blog. Annie had tried making fun of her, pointing out that she was such a 'nobody' having to do those things by herself "Since when nobodies win Golden Globes?" Nadia's reply came as cold water getting thrown on her by surprise "If she was nobody, she wouldn't be receiving offers to play other roles already"

Kyoko's current's drama producers were that amazed with her, that they've tried moving her profile on their company. Kyoko ended up gaining a new role for a TV Movie that would be shot on winter.

"I've got connections too!" Annie always had a way to come back bragging about her strongest points. But once the pilot's filming wrapped, before Kyoko would fly to Japan so she could start filming her summer drama, Annie served herself a last lesson "Giving up, already?" she'd found out that her scenes were already over due to her Japanese schedule, but she used it as a way to let Kyoko know she'd never succeed in her territory.

"Don't worry" Kyoko regained Natsu's best features for the occasion "I've got the feeling you're going to suffer me for a long time" she waved her hair "Just use this time as a vacation"

"Who's being full of herself now?" Annie pointed at her with fiercness.

Nadia stepped in opening her mouth to throw some of her 'nice' words at her, but Kyoko raised her left hand and stopped her.

"Do you know what the difference between you and me is?" Kyoko's glare showed no mercy "I never take things for granted" she let a small, twisted, smile show "I don't rely on any connections I may have because, first of all, if anyone helps me is to expect that I give my best in order to pay that person back" Kyoko had had enough with Annie Hawk's sense of superiority "And no matter how far I go, I still can look back and appreciate everything I went through and helped me become stronger, but I don't just use my past achievements as an excuse to become lazy and disrespect whoever I will work with in my future" Kyoko could see how Annie's lips were pursed "Don't blame me for something you put on yourself alone" Kyoko continued "Because you left me no alternative. I am not the type to run away and cry, if I am assigned a job, I find a way to do it the best possible. At the end of the day, I am here because I love being an actress, and that is the difference between you and me" Kyoko took her bag "Enjoy your long vacation" she said not hiding she had find someone else to despise.

She left not even caring of how Annie would take her last speech. Kyoko had something else to deal with.


	56. One more step

Tokyo was right where Kyoko had left it on January. She was glad to be back, but being there without Kuon, wasn't the same "But I am glad to see you all" she didn't want her friends to feel unappreciated "It's just that whenever I am here, I got back the memories of how we… well, you know"

"No, I don't know" Yashiro was paying her back for the time he'd been cornered by Kuon and her.

"You do" Kyoko smiled "By the way, how's Moko-chan?" her eyes sparkled and Yashiro blushed.

"You can ask her now" he pointed at the agency's door "I was actually waiting for her" Kanae was entering the building.

"Moko-chan!" Kyoko rushed to trap her in one of her friendly embraces "Come on" Kanae was still trying to get rid of her "I know you've missed me too"

As Kyoko released her friend, she witnessed how Kanae's gaze crossed with Yashiro's and they both blushed. Kyoko grinned, thinking they were really cute.

"Nee-chan!" Maria seemed to be the only one willing to hug Kyoko.

"Wow Maria!" she noticed that her head had to lower less to face her now "You've grown a few inches" Maria laughed "Are you ready?" she nodded. Maria would also be in Kyoko's summer drama, and they were really excited about it.

"How is Tsuruga-sama?" Maria asked.

"Busy" Kyoko felt that nostalgie come back again "But he sends you his regards" Maria looked happy to know that her idolized Ren still cared about her "We can chat with him later, with my netbook" Maria's eyes widened as hearing so.

Takaki-san appeared to interrupt her welcoming committee at LME to take her and Maria to the TV station where the drama would be shot.

"It's been a long time, director Ushio" Kyoko bowed as usual, greeting the director who'd discovered her and Kanae.

"Kyoko" he grinned "I am really glad that you still accepted this role"

"What do you mean 'still'?" Kyoko had perfectly understood that ever since Hikaru Genji and all the awards, her status had upgraded from before "As long as my schedule allows me, I'll always come running whenever Ushio-san offers me a role" she was sincere "I'll never forget who gave me my first chance" she winked at him and Ushio smiled with confidence.

"So you still remember to come back" Shun Okamoto's friendly voice warmed up Kyoko. She greeted him with a small bow "And I'll take that as a sign for us not to hit on you" he looked at her ring.

"I am glad to see you, Okamoto-kun" she laughed "It's good to find you actually get to like this" Kyoko referred at the fact Shun was originally a singer and dancer idol, not an actor, but that he had admitted once Kyoko had inspired him to also pursue acting.

"Well, I am trying my best" he was one of Kyoko's best friends in the industry that wasn't an LME member, and she was happy to work with him once more "It's an honor to work again with you"

"I can say the same" Kyoko was grateful for the way everybody praised her, but she wished they weren't that much impressed by what she had achieved on the past year.

As soon as the drama's recording started, she felt better. It was good to work again with actors she already knew, but it was also good to find new faces and some seniors she hadn't got the chance to work with yet. Knowing that if her American series succeeded, that would be the last time she'd got to film a long Japanese drama, one that lasted at least three months on broadcast, she performed everyday as it was her last "Please, when you become a famous Hollywood actress, remember that I'd still love to direct you once in a while" Ushio-san used to tease her.

In Japan, things were a little bit odd, thought. People weren't believeing that Ren Tsuruga was serious with their relationship, and tabloids were helping get the public opinion in disbelief with them being an item.

"Oh, so you still wear the ring" even some of her old acquaintances got weird when they noticed she still had it in her finger.

Kanae and Yashiro explained her which things the tabloids had been publishing "They insist that your Hollywood's mentor doesn't approve of Tsuruga-san" Kanae was concerned "Is that true?"

"What?" Kyoko found it funny, but she couldn't just explain what the situation was in fact. She felt bad lying to everyone else, the only person that actually knew the truth was Lory Takarada.

"The tabloids know you two aren't leaving together, and they say it's because Kuu Hizuri doesn't like Tsuruga-san around you" Kanae told.

Whenever Kyoko got interviewed at any variety show or morning magazine, they kept their manners not asking too many personal details, but they always threw a few questions hinting at the possibility her romance might be fading away, or that she was under Kuu Hizuri's care and away of Ren Tsuruga.

The only person in the show business that wasn't a friend of hers that had believed it was Sho.

Sho Fuwa had dared to appear at her drama's set and got mad while telling her how pitiful she was "Is that your way of taking revenge? Making people believe that idiot actually fell for someone like you?" But Kyoko didn't fall for his trick.

She showed no mercy while showing off her ring "Do you see this Shoutaro?" she didn't care of what people thought about her relationship, but Kyoko wouldn't let Sho Fuwa believe it was all because of him "If I really wanted to get your attention I've would just refused it on the day it was offered to me" Kyoko was glad that no one else was there "Upset because I moved on and forgot about my revenge?" Kyoko's voice was calm "Well, wake up and realize that not everything is about you. There's only one man I shall report my actions to, and that ain't you" She knew that Sho had clashed with the cruel reality: Kyoko was someone out of his reach now "Now if you'll excuse me, I am really busy" she opened the door of her dressing room and invited him to leave.

Kyoko hoped that Kuon wouldn't get mad when she'd told him. Fortunetaly he was more than pleased with the way she had dealt with that matter. She knew that he wasn't comfortable with that romantic movie's job, but he'd enjoyed the one he'd shot in Brasil, and he was looking forward his upcoming roles "I am glad that Sarah Woodman got in your path" Kyoko had met the Woodman's at the Oscars, when she reminded Kuon he should go and greet them "You're just on the righ direction" Kyoko had instantly liked the couple, they were passionate towards their jobs and they both appreciated Kuon's great skills. Kyoko just got the feeling they would bring good things into Kuon's American career.

She was too busy, wrapping up her drama on time, so she could return and do some more auditions and wait for the pilot to get aired "Good news" Mr. Packerman had told her the day after "The ratings were good and the critics were satisfactory. You'll shoot a first season" Kyoko's drama recording started right on, on September, so her schedule wouldn't get affected and she'd got the time to fly to Australia for the sci-fi movie premiere.

"Yours looks more complicated" She told Kuon once she'd given him the news "Two movies at once and that International film you shot on France, wasn't that supposed to premiere on January?" Kuon told her that it had been pushed back to get premiered in Cannes, but that the movie he shot on London would, indeed get premiered soon.

Once she was back at Hollywood, her daily battles with Annie Hawk on set resumed. The girl hadn't learnt her lesson yet, but there was nothing else Kyoko or Nadia could do about. Once the drama had started airing, the writers wisely reduced her role to nearly nothing, noticing she was nothing but trouble in the set and that Kyoko stole her shine all the time. The producers, the writers and the director agreed on expanding Nadia's role instead, hoping that the spoiled brat would quit soon. That is how things were done at Hollywood sometimes, only sometimes. But whenever a troublemaker appeared, it was a matter of time the rest of the cast or the crew ganged up against the actor or the staff got tired of him to make him disappear from the set one way or another.

On October, Kyoko took a two weeks break from her drama recording to attend the Australian premiere. Surprisingly, the way she got received was effusive and filled with expectations, and the movie didn't deceive them. Kyoko was amazed that all those scenes she'd shot on a blue-screen turned out to be that great. Soon the sci-fi fans around the World started showing interest for the movie "We've received several invitations for you to attend comic-cons and sci-fi conventions" Mr. Packerman explained her those were as popular as the Anime conventions and the Komikket and fans tent to be really devoted to their idols, whether those were writers, comic artists or actors.

"Let me know which ones don't collide with my schedule, and I'll be glad to attend" Kyoko was learning how to handle her job too.

"You're going to Seattle?" Kuu was her advisor now, although she still reported everything to Kuon. Kyoko explained her 'father' that she'd got several invitiations due to her sci-fi movie's success "Lory surely taught you well" he praised her for not refusing a chance to get face to face with her possible audience. Kuu was right: Kyoko had learnt so much being under LME and as a Love Me member. Also, Takaki-san's influence was still there, since Kyoko had never stopped studying Mandarin and keeping her daily training.

"You always amaze me with the ways you find to keep gaining followers" Kuon hadn't too much time to chat with her, since he was really busy and in a remote location at Alaska, filming with Will Woodman. Kuon admitted he'd never thought about using those conventions to gain fans "Perhaps I should go too, when the super-heroes' movie gets wrapped and ready to get edited" Kyoko was proud of herself for having found something by her own.

"Mother asks if you've did any improvement with what she taught you" Kuon had been preparing the movie learning some Russian from Julienne, via Skype.

"I am doing fine with it" he blushed. Kyoko had left them alone while Julienne taught him the sentences he'd used and how to pronounce those "But I am a little bit ashamed that I never got interested in that side of my family" Kyoko knew Kuon was honest. But he asking Julienne for that favor had made his mother really happy.

On November, Kyoko's series got already extended for ten more episodes on that season and pendant to get a second season confirmed. Annie Hawk still refused to disappear, but her agent had already communicated the staff that she wouldn't be renewing her contract if the series got a second season.

Kyoko filmed a TV Movie on December, a new experience for her, getting a good supporting role and enjoying the time she'd spent with actors who were already famous in America for their constant TV success. That month, she also got an advanced birthday present: Kuon finally got back to LA to start filming in set the scenes for the super-heroes' movie that requited a blue-screen. The studios producing that filmid had better equipment back in LA, so they were all moving to the city.

"You're not moving" Kuu attempted to forbid Kyoko to leave the house and share the small loft Kuon had rented for the time being "NO!" Kuu surely loved to play.

"Darling, don't let her cross that door!" However, Julienne was more serious about not letting her go "If Kuon wants to get her, then he shall come here and try to get her"

"It's enough, mother" Kuon had come to pick her up "It's not fair we only have a couple of months to be together before I start touring premieres and festivals" Kyoko was trapped between Kuu's arms "While you get her all the time" Kyoko thought she'd die at Kuon's puppy eyes _How can he be that cute?_

"How can I say no to that face?" Julienne's eyes were teary "I don't understand why you can't just move in"

"You know why, mother" Kuon wasn't glad either, but he still couldn't tell who he was.

At the end, Kuu released Kyoko, not without giving her a kiss on the cheek and a warning she'd better behave and not skip her schedule, and Julienne looked like a child who's got her favorite toy stolen.

"I thought I'd never get you out of that house" Kuon told her once they were in the car he had rented.

"You know why they did that, do you?" Kyoko laughed as she placed her hand on Kuon's right knee.

"Oh, yes I know" Kuon's glare was gloomy "I miss them too" he said not hiding his feelings now "But I also know they were real about not wanting to let you go" Kyoko felt flattered "You know?" he parked the car at the loft's garage "To them you're a real daughter. Not 'like' but a real one. I swear I've never seen them treat anyone else this way except me" Kyoko lowered her gaze "And I am sure that if we weren't together, they'd still try to find a way for us to end up as a couple, so they can officially make you their daughter" he let a bittersweet laughter escape. Kyoko couldn't help to let some tears escape. She wasn't sad, but she had just realized that what Kuon was saying was true "Hey" he took her face with both hands "I didn't meant to make you cry like this" Kyoko shook her head a little, meaning it didn't matter if she was crying, because she felt really happy right now. Kuon awarded her with a deep kiss "That is what I was dying to do" he smiled at her.

They got out of the car and Kuon took her upstairs, to the small but cute loft that was located in a centric place, far from those residential areas were the big celebrities and richmen lived. Once they've finished placing all the belongings Kyoko had brought with her, Kuon took her to the bed "We've got so much to catch up with" he told her with that Emperor of the Night look.

Kyoko gave in, willing to feel her most important men and glad that they would get some time to be together, inspite of their busy schedules, after all that long.

_Hopefully, this will be a prelude of our near future…_


	57. A taste of real happiness

"Did you know you really look different in that role?" Kuon was in his day off, while the scenes on blue-screen were filmed, he'd got more time off due to the preparations they did on the set and the amount of times they double-checked the scenes they had already recorded "I mean, you're completely non-Japanese there" Kuon meand that Kyoko had grasped how to portray a current American girl on those series.

"I did my research" She grinned "Mr. Packerman has a sister, and I spent some time with her, asking all sort of things and studying her" Kuon saw Kuu's child in there, as that was product of his mentoring "Although in the end I didn't based my role on her, it was useful to understand which things would look off for an American girl"

They've been living together for two weeks now, and he'd noticed how much the distance had deepened their hunger of each other's touch. Kyoko had escalated a few steps on her use of skin-ship, every time she dared teasing him with her touch, it just turned him on too much "I see you like to play dirty" he told her expecting to see her cheeks burn, but Kyoko was as hunger for him as he was for her, and she'd certaintly lost any shame when it came to have sex with him.

"Did you fight with Hizuri-san to get Kyoko?" Kuon didn't know how to answer Yashiro when he asked him about what the Japanese tabloids were reporting "They say Kyoko's left his protection to be with you"

"I guess they're finally giving me credit for something" even if he didn't admit it, he disliked the fact they weren't believing he was loyal to Kyoko or even committed to that relationship "Nobody fight with anyone" Kuon answered "We wanted to spend this time I'm at LA together, that's all. She gets to see Hizuri-san every week, to not say nearly every day"

"We're fine, really, Yashiro-san" Kyoko assured him too. Kuon knew she hated to lie to her friends for him, but it was ironic the things the Japanese tabloids were making up "I'll come next month with Kuu and you'll see it yourself" Kyoko would fly to Japan before starting to shot again for her American drama to accompany Kuu who would promote his new movie there.

"I didn't know you'd come" Yashiro complained.

"Oh" Kuon couldn't help but smile, his ex-manager still treated Kyoko as a child "I am not coming strictly for business. I'll have a couple of photo-shots and meetings, but I am mainly coming because Kuu asked me" she grinned.

"You see?" Kuon scolded Yashiro for believing the tabloids before consulting them first "I haven't ruined her career"

"Of course I didn't believed that, Ren" Yashiro protested "But it's a good thing people believe you're going steady now. Because…" he became quiet. And Kyoko let a sound escape that made him gaze at her instantly.

"Is this about Fuwa?" he was feeling they were hiding something.

"No" Kyoko was calm "Yashiro's just exaggerating because he knows Kijima-san too much, but I handled it well this time" she looked at him and asked that he cooled down gently "It was something insignificant, I even forgot it happened"

"I guess that's the prize I pay for encouraging you get your own girlfriend" Kuon was just teasing Yashiro, but he shivered.

"Enough, Ren" Kyoko laughed "Yashiro won't want to see me if you keep pestering him" she pursed her lips in an attempt to make him laugh.

Kuon decided to forgive his old manager and friend. But after they disconnected the chat, he punished Kyoko for a while, making her suffer on bed. He loved being able to enjoy her body like that.

"You know it's because they believed we were over?" Kyoko explained him how on Earth Kijima had decided to make a move on her "It's amazing the lies those tabloids can fabricate" But even with that, Kuon wasn't glad to know someone like Kijima had tried to flirt with Kyoko "He looked really ashamed when he discovered I had only taken off my ring to clean it" Kyoko told him how she had to clean the couple ring because it got stained after one silly challenge at a variety show. There she met Kijima.

Kuon's days with the Blue-screen weren't that much amusing, but the rest of the cast were nice and interesting people, so they made it easier to endure it and, when he got back home, there was Kyoko, who didn't arrive that late at night anymore unless she had to film. To him it was like heaven, getting back home and being able to spend a couple of hours with her, something he'd been missing for a long time.

On December 24th, they went to his parent's home to spend a couple of days with them "Nobody would question us getting invited here" Kyoko had convinced him, since Kuu and Julienne had decided not to throw a big party for the night and leave it for the 25th so Kyoko could use her birthday as another excuse for socialize. Those were Kuon's first Christmas spent with his family in years.

"We'll have loads of fun!" Kuu had received them on the evening, after both had been filming during the day, they arrived at the Hizuri's place "We've got an early Christmas present for both of you" Kuu's smile was suspicious.

Julienne didn't want to let him go, as she had trapped Kuon with a huge embrace, not hiding the happiness that moment meant to her. His parents helped them bring their small luggage upstairs, to the room that was once Kuon's and now was invaded by Kyoko. As soon as they opened the door, Kuon froze: their parents had changed the furniture and placed in a King Size bed. He knew that had meant a big deal to her mother, to just change the last memories she had from his childhood, but he also knew what they did that for.

"Just for when you're ready" Kuu said "And so tonight we don't have to put you in the guest's room, right?" Kuon looked at his mother that was smiling, and then he gazed at Kyoko whom face was burning red.

"I thought that it was time to give Kyoko a more suitable room too" Julienne said "But since I know she enjoyed being surrounded by your stuff, I left some of it" Kyoko was already examining the old photos of Kuon's childhood and teenage days, and some of his old belongings that had been placed in new shelves.

"You look so innocent in all of these photos. Just like I remember" Kyoko said still looking at one of the photos.

"He was" Kuu said "Our precious son" now Kuon was the one blushing. It was weird to hear other people call him innocent in his presence, but that is how he'd been before. His innocence became his weakness when he started growing up, though.

"Thank you for the gift" he decided to say, perhaps then they would quit making him feel embarrassed. He dedicated them one of his warmest smiles "I guess now it's officially our room here" Kyoko left those photos and joined him.

"We love it, thank you father and mother" Kyoko knew exactly how he was feeling "I am sure this will motivate us both to achieve what we're aiming for"

They spent a lovely evening with his parents. Kuu and Kyoko prepared a delicious meal, and then the Hizuris introduced Kyoko to some of their Christmas traditions. It wasn't her first Christmas with them, but on her first year, they had preferred to throw parties and have it less familiar. After the meal, they played some board games and had fun teasing each other, and when it was late, Kuu decided it was time to leave them alone. Then Kuon decided to give Kyoko her first 21st birthday gift.

"What's this?" Kyoko was confused when she unwrap the envelope to find something that looked too familiar to her "A script?" She read the title of it 'Darkness' "Why does the title sound familiar?"

"It's the script to the first movie from those best-seller books" Kuon was giving her a challenge as a birthday present "Will Woodman's been called to direct this, it will be his first movie with a Major" he explained "He wants me to audition" he said.

"Really?" Kyoko smiled "Does this mean you plan on revealing your identity soon?" she looked at him wondering and then she realized of something "What is it?"

"The main role, the female lead" Kuon's mischievous smile started to show "Will asked me if I'll mind you auditioning for it" he told "It's a very complex and dark role, besides, some scenes are too much maybe, you know…" he meant that some scenes would have her showing too many skin "but I don't want to be the one forbidding you to play a role that may mean your Hollywood pass to stardom" he said "That is my first gift for your birthday" his smile shown some evil.

"All right" Kyoko's gaze was fixed and determined to accept the challenge "I'll try it out, I'll make Mr. Packerman know" she said "Wait, first?"

"Yes" Kuon took the scrip of her hands and placed it on a table "Here" he handled a different and slim package "I had to fight so hard with my parents because they wanted to give you the same"

Kyoko opened it to find a tablet "I love it" her eyes were sparkling like a child's.

Kuon wanted to give her something else, but he had backed off because he understood he wasn't ready yet. Maybe on her next birthday he would be able to finally give her that other gift he had in mind. That night they tried to sleep, not feeling comfortable having sex under his parent's roof, and the next morning, his father had to tease him about it "Did you sleep well?" he winked at Kuon and he tried not blushing in front of Kuu.

"There are so many presents under the tree" Kyoko said. He had helped her prepare his parents' gifts, but they had also filled the tree's bottom with presents for them. Julienne had bought them matching clothes, something that embarrassed him even more, although Kyoko loved it. It was something common that couples tend to match their clothes in Japan, so Julienne had been amused by the idea and bought them clothes that coordinated them as a couple. On the other hand, Kuu had prepared books, DVD's of movies and series for everyone, and to Kuon, he gave him a nice brand new watch.

"Thanks father" he smiled at Kuu "I really like it" he thought that maybe it was time to replace his old watch, or at least, start wearing something that helped him to remember he was determined to regain what he had lost when he renounced to them.

They had another nice meal for lunch, and on the afternoon, Kuon took Kyoko out for a walk. Kuon noticed how people seemed to recognize them, now that Kyoko was in a regular drama and he'd shown his face in the Oscars and the news about the super-heroes' movie he was filming, soon paparazzi arrived and started tracking them down "They surely are quick to appear" he told Kyoko while making her notice they were being followed and photographer from afar.

Kuon decided not to care and try to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with Kyoko. Before it was late, they headed back to his parents' house and got ready for the party they threw for Kyoko's birthday. They made sure to invite any new acquaintances Kyoko had made there "I sent an invitation to Annie Hawk too" Kyoko had told him about some troublesome cast-mate that she couldn't bear with "Because I though it wasn't polite to not include her when I've invited the rest of the cast" he hoped it would be better if that girl didn't show. Kuon disliked anyone who might cause her trouble.

That night, after the party was over, they decided to come back to their loft, just in case the paparazzi were still waiting for them at the door of his parents' house "I am sorry, but I don't want to give them any reasons to start digging where they shouldn't" Kuon told to Kuu and Julienne. They were sad and annoyed that he had decided to not stay for one more night but, at the end, they accepted it and told they were grateful for the Christmas they'd got to spend.

On New Year's Eve, they all attended a party that Kuu's agency held. He was used to meet his parents in public and keep his façade now, but even with that, it hurt him inside to see he hadn't reached what he wanted yet. The only good thing about those moments was that the Japanese tabloids had cut the rumors about Kyoko and him being in bad terms with the Hizuris.

While still being at LA, he auditioned for that 'Darkness' movie, as Will Woodman had asked him. He found it another chance to be in a possible blockbuster but also a good movie with chances to win so many awards, as the scrip was really good and the books had so many good critics already. Slowly, he was becoming the man of interest among more enlightened viewers, and that was thanks to the last two movies he filmed. Before he wrapped the Super-Heroes' film, he got the news about getting the role he auditioned for 'Darkness'. He was still waiting for Kyoko's results, though.

On January she'd gone back to Japan accompanying Kuu and Julienne and causing a commotion among their fans, as they were really excited to see her return being that well scorted. As soon as she got back, she resumed her filming for the drama series that were doing really well "Mr. Packerman told me that I've been called for a second audition" Kyoko was trying out for the female lead, someone who'd fallen for the dark side of hers, and if she would be chosen, she'd be Kuon's rival role as well as her object of romantic interest. It was an ill-fated lovers' story too, and that is what made Kuon so interested on having her as a co-star. He couldn't wait to perform with her once more.

Kuon tried helping her rehearse for her second audition and he was amazed of how much she'd improved from the last time they had performed together "Is like I don't have anything else to teach you now" he said.

"That's not true" she kissed him "I learn from you every day" he couldn't help but feel turned on by her warm smile and those eyes. Every time he'd get to see Kyoko's most intimate expressions, he thought of how fortunate he was for having her.

"You know" he said "Once I am done with the super-heroes' movie last scenes" Kuon would go to New York to film those and then he'd premiere the English movie "I am finally settling my residence here" Kyoko was really happy to hear that "I am not sure what my parents will say, though, the were so used to have you there"

"They'll understand" Kyoko kissed his cheek "Kuu knew it already, what I came here for"

"I don't know, I still remember how hard it was for me to get out of that brand new King size bed… they made it so comfortable in purpose" Kuon recalled the morning of Christmas, feeling too fine that it was hard to renounce to all that happiness "But I refuse to live alone" he hugged her "Because you're mine, Kyoko"

"Yes" she kissed him "I am yours" she grinned.

_Mother, father, I am sorry…_

******Hi again. Today's chapter took so many time, sorry. I hope is not that weak I was keeping Skype company to a friend who was waiting for 9 hours to catch a flight, and too shaken by 196 XD I am indeed to speechless XD and I am willing for 197, thinking about the possibilities of a different fic placed after those other events... but well, I haven't lost my will to write this till its end ^^**

**The idea of 'Darknes' I got it several chapters/weeks ago. Why not? We've got a comic adapted into a motion picture, Kyoko's already done sci-fi and a drama based in a manga... so the next step would be a best-seller novel series XD but Kuon... I never planned having him there until I found myself clueless of what could Kyoko's birthday present be. I couldn't just make her recieve more jewelry Since we never got to see what Kyoko gave Ren for their first birthday (Ren's) I am often clueless on what sort of things they would gift each other, except for Kuon giving her jewelry T_T**

**By the way, I thought of explaining I never planned to keep them appart as part of making the drama tension increase. I mean, I only think hard about which roles they could achive, what would be each other's next step, etc. so whatever comes with, is not planned. Like how I made Kuon stay in New York, thinking about the type of movies that are done there, or get Kyoko in LA because I thought she'd better start with series... I even considered a Soap Opera, but discarded that later **

**Have everybody a Happy New Year!**

**Rei |**


	58. Unexpected results

The last time Kyoko had gone to Japan had been madness. The results of her American drama doing quite fine plus the great acceptance her sci-fi movie was getting Worldwide turned a visit where she would only be accompanying Kuu and Juliene into another crazy work journey. Takaki-san apologized for it, but suddenly she had offers to get interviewed everywhere "I am here only to accompany Hizuri-san" she'd insisted, but any time she went into a variety to see her 'father', she ended up doing a guest appearance or even staying for half the show. It was something weird that in a country that planned everything to perfection like Japan, they would make an exception just to show her face.

When Kyoko went back to LA, she had another audition to face, as it seemed the studios that would film 'Darkness' movie hesitated on who would get picked up for the main female role "I can't do anything about it" she'd told Mr. Packerman when he'd commented it might be because they weren't sure to cast an Asian girl for the role "Anyway, the books had never specified the girl was Caucasian or any other nationality" she said "It's a futuristic novel, and they only describe little features of all the characters" Kyoko had done her homework and read the books. She had even browsed on fan forums and other networks to see what were the readers' opinions. Every since she started attending sci-fi and comic conventions, she'd learnt a lot on how important the fans' opinion could be. Even Kuon had told her he'd find her idea useful for his super-hero role.

Kuon was helping her with the rehearsals, and while acting against his role, she felt anxious to get hers "I don't want anyone else stealing this chance to face you again" she'd confessed. Kuon told her that he was also hoping to work with her despite she might end up doing some nearly erotic scenes. Kyoko knew that Kuon had made an effort to agree on this, but she used to tell him she wasn't keen either on the amount of times he'd done some compromising scenes with other women, not to mention he had a past as a playboy. Or at least he dated many women before her.

February arrived and Kuon moved back to New York and premiered that Brittish movie in London. She wanted to attend, but she was still shooting the drama, so she'd have to wait until Cannes festival to be able to accompany him somewhere. During the time Kuon wouldn't be there, she moved back to Kuu and Julienne's house "If we put a lock on that door she won't be able to leave again" Julienne had joked on her first night there. Kyoko laughed really hard and then hugged her 'mother' reminding her that she also missed them when she was away.

On March Kyoko was about to wrap her drama and ready to start rehearsing for the second season. Then she would have a long break before they started shooting back again. Just before the drama ended its filming, Kuon returned and they started looking for a new place to stay. They rented an apartment near the loft they've been before "I told you to buy a lock, darling" Julienne didn't want them to go, but it couldn't be helped.

"What are you going to shoot next?" Kyoko had been wondering because Kuon hadn't mentioned any new jobs except for 'Darkness' and that wouldn't start being filmed until the next year.

"Nothing" he smiled "I will do my endorsements and wait for 'Darkness'. I have too many festivals to attend this year, and the movies I shot last year will premiere around summer" Kyoko was happy to know her man wouldn't be away for a while. But this time, she was the one busy.

"I am flying to Japan as soon as the drama ends and we'd prepared next season" she said "I am shooting a drama Special there and then I'll be back because I am doing a movie here. A supporting role"

Kuon told her he'd go with her to Japan "If it doesn't interferes with any of the festivals or the premieres I shall attend" but at the end, Kuon ended up just changing his home to Tokyo until Kyoko was done with that Special drama.

The more time passed, the more difficult it became for her managers to keep the balance between Japan and Hollywood. Little by little, her jobs in Japan were decreasing because of her American schedule, but Kyoko still wanted to be able to go if any good role was offered to her. She liked to be in Japan, even if there her relationship with Ren Tsuruga was constantly exposed in the tabloids, because most of her friends were there, although she'd made good pals with Nadia Lacey.

While they were still in Tokyo, the Woodman's came to visit and Kyoko got the news she'd finally would perform the main role in 'Darkness'. She was really happy to hear that "At the end" Will had told them "Nobody could deny she was the best actress out of all our choices" Kuon looked proud and amused "But I made them watch that video your agency sent me with all the roles you've performed, so they could appreciate it better" Will laughed "Even for Western people who always claim Asians look the same, they thought all of them were different girls" Kyoko blushed. She'd never thought, at the beginning of her career, that her ability to transform her image would mean that much for her career. She rather trusted in her performance skills.

That night Kuon awarded her with the best sex they had ever had, or at least Kyoko felt that way "I see you're glad" she teased him afterwards. Kuon didn't reply, as Kyoko had left him speechless. That night she'd felt an increase in the way he showed his passion to her, like something was about to change for good and better.

She managed to accompany him to Cannes and a few more festivals, even with her busier schedule. Once they got back to LA, Kyoko's TV Movie got aired with good results and her manager started to suffocate with offers "It's time to discard some and study others" Mr. Packerman was right, Kuu also advised her to start being more selective with her offers. Luckyly, she had Kuu and Mr. Packerman to help her look into her priorities. She couldn't accept dramas, as she was already attached to a contract for one, but she could do movies as long as the schedule didn't interfere, commercials and others, such as TV appearences in shows.

"That is what I call the rise of a Hollywood TV star" Kuu had told her "If you know how to play your cards, you'll transition just fine to a movie star" he winked at her. He explained how, most of the times, those actors who worked fine on TV never hit it on cinema. That had been Kyoko's risk, to start with TV, but at the same time, she'd done it because Kuu had insisted it could be the best way to get rid of the Asian label sooner. People don't expect someone foreigner to come and deal with daily recordings for a weekly drama and remain flawless like she just did, being on TV constantly, during a series season, helped making her face and name more popular. While Kuon's route was different and also risky, but Ren Tsuruga was already an established actor, and his looks now were in between Western and Eastern male, so whenever studios or producers had to look at his profile, they hesitated less to cast him. If Kyoko had tried the same, she'd might struggle for years on supporting roles until getting a decent lead, and Kuon was already scoring promising leads, just after a couple of mediocre movies and a few supporting or less important roles.

Of course, the Golden Globes both had helped. And, in Kuon's case, that Oscar nomination had opened him more doors than they had expected.

Summer came so soon. For Kyoko, the time she spent with Kuon by her side flight so quickly. The season saw two of Kuon's movies released, and the one he'd shot with Sarah Woodman, surprisingly got a good acceptance "They say the good cast made a not-that-good script shine" Kyoko was reading the critics just the day after it got premiered "They say it might mean another Oscar nomination, wow!" she was amazed.

"I don't think so" Kuon smiled "But it's good to know they liked the whole cast" he kissed Kyoko on her cheek "This will add more expectation for my next movies, thought"

That summer, Kyoko had convinced Kuon to accompany her into more conventions. Now the news on who would be the cast for 'Darkness' first movie had leaked, Kyoko thought it would be good to get in touch with their possible new viewers, and she was on the right "I don't care if I get in a niche for a while" she told Kuon after one of their trips to see sci-fi fans "These people make it worth it" she grinned. Anytime they went into those meetings, they had fun watching the cosplayed fans walk or answering the most difficult questions concerning aspects of their roles. They were more professional than some journalists' questions at times, but that was because those fans knew everything about the roles they worked with.

Before summer ended, Kyoko resumed filming for her series, as the second season would start in autum. Annie Hawk was finally gone, and in her place they've brought Meredith Crownwell to play her role's new room-mate and Daniel Thomas, who was supposed to play her love interest. However, that would be for sure an unrequited love during that season, as Kyoko's role was kind of a nerd girl and the boy would be the Campus' most desired boy. The funny thing was that, backstage of that drama set, that Daniel Thomas seemed to be hitting at her, even if Kyoko tried her best denial techniques to refuse him.

It was funny to see his face one day that Kuon went to pick her up at the set "Ren, this is Daniel Thomas, he's started this season at the series" Kyoko always tried acting natural, but the moment Kuon crossed his gaze with his, she sensed how the tension filled the air. Then she was certain that the new boy had been hitting at her all along. On the next days he seemed annoyed, but after a while, he tried it again, not caring for Kyoko having a boyfriend.

"Careful with that Thomas" Nadia had been watching them for a while "I don't think your hot boyfriend would approve him near you" she laughed. Nadia just enjoyed seeing the boy miss any of his attempts to get Kyoko's attention "By the way" Nadia told her once "I watched your boyfriend's last movie and I can say it was good" she winked at Kyoko. She smiled back at her, since Nadia had always been a great support inside that set.

For once, Kuon was wrong. As soon as the Oscar nominees were announced, he'd made it again, thanks to that romantic movie "It must be a weak year" he said, but Kyoko scolded him reminding that it's not the script what matters if you manage to perform your role perfectly and communicate its emotions to the audience. Kuon had to bow down and she hugged him at last.

"Why are you so discouraged?" she asked.

"Because I don't think I am winning this time either" he said in a bitter voice.

_Right, he starts to regret his own vow now…_

If he couldn't prove his value, that would mean another year with Kuon's identity under cover.


	59. Darkness

Kuon had decided to ignore what the Oscars' race meant. He didn't care about watching for his chances to win, and didn't obsess on reviewing every single movie the other nominees had been featured in. He cared only to watch those he was interest in because of his own tastes and focused on promoting his current movies everywhere he was required to.

_I am going to just enjoy the moments I have with Kyoko and before facing another ceremony_.

However, not everything was easy to avoid. Kuon had also been nominated for Golden Globes, again, and the fact the movie he'd shot in France had been awarded everywhere they'd run for the contest, didn't help him forget he was in that state already. That part in his career when his name started to gain a different meaning to the Western viewers and its different film industries. The name of Ren Tsuruga was gaining a good reputation and that added pressure to the Oscars' race. He felt as if he didn't win, he might end up being the etern nominee who never gets awarded there, and waits and waits while he keeps on working just to achieve that kind of recognition. Kuon wanted to escape all of that pressure, but since he'd chosen not to accept more movies before 'Darkness', his free time paid him badly some times.

_I've come to a point where my personal life's interests start getting neglected by my previous professional ambitions and the vow I made… _

He feared speaking those thoughts out loud but, somehow, she knew. Kyoko always knew how he felt and what he might be thinking "It'll be just fine" she used to tell him before sweetly kissing his cheek. He wondered how he'd survived that long being apart of that woman, as every day he'd spent beside her was a blessing.

Watching Kyoko progress with her drama's ratings and gaining more attention because of her efforts on connecting with the fans and attending them personaly, made him proud of being by her side.

_Just to think it could've been different… I've could just keep on denying everything I felt and never failed at controlling my desires…_

Lately, he reviewed his past with her and how he'd ended up confessing to her too often. It was like his memories tried to tell him something. But Kuon refused to listen and change his plans again. He didn't regret having Kyoko, but he might regret doing something before it was the right time.

It came a moment when Kyoko wasn't able to satisfy the demand that Japan still had for her performance services "Don't be that sad about it" he'd told her after seeing Kyoko was sad she might disappoint her Japanese fans "As long as you keep remembering them and updating them on news, they'll support you no matter where you're working now" he knew that perfectly. His former fans had allowed him to start with an already strong fanbase in Hollywood. They made possible that his current movies did great at any Asian country those were released, and that made him more desirable to hire in Hollywood. So Kuon knew that Kyoko was about to reach that status as well.

To keep his mind busy, he ended up pushing Kyoko into practicing her role, so he wouldn't pay attention to the environment that was surrounding them ever since he'd been nominated for another Oscar.

"How am I supposed to film such a scene?" Kyoko was still so innocent for some things.

"You've got the experience now" Kuon was mentoring her about one of her nearly-erotic scenes. Kyoko's role was meant to be someone twisted because of the things she's faced in life, in a World that's lost all hope and that surrendered to evil and greed, to the extent 'Darkness' first book was about wars of evil versus evil, people fighting to control the World they left in and, in the middle of that, there's Kyoko's character, Velvet, someone who's made of her ill-fate a weapon to destroy everything that stands on her way "Just try not to do it as Kyoko but as your role would" he instructed "I don't want other people to see what I see" he couldn't lie: he wasn't comfortable with the fact she'd had a couple of scenes with other men before he'd become his love interest.

Velvet was someone who had forgot about her past, about her true nature before becoming a broken doll, something other people toyed with, until the darkness had won inside her and turned her into someone who wouldn't feel any pity. Velvet was cruel, never hesitated to kill, and over all, she'd learnt perfectly how to toy with others. In that future World where human kind had lost it to their darkest side, she lived among criminals and her aspirations were rising her to the top, just to become another part at the war some had to control the World. After several wars and governments forcing their population to starve, be enslaved, and reduced to nothing more than their puppets, criminals had the power. The government of Earth, how they've called the only remaining habitable places in World, was built based in its pure evil and tiranic ways. The criminals under Disturbia, the place where renegades and government's opponents had ended up exiled, yearned to take over Earth, fighting its tirany, but they weren't united. They were already fighting against each others not being able to calm their individual and selfish desires to defeat evil just to keep other evil ruling Earth. That was the place Velvet had fallen into. Someone who'd been an innocent child once, forced to exile and ripped out from her parents, to become a child slave, another outcast whom will had turned to darkness and gew on her until revealing her natural powers, something beyond human's imagination, something like magic or mutated dna's unbelieving features.

When the first book and movie starts, the viewers and the readers don't get to know Velvet's story, so they can only see a cruel girl with apparent powers, that terrify the ones whom known those, and who uses sex as another weapon to get whatever she wants. Velvet is a wicked character meant to be feared but unexpectedly catch the audience's interest with her mysterious personality.

Kuon's role, Thunder, is a man determined to end with all that evil that surrounds them. He's a member inside Earth's resistence who gets caught in between the war Disturbia has with Earth. Everything's like a Chess game, but Thunder is the only one that realizes there's only evil in every single party that desires to get Earth's control. Disturbia uses Earth's resistence to its own selfish purposes, but Disturbia has a secret and hidden war inside. Thunder gets caught up in the middle of it and spots Velvet. They become enemies at first, because Thunder's enemie with anyone who represents that evil, but Thunder's got his own dark side too and that darkness causes him his own struggles too. As soon as Velvet gets close to become Disturbia's only leader, she gets betrayed and, as something brought in by fate, Thunder becomes her unwilling savior. However, they end up running away together, because both: Earth and Disturbia are chasing them and want them death. That's where the first book ends. Confusing its readers and having too people who hate each other become allies against their will but out of their survival instincts.

Of course, there is the discovery of other people having their own super-natural powers just to add more emotion and wars into the first part of the story. 'Darkness' is about showing that everybody has a dark side and evil just attracts in more evil.

"You're meant to be Queen of evil" Kuon pointed her out "But you must cause the audience's hatred for your role to also become an addiction" That is how the fans of the novels felt towards Velvet until they got to know her better.

'Darkness' was a series that were structured in a weird way. First there was the gothic and gloomy story of war, evil, and runaways. Then there was a book about flashbacks, like the pieces of a broken mirror were mis-placed, and readers got to know in a disorder why Earth had become Earth, and who was behind the evil government; why Disturbia had become the way it was and, last but not least, they also got to see what was besides those two places, what had become of the rest of the World, where Thunder and Velvet try to survive while escaping from their persecutors. That second book also shows how neither of the two roles want to resing to their own aspirations, but at some point of the story Thunder nearly gives up, not caring about what happens to the rest of the World anymore, but then they have to fight against what's beyond Earth and Disturbia and face up their own ambitions. The second book ends with a strong dialogue that opposes Velvet and Thunder's interests and makes them reflect on what are they doing and what they should do. There is where the idea of 'rescuing' and 'saving' the World from evil comes in, but before attempting to do that Thunder has to deal with Velvet and the strange attraction he feels for her.

"Everything is a challenge into Thunder's life, so he can become the World's savior" Kuon and Kyoko had studied every single part of those complex series "But to Velvet, her desire for revenge is stronger, and she decides to betray him when she finds out a new way to come become the World's new ruler" that was how Kyoko's role constantly disappointed the audience's expectations of seeing her step down from evil.

The third book was all about Thunder's and Velvet's past. The readers got to know what had made them be the way they were and revealed for the first time that Velvet had once been innocent. But the thing about the series was those were unfinished, so neither Kuon or Kyoko knew what would come up next "It's to expect that we'll spent a few years shooting all the movies" Kuon had pointed out the fact they've become part of something huge and beyond their control. While the main plot of that saga was twisted, confusing, and showed how stubborn the author was into making evil something attractive but yet dangerous; the details and the scenes were priceless. The moments that gave to anyone who'd ended up performing the different roles were great and a challenge they couldn't refuse to accept. There were wars and fights, personal introspection moments, drama, irony and cruelty exposed. And everything had a sense of road movie at some parts that Kuon knew exactly why Will Woodman had been offered that job.

"I can't wait to see you becoming Velvet" he'd told her after one of their private rehearsals "It's a shame I won't be the one getting those torrid scenes with you" the way Kyoko was building her role was just too tempting for Kuon.

"I wonder how the whole story will end, though" Kyoko complained "I feel like missing some parts of my character, and it's hard to figure those out on mt own" Kuon agreed, but she told her at least they got to know why their roles had become the way they were, and what might be motivating their actions "The only thing I can be sure of is that Velvet is afraid of what Thunder might provke her" Kuon was proud to see she had become an actress able to foresee her roles' future developments "I relate to her somehow"

"What do you mean?" Kuon couldn't see the similarities with pure evil Velvet and his Kyoko, someone that had once vowed to remain pure and innocent.

"I was afraid once too" Kyoko lowered her gaze "Of what Ren Tsuruga might do to me if I admitted my feelings for him" Kuon recalled how she'd confessed back to him and admitted her own denial, afraid of end up like a fool due to her feelings "And at the end, you turned my World upside down, even if I had to keep pretending in public"

"Well" he realized that Kyoko was right "I guess we can both relate to our roles" he showed a mischievous smile "Thunder's also afraid of what drags him into Velvet, despite he knows she's evil" Kyoko returned that nasty smile, and he kissed her "I wonder if the author will bring them up together to go against evil, or if she will rather end it as a very dramatic and ill-fated story"

"I wonder too" Kyoko rested inside his arms "But as long as I get a lot of scenes with you, I guess I'll be fine"

Kuon and Kyoko knew that if the first movie became successful, they'll end up filming the rest, as that is what their contracts estated. He pulled her close and hoped that all their wishes towards 'Darkness' could become true.

**| Happy New Year!**

**Well, I am sorry if 'Darkness' plot became nonsense or surreal, or lame I decided to accept the challenge as someone requested to know more about the role and spent a few hours considering ideas T_T**

**I was thinking about Harry Potter, Hunger Games, etc. how nowadays teen-lit and other types of fantastic-lit has become a core for Hollywood's ideas, both for series and movies, and how those end up playing an important role for most actors: Just look at Twillight's saga...**

**That's how I came out with the idea of using one for Kyoko's future role... the circumstances ended up being Kuon's connections offering her the role XD and adding him into the cast.**

**I worked everything the other way: not having a clue of what the story might be. So I looked for some inspiration in A Song of Ice and Fire's main motto (to me) that not everything's good vs evil, that everybody has his own reasons to do whatever atrocities they end up doing, but I took it further: I am really attracted by the way lately evil roles attract fans XD like Once Upon A Time series, so I turned it upside-down and erased the good vs evil to become evil vs evil... but yeah, good has to appear at some point, right? So I made 'Thunder' become a good that's shadowed as well. That mixed with super-powers due to human's evolution, LOL yeah I abused too much of mixing different inspired ideas **

**Then, I liked treating the series in a weird way, like not everything is about telling a continuated story, but using different ways of telling a story. The 'Broken Mirror' flashback idea comes from one of the most brilliant novels from Catalan Literature (which is my main language): Mirall Trencat (Broken Mirror), a novel that is related through flashbacks that are placed as pieces of a broken mirror. It's one of my fav novels ever, so I thought, why not? make the second book be like that. Because the main purpose to me was making Kyoko's character become complex and hard to understand for the viewers/readers because the plot needs to be hard to guess and foresee. Like 'ooh she'll end up chosing good, for sure' or 'I bet they'll end up together'... those things shall be hard to guess. Will it be tragic? Will not? I wanted a book with an author that was mind-playing her readers ^^ so, yeah, I made one of the last books become a flashback, so is not until the story's further developed that you get to see Velvet was someone else once (Once Upon A Time too much?, sorry T_T) **

**There's a lot of ASOIAF and a lot of Heroes' series inspiration, like make everything come political motivated, or the people facing their unexpected super-natural powers and learning to abuse those LOL but I am also inspired by the arch of Hunger Games' last book. Something that frustrated me way too much ¬¬ the way how all the parties are still abusing the population in the 12 Districts... well, I was frustrated because I found that not well developed in the book so I got inspired by it: That someone's willing to free a population from their current tirany doesn't mean they're all good, pure, and well-intentioned... I hope you can know what I mean XD**

**If you're wondering how Velvet would be... well, think about Kyoko's naughtiest girl roles, Queen Regina (Once Upon A Time) and, why not, Elphaba (Wicked) all together at once U_U" So, even if she fell and was forced... it's not meant for people to pity her but see she always had a different choice and she still has one. However, it seems she keeps falling for power and evil... lalalalala**

**Don't struggle too much if you still don't get it, or if you find it lame T_T it's only meant to add that part of 'they became super-popular due to that' into their careers. AND YET:**

**1-Kuon (Ren) is already there, he's just adding this to his experiences as a Hollywood actor and, surely (you can bet for that), this will mean he's about to accomplish something before even starting shooting this first movie o.O**

**2-For Kyoko means her final step into the first step: She's completing perfectly the task of using her TV popularity to transition just fine into Cinema... while becoming super-popular (well, that after World gives her credit for her performance as Velvet)**

**Maybe we can't find two perfect real cases, but they are built after different inspirations :D although, indeed, is harder for TV starts to transition that fine into cinema ¬¬**

**Well, I hope I didn't bother you too much with this chapter and the huge explanation,**

**Rei |**


	60. Perfect Kyoko

"Father, he doesn't let anyone know" Kyoko was having lunch at the Hizuri's alone with Kuu, while Kuon had gone to New York to preview the movie he'd shot with Will Woodman and Julienne was out as well, in a meeting to start her own clothes line. Kyoko was in a break, since her drama wouldn't resume until February, and she was also preparing for Christmas "but he's struggling a lot right now" Kyoko felt bad for revealing Kuon's deepest feelings but, after all, she was also worried for Julienne and Kuu.

"I understand the pressure" he said "I cannot imagine what being nominated twice may be" Kyoko understood that Kuu implied 'and not winning' with it.

"Inside, he's dying to let the World know who he is" she was too concerned, as the last months she'd experienced Kuon's nerves showing while he slept, and being the one trying to calm those down with her embraces "He hates seeing mother suffer like this, and I can tell he wants you to be proud too" she had discussed so many times with Kuu that Kuon's greatest trouble had been feeling the pressure of being their son, letting that become his weakness, and how people had treated him before that the sweet and innocent boy had turned into an angry and revengefull teen.

"But I just want you back home" Kyoko felt sad anytime Kuu or Julienne told her they missed having both of them there "We've waited for so long, already" he complained "Forgive us for being selfish"

Kyoko gave Kuu a warm hug "I am the one who's sorry" she said feeling Kuu embracing her back.

"Don't be" he told her "I know that you're also damaged by his decisions" Kyoko never dared speaking about that matter, but she knew perfectly what Kuu meant. Kuon wanted to ask her hand, she knew, she'd caught him requesting something she wasn't meant to know about yet, but if he couldn't let the World know who he was, they couldn't get engaged or married, because as soon as the announcement was made, reporters would find out by researching into their marriage application. But it didn't matter to Kyoko, as long as Kuon wasn't suffering. At least they were together.

"I am fine" she smiled "I am not the one deprived from father's love" her glare darkned a little "Besides, I've got this feeling" she started "that he may reach it this time" Kuu seemed surprised by her words.

"Is not that easy, you know?" Kyoko knew he was just protecting his own feelings too. Kuu didn't want to get his hopes feed to be shattered later "But I guess the timing would be perfect this time" Kyoko took his hand to let him know she understood his fears "How do you do it?" he said gazing at her "How do you get to guess all of what we're thinking?"

"I just happen to see it through" she grinned "I guess it's what bonds me with the Hizuri's family, my ability to read their minds and their ability to trap me just like this" she laughed.

"I see" Kuu also laughed "It's because we find you irresistible" he winked at her "I bet my grandchildren will be such magical and great creatures that the World won't be able to resist their charms" Kyoko blushed. That had been the first time Kuu or even Julienne had implied their wishes of seeing her become their daughter-in-law "Because my children are already this wonderful by their own, I can't imagine how beautiful their babies can ever be" of course, Kuu had already told her once he refused to see her as a mere daughter-in-law: Kyoko was his child too. She'd stopped feeling sad whenever he said such things a while ago. Kyoko had learnt to forgive and forget the way her mother had treated her, and learnt to appreciate the goodness she'd encountered during her childhood, with Sho's parents and later, at the beginning of her youth, with the Daruma-ya owners and other people. However, anyone could compare to Kuu and Julienne. They had already liked her before knowing she was also their son's beloved woman.

Kyoko decided not to reply to Kuu's words. She was too flattered and to overwhelmed by his parental love.

That year, Kyoko turned 22 years old and Kuon would become 26 just before the Oscars ceremony took place. Those Christmas, they spent it the same way as last year, but on Kyoko's birthday party on the 25th they went to Kuu's and Kyoko's agency instead, as they wanted to throw her the party to celebrate her upcoming role, something that they were proud off.

Kyoko welcomed the New Year trying to become Kuon's strentght, as he'd half given up on trying to charm the Academy members' to vote him for the awards, but they still had to face some at the annual party her agency threw. Just a couple of weeks later, Kuon won another Golden Globe, however that seemed to gloom his spirits more than cheer him up and encourage him towards the Oscars.

"Ren" she kissed him that night, after he'd pronounced his speech and had returned to the ballroom table they were sitting at, with the Woodman's "Just keep looking at me right?" she'd whispered to his ear, so anyone else could hear. Kyoko had learnt so well how much she could become his strength.

Kuon tried smiling back at her, but Kyoko could still sense how tense and nervous he was "There's no rush, OK?" she told him, and he held her hand tigher. His eyes showed how much those words meant for him.

_Perhaps his decision of not accepting any job until 'Darkness' was wrong. I can feel how much he's shaking inside, unable to enjoy the award he's just received. _

But Ren Tsuruga was still posing, just in case anyone was watching, and only Kyoko could see him through. Kyoko and Yashiro, surely, if he was watching the ceremony back at home, he'll be seeing Ren was preoccupied. But Yashiro just didn't know what his worries could be "Congratulations" his words had been too calm when he'd contacted them through Skype "Kanae also sends her regards" he'd tried drawing a smile, because he sensed something was wrong with Ren "You're already a legend here" he winked.

"Thanks Yashiro" he didn't bother to draw a smile, because he knew how much Yashiro could guess that was fake "I won't hide the fact this made me even more nervous, though" Kyoko was relieved to see he decided to confide this much to his friend.

"They know" Yashiro told him "They know it's your amazing talent what made that movie a success" Kyoko was also surprised by Yashiro's words "So you don't have to be nervous. Between an actor who's been served a great role in a silver plate and an actor who's used his power to make a whole movie become a success and the rest of the cast be able to shine beside him, there's a huge gap, Ren" Kyoko herself wouln't said it better "Two years in a row" Yashiro's words were really encouraging Kyoko's hopes too "They will surely feel the urge to know why" Kyoko understood he meant those Academy members who never bothered to watch some of the movies. She knew he was stating that those people should watch him now, because it was impossible to ignore his name, even if he wasn't 'American' "You've been all around the World, three movies in a year, Ren" Kyoko smiled confident at Yashiro.

"Thank you" she said in Kuon's place "Your words were just what we both needed right now" Kuon gazed at her, and she took his hand.

"She's right" finally he was able to return a smile "Thank you, Yashiro" his old manager looked happy. When the chat was off, he turned his eyes to Kyoko "I'll just keep looking at you" and she had to kiss him. She knew he was sorry for making her worry, and Kyoko also understood that he was grateful for the efforst she'd done while he was refusing to face the trial the Oscars' meant "I don't know what I'd do without you" he told after showing his gratitude with sex. Kyoko remained silence reclining her head on his chest, while she listened to his heartbeat.

On Kuon's birthday, she'd decided to organize a party with his manager, Mr. Lawrence, and his agency's help, just so he can feel supported by the people he knew and his closest friends. Kyoko managed to get Yashiro, LME's president and director Ogata come all the way to LA just to show their unconditional support to Ren. Those things meant a lot in Hollywood, seeing which actors had influence among the industry, but Kuu and Julienne had to make a silly excuse and organize an unwanted trip to Paris, to not get involved with Ren Tsuruga's name. Kyoko had thought over and over about that, since they were her acquaintances in the eyes of the audience, it wasn't essential to have them there but, after how much he'd been seen paying Kyoko company at their parties and such, it was weird not having them there. That's why Kuu had agreed on making a public silly excuse, and still send on his regards, so people couldn't gossip about it. Make it become something negative.

"I didn't know if you'd liked them here" Kyoko had told him once at the party "It was hard to decide what to do with this situation" Kuon had agreed with her that he still wanted to achieve that by his own. See if Kuu's absence would actually turn the Academy members who still hesitated who to vote for against him.

Kuon was surprised to see some of his old friends attend the party, something that Kyoko and Mr. Lawrence had managed to keep as a secret "Thank you for coming, it means so much to me" Kyoko saw him thank everyone who'd travelled that far just to be there. Kuon wasn't used to celebrate his birthday with big parties, so he was indeed nervous for the fact he was sharing his night with those many people.

Only a week later, the night came. Kyoko had to stand beside him holding his hand tight to prevent him from tripping because of his nerves "Keep looking at me" she repeated while smiling for him.

_Keep looking at me Kuon. Keep looking at me Ren. Because whatever happens, I will be the one who knows how you feel._

Kyoko was also too demanded that night, due to her upcoming role for 'Darkness' so anytime cameras approached her, she was asked about it, and on her feelings for the ceremony "Whatever happens tonight, it won't change a bit the fact that to me Ren will always be the best" she grinned "I may be biased, but he's the actor that manages to shake me the most whenever we're performing. That's why I gave my all to convince the cast director for 'Darkness'" Kyoko showed her self so confident.

The ceremony started and Kyoko could feel Kuon's impatience, he was uncomfortable and scared, she kept pressing his hand so he would turn his gaze and look at her. The ceremony was long, too long, Kyoko knew the minutes were becoming years for him. Just before they announced the nominees for best actor in a main role Kyoko reached his ear and whispered "Remember, whatever happens up there, Just keep looking at me"

Kuon suddenly turned his gaze shocked and frozen "Up there?" she simply returned a wicked smile.

_It's that time, Kuon, already_.


	61. Kuu's children

_How can she be that sure?_ Kuon's thoughts were occupied with last Kyoko's words, not listening to his name being called while they named the nominees one by one. Kyoko's gaze was focused on his, strong and warm, and her confident smile was making his heartbeat speed up _Of course, she believes in me. Just like I believe in her, and yet…_

Everything happened so fast. Suddenly, cameras were surrounding him, showing his close-up on the stage's video-wall screens, and Kyoko was still looking at him "Congratulations" she kept smiling, and her eyes were teary now. It took him a second to realize he'd won. His name had rised among the other candidates, and now all the attention was focused on him. His first impulse was kissing the woman that would always be his strength "Go" she told him afterwards. Kuon stood up and received Sarah and Will's congratulatory handshakes and smiles, and then he bowed to the director, Mr. Montgomery, who looked really pleased to see him win, and before heading to the stage, he turned himself around, looking for someone he was dying to look, finally, directly into his eyes.

He felt a little bit dizzy, but soon he'd encountered those teary eyes, that were shocked and proud at the same time. He bowed his head and turned around to face the stage.

_How will I say it? Why didn't I prepare a draft? _

While he stepped into the stage and receiving the award, he tried finding the best words to say what he had to say "Thank you" he bowed a little "It was an honor to be nominated for the second time already, believe me" he needed to cool down, he looked into the crowd to find Kyoko's face. _Right, keep looking at her_ "I was happy enough to see that my name was among these great actors" being polite and a good winner, considering the other nominees, came first. Luckyly, he knew that from his previous experiences "But I guess it's true that, when it comes to acting, I don't like to loose to anyone" he told, and then he felt how the audience became quiet and expectant of his words "It has nothing to do with wanting awards and praise, but with the fact I enjoy leading all the performances I'm in" he started to feel more relaxed "and I enjoyed making this movie so much" he paused for a second "I am so glad that I got to work with all the people that contributed to this movie, specially with Mr. Montgomery and sharing those many scenes with Sarah Woodman" he continued "However, that time I was just trying to make my performance coordinate with the rest of the cast, because even when I dislike to let others lead me, my beloved companion taught me once how great it is to just act along so everyone can contribute to make a good scene" he kept looking at Kyoko's eyes "Tonight I am standing here because my cast-mates allowed me to shine with them, and this award it belongs to them somehow" he felt how the audience approved of his words "There's a lot of people I owe this award, people that helped me become who I am as an actor, but I don't have the time to do it here and I don't want the music to start before I say what I need to say" he meant the music that started to persuade long speeches to get cut and the audience laughed "I'll thank them later" the audience was a little bit noisy after he'd made them laugh "Tonight I am receiving this great honor, but to me it's just the last piece that makes me realize that people have already acknowledged me as an actor" his mouth started to be dry "It means so much to me, to stand here because of my work and my own efforts, but I also know that there are two people in this audience that have suffered because of that" he wanted to end it soon "Father, mother, I am sorry" he said trying to find their faces again "Is not that I wasn't proud to be your son, but I had to do this on my own" he knew he had to finish soon "I'm sorry that it took me that long, but now I feel that I am ready" he raised the small statue "I love you both" he dedicated them a big bow and left the stage hearing the applause and the whispers among the crowd. He wanted to say so many things, but he didn't want to cause a scene, just saying what he'd say, people would already wonder and, once he'd reached the photo call settled for the winners, he would surely have to explain it further.

_I couldn't just drop that bomb in there. Most of them would've thought I was abusing of my moment _that's how he felt. He wanted to reveal it, but he respected the fact that stage was for the ceremony and not for his personal purposes. That wasn't like the time he first said publicly that he loved Kyoko. People had already seen them and Kyoko knew it, so it was only estating a fact they ignored. Revealing his true name, would be beyond that.

"That was a mysterious speech" Mr. Lawrence waited for him at the exit of the stage "But congratulations"

"Thank you" Kuon smiled "I am sorry I couldn't add you out there" he was still nervous "Of course I am also thanking this award to you" Mr. Lawrence smiled, letting he know it didn't matter "But the time to make an important announcement has come"

"An important announcement?" his manager was confused.

"Mr. Lawrence, you already knew that Ren Tsuruga is not my real name" the man nodded "However, I gave you my mother's surname when the paperwork had to be done" Kuon couldn't just hide his identity to the law, so of course, for some reasons, his agent needed a real name "And LME still takes care of most of my paperwork, anyway, so you wouldn't have to know" he lowered his gaze "President Takarada chose you because he trusts you, and you already knew there was something I was hiding" Mr. Lawrence shrugged, he was aware of that "Just like Yashiro, my old manager, you never asked me any questions" he returned his gaze to Mr. Lawrence's eyes "And I am really grateful for that, so I am letting you know that tonight I'll finally reveal my true identity"

"I hope you're not a hiding criminal" Mr. Lawrence still was able to joke.

"Don't worry, I am not" he couldn't help but also laugh. Once they reached the photo-call he found Kyoko waiting for him "Come with me" he took her hand "I want to keep looking at you" he left her just in front of the photo-call mini-stage, so he could still watch her.

First, the journalists that were there congratulated him and the photographers flashed him holding his award, and then it was the turn for the TV channel who hosted the awards to get the first interview "Congratulations" the beautiful woman who interviewed him was Nora Campbell, a famous TV entertainer. He thanked her "That was an interesting speech" her eyes were fierce, looking for more information "I guess that your parents came here to cheer for you" the woman said "But I don't recall seeing you entering with any mature couple" she let a light laugher escape, waving her hair, just to charm the camera that was recording them.

"Well" Ren Tsuruga was still there "We didn't come together" he said, letting some silence make Ms Campbell nervous.

"So they were in the audience" she let those words out looking for an accurate answer.

"They were, yes" he said "They've always been" he felt how everything would blow up in a minute, so he searched for Kyoko's face "But you see, tonight will be the first in a long time that I'll be able to stand by their side"

"Oh" Nora Campbell was confused "And why it's like this?"

"Because in order to become an actor I left them" he tried looking straight to the camera, hoping that his courage wouldn't fail him now "I went to Japan and started from scratch, away of their name and their influence, something people tended to remind me before doing this decision" That was it, it was coming "My father is a great actor, you know? It's not easy to make a career of your own when you grow under the shadow of such a big name" his voice was calm, but his blood pressure was high "I know that I hurted them so much, and because I made a bow, not even after coming back here I was able to become their son again" he felt how his nerves were reaching his throat "I entered this industry because I admired my father's job so much, but then I realized that I couldn't bear getting constantly compared to him, that's why I changed my name and left to Japan. I wanted to surpass him, follow his steps but never lose to him" Nora Campbell didn't dare to interrupt him "I needed to prove to myself that I could make it, not because I was his son, but because I had the talent. In the end, everything that I've done, is because I wanted to able to return to my parents as an actor they could be proud of" He looked again into the small crowd, to find Kyoko's gaze "Nobody knew who my father is and people came to acknowledge me as Ren Tsuruga. Only two people knew who I was, and I am sorry I had to hide it from the rest, but the fact they didn't know makes me appreciate them even more, because they chose me and only me, not the name I was carrying over my shoulders"

"Judging by your words" Nora Campbell understood he was letting her ask again "it seems that your father is somebody who's really famous"

"He is" Kuon smiled.

"I guess it's true that sons always want to overcome their parents" she still held the microphone gracefully, even when Kuon was about to drop such a bomb "You've must struggled a lot on your life"

"Only because I knew they wanted their son back" he said without that gentleman's smile to make him look better.

"So, you came to LA and still weren't able to be with them?" Nora Campbell was using that moment to get the best exclusive of the night, without rushing him to confess who his father was.

"I haven't been" Kuon said "As a matter of fact, the only way I've been able to face him has been as their son-in-law" that made Nora's mouth start to open, in an attempt of reaching the words his head wasn't catching at time "It's ironic how destiny brought my companion into their lifes, before she even knew who I truly was. I guess we can say that Kyoko became our unique bond, and the only excuse we had to be under the same roof, or seen in public"

"Hold on" Nora nearly dropped the mic "Kyoko?" of course, she would instantly remember who Kyoko was "Kuu…" she didn't finish that sentence. Right after she'd said Kuu's first name, the man appeared behind the small crowd of cameras and photographers, waiting for their turn. Kuon spotted him, with Julienne, all teary eyed, by his side, and as soon as they made eye contact, he dedicated them another big bow, forgetting that he was being interviewed "Ladies and Gentleman" Nora regained her speech "We've just got the privilege to witness the biggest exclusive of the night: Ren Tsuruga's true identity" she pointed at the camera to turn the attention to where Kuu and Julienne were. Suddenly, all the journalists and cameras there went crazy. They started flashing and mumbling, trying to capture the moment. Ren stood up again and stepped down that small stage to face his father for the first time, in public, feeling proud to be his son, but sorry for what he'd gone through. Still holding the small statue, he offered it to Kuu, who refused to take it but pulled him into a big and intense embrace. Kuon could hear how all the cameras clicked their buttons, flashed its flashes, and everyone gathered around them.

"Thank you, son" Kuu whispered to his ear. He let him go for a moment, to call in Julienne. Kuon immediately took her into his arms, knowing how much she'd yearnt for that moment to arrive.

"Please" Nora Campbell was still directing the show "Can we have a family picture?" Of course, that was what they wanted. A big photography so they could sell so many papers the morning after and every single news-site would be overloaded with visitors that night.

"Of course" Kuu passed his right arm over his shoulders "Kyoko!" he called. Kuon reached her eyes, and Kyoko hesitated "Come on, they want a family picture" Kuu insisted.

"Please Mr. Hizuri" Nora was still trying to get them to the photo-call stage "A photo with your son and your wife"

"Yes, yes" Kuu went to get Kyoko himself, while Kuon brought Julienne to the small stage "This is a moment we also want to remember" he told loudly so everyone would pay attention "A photo with our children!" he said showing a big smile.

Once they stood all together in that stage, with Kyoko and Kuon in the middle of his parents, the journalists couldn't stop making questions "How do you feel now?" "Please Mr. Hizuri, it's true that he is your son?" some were still in disbelief "How did you endure being away of your child?" "It's true that you never helped him with his career?"

Kuu raised his hands to make them become quiet "I understand the urge to know things" he said "But let us enjoy this night, and I'll answer all of your questions tomorrow" He winked as he took them all away.

Kuon and Kyoko were dragged by Kuu and Julienne, leaving Mr. Lawrence to cover their escape from the press, rushing to come back to their seats in the hall, before the ceremony was completely over. As Kuon and Kyoko went back, Will Woodman and his wife, Sarah, were gazing at them with wonder "Later" Kuon had told them "we've just caused a ruckus backstage"

Once the show had reached its end, Kuon started his round of explanations with the Woodman's and his manager, who had already witnessed the whole interview "And I've could had guessed it!" Will said, remembering that he'd been told that Kuon's mother was Russian and his father half Japanese and yet he couldn't made that connection inside his head.

Apparently, the news had spread so fast, because as soon as he started meeting other acquaintances all of them had told him how shocked they were by those "How come you never told us?" some were a little bit annoyed, others were just surprised, and some understood him perfectly, since that industry had so many people with a similar trouble as his. However, Kuon's decision to become Ren Tsuruga went beyond the fact he wanted to become an actor out of his father's influence. Kuon had gone through a lot of pain and troubles that forced him take that decision.

It was a pain to attend the party his agency had organized that night. He didn't want to become the object of attention and he hated to answer the same questions over and over again "Let's just leave now" Kyoko had remained by his side all that time "Let's go home" Kuon agreed and told his manager that they would be sneaking out.

"Do you want to call him now, or you rather rest first?" Kyoko talked about Yashiro. Kuon had decided that when he'd made it public, he wanted to speak with him first.

"Let me get my laptop" He decided not to leave it for later. Once Yashiro got the hint to join the Skype chat, he apologized for not letting him know earlier "I am honestly sorry"

"I feel like a fool" Yashiro said "I mean" he seemed worried "I knew I couldn't ask about your past, and I guess I always suspected that you were hiding something important, but with the time I became used to it" he laughed, finally "But I do feel like a fool, for having got the answer in front of me and not realizing it" Yashiro had never connected Kuon with Kuu and Julienne unless it was for Kyoko's relationship with them.

After speaking with Yashiro, Kuon started writing an official estatement, he had already told Mr. Lawrence to publish the next morning. He wrote a similar speech as the one he'd made for Nora Campbell and the photo-call's crowd, and added his feelings about being sorry for his friends and acquaintances but also grateful that they became that because of his talent and not because of his name. Then he added a part asking for Kyoko's forgiveness, as she got caught up in between, and it wasn't her fault that Ren Tsuruga kept that sort of secret.

_I also want to let this clear: If Kyoko became my father's, Kuu Hizuri, child in this industry and out of it, was because he fell for her talent and attitude just the first time he'd met her. At that time, Kyoko was nothing but Ren Tsuruga's kouhai and a rookie at LME with little experience but, yet, her potential was that great that even someone like my father couldn't leave her alone. It was then when Kyoko became officially his child, and I won't lie when I say that it burdened me to know, even after we communicated our relationship, that she was the reason why I would meet my parents before the time I'd planned. I know I made her suffer as well, but she also know how much her support has always meant to me. Please, forgive her, because she had no other choice but to respect my vow._

When he finished, it was already late, so Kyoko helped him make a Japanese version of the speech, so LME could publish it right away "I wrote my own while you were doing this" Kyoko told him "I'll post that to my blogs" Kuon kissed her and thanked her for still being there "Don't be silly" she said "Of course I am still here, after this" she pointed at the Oscar "How could I leave?" her gaze became fierce "Will I ever beat you after this?" he laughed and started teasing her.

"You certainly became Kuu's child" he told her after some tickling "But no" he kissed her "I'd never let you beat me" he winked, and then she pushed him on the bed, regaining her position on top.

"Challenge accepted" she kissed him back.

It became a long night, but after playing a little, Kuon finished his speech for LME and sent both communicates so those could be published "Let's get some sleep" he went back to the bed and invited Kyoko to join him "Our next days will become madness"

_I hope that nobody gets too angry, but if they do, I guess there's nothing else I can do or say_.

"Shh" Kyoko had heard his thought. She kissed him gently "Whatever happens, remember that I came here to help you get through it"

Kuon pulled her closer "Right" he whispered "I love you" and they tried to sleep.

**| You have no idea how many times I redid Kuon's speech in my head XD how many times I changed the events, or the order he let the bombs drop... but at the end, I made a mix of all those, so hopefully it's not too dramatic, but yet effective. How do you go and say: I am not who you think I am? XD Okay, we've seen that in a load of movies, dramas or read it in books and mangas... but how will Ren do it? When? I chose this moment, but because he has his career settled, the Oscar is just the small push he needs to tell the World who he is... but a career must continue after such an award... so would you consider it his moment of surpassing his father? I am of the opinion that even when people win awards, only time will tell wether they made an impact or not. How many Oscar winners do you remember? Probably those who had a strong career afterwards. Everytime the word Oscar comes to my mind the name 'Marisa Tomei' also comes back XD just google for her. It doesn't matter if it's main or support role... an Oscar can be tricky. I remember Nicholas Cage saying it affected him a little, or Halley Berry afraid of loosing roles because her budget had automatically increased...**

**So yes, I chose this because he has 'Darkness', he has the super-heroes movie, and his International (French) movie is already collecting awards Worldwide... so it's kind of 'now or never Kuon' XD also (correct me if I'm wrong) I didn't know how to put this since I don't recall Kuu having an Oscar (at least, we haven't been told of that), so I could imply if he surpassed him or just equalled him... only that he had that wish and he felt now that he had accomplished being acknowledged by his own efforts.**

**In a different note:**

**I am glad that the person who requested knowing more about 'Darkness' found the summary interesting ^^ I know it's not my best developed story T_T but I tried it, I honestly did ;P **

**I am not updating more tonight, but don't panic, I am not at the end, not yet ^^**

**Rei |**


	62. His woman

One doesn't just wake up after telling the World he's been hiding his real name for years and steps into a sea of praise and understanding. Kuon Hizuri had fooled them for a while, and some people were reluctant to believe he did it for the good.

The answers the morning after his announcement were mixed. There was admiration and comprehension coming from people who'd been in a similar position, but yet astonishment on the fact he'd neglected his own parents in order to do so. Some people just change their names, or estate they want to get our their parents shadow by taking on big Challenges like director Ogata did with Dark Moon; but Kuon Hizuri had gone beyond those choices and he'd actually abandoned his home and refused any contact with them. To some people, it didn't matter that Kuu Hizuri had sent a very touching and beautiful communicate saying it was all for the good, because his son was struggling and they, as parents, couldn't do anything but let go, and that he had always admired his son's courage inspite of how much he ached for his presence.

There were people who had been surprised but, yet, considered it all a promotional strategy to burst his career even more, and believed he got Kuu's help all along.

"What matters to me the most is what people think back in Japan" Kuon had told Kyoko once they woke up and started a long chat with Mr. Lawrence, who'd benn exhausted to work out the amount of calls and had the whole agency browsing for how the audience had took the news.

Ren Tsuruga owed his Japanese audience the most, and he was afraid he'd hurt them for life. However, people admired his strength and believed he'd suffered a lot in order to become the actor he was. They still respected him, and loved him because he'd never dropped the name that they became to acknowledge and worship. Kuon had challenged his father in so many ways: he'd challenged his most remarkable role in a drama ever, he'd challenged the way he'd built his career but adding his own personal twist, and he'd challenged his steps by making connections of his own. It was harder for Japanese people to believe that Kyoko hadn't been benefitted just because she was his girlfriend, but soon facts came straight and they realized that Kuu had indeed chosen her long ago, before she could know about Kuon Hizuri's true nature.

Reportes were doing his digging into records and information, so they could provide a full cover of the story, the whys and hows, and every step Ren Tsuruga had followed until last night's moment. LME and their international joint agent for Ren's works were trying their best at keeping the most private and personal parts away from the public eye. That was the gossip of the day, soon became gossip of the week, and as the month went on, people started getting just used to it.

"Come on" Kuon finished his chat with Mr. Lawrence to find Kyoko packing up "Let's leave before it's too late, I'm starving" he heared her stomach growling but couldn't smile.

"What are you doing?" Kuon had a small idea of why she might be packing clothes into suit-cases and stuffing some belongings into boxes.

"You know what I am doing Kuon" she kissed him on his cheek.

_Since when did it become like this?_

Kuon couldn't recall in which moment Kyoko had become that centered and focused just taking decisions for the two of them, showing how much she'd grown into a wonderful adult. It wasn't that long ago when he constantly got mad at her foolish actions that caused him jealousy he couldn't honestly let her know that he felt, and now Kyoko was just taking the lead of his life. He was just overwhelmed to finally realize how naturally things had settled between them, even with the distance they've got between them for every now and then, and the secrets they've kept to the World, Kyoko had just become his perfect partner. It was more than recognizing she was his strength, something he did a long time ago, and that helped him cut his denial, start accepting his feelings for Kyoko. Watching her take care of every single situation he'd caused was admitting he'd got his soulmate right in front of his eyes.

Not debating her resolution, he helped her packing some more stuff "Let's just come back in a couple of days for the rest" Kyoko had everything perfectly planned, he wondered when she'd got boxes ready and how she'd known they would be facing this right now.

When they left the building's garage, several paparazzi blocked their way, Kuon tried not being the rude star and waved at them, even drew a smile, but tried not giving them more, because once you fall into their questions they can turn you into their puppet. They drove all the way to Kuu and Julienne's house and suddenly Kuon realized of something "We can't just walk in like 'hello we're moving in'" he knew he looked stupid at that moment, because Kyoko was grinning at him and putting those eyes that meant she found him adorable.

"They're expecting us" Kyoko said sounding really entertained.

_Of course they are… Kuon you're so naïve at some times… like you still had that little boy inside you._

He didn't know what to say without sounding even more stupid. Kyoko caressed his knee and he instantly relaxed. That was the thing he'd been thinking ever since finding her getting ready to move. The feeling had some similarities with the one he'd experienced the first time he'd been honestly moved and challenged by her acting.

_And while she's taking control of everything, I even forgot about what's going on out there…_

Kyoko was that great, no wonder she had so many people cherishing her, from the 'Tsundere'-type Kotonami-san, to the irascible Chiori, the easy-going Ishibashi… everyone ended up seeing her as a goddess or something because she managed to inspire them, even with her own weaknesses.

Kuon drove into the waves of paparazzi that waited outside his parent's home. He was a little bit tired already with all the attention, but Kyoko was there to remind him it would all be all right once they'd passed the main gate. However, it seemed Kuu had planned a little bit of drama for them. He came into the car while they were trying to enter, and forced them get out "My babies!" he trapped Kuon into a big embrace and posed for the cameras "We're sorry, but today it's a big day for our family" Kuu knew how to work an audience for sure "We have so many things to cacth up with, as father and son" he then kissed Kyoko's cheek and squeezed her in a quick embrace, and asked the reporters to make way so the car could enter. They couldn't stop photographing Kuon and Kyoko opening trunk and moving all their stuff into the house.

_At least here's some prove that I haven't cheated to them. I hope they read this the right way._

Then, Kuon's mind flashed and he turned his gaze to Kyoko, who had a wicked smile drawn into her lips.

_Don't tell me that she also…_

It was like Kyoko had taken everything as another play. A role she had to perform and she'd come with great ideas to get the message straight delievered to everyone: Ren Tsuruga was still an honest, hard-working, gentleman. Even if he'd hidden his real name, it wasn't a complete lie since he'd never denied it. And his choice of breaking away from the Hizuri's had also been honest and hard. At Kyoko's eyes, Ren Tsuruga was as precious as Kuon Hizuri. She understood them as the same person, despite of the mask Ren wore, and loved them both.

Once they were in, Julienne hunged on his shoulders sobbing for an eternity. It made him feel guilty so much for delaying that moment until then. While he was consoling his mother, Kyoko happily rushed into leaving their stuff upstairs, ready for their old but new room. Kuon knew that his face was still showing as stupid as it'd been a moment ago, as he realized it would be hard to be mentally ready for sex under his parent's roof. He felt like something wasn't right, but if he wouldn't be able to feel at easy by bedding his woman, then he'd end up going crazy.

_It's just as awkward as it can be… even if our rooms are far away, considering the longitude of the corridors and the wideness of this house._

Kyoko came back downstairs to prepare some tea for Julienne, so she'd calm down a bit "Just relax. We're going to cook lunch" Kyoko told them as she poured both tea-cups for them.

Kuon turned on the TV, hoping to distract his mother, but everything was hitting back at his face, showing his speeches, in and out of that stage, and adding some information based on the different communicates and the researched every channel had done about his past. His life was a reality show now. His phone buzzed with an alert from Lory Takarada. It was an invitation to start his Skype on, so he looked for his laptop, adjusted it to the wi-fi of the house and waited for the program to load.

"It's madness" Yashiro was there, with the president, and MUSE "People were so moved by your whole story"

"How are you doing there?" The president gaze was serious.

"I am fine" he said "Really" he tried smiling for them "I am more concerned for your opinions and feelings on the matter, honestly. Now I am at my parent's house, so I don't feel pressed or stressed" Julienne came closer to face the man she used to call 'The kidnaper'.

"Hello Julienne" The president used her first name, as a reminder he'd been just trying to be a friend all along.

"Lory" Kuon was tense, but his mother voice was trying hard to sound harmless.

"As a matter of fact" Yashiro was ignoring them and going straight to the subject "We were more worried for Kyoko" Kuon's gaze gloomed. He ached just with the single thought of causing her any trouble, as he'd dragged her without asking for her consent into all of this. Just from the very beginning, Kuu meeting her had been because of him "Earlier today people were in disbelief that she hadn't took advantage of the whole situation" Yashiro looked worried as well "Some people are really mean, Ren, Kuon…" he was struggling with the fact he didn't know how to call him anymore.

"Ren is fine, Yashiro" he said noticing his friend was confused "I'm still Ren Tsuruga, don't worry about that"

"O.K." Yashiro sighed with relief "Some twisted people were commenting that she might blackmail you all, even abused of her knowledge to make you become his partner" Kuon felt like throwing up. He couldn't bear the disgust he felt right now. At the end, he had stained her image, something she'd worked too hard for "Fortunantely, the evidences started popping up everywhere, some witnesses commenting how surprised they were when she'd called him father, when she was still unkown, and hardly noticed out of her role for Dark Moon" Kuon was still mad at the fact some people had that kind of venom in them "But I guess she's made too many good acquaintances who've always witnessed her good and innocent nature, that those poisoned ideas started fading away by lunch time"

"That won't ease my pain" Kuon told to their surprise "That I've dragged her into this, and I might dragged in more people who didn't even know. I am sorry" he bowed once more, repenting for the collateral damage he'd caused.

Kuon was also worried that his darkest teenage days might come to the surface. He wasn't proud of what he did back then, and that would also stain his reputation and jeopardize the image people had of Ren Tsuruga. Even now he'd stated the name had covered for Kuu Hizuri's real son, people yet couldn't deny what Ren Tsuruga had achieved by its own.

"We took care of the rest" Lory Takarada always seemed to read him through. Perhaps he wasn't as quick and clear as Kyoko and Yashiro, but he always sensed what his worries were "Rest assured of that" What he wanted less right now was also staining his parents' image.

"Thank you for all your help" Julienne talked before he could "We let you rest now" she even put on a smile.

They cut the chat and Kuon kissed her on her temple. There wasn't enough time in his life to make up for all the tenderness he'd denied her. Julienne clinged into him and encircled his waist with her arms.

"My baby just grew up too much" she said with a less sad voice. He patted his mother's hair and inhaled her scent. He couldn't find any words to tell her how much he regretted having hurt her, but that if he went back on time, he'd probably made the same decision again.

"Come on" he escaped her embrace and invited her to leave the coach "Let's go and see what they're preparing, because the smell is just so nice" Kuon thought that doing some random talk might help her realize she wasn't dreaming, and that he had come to stay for at least a long time, because both, him and Kyoko, could use a little of parental love.

_That's how smart she is. She had it all covered right from the start._

He lead Julienne into the kitchen and once they've crossed the threshold, he had to pause the World for a second, forgetting his mother was standing behind him: There she was, the love of his life teasing his father with the food they were chopping and cutting, laughing and filling the air with warmth and happiness. By a simple stare at the scene he knew it. He knew what he urged to do next.

**| Hahahaha *Just let me enjoy the cruel cliffhanger... OK, done***

**This chapter wasn't meant to happen XD I was going to start right with the next one (the one I'll try getting ASAP), but I thought I still wanted to show Kuon's view on the events, the morning after he'd dropped the bomb. **

**I avoided the drama on stage, despite I had the idea for a while, dropped it, got it back, dropped it again... because I opted to think it would've been obvious and easy to expect just to make it happen like that U_U" At the end, I tried thinking hard what Ren Tsuruga would do if he still wanted Ren Tsuruga to survive the announcement. That's a selfish wish, I'd love that he never do what his father did. I just love Ren Tsuruga's name too much, I wouldn't be satisfied with a funeral for the name ¬¬ there's a reason why I got Ren Tsuruga all the way to Hollywood instead of him dropping the name beforehand, and that's because his mission would mean nothing if he entered Hollywood saying 'Hello, I'm Kuu Hizuri's son' XD unless Nakamura-sensei only means him surpassing his father in Japan... but let me doubt it. Kuon's resentment towards what it seems he suffered back on his teens, is because people were too nasty with him because of he was Kuu's son, and he was too innocent and naive he didn't know how to deal with it... Rick decided to make him mercyless and he helped his anger get out of control. At the end, before getting killed, it seems that Rick regrets the monster he's created, and that's why he chases after him... **

**And well, let's just leave it here because I know you want to see what 'urges him to do next' XD**

**Sorry, or not,**

**Rei |**


	63. Spoiling the moment

It had been a tiresome night, but Kyoko was proud of Kuon. It wasn't his Oscar, something that still made her feel a small sting on her pride and a desire to battle against his lead with all her forces, since she hated to loose to even him. She was glad for him, thought, and yes, proud, but the pride that was filling her chest was because he'd got the courage to finally say it.

_I cannot say I was disappointed at first, I thought he'd say it all on that stage…_

Kyoko had expected that, she even pushed him to do it, because something inside her told her that was the moment. She knew. She just knew he would walk up that stage to welcome the award and she'd known it for a while ago. It was the sort of feeling that lets you know everything starts falling into its right place, and Kyoko couldn't more excited about it. That's why she'd never forgot to play her part, to take care of what Oscars' nominees are supposed to do if they want to be noticed before the Academy members vote, to make sure he would be able to get through it even if her premonition was wrong.

She started working devoted to him a long time ago. That had been her first Love Me mission for him, and back then, Kuon gave her a mean stamp for a result, by resting some points of her perfect score. Later on, once she'd become his lover, he'd confessed why. Kuon was already mad at the fact she didn't look at him but just tried doing her mission because that was expected from her, and it hurt him that all her care was only for that sake.

_But I have my doubts now that back then he wasn't already entering my heart. I just become so startled with his professionalism, that time he'd become my most admired senpai._

She turned hated into respect, and respect into admiration, and somewhere in the middle, love managed to appear and infected her. Just when she knew that man was also her childhood admired fairy, Kyoko was already too deeply in love with him, inspite of her strong denial.

While Kuon was chatting to his manager, Kyoko had started packing up their stuff. It had all been planned already, but Kuon hadn't got the time to realize about that. She had also spoken to Moko-chan and Chiori, while Kuon was still checking up for his bomb's resulted damage "I am sincerely moved" Kanae had gone as far as admitting her true feelings on the matter "Tsuruga-san has now my earnest respect" Kyoko knew how much Kanae despised people who used their connections, their family's name or status just to stand on their careers while dragging others down "I see him with different eyes now" Kyoko had remembered to ask her for her own relationship's status. Kanae blushed instantly "I…" Kyoko thought she was really cute, rude on her surface but tender. She grinned and told her she was sure that they were doing just fine.

"Yashiro will need you now" Kyoko advised "I am sure he will have his own troubles dealing with this news" Kanae understood what Kyoko implied. Even with his good nature, Yashiro would probably feel bad about the whole situation, resented a little for failing to gain Ren's trust concerning that matter "Just let him now that we did it for his own good" Kyoko was also sorry she'd lied to Kanae, but her friend understood perfectly that wasn't her secret to tell "If it serves him, I wasn't supposed to know either" But Kanae let hem notice she'd ended up finding the truth anyway, unless the Hizuri hid all Kuon's old stuff before she went there. Kyoko was relieved to see Kanae wouldn't doubt her, and that she believed Kyoko's relationship with Kuu and Julienne had nothing to do with Kuon's interest in her. Kyoko also asked for her career "I am surprisingly fine" Kanae seemed happy and proud "Yukihito is a great manager, she'd got me the best roles last year and my income has started to grow so much" Kyoko noticed how her eyes sparkled as she pronounced Yashiro's first name. Right after Kanae had realized she's slipped that, she blushed.

Chiori had scolded her for always letting her on the dark, but she also encouraged them "Tell senpai that here we're all proud of him" that was a big progress on Chiori's rage issues, but Kyoko knew she'd changed so much already "Hikaru says he's watched the DVD's you sent him. It drove me crazy having him repeating the scenes so much though, I told him to improve his English because he's annoying, honestly" Kyoko laughed imagining the leader of Bridge Rock trying to understand her lines in the drama. Chiori and Hikaru were a weird couple, indeed. She sent her regards to the rest of the boys, as Kyoko knew Chiori saw them often "Just come back soon, we miss you!" Kyoko also missed them a lot.

Once they had finally arrived to the Hizuri's home and overcame the papparazzi's flood playing along with Kuu's leading scene, she tried getting the things stuffed in their room while Kuon dealt with Juliette's emotional welcome, and then she entered the kitchen to cook with their father "How did he took it?" Kuu was as worried for him as Kuon was for them.

"He's been showing all sorts of reactions to what people have been saying, but he's also a little bit distant to everything right now" Kyoko started chopping some potatos "He needs more time to digest everything, as he's hiden it for so long and he still hasn't spoke to everyone who's known him as Ren Tsuruga" she was surprisingly calm, due to the fact her figure was also being judge now, but Kyoko didn't care. She wouldn't. All what she needed was her family and her friends to believe her.

_Because he gave me as much as this_ Kyoko savored the moment she was spending with her 'father' _I know I made my friends with my own efforts, and that Kuu still chose me because of who I am, but Kuon was always there to inspire me and guide me, and I'll be here now for him if he needs me._

"Good thing you brought him here" Kuu smiled for her. Kyoko grinned in response and then he started teasing her with the carrots he was chopping, Kyoko laughed and fought back with her potatos, their moments were always like that. They loved to cook together; it was another way to strengthen their bond, to feel Kuu was her father, after all, no matter what blood-lines could say. He made her feel treasured and comfortable, just like Julienne made her feel loved and spoiled but for the good. Kyoko was having so much fun it took her a few seconds to realize Kuu had frozen his gaze, staring to the kitchen's thresehold. He slowly returned his eyes to hers "Do you see that?" Kyoko turned her head to face the door, discovering Kuon and Julienne watching at them with a significant glace, Kyoko's skin burnt and Kuon's gaze fixed more into hers until he realized their parents were also watching and he blushed "I know what that look means" Kuu whispered to her "I had it once too" he drew a mischievous smile and Kyoko's heart throbbed "I guess it's good that we're not blood-related, after all" he said parting his lips from her ear "Do you want to join us?" he rised his voice for the newcomers.

"Kuon just brought me here saying he loves the smell that comes out from the kitchen. What are you cooking?" Julienne rushed to join them.

"Curry" Kyoko answered still burning under Kuon's glance. Inside, her head was screaming for rescue as she wasn't sure her body could resist what Kuu had just suggested her.

"That sounds great" Kuon walked slowly towards her and grabbed her waist. He kissed her forehead "mother, we won't be of too much help here" he said looking at Julienne.

"Then we can sit and watch them cook" Julienne reached for a chair "They look so lovely anytime they cook together"

"Because it's lovely to spend time with my daughter" Kuu replied, sounding as the doted father he was "Nobody equals my skills in the kitchen as she does"

"You should both quit acting and open a Japanese restaurant" Kuon teased them, trying to ease the mood, since he looked tense after being caught staring at Kyoko.

"You wish" Kyoko picked up on the joke so fast "Just sit there and wait for me to whipe the floor with your acting" she challenged him pointing with her knife "Don't get over your head just because they gave you a statue of a nacked and balded man" the way Kuu cracked up made Kuon react like a child to her joke, frowning, but he suddenly changed his face and regained that look that frightened her the most.

"Remember I am always a step ahead of you" he was the Emperor of the Night, again, and Kyoko felt how an electric sting runned through her spine.

"That was really rude!" Kyoko protested. She frowned as well, and they stared at each other like kids fighting over something they consider important until they also started laughing hard.

"This feels so comforting" Kuu interrupted them "But I wouldn't tease Kyoko that much, son" he looked at Kuon "Remember she's got what it takes to beat you" he winked at her "Aw!" he turned to start the stove "Now I am also anxious!" he said facing them again "When will my children come and play with me in a movie?" Kyoko and Kuon dropped their laughter and froze a little at that sudden invitation.

"Anytime father" Kuon spoke first.

"If 'Darkness' leaves us any time, count me in" Kyoko winked back at Kuu.

When they finished cooking, Julienne and Kuon helped settling the table. They sat down and started that wonderful meal Kyoko had created with her father, just for her mother and her man "Somehow" Julienne said "Today this tastes better than any other day" Kyoko saw how Kuu squeezed her hand, agreeing with her opinion. It was a declaration of how glad she was to have them there.

"You know, darling" Kuu made Julienne's eyes meet his "I couldn't agree more but" Kyoko watched at Kuon now, who couldn't set his eyes off of her "I still want some revenge for the time he took away from us" Kyoko was distracted by that sentence "I want to, at least, spoil him the moment" Kuu's eyes were twisted "What were you thinking, son?" his glance perched on Kuon.

"Huh?" Kuon had just woken up from his dream, the one he might have while looking at Kyoko eat.

"Back when you just crossed that door" Kuu pointed at the kitchen's thresehold "and saw us playing with each other" Kuu was drawing a mischievous smile "What did you think then that made your eyes look somewhere else as soon as you realized your mother and I had caught you?"

"If you already know, why do you ask me?" Kuon seemed annoyed with his father's game. Kyoko felt how small butterflies started flying on her stomach, like she had just ride into a rollercoaster that was about to face a long and huge slide.

"Because I want to spoil you the fun" Kuu laughed maliciously "You owe us as much as this" Kuu's gaze darkned "We want to witness that moment, at least" Kyoko regained that old denial of hers, to not spoil her own surprise.

"All right" Kuon's voice was deep "You're ruining it for her too" he told Kuu "Just remember it" But Kuu didn't say a word. Kuon stood up and left the kitchen.

"Where the hell is he going?" Kuu asked to Julienne "Don't tell me that he had it already…" but in a few seconds Kuon entered that door again, walked towards her and knelt a knee on the kitchen floor, taking Kyoko's right hand and releasing her of her couple ring "That's an interesting way to…" Kuon's eyes made Kuu become quiet, demanding for him not to spoil more than that.

"Kyoko" Kuon turned his gaze to hers "I am taking this ring" he said "But I intend to return it to you soon" he said ignoring his father mumbling things. He placed the couple ring on the table and then he took off a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a marvelous stone, attached to another ring that had Princess Rosa's same color. Right then Kyoko could hear how Julienne started sobbing again, but she wasn't able to look, as her eyes were paralyzed and fixed into Kuon's gaze "When I entered this kitchen" he took the ring from the box and left the box on the table "and saw you with my father, felt my mother's hand reaching my back, I…" he took her left hand then "What I thought just a moment ago was that you couldn't look more perfect, that I didn't want to wait anymore. In my head I said 'Marry me'" he said it in such an unconventional way, that Kyoko let a small laughter scape, recognizing the playful boy that was inside that man "It wasn't a question" he said deepening his gaze into hers "But a petition because I don't want to ask if you want, I need you to just do it" he hesitated on putting the ring on her finger "Please" she saw that desperate look that revealed how much she meant to him "Marry me"

"Finally" Kyoko said "I got you begging me for something" she wanted to fight that performance back, with a little cruelty just for Kuon's own fun "Please" Kyoko deleivered those words in the same tone he'd used "Put that ring on me" she wrapped it with a smile and Kuon trapped her finger with the precious stone.

"Wait" Kuu interrupted the moment "You didn't ask me permission" he played being indignant with his son "These kids don't know parents should be asked first" he joked.

"OH! Shut up father" Kuon was honestly laughing now "You've should thought about it first" Kyoko pulled him up and she was the first to kiss him.

"Kissing" Julienne clapped "Our babies are kissing!"

"Our babies are engaed, darling" Kuu stood up "Come here and give me a big hug!" He embraced Kuon first "We'll just wait to let people know" he said "Let us enjoy this in private for now" Kyoko got caught into Julienne's arms. She kissed her cheek and squeezed her tight. Afterwards, Kuu came to congratulate her and Julienne took Kuon instead.

"I hope you're satisfied now" Kuon told his father "You stole Kyoko her romantic dream proposal, Princess' style" he told revealing part of his plans so his father would repent a little. But Kyoko didn't mind. She had dreamt about such a romantic proposal before, but nothing was as romantic as the fact he dared doing it in front of his parents, while he was still in the middle of getting judge by his last public announcement, and doing it just because his heart told him it was the moment. Kyoko knew Kuon had agreed to be toyed by Kuu because he had already decided that would happen. She'd also read the look on his eyes as entering the kitchen, but what he would tell Kuon and only Kuon was that right after that, her mind had spoke on its own replying to his request: _I will._

** I never planned to make this whole scene that weird and sort of hilarious XD It just came all along. Kuu's urge to see Kuon's mind spoken... aw, he just ruined Kyoko her dreamed proposal XD**

**This reminded me of a time when I worked at a restaurant (kind of my second family they are) and suddenly a costumer knelt down and proposed to her girlfriend XD they were so young, they were also foreigners, so I take it they went on a vacation and the boyfriend had planned it all along: romantic dinner, then propose in front of the whole restaurant XD the boss' daughtey gifted them with a toast of Cava, it was something really beautiful to watch, the girl was crying as he was proposing. All the restaurant clapped for a long time.**

**I think is one of the most beautiful memories I have from working for others ;P**

**So yeah, Kuu wouldn't want to miss that... but at the end, Kyoko twisted it a little, just ol'Kyoko's style XD**

**You have no idea of how many times I pushed this moment back I wanted it to happen so many chapters ago... even before they made their relationship public ¬¬ but then I thought, maybe after... but ha! If they got engaged and Kyoko started showing an engagement ring instead of the couple one, reporters would've dug deeper. And what's worst: in order not to reveal Ren's real name (due to the amount of paperwork someone needs to get married... especially when he's not full-Japanese) the wedding would've been delayed that much people would've started wondering what was going on. At the end, I priorized Kuon and Kyoko progressing on their careers, and waited until he came clean.**

**And well, one thing less left... anyway, is not like they will tell right away... maybe wait a couple of days... that if photographers don't snacth a shot of the gorgeous stone Kyoko's wearing now on her left hand XD**

**I will try to mentally prepare for Darkness **

**Thank you for following me that far ^^ it means so much to me that people enjoy my story even when I am not that great with my grammar, I make all sort of typos I don't even notice with the word-corrector, and I am yet limited with english U_U"**

**Rei **


	64. Profaned

Kuu Hizuri went to find a bottle of champagne and four glasses to toast to the engagement "That's the best I can do after forcing you drop your proposal plans" he winked to Kuon. They all took a glass and raised those "To our beloved children" Kuu added, and everybody took a sip of champagne.

Kuon pulled Kyoko close and kissed her cheek "What are you planning to do with the couple ring?" she asked, looking at the band that Kuon had placed on the table.

"Get it back to the jewelry maker so he can perform something for us" he winked. Kyoko's couple ring had some nice graven themed with small roses, and inside, it was Kuon's name carved, something she'd always been very careful not to show, not letting anyone but her touch that ring. Kuon's had the same, but in a more manly style, and Kyoko's name carved on the inner side "I want those to become our wedding bands" Kyoko felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness. That's how he understood her. Kyoko loved what those rings had meant for them both, of course it would be more meaningful to transform those into their wedding bands.

"Well" Kuu started cleaning up the table "Darling we should hurry up" Julienne also stood up and helped him clean.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kuon seemed surprised to see their parents in a rush, like they couldn't wait to get out of the house. Kyoko grinned "You don't need to…"

"We had an appointment already" Kuu's excuse sounded lame "Really" Kuon seemed to not buy his story.

"They do have an appointment, Kuon" Kyoko joined Julienne into the cleaning "I knew it already, that's why I rushed you into coming here for lunch" Kyoko wasn't lying. She'd arranged to come by with some of their belongings, so they could eat together, something she knew would help Kuon relax a little, before they had to go.

Kuu and Julienne left before the whole kitchen could be cleared "Well" Kuon approached her with that nasty look on his eyes "At least we'll get some time alone" she laughed, letting him know she'd grasped his intentions.

"Wanna go upstairs?" she flirted.

"Maybe" his smile was mischievous and somehow dangerous.

"Maybe?" she tried following his game.

"We've got the whole house for us" he said in a really seductive voice. Kyoko let him roll his hands all the way up her spine, until reaching her head. She waited for a kiss. The way Kuon savored her lips and his tongue started joining hers made her whole mind become numb. It was a wet kiss, wetter than the kisses they've shared before. Kyoko could feel how all the recent events had affected Kuon's hunger for her. It was like he would never stop that kiss, his hands now moving, with the left holding her head from the back and the right slowly caressing its way down her spine, until it reached her waist, while Kyoko's hands still hanging from his shoulders. The Kiss went on and on, leaving her breathless, causing her let a huge moan escape that would die into Kuon's mouth. Her whole body was turning on to one thousand degrees.

When Kuon let her lips and tongue free, his mouth started rolling down her neck, kissing and sucking, provoking Kyoko to let infinite moans go their way to the air "I like how that sound comes out" he whispered to her ear with a really horny voice "It's the best prove that you're mine" Before he could take more advantage, Kyoko decided to make him suffer first. She returned the mouth race through his neck, taking him by surprise while cornering Kuon against the kitchen's counter. Against Kuon's wishes, Kyoko provoked him to produce a moan, something that filled her with satisfaction.

"We're even now" she had learnt how to mimic those nasty sounds, whispering to his ear "Do you want to go upstairs now, or are you planning to profane every inch of your parents' house?" Kyoko said this in a very enticement voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mogami-san?" Kuon loved it when she proposed him a challenge. Kyoko's gaze was fierce and fixed into his. She dedicated him a wicked smile and grabbed the collar of his shirt, approaching her face to his but stopping just an inch away to feel his breath become anxious. Now it was her turn to devour his mouth, teasing his lips, while her hands started stripping his shirt down in really slow motion. She'd learnt it all from her favorite senpai, but there was something it took her so much time to perform. She'd been too shy, even after Kuon had done it to her, because it was something she wasn't confident to do. After several attempts, one day he'd asked her what was nagging her everytime she'd started undoing his trousers, so she had to reveal her wish and how embarrassing that was for her to admit. Kuon had drawn a nasty smile, and decided to start teaching her how to unleash her own desire. It took her a while to get actually comfortable with it and really good at performing that. But now she was great at it. She knew how to tease him first, how to make him beg for her to start, how to carefully let her mouth play with everything he'd got. She did it just as an start-up, still wanting all what he got inside to fill her in a different way "Jeez" he had been just about to come "I taught you the worst tricks ever" he complained knowing that Kyoko had stopped on purpose.

"Do you want to dirty my mind this much?" Kyoko also knew how to provoke him "Taking me on the counter your father and I cook together often?" she was asking for trouble.

"You dirtied mine first" Kuon's smile was vicious now. He lifted her body to let her rest on that counter and his mouth returned her punishment, making her yearn for having it between her legs. While Kuon was licking her completely, she forgot about how innocent she looked whenever chopping, cutting and melting stuff on that counter. He made her become like a hungry animal whenever he used sex as a weapon to tease her, all hot and wild, playful and nasty. He made her came a couple of times "You're greedy you know?" Kuon reminded her that she didn't granted that pleasure to him before, but Kuon was just punishing her, because he knew that was she wanted was to have him inside her.

"I am greedy" Kyoko would follow his game till the end "Because I want you for myself alone" she was nearly naked, with her clothes opened and showing some glimpses of her beauty.

"Then let's grant that wish" his breath touched her ear and Kyoko shivered. He lifted her again, and then carried her out of the kitchen, all the way upstairs until reaching that bed "We haven't inaugurated that bed yet" Kyoko couldn't help but laugh. Her nasty girl act slipped for a second as he suggested finishing their games there.

Kuon left her on the bed's surface and kissed her again, still burning with desire, remembering Kyoko how horny she was. He returned punishing her, exhausting her to the orgasm two more times, before awarding her with what she had wanted from the very beginning. Once they were done, they layed covered by the sheets, Kyoko resting on his body, Kuon kissing her temple. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the moment, enjoying the fact they just became engaged, until Kyoko realized they've left some stuff downstairs she rather clear before Kuu and Julienne came back.

"Where are you going?" Kuon trapped her wrist before she could get completely out of the bed.

"Your shirt" she said returning to her current voice "my panties…" she said "I better get those before your parents arrive"

"Our parents will come back late" Kuon said "I am sure they will use that appointment as an excuse to leave us alone for a while" he pulled her close "Don't move, I want to stay like this for a while longer"

"Kuon" she raised her gaze to meet his "They are coming back early" she grinned "And you know how much Kuu loves to annoy you" Kuon rolled his eyes and released her "I'll be right back" she kissed his cheek and rushed downstairs.

Kyoko tried getting everything fast, and returned to the bedroom, when she came back, Kuon had fallen asleep, probably due to the fact he hadn't got too much time to rest because of the whole announcement and all. Kyoko decided to join him and entered the bed. As soon as her body approached to his, he opened his eyes and trapped her again "You're back" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Of course I am" she kissed him briefly "Let's go back to sleep" she placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes to listen how fast Kuon's heart was beating "I won't move, I promise" she said as Kuon's embrace stretched.

"Thank you" he said, Kyoko didn't reply "For being mine" those were the words that satisfied her the most.

"I will always be" she decided to return his feelings "I love you Kuon" she closed her eyes again, pressing her ear to notice how his heart hammered harder at hearing those words.

**| Thank you all for your last reviews. I am certain not everybody's satisfied with the way I've done some things, but even with that, thank you for openly expressing your thoughts ^^ I am glad that I managed to cause you a single emotion, whatever that's been :D**

**Mmm I wanted to write this, but it became more Lime than I expected. Thank the person who commented she/he wanted to see more Kuon/Kyoko scenes XD I still want to write about them stretching their family bond, because Kuu and Julienne deserve it too, but since I always have them working like mad, I decided this was a good time to extend their Lime scenes and tell a little bit more than the usual. Originally, I only wanted to have some time alone and, surely, a conversation on how Kuon and Kyoko are dealing with people's reactions to their last scandal. But I guess that can wait.**

**It was hard to decide whether they took on the house, not caring about it being Kuu and Julienne's home LOL of course they respect them, I guess they can have sex under that roof since they were the ones who bought them a King size bed XD but they just had to profane the whole kitchen XD**

**It's going to be hard to make the upcoming story-lines T_T I want their babies... but I just planned a long series movies, that may be a trouble to get Kyoko pregnant o.O so... let me see how I put the story for 'Darkness' and I'll try making time for them XD I won't be too realistic this time... if I take Harry Potter or Lord of The Rings as a reference... those movies took a year or even more to just get shot but I'll see what I can do.**

**Well, this chapter, I hope it makes the 'M' rated label count.**

**Rei |**


	65. Father to son

"You caused such a commotion" Kuon had gone downstairs, to the kitchen, so he could get some refreshment after having slept a little, to find his father preparing dinner already "Papparazzi seemed disappointed that you didn't accompanied us earlier" Kuu's gaze was fixed on the counter, were he was seasoning some meat.

"Well" Kuon smiled while he approached the refrigerator "Nothing is as big as the commotion I've caused in Japan. But I'll get through it"

"You will but" Kuu was looking at him from the corner of his eye "what about Kyoko?"

"She's got way too many people backing her up" Kuon was a little bit annoyed that his father implied he'd dragged her into that mess "And I must remind you that you also contributed to that, father" Kuon meant that Kuu had decided to take her in on his own. Kuon had never asked his parents to adopt Kyoko "If it'd been for me, you would be meeting her just now, I guess" he didn't regret that Kyoko had become his parents' new child, but he couldn't deny he'd never planned for that if he'd got the knowledge. It had all been a Lory Takarada's plot.

"I guess she's bullet-proof after all" Kuu sighed "She's been handleing all with astonishing calm" Kuon couldn't agree more. Kyoko had been his best support, so he knew he should take care of her now, because she couldn't hide that inside, she was as tired and stressed as he'd been "By the way" Kuu raised his gaze to meet his "I am not completely comfortable with you too under my roof" that came as news to Kuon.

"What's with that?" he let some laughter escape "I thought we were your beloved children" he stared at Kuu.

"That's it" Kuu pointed a knife he'd just grabbed to him "I love my children but I can't play the fool with some things" he swallowed "No father would be comfortable knowing her daughter's being…" Kuon's face froze. He'd been an idiot thinking Kuu Hizuri would just avoid touching that matter.

"I wouldn't be a human if I couldn't touch her, father" Kuon didn't know what annoyed him most: that his father was only over-protecting Kyoko or that he couldn't see him as the adult he was.

"I thought you were a gentleman" Kuu's eyes were teary "But you took her innocence away" It took Kuon a second to realize his father was always toying him "I can't see you with the same eyes now"

"If you didn't want us to have sex, why buy us that huge bed?" Kuon had enough with his father's teasing but, perhaps, he'd been a little bit rude now. Kuu's eyes popped out and he had to suppress his laughter.

"That reminds me that I was never there to give you that talk…" Kuu was still gutted. His father would keep tormenting him because of his absence on the past.

"I guess I could use it" he smirked "I won't hide the fact I was a different man before meeting Kyoko" Kuon wasn't proud of his past as a playboy. He'd kept his appearance for the cameras, but on private he'd dated too many women, and never loved one, not until Kyoko came back to his life.

"Quiet a playboy" Kuu accused him "Lory's always kept me posted" Kuon rolled his eyes "That is why I couldn't believe it when he told me if I made Kyoko angry you'd come running to me"

"Is that what he told you?" Kuon recalled that time, when Kyoko had been assigned to him. He'd never got the whole truth from that sotry.

"She's a strong and stubborn girl" Kuu laughed now "I know she'll be able to slay anyone who dares to doubt her, because she just dared confronting me" Kuon was interested now "And guess what? She won" Kuon approached his father. This was the first normal and intimate conversation they'd had in years.

"She always wins" Kuon's eyes sparkled remembering his fiancé "I guess she's got a way to make everyone recognize she's right" he remembered all the times she scolded him, daring to speak to her senpai, or the times she'd put other people on their place, just with her unique manners.

"She's got a way to get into Hizuri's males" Kuu glanced at him "She managed to win me over way before I saw that" Kuon smiled. It was true that Kyoko had impressed his father regardless the close relationship she had with him back in the day.

"That?" Kuon was intrigued "What's that?"

"As I told you" Kuu started slicing the meal he'd just seasoned "I was surprised to know there was a girl who could make you come to me" Kuon looked at his father from close, and he noticed that his eyes also sparkles while speaking about her "It was hard to believe at first, but I tried my best at making her cry, as Lory had instructed me" Kuon tried picturing his father doing all sorts of things to make Kyoko struggle… but that girl was just so twisted back then, if she got challenged she'd just get more stubborn "and at the end I dropped because she reacted in a completely unexpected way" Kuu laughed again "I forgot about you for a while, completely bewitched by her potential and her personality" Kuon couldn't blame him, anyone who'd met Kyoko at that time, suffered the same consequences "I had already decided she would become my child, my successor" Kuon was more interested now "And then I saw it. The way you smiled when I replied to her call, once she'd called me 'father' and I've acknowledged her, you bowed and as you stood up again, you were smiling" Kuon remembered that moment, he'd gazed his father with honest and gentle eyes "It was the first time I'd seen you smile like that, ever since…" Kuu's eyes were teary again, and now for real. Kuon didn't need to hear the rest, he knew what his father meant, that he hadn't smiled ever since losing his innocence and becoming that depressed "I knew it was because of her. I just never thought you'd manage to win her over" Kuon was annoyed that Kuu didn't have faith in him, but back then, he was also frustrated with the fact Kyoko could never recover from her demons "She sounded too wounded and not interested in love"

"She was" Kuon's gaze gloomed.

"Back then I wished that she'd be able to smile like that too" Kuu started the stove "Regardless of her denial to love, she sounded too fond of you as her senpai" Kuon's ears expanded, anything about Kyoko being fond of him back then recomforted his spirit "I hoped that, maybe, she'd be able to fall for you the way you seemed to be fallen for her" That was the first time in that evening he'd wanted to hug his father, but he remained still and silent "However, I must admit I was shocked when I discovered you two were dating and already living together" Kuu was back to his teasing "I thought you'd be different with her and respect her"

"I am different with her" Kuon protested "Everything with her's always been different. Otherwise I wouldn't ask her to come and move in with me" he hoped his father would stop tormenting him.

"Fair enough" Kuu's relaxed smile made Kuon want to punch him. He loved to be cruel with him now "But better take proper care of her son" his smile faded and Kuu stared at him "Your mother and I love her like crazy" that was a threat, Kuon could tell.

"That's perfectly obvious" his voice sarcastic and his eyes like a fox's "I have no doubts that if you had to choose, you'd choose her over me"

"That's impossible" Kuu was calm despite Kuon's provocation "You two are just like one being" Kuon was touched now "It was so easy to read that you wanted to reach that next step with her by only looking at you. And she wanted that as well, otherwise I'd never pushed you into proposing today" he laughed. Kuon was still a little bit irritated with the way his father tortured him, but he couldn't blame him either "If I chose one over the other, I know that whoever I chose, would die right away" Kuu's gaze gloomed, as if he'd pictured a very painful image "I wouldn't like to see that again" Kuon knew exactly why his father was looking that sad.

"And you won't" Kuon showed him the most sincere smile he had "What are you cooking?"

"Just some meat with veggies" Kuu picked up that smile and his face became more cheerful "It won't taste as good as if I'd cooked with Kyoko" he grinned "But I know she needed to rest too" Kyoko was still finishing her series and soon she would start getting ready for 'Darkness' and Kuon knew that after the Oscar, and the announcement, he would need to attend interviews, photoshoots, and such.

"I'll go and check out on her now" Kuon started leaving the kitchen "She will love to eat this meal"

Kuu didn't say anything else. Kuon was relieved that his father wouldn't throw another joke. It wasn't that easy for him to stay under their roof and feel all right about all the things he wanted to perform on Kyoko's body. But that afternoon had felt good, a guilty pleasure, and he couldn't just suppress the urge he'd got to take her, especially now she'd agreed to become his bride. Once he'd started, he couldn't just stop. Perhaps it was due to all the time he'd spent hiding his feelings to her, but the truth was he couldn't resist her. He went upstairs and found her chatting on her netbook reclined on the bed's head "Father is making us dinner" he sat down beside her and kissed her cheek, ignoring who she might be speaking to.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san" apparently, she'd catched Kanae on an early morning "I guess I shall congratulate you" Kotonami's gaze was as serious as always.

"Thank you, Kotonami-san" he tried not forcing the smile, as he was truly thankful that Kyoko had friends like her "Have you told her?" Kanae's confused face made him think she didn't know yet.

"I was waiting for you to come" Kyoko turned her gaze to the screen "Is Yashiro with you?"

"Only because I've got an early job" she blushed and he exchanged a suspicious glance with Kyoko. Kanae called her manager and boyfriend. He was indeed full-dressed, looking readi for work.

"Oh" he wasn't expecting Kuon to be there "Good Morning Ren" his sincere smile was a gift for him "Or shall I say good night?"

"It's night" he laughed feeling relaxed now "But it's O.K."

"What did you want to tell us?" Kanae was intrigued. Kyoko turned her face to Kuon's and he nodded with his head.

"We're engaged" Kyoko said and she instantly blushed. At the screen, Kanae's and Yashiro's faces were frozen. Kuon took Kyoko's left hand and raised it to the webcam, so they could admire the ring.

"It's not something we're making public yet" he told quickly "But we wanted to tell you"

"I am speechless right now" Yashiro said.

"Well" Kanae reacted first "I guess it was something we would expect. Maybe not that soon, but well…" Of course, Kanae had discovered their relationship really early "Congratulations" it was hard to see that girl smile from her heart, but she just dedicated a nice smile to them. Then she kicked Yashiro with her elbow.

"Ouch!" he was caught by surprise, but the hit helped him recover "I am really happy" he also smiled "I am touched that you decided to tell us"

"Well…" Kyoko hesitated to tell them the rest "You see…" Yashiro paid attention, not really sure of what she'd say.

"Kyoko and I would love that you accepted to be my best man" Yashiro's eyes were teary now.

"And I want Moko-chan and Chiori-chan to be my bride's maids" her face became red "But I haven't told Chiori-chan yet" she rushed to say.

Kanae and Yashiro were less petrified now, but still overwhelmed by the news and their request. Kuon and Kyoko had talked it through, before falling asleep that afternoon.

"It'll be an honor" They both said at once. When they noticed that, they both blushed.

"Just remember to keep the secret" Kyoko warned them "We want to surprise our friends" she grinned "Especially president Takarada"

"You know that once he gets the news he'll want to throw the wedding himself, do you?" Kanae was back to her usual self.

"I guess he will" Kuon admitted that Kyoko's friend was right "Just don't tell anything, because these days Kyoko won't be showing any ring in public" that's what they agreed on, to make the announcement once the waters had cleared a little "She'll say she got it scratched and sent it to repair"

"You know that tabloids will make up a different story, right?" Kanae was so smart "Especially now some twisted minds dared to say she was blackmailing you. You're serving them this in a silver plate" Kuon shrugged.

"As long as you know the truth, we'll be fine" Kyoko assured them "Only you and Chiori-chan will know"

"And our parents" Kuon added "We're still deciding whether tell the president or toy with him a little" he was feeling playful all of a sudden.

They heard a knock on the door "You can come in" Kyoko seemed to be used to let their parents get inside the room. Julienne's face popped from the other side "Mother" Kyoko called her "Do you remember Moko-chan and Yashiro?" she approached and greeted them. Julienne told them they should head to dinner downstairs. Kanae also excused herself as she had a job to do and they dismissed the chat.

"Your friend Kanae is really beautiful" Julienne told Kyoko as they were going to the kitchen.

"Isn't she?" Kyoko grinned.

"I wonder if she ever considered becoming a model" Julienne always had an eye for that.

"She's a really good actress mother" Kuon commented "And really strict, I've been told" he glanced at Kyoko "I am amazed she didn't take the news badly" Kuon joked. He knew how much Kanae had been a support for Kyoko back when they were hiding their love.

"Well" Kyoko ignored his comment "She would if she'd got an offer I guess, as long as it wouldn't interfere with her career. Kanae's been progressing a lot these days" Kuon was updated on Kyoko's friends' steps. Kotonami-san had managed to become a first-line actress, and Chiori wasn't doing wrong either, but her aim had been entertainment as a full, doing from movies to varieties, and having less time for dramas now.

"We gave them the news" Kuon joined their chat "She's going to be one of Kyoko's bride's maid, when we can celebrate a ceremony, of course" Julienne clapped, getting excited just with the idea.

"There's no rush" Kyoko added "I want to get a nice ceremony, and I also know it will take a while to get all the paperwork ready" she was right. They hadn't decided where to register the matrimony, but they would have a lot of things to discuss before they could celebrate anything.

"Don't worry" Kuon kissed her temple "We'll take one step at a time" Because to him, this would be the most important decision he'd do in his life.


	66. Bursting the bubble

**|Hi! Sorry for the hiatus but I wanted to take my time before resuming this story, also I used the time to recover from my allergy **

**Rei |**

On her first day at work after the Oscars' revelation, Kyoko had been accompanied by Kuon. He knew that once the paparazzi captured glimpses of her right hand free of any ring, they would start making up stories "I have an appointment with Mr. Woodman as well" Kuon insisted on adding nice excuses but Kyoko didn't need those. She admitted the pressure she was suddenly feeling, even if she knew it wasn't all about her.

"What are you going to do on next season?" Nadia Lacey had decided to keep anything related to Kuon's scandal out of her repertory "Won't you be too occupied with that movie?" Nadia wouldn't be appearing too much on the third season for the series, as her role would eventually graduate, being already a senior at College on this second season.

"My manager, Mr. Packerman, is currently discussing the whole schedule with the staff" Kyoko tried to smile for Nadia, who made her best effort into distracting her from the amount of journalists that were waiting for her out of the studio "It would be my last season as well" She confessed "I am not sure that, if there's a fourth season, I'll do the same things you'll do on the next" Nadia would keep appearing on season three as a graduate who's trying to settle into the adult world, but the writers have dropped the idea of continuing with the lifes of the characters after graduating, because their target was to keep a teenage audience hooked on the College-themed series.

"I've should audition for that movie too" Nadia complained "I am going to miss working with you, after all" she winked at Kyoko.

"Hopefully we'll have another chance in the future" Kyoko grinned. She was grateful for Nadia's type of friendship. She was really sharp and a good colleague, it was hard to find people like her inside that industry, who were always able to get your back "What are you going to do then?" Kyoko was curious about Nadia's future plans.

"To be honest" Nadia's gaze darkened "I am not really sure yet" Kyoko was surprised to hear that, as she always thought of Nadia as someone who calculated every one of her steps carefully "I don't want to get stuck into secondary roles forever" she sighed. Nadia had told her once about her trajectory, from a commercial girl to small roles in series episodes, until landing her first supporting roles. But she seemed to be stuck into that teenage channel's series "All my mates who often worked for the channel had already flapped their wings and moved into major roles or even into making films" she looked a little bit frustrated "That's why I always respected you" Nadia's eyes met hers "You came with a good background and reputation and yet you never failed to keep working harder" at that moment, the director called them to the set "They've offered me a role" Kyoko was glad to listen that "but you know who's going to be the star in those new series?"

"Let me guess…" Kyoko read Nadia's expression and didn't need any more clues to know who she was talking about "I am sorry I dragged you into such a complicated position"

"Don't be" Nadia shrugged as they walked to the set "I've never liked Annie Hawk" she smiled "And I don't want to fight a battle that will end up with one of us leaving the set" Kyoko laughed. Nadia was right "I am looking for a role where I won't be disturbing the rest of the crew" she laughed too.

While she was recording, Kyoko could forget about what waited for her outside. Once she wrapped the day in the studios, she had to get through a big wave of journalists and photographers, always trying to ask her about the Hizuri's situation. As soon as they realized her right hand was free, the questions started directing to that, they wondered if the Hizuris weren't comfortable with her dating their son now he'd got back to the house. Mr. Packerman had a really hard time blocking them from approaching her. He also got a lot of calls from Japanese media trying to arrange interviews with her, but with the only purpose to ask her about what Kuon had revealed and the lack of the couple ring on her right hand.

"It's honestly exhausting" Kyoko spoke to Chiori, who tried calling her twice a week to check out on her, as Hikaru and the other Bridge Rock boys were also preoccupied about her "But I am more worried for Mr. Packerman as he's the one attending every single call"

"It will eventually fade away" Chiori tried cheering her up "One day or another, they'll get over the fact he's their son" Kyoko also believed in that, but once they went back to Japan, the storm of questions would start all over again.

Kyoko was lucky because she got so many people taking care of her. All the friends she'd made during her time as a rookie actress at LME were constantly messaging her or calling to get sure she dealt with the situation as well as she could. Kuon had less people reaching at him, but he still got a few close friends who would call often now, trying to distract him from the reality of tabloid journalists pursuing him all the time.

"At least I am selling a lot" Kuon joked. All the interviews he'd done for magazines had bursted the sells of those, and anytime he'd appeared in a Late Night Show or a Magazine, granting the usual Oscar Awarded appearences, the ratings had been high "Woodman and the studios seem to be happy with this" he talked about the studios that would produce 'Darkness' "But it nags me anytime they ask me about you" Kuon directed those words to his father.

"You made your point, I guess" Kuu shrugged anytime his son let him see that this would've been a nightmare if he'd ever started not hiding his heritage. Kuu also knew that Kuon was right, if he'd never hid the fact he was Kuu Hizuri's son, his career wouldn't been the same "I am going to Tokyo next month" he said. It was March already, and Kuu had arranged a visit to Japan to accompany Julienne, who tried to establish her new clothes' brand there too.

"We won't go" Kuon's answer was dry. Kyoko knew why they wouldn't go.

"I know" Kuu seemed to be used to get those cold replies from his son now. Kyoko could see that they were too much alike, that it was inevitable to see them bicker once in a while.

"I wish we could go, though" Kyoko kissed Kuu's cheek, calling for a truce and scolding at Kuon with her glare "But I better focus on the first months of filming if I don't want to mess up with the drama's next season's schedule" Kuon shrugged as she kept looking at him.

"Who's woman are you?" when Kyoko meddled into their affairs, Kuon always reacted like a little spoiled child "And since when did you kiss people so carelessly?"

"He's jealous" Kuu turned his face to Kyoko, ignoring his son, then he raised his gaze to meet Kuon's "Good"

Kyoko left Kuu's side and her eyes posed on Kuon's figure. Teasing with him had become a little pleasure for her, but it also helped her keep his mind away of everything the scandal had brought in.

"You won't survive 'Darkness' filming, son" Kuu joked. But Kyoko also feared that he wouldn't stand seeing her shooting certain scenes "You can't even stand her kissing her father's cheek" Kuu laughed.

Kuon just shrugged and put those cute puppy eyes. Kyoko knew he was just playing along, not giving Kuu the satisfaction of being right "Let's go" Kyoko took Kuon's hand "Your father's busy now" she dragged him out of the living-room where Kuu was studying a script. As soon as they reached the stairs, Kuon took control of the situation and lifted her carrying Kyoko to their room "I love it when you get jealous" she kissed him before Kuon layed her on the bed.

"You're going to regret teasing with me" his lips pressed hers and his tongue was fiercly stroking hers. He was brushing his hands all over her body when a phone-call interrupted them. Kyoko had never felt that much frustrated, unless for that time he first tried playing with her by leaving her all horny like he suddenly lost his appetite for her body "I've could ignored that" Kuon said after dismissing the call. Kyoko had heard him discuss briefly about an appointment with his manager "Where was I?" his wicked smile shown how much he enjoyed toying with her whenever he felt teased by Kyoko and Kuu's games. His hands resumed mapping her body and he made her beg for his touch "I am not sure if you deserve it" he teased with a nasty grin.

"Please…" Kyoko hated when he turned her on but then kept backing off just to make her hungrier.

"I don't know" he retired his whole body from hers. Kyoko wouldn't let him tease her any longer, her little spirits manifested as she used her hands to pull him back to bed while switching positions. Now she was on top.

"You don't know what?" Kyoko wasn't that innocent anymore, and when she wanted something from Kuon, she would just get it. She enjoyed watching the surprised gaze on her man's eyes anytime she caught down his guard. Instead of teasing him back, she rushed to kiss him and then Kuon rolled her back, regaining the top position. He finally decided to skip any preludes and went straight to give her the touch she wanted. Kyoko wasn't comfortable letting her deep moan's escape her throat, but she couldn't help wanting him either, and in the last days, she started getting used to have sex under Kuon's parents' roof. Kyoko also knew that was the best thing to comfort Kuon, and she felt it was also the best way to forget about the crazyness that surrounded them. While she was making love to Kuon, she couldn't think about anything else, it was like the photographers always waiting for her at the door, at the studios' gate, wherever she decided to go, had never been there, and knowing that she had him she knew that she could face just anything that could bug her.

Kuon didn't make her beg for more, once he'd felt she was ready, he entered her body making her whole spine arch in pleasure, and she felt how hungry he was for her too. It was Kyoko's small victory to realize that Kuon reserved that look just for her. It didn't matter what Ren Tsuruga might done in his past, Kyoko just knew those eyes were meant just for her, because she was the only one who could see completely through. She could read him as a man but she had also learnt to read him as her lover, something that anyone else could, as much as they knew Kuon or Ren, they would never take her place. Kuon took her slowly, softly kissing her and still using his hands to explore her body. Kyoko reached his back with her hands and pulled him close "You're mine" she said without even thinking. That was his call over her, but Kyoko claimed him back too. As she said so, Kuon's rhythm speeded up gradually, making her moans become louder. Kyoko's whole body heated up even more, and her hands held him closer. She held on her orgasm to match his, but once they were done, they kept kissing for a long time. Kyoko could feel how stressed he'd been and how much he needed of her.

"I am not fine" he finally confessed after a few minutes of them just holding each other while laying on the bed "I am not fine with my parents going to Japan alone" Kyoko suddenly realized why his words had been that cold, what was the real meaning.

"We're all trying to deal with it the best we can" Kyoko kissed his temple "You can't protect them all the time" he touched her hair that was now brown and long "Like I can't hide behind Mr. Packerman indefinitely" she sighed "I made my manager become a mess these last days" she felt guilty as Kyoko knew how much her manager had worked just to keep the pressure away from her "We can't just go there all together or play the perfect family so everyone will understand us" he kissed her again "We chose this, now we shall deal with it"

"Lucky I've got you" Kuon squeezed her body with his arms. Kyoko knew that as long as there would be people interested in them, they would have a career to live for. Even if it was tiring to deal with scandals, at least they'd never provided any story that was too hard too digest. Of course people judged them, but their scandals were something they still could handle.

"I'll try asking Mr. Packerman to arrange a couple of interviews I guess" Kuon stared at her with serious eyes "I am part of this now. I should start facing them too"

"I don't want to put your reputation in danger" he started, but Kyoko was determined with her decision.

"My reputation is already in danger with all the things they made up about me, you and my relationship with your parents" Kyoko sealed his lips with her forefinger "If I don't speak up, they won't leave me alone, and I have a huge challenge to face now" Kyoko wanted to do this for his manager the most. She knew that Kuon would just be quiet and stand anything just for her sake, but Kyoko couldn't bear watching her manager become crazy, and Takaki-san was still representing her in Japan, she was sure that the woman was also getting through a hell of calls, questions and requirements.

"All Right" he said kissing her again "Just get sure you choose the right media to speak"

She smiled and kissed him back. Kyoko wouldn't be afraid of people accusing her of taking advantage of the situation, she would stick to just answering to any questions as honestly as she could.


	67. Her Answers

"Were you always aware of Ren Tsuruga's real identity?" The eyes of Shirley Jones, the female host a very popular afternoon magazine were pierced on her. Kyoko had already done a couple of interviews for Japanese magazines, she had been interviewed regarding her position in the whole Ren Tsuruga scandal, but the Japanese journalists had always been more subtle with their questions and, at the end, they had centered more into asking about her upcoming projects and how he felt being Kuu Hizuri's pupil than directly addressing Ren's matter.

Kyoko was nervous anytime she had an appointment to speak about her life, but she tried to breathe and remember Takaki-san's lectures on how she should behave in those situations "To be honest" Kyoko drew a soft smile "I wasn't" she became quite and remained still, waiting for Ms Jones to shoot her next question.

"Then, when did you exactly came to know about it?" Kyoko had trained herself on this subject. She would avoid anything that could give any private details on her relationship with Kuon, as she didn't want people to find out when they started dating. The audience still believed they've been dating for a year or so before she turned 20 years old, that maybe it all started during their promotions for Hikaru Genji.

"Let's just say that me meeting Kuu Hizuri and becoming his child had nothing to do with Ren Tsuruga and back then I didn't know he was his son" Kyoko paused her speech "It was already decided that I'd come to the Hizuri's home to advance my career when I knew about this" that was a partial lie. It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a full lie either. Kuu had already taken Kyoko under his wing, but plans about her going to the US hadn't been done then.

"So, are you telling us you never suspected it?" Shirley Jones was trying to make her talk, probably confess things a lot of people had in their minds about Kyoko's knowledge on Ren's true identity.

"No" Kyoko simply said "I'd never imagined they could be related, they never gave me any signs that could make me suspect it" she shrunk "I guess I cannot hide that I was a little bit shocked when I got to know the truth" she put on another smile, just like Takaki-san had instructed her back on her days under her management.

"It was like that?" Shirley Jones looked surprised "When were you told, then?" her eyes were piercing her even more now.

"Before I came here, when Ren decided to confess…" Kyoko was still a little bit embarrassed about saying certain things in front of everyone else "before we became a couple, because he thought I ought to know" she became quiet. It was hard to give them a satisfactory answer by not revealing the real details on when they started dating.

"And you decided to come anyway" Ms Jones wasn't asking but implying.

"It was more complicated than that" Kyoko tried to find strength to continue speaking without showing any signs of weakness "I had my time to think about it" Kyoko said "dating my senior, I mean" she had decided what to say "and there was still time until I moved to LA, so I used it to discuss with Mr. Hizuri. I didn't want to refuse his offer, but it was hard for me to move under their roof once I knew everything" Kyoko heard a sound coming out from Shirley Jones' mouth, but she wouldn't let her command that part "And it wasn't easy for them either, once I knew their son was my senior, and later he also became my boyfriend, for Kuu and Julienne Hizuri it wasn't easy having me with them while they weren't seeing their son" Kyoko was stepping on secured territory as both, Kuon and Kuu had already explained that part so many times, and their stories always matched. Kyoko only needed to follow their speeches.

"But Kuu Hizuri has already estated they were delighted to have you, weren't they?" Shirley Jones was looking for trouble.

"They were" Kyoko grinned "And I was" she looked directly to the host "But that was concerning our relationship, not Ren's matter. It was hard for us to ignore it, but we tried to separate me being there from them not meeting their son, as from the start, those had been too unrelated matters" Kyoko sealed her lips and waited for the next.

"I see" Shirley Jones also smiled "But what do you have to say to those who believe you'd been taking advantage of the situation?"

"That they don't know me" Kyoko's gaze was determined "And that the only situation I was trying to take advantage of was being under Kuu Hizuri's wing. You all know how hard is to make yourself a name in this industry, so I tried using all the connections he had to offer me, because otherwise, he'd been disappointed with me" Kyoko had just slain it.

"Are you telling me that you did what your boyfriend just refused?" Shirley Jones loved saucy gossip.

"Yes" Kyoko was so confident with herself "But my situation is completely different. Even if I became her child, people won't go comparing my skills to his, looking for family resemblances" Kyoko saw how Shirley Jones seemed pleased to find her that much focused "The fact that he picked me as his child is enough of a prove that I can stand on my own, as he did it because he acknowledged my acting. He took me under his wing because he believed in my potential, so the situation cannot equal to Ren's"

"You made your point" Shilrey Jones was still all smiles "And what's your opinion on this matter?" That was the question Kyoko was waiting for, her opportunity to make people see she was no-one in that story, nothing else as his girlfriend, and his parents' new child.

"I don't have one" Kyoko said leaving her smiles out of the picture "From the beginning, it wasn't my thing to meddle in, and it wasn't my secret to tell. I was grateful enough that he had decided to confide it to me, to trust me, but is not like I can interfere in someone else's will, even after he became my boyfriend, I was no-one to talk about this matter" and that nearly made the whole interview. The questions that followed returned the attention to Kyoko's drama and her upcoming role in 'Darkness'. Shirley Jones tried to use her time to get as much information as possible but yet, she avoided any more personal questions, something that Kyoko appreciated.

When the interview was over, Shirley Jones used one of the commercial brakes to thank her and wish her luck "You're very interesting, Kyoko" she said with a wicked smile "I'll be looking forward your first American movie" she left the studios with a good feeling of having done the right thing.

"Thanks to these interviews the phone's been calming a little" Mr. Packerman confessed. Of course they were still receiving calls, petitions and questions, but now the media was more focused on analyzing Kyoko's published interviews. They couldn't just interview her and ask the same questions all over again so, meanwhile, they were just speaking about what she'd already said "And you're receiving a lot of attention now, people who didn't know you yet are wondering who you are" he winked.

Kyoko nodded with her head and dedicated him a wide smile. She handled everything as well as she could but that was thanks to her managers. Even if she wasn't working in Japan for the time being, she still took on Takaki-san's advise and the interviews she'd done for Japanese magazines had been arranged by her.

As soon as she arrived at home, she was greeted by Kuu and Julienne "That was a good interview, I watched it on the office" he patted her hair. She had to wait for Kuon to come back, as he was already busy with the preparations for 'Darkness' testing out some costumes and styles for his role "I recorded for him" Kuu told her in a whisper.

"Thanks" Kyoko squeezed Kuu's hand and they headed to the kitchen, to spend some quality time cooking "LME want to ask permission to post this interview on their site, I've got a call from Takaki-san" she followed him to the kitchen's counter, where Kuu was preparing some vegetables.

"I knew Lory would want to use this" he passed her a knive so she could peal some potatos "It's a pity you can't go there and shot something like a drama now, it would totally burst any channel's ratings. I am sure" he laughed.

"Do you think?" Kyoko wasn't that sure. She knew her Japanese fans were loyal, but ever since announcing she was dating Ren Tsuruga she knew there were some antis as well, and now she'd been caught in the middle of his identity's controversy, she was sure that a lot of people were supporting the 'blackmail' theories. It was because of those negative comments and the amount of things her managers had to deal with that she had decided to speak out and grant some interviews.

"I do" his gaze was serious "It's a pity that your next years will be focused on the Hollywood market, although it was me who asked you to come, I see that you're going to miss a good chance too" Kyoko missed Japan and working there, but her ambition and her will to break through the American market helped her forget she loved to work in Japan.

"Well" Kyoko tried to focus on her potato "That's a sacrifice I've got to make" Kyoko felt how Kuu patted her hair once more. She smiled to herself, hoping she had chosen the right path.


	68. Will he ever loose?

**| Hi!**

**I know my updates are becoming more and more delayed now, but I am also busier than when I started publishing this story, also, what I am writting now requires more developement from my part, as I am approaching the 'Darkness' part of the story. Not to mention it's all after a scandal and I am still handling that part too. I am also trying to work out the Nadia issue, concerning her future, I don't know, I like the character LOL, and I am also working on others and how they can come back to the story... I am not sure about Sho. Some people want him back... but he's just far away in his world... I have to find a balance if I want him coming back into the story even if it's just for a chapter or two.**

**It's funny that I made Ren/Kuon have that much free-time... but I found it natural, since he's going to be occupied with a long movie filming and he can hardly do anything else unless those are commercials and more promotions... I thought, why not? Make him become free for once, since he's worked hard ever since we met him in the manga for the first time, and now in this fic he's already reached his goal. First I thought I made him be in a 'vacation' so he could be around and see more interactions with Kyoko... I didn't rate the fic M just for free hahaha, is not that I was going to write Lime every now and then, but I wanted to have some scenes without the fic being censored or banned haha. **

**Is not that normal to see such a high-rated actor become that free with his schedule, but let's just say he can afford it now ^^ **

**I'll try writting more this week, but the arch I've reached is harder than the others, I guess.**

**Sorry for keep you waiting,**

**Rei|**

The interview with Shirley Jones had become a daily gossip. All sorts of media had commented on Kyoko's answers and her part on the Hizuri's scandal, but in Japan there were still some people in disbelief, especially after noticing her right hand had lost that ring. Kuon hadn't told her but he was relieved that she had managed to steal some shine from him and allowed him to release some of that weight he was carrying on.

"We're receiving a lot of attention thanks to that interview" Will Woodman was sharing his lunch time with him, as they were already preparing for 'Darkness' "Is not that she said something you hadn't told already, but some people weren't that familiar with Kyoko" Kuon couldn't agree more: the interview had pushed her into the spotlight, out of the teenage entertainment circles or even the sci-fi fans whom they met on all those conventions.

"When it comes to Kyoko" Kuon's eyes rised with pride "she's really well-mannered but she's also been trained to properly behave in these interviews" director Woodman's gaze was fixed on his "she knows how hard is to reach out to people"

"So you're still an item?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

"What would make you question that?" Kuon let a silly smile escape from his lips.

"Everybody has realized she's no longer wearing that ring" Woodman kept his gaze straight "I know what those couple rings mean for Japanese people"

"With or without a ring, Kyoko will forever be my woman" Kuon didn't hesitate to say it.

"That's what I thought" Woodman laughed out loud "I still wonder how you agreed for her to become Velvet"

"Because that's a challenge I can't refuse" he laughed too "I am not that possessive, you know?" Woodman made him feel comfortable to the extend he was able to be more direct with his answers and less stiff. When he was with Will Woodman, he became more Kuon than the always perfect Ren Tsuruga. Kuon liked to work with him because he was a very passionate director and, coming from the independent cinema, he had fresher ideas and was eager to defy any standards. Kuon knew he'd played an important part to choose Kyoko as Velvet.

"On Monday she'll have her first session with the custom and the make-up departments" Woodman was aware of every small detail on 'Darkness' he wanted to control it all, and he was permanently in touch with the writer of the original book series, Cassie Pierce, who had signed a strict contract with the studios so they wouldn't ruin her story "They're not sure of the look she'll have, so Cassie will come to watch her try out all the outfits they've prepared"

"Cassie?" Kuon was amused because Woodman always rushed to be familiar with everyone, calling them by their first names. Woodman smirked "It must be a hard choice to make, since I don't recall Miss Pierce attending my custom fitting"

"Are you jealous?" Woodman was joking, but Kuon didn't even smile "Don't worry, we won't chose something too revealing"

"I don't care if it's revealing" he was still serious "Just chose whatever it makes her become Velvet" he smiled surprising Woodman "But probably with this, it will be Kyoko the one who'll guide you better" his gaze became mysterious. Kuon was looking forward to see how Woodman would react to Kyoko's special skills. He was sure he had never worked with someone who got completely lost inside her role.

"What do you mean?" Woodman seemed anxious.

"You'll see it soon" he smiled.

After lunch, Kuon went to the studios where Kyoko filmed her series. It was his routine now, since he didn't had too much to do until the filming would start, he usually went to the studios where 'Darkness' would be filmed on the morning, tested some outfits or rehearsed some stunts, met someone who'd joined the cast rehearsals... they were just preparing for the recording but that wouldn't happen until next month, when Kyoko would be completely done with her series. Kyoko had barely started rehearsing with the rest of the cast for 'Darkness' as they had rushed her series schedule so she could be clear before the season had ended and dedicate all her time to the new movie. Every day, after lunch, Kuon approached her studios and waited for her to finish her scenes.

"Mr. Tsuruga" Nadia Lacey, Kyoko's cast-mate and closer friend from the series staff saw him enter "Here for Kyoko?" she was a carefree girl, with a sharp attitude, but Kuon appreciated the fact she had always been a good friend to Kyoko.

"Ms. Lacey" Kuon nodded "How do you do?" he never forgot his manners "Kyoko told me you're having a hard time choosing your next role"

"I do" she sighed. Kuon didn't fancy to chat that much, but he never minded to loose some time with Nadia Lacey, after all, he had nothing else to do while waiting for Kyoko, and anything related to work was always interesting to discuss "I'm a secondary typecasted actress" she complained "No matter how hard I try, or how differently I try to play my roles, they always give me the same offers" she smiled "Not that I cared until now" she squeezed the script she was holding "but working with Kyoko made me realize a lot of things"

"That's her, indeed" Kuon let a small smile escape "she always makes you see things differently"

"I know that people usually say the opposite" Nadia stared at him "But you're lucky to have her by your side" Kuon didn't reply. He knew what she meant with that. Ever since making their relationship public, all the bad comments had gone to Kyoko, always implying she'd took advantage of his position, or that she was lucky to be with him, but Kuon knew it wasn't like that. Kyoko had given him as many things as he could gave her, and all the tough times, she'd been the strong one "But, of course, you know that already" Nadia returned the previous smile.

When the girl was called to film Kuon walked with her to the set so he could watch them film. Kyoko was there too, focused on her role, as always, and trying to balance her skills with the rest of the cast.

_It's a pleasure to see how far she's gone_

He'd been her mentor, and he still was somehow, but watching her work now, he couldn't deny that Kyoko had grasped some technique from his own father. He had noticed it while rehearsing the 'Darnkess' scenes with her, but he wouldn't face her that soon. He was impatient to stand against her, but Velvet had a long way to go before she met Thunder, his role in the movie. As he kept presencing their scenes, he understood what Nadia Lacey had told him earlier: everyone in the set looked like they were enjoying every bit of their time there and it was thanks to Kyoko. She was the one pulling them through with her reactions to their lines, or just the way she stood on the set, never letting go of her character. Even the director, Miss Sherman, was absorbed by it.

"I am sorry I made you wait" Kyoko came out of her changing room with her face cleared up and a warm smile that meant she was happy to have him there. Kuon kissed her cheek, aware that she wasn't that much confident with skin-ship whenever they were in public places "How was lunch?" Kyoko always put him first.

"Interesting" he put his left arm on her waist and they started heading out of the studios, to the parking lot where he'd parked his car "Where's Mr. Packerman?"

"He's not coming with us" Kyoko said "He got something to do at the office" she turned her gaze to stare at him.

"Cassie Pierce will attend your custom rehearsal" he didn't need Kyoko to say anything as he knew she wanted details on his lunch.

"Ms. Pierce?" Kyoko's face went first pale, and then it started lighting up like a candle "You haven't met her, have you?" Kuon laughed. Of course he could see what was going on in Kyoko's mind. They reached the car and he opened the door for her, not without kissing her cheek once more.

"Your first real trial starts on Monday" he whispered to her ear, as he was getting away he catched Kyoko's gaze.

_I know that look. It means she's ready for the next level. I am not going to loose thought._

Because when it came to performing, Ren Tsuruga wouldn't loose to anyone, even the woman he loved.

"Scared?" Kyoko's tone was somehow a threat.

"No" he fastened his seatbelt "And you?" their gazes met on the rearview.

"Don't lie to me, Tsuruga-san" she was bitterly serious "I am totally going to win this" her gaze was defiant.

"I am not lying" he let a twisted smile show "Make us both a favor and keep this temper until we reach our room. Will you?" Kuon could see her instantly blush, but he kept his laughter. He always knew how to make her surrender…


	69. Outfits for Velvet

**| Hi again :D**

**This chapter took me several days to get done now I am not merely writing a story but I have to keep thinking about 'Darnkess' plot before deciding on what Kyoko or Ren will do T_T and I made 'Darkness' myself, so it's hard hahaha, because I am not using a story I already know but something I half-made and needs further consideration before the characters get immersed into this movie recording.**

**Kyoko's is going to have her dress rehearsal. More a test to see what fits her role and what doesn't, as the movie is still on pre-production status, and in order to progress, I needed to see how Velvet would actually be. Because... you'll see why. XD**

**From now on, the parts that refer to this movie in the making become harder to write, and require a lot of time from me so I can think and re-think over different ideas and outcomes, both for how the movie scenes (and plot) would be and how the scenes we read on the fic (Kyoko and Kuon's story) would become. While we get into the 'Darkness' arch, Ren and Kyoko haven't announced their engagement, and Ren's scandal is slowly drying. I also need to recap because one of his most expected movies it's supposed to come out during this arch (The super-heroes one), so everything becomes harder to write at the same pace I wrote the previous chapters T_T **

**Please be patient with me,**

**Rei |**

Kyoko was determined to get her version of Velvet approved regardless what appearance the designers team and Cassie Pierce, the writer of the original novel series would decide on. She knew she was heading to a custom rehearsal or moreover, a custom test, because they would decide which would become Velvet's whole image, from the hair to her clothes, but Kyoko didn't care about the looks. She only wanted to get the character's creator approval.

"Kyoko" Will Woodman was there to take care of every single detail, along with one of the excecutive producers "We want you to meet Cassie Pierce once you've tried on your first dress" she still bowed to directors, cast-mates and staff members, even if she had increased the angle of it, her manners had never disappeard. Will Woodman had grown used to those polite gestures, even when he'd become a good friend to her fiancé.

Kyoko had only seen drafts on the custom ideas for her role, so she wasn't sure what she'd find inside the dressing room "We should do her hair and make-up first" one of the stylists from the crew looked for the director's permission to drag her to the room where they would transform her face and hair first "What do you think Kyoko?" she'd been asked before for her opinion on the make-up and hair-styles drafts, because Woodman wanted the image of the characters match the acting of all the actors participating in the movie "I'd been wandering between the purple hair and the silver one" the hair styles that had been proposed had several versions of length and stylism, the woman in charge of the hairdressers was paying a lot of attention "but then I thought that maybe what would suit Velvet the best would be a long silky black her, with the proper volume" the woman raised her brows and looked through the drafts their had "that one here" Kyoko pointed at one of the drawings that reminded her of a vampire lady "but maybe with a little more shape? Not that much straight"

"Why would you choose that?" the stylist asked out of curiosity.

"It's not because Velvet is a character filled with darkness" she had thought about it thoroughly "But because I know that director Woodman intends to make the characters look real, make the fantasy part of the novels become something believable" She took the drawings they were looking at "All these ideas seem good, but the black hair looks more natural for someone like Velvet. She's supposed to be a woman who uses her natural beauty, and I also think her hair color should impact people, but maybe if we used purple or silver it would look completely off" she reasoned.

"Like Snow White" the woman muttered "Pale skin and silky black hair. A very shiny hair that looks like black velvet" she removed the drafts until finding two she'd been looking for "And find a lipstick color that fits the character, light make up that lights up your face, maybe" she grinned "I think it can work" she made Kyoko sit down in the chair "mmm maybe we can dye your color when you're done with the drama?" Kyoko smiled as an answer. It was her natural color, but the current shade didn't show that "And add some extensions" Kyoko's hair wasn't that long "Let's see if we can find the proper wig for now" they prepared her hair in a net to be able to fit the wig later and then the make-up artist started applying his magic, according to what they've decided.

Kyoko would first see the outfits and then put on the wig "Let's try with this first" the man in charge of the costums was a young designer who'd already worked with Woodman twice. He handled Kyoko a majestic wine color long dress that had a big V neckline that showed up a little too much "Rita Hayworth was my inspiration for this one" Kyoko had a vague idea of who the Golden Age star was, the dress was a lot like the one she used on 'Gilda' for one of the scenes, but instead of being white it was darker, and the waistline was also different "that woman was so flawless and she could play a vamp really well" Kyoko studied the way the waistline looked as a Greek Goddess rope, and hoped the dress would suit her Velvet. She went to the dressing room and fit inside the piece, when she was ready she called the designer who came to see which arrangements should be done in order to make it fit "It's quite impressive" he said looking her from head to toe, Kyoko tried to hold herself and get used to being stared at, specially with the huge open neckline she was wearing "She's the queen of Disturbia" Kyoko grasped that comment. Velvet was someone who used sex as a weapon, the madame of the brothel after killing her master. She was feared but also desired "Let's put this shoes on" he handled her one pair of black stilettos "The other outfits are supposed to be for the second half of the movie" Kyoko put on the black shoes and tried to concentrate so she wouldn't lose her balance. Now she was more used to wear high heels, but stilettos weren't something she'd usually wear, so she had to take a deep breath and call Velvet in. Before the black wig came, brought by the hair stylist, she was already thinking and acting like Velvet "Why does it feel different all of a sudden?" she heard the man who'd designed her dress say. Velvet was standing still with a very sassy pose that took advantage of the wide neckline she wore. Her breasts were ahead of her whole body, but her head stood up magnificiently, while her eyes were seductively low "Kyoko, we should get going so we can show them a few more outfits" the head of the designers' team called her to start on the show, but Velvet completely ignored him and went to sit down in one of the armchairs that was in the outfits room "Kyoko?" the man was confused "We don't have much time" he insisted, but Kyoko just sat there leaning her head on her right hand, as her elbow reclined on the armchair, with an uninterested look on her eyes. The man got nervous and the staff that was still there started mumbling to each other until one of the hairdresses decided to inform Will Woodman of what had just happened.

The young woman came back in a rush "I don't understand what's got into her, she suddenly…" Velvet completely ignored the fuss that surrounded her.

"She was fully dressed?" even when the familiar voice that came from behind the young hair stylist spoke, Velvet remained nonchalant "I see" the man didn't need the girl to answer. Ren Tsuruga stood up from the corridor's entrance studying her from head to toe yet Velvet wouldn't care for Mr. Tsuruga "Velvet" the man pronounced her name confident of what he was saying "You have some guests waiting at the meeting room" his voice was calm and steady, like he was someone close to her.

Velvet barely raised her sight to see who the man that was calling her was. At her brothel, people wouldn't spoke to her with that much confident unless it was one of her closest girls, she glared at the man to let him understand she wouldn't just hurry up because he'd said so, and then she just changed her sitting pose. Her head reclined on the opposite side.

"Why won't she move?" the designer of the dress she was wearing spoke to Ren.

"Because from the moment she stepped into Velvet's appearance, she's become Velvet Mr…" Ren glanced at the young man looking for a brief introduction. He didn't know him because Ren's designer team had different people.

"Wilson Jones" he tended him the right hand "you've met my partner, Donald" Ren shook his hand and nodded.

"Ms. Swan" Ren called one of the hairdresses "Would you please come with me a moment?" Velvet was still sitting like nothing went with her at all. Ren disappeared a couple of minutes with Christina Swan, the hairdresser that had helped Kyoko with Velvet's wig and then they came back "Just do what I told you" the woman was a little bit nervous but Ren looked at her with a firm gaze and then Christina Swan started walking towards Velvet.

She walked like her life depended on it, because she really seemed uneasy with whatever Ren Tsuruga had told her, she continued heading towards Velvet's armchair until reaching her, and when she arrived, under the expectation of all the stylists that had gathered there, she leaned herself to Velvet's right ear and softly whispered "Velvet" her voice was as unstable as her walking had been "that people you wanted to see have come" the woman glanced at Ren from the corner of her eye looking for some kind of assurement, while she was distracted, Velvet softly squeezed the arm she had reclined her body on to reach Velvet's ear and, with her right hand, Velvet pulled her face close to hers, leaving just an inch between them and making the woman shiver as Velvet's eyes were raising up to meet hers.

"Tell them I'll be there in a moment" Velvet's seductive smile dazzled Christina Swan and probably everyone else standing in the room. Not even Ren Tsuruga had seen that much of her, and he'd been rehearsing a lot with his fiancé. When Velvet toyed with the young stylist, the whole room was thrilled by the scene. Velvet released Christina's face for a second, allowing her to believe the worst had just happened, but before she could fully get away, Velvet grabbed her wrist and pulled her once more to face her from closer than she'd wished "Chris?" she said in a lecherous tone that provoked Christina to answer with a small sound that nearly sounded like a moan "don't forget who's your mistress" she said in a voice that masked a threat. Velvet would never completely trust anyone, so she needed to make sure her girls understood they couldn't even dream of betraying her by making them fear her as much as desire her. After piercing the girl with her evil eyes, she finally released Christina, who hardly made it back to where Ren Tsuruga was, because she was completely shaken by what she'd just experienced.

"You did just fine" Ren told her "Now go and tell them she'll be there when she's ready" if there was someone who'd understand what Velvet may had in mind, that was him. Velvet made them wait for a couple of minutes more, completely neglecting their presence in the room, until she flawlessly got up and away of that armchair and walked through the room not even looking at any of the stylists that were still there watching completely astonished. Velvet went back to the room where Woodman and Ms. Pierce would be waiting for her like she was a vamp walking to her prey. Her evilness had nothing to do with the likes of Natsu or Mio, Velvet wasn't like a model, but more like a seductive doll, someone who wasn't even that close to Setsuka Heel, who had a big brother complex. Velvet had control over her people and she knew it, and she also knew how to seduce whoever could be against her will. When she arrived to the door's room, she stood there still with a disgusted look on her face "Go and open it for her" Ren had called back Christina Swan, since her little act had worked before "And then announce her" he instructed.

Christina hesitated for a second but then she rushed to open the door and stepped inside with a cracking voice "Velvet is here to see you" she blushed by saying that and got away to let Velvet enter the room.

Inside, Will Woodman and a fretful Cassie Pierce were waiting behind a pile of sketches that had been drawn to throw in the ideas for Velvet's wardrobe, and there were also a couple of the producers from the major company that would support the movie. At the moment Christina Swan had announced them the character's presence, Woodman raised his brows while Ms. Pierce quickly stood up, looking so eager and irritated for the long wait "You came" Velvet told them this like she had just seen a displeasent guest. Both, Woodman and Cassie's jaws dropped. Velvet's look was different from Kyoko's, there was no doubt of it, but they were also taken by her arrogance.

"Of course they came" Ren quickly intervened, aware of the situation "You asked them to come, Velvet" he wouldn't become one of her pets, yet he seemed to require her approval. Velvet glared at him and Ren seemed to get a little bit intimidated by it as her next words came out unsteady "this is Ms. Cassie Pierce" he said with some sweat showing on his forehead "and Mr. Will Woodman" he glanced back at Velvet who was standing gracefully but dangerously sexy, looking at her guests with a ghost of a smile showing on her lips "You wanted them to see you" Ren tried regaining some confidence but Velvet completely ignored him and walked towards Ms. Pierce, taking her face with her right hand, just like she'd done with Christina before.

The writer looked completely puzzled and shaky "And?" Velvet voice came out smoothly and saucy "What do you think?" she nearly whispered that to her ear, provoking weirder sounds on the young woman "You've seen me right?" Velvet slowly released her and while speaking, she turned herself back to the door "You can leave already" she said glancing to Woodman from the corner of her eye. Velvet stood once more before the door, and this time Ren opened it for her, as she passed him by to go back to the dressing room, she glared at him once more. Velvet arrived to the outfits room and Wilson Jones tried handling her the next outfit which she refused with a clean but firm gesture "They've just seen enough" she said with a confident and really imperative voice that Wilson Jones didn't know what to say or do anymore.

"It's O.K." Ren Tsuruga said "CUT!" he yelled as he pulled off Velvet's wig out of Kyoko's head "Try on the next outfit, Kyoko" he kissed her cheek and took away the dress from Mr. Jones' hands and handled it to Kyoko "We don't have that much time, so I'll keep this for you" Ren showed her the wig he was grabbing.

"All right" Kyoko bowed briefly to the crew and disappeared to the dressing room. She knew she'd caused a little trouble, but that was her risk to take if she wanted to get her version of Velvet acknowledged as the only one possible. She took off the vamp dress and carefully hung it back to its perch and then rushed to fit insider the strange suggestive jumpsuit that had been designed probably for the second part of the movie, when Velvet and Thunder get away of Disturbia. The jumpsuit ended in a strange vest and was completely black, showing another revealing neckline, and hanging on his shoulders with tiny straps. The outfit included a dark red velvet jacket that was long to her hips but still allowed the neckline to be seen. She came out of the dresser feeling a little bit uncomfortable now she wasn't fully inside Velvet's mode, as Ren has commanded her to cut the act.

"I am already regretting this" Ren stared at her from head to toe, and grabbed her hand to take her back to where Woodman and Ms. Pierce were waiting "Ms. Pierce" he said once they entered the room "Allow me to introduce you to Kyoko" he said glancing back at her. Kyoko felt her cheeks burning now she was fully aware of what she'd done to the woman that had written that story.

"I am sorry for before…" she bowed with a ninety degree bow and Woodman quickly made her stand.

"That was shocking, indeed" he laughed "But pretty impressive and unexpected" Kyoko's eyes were still looking at the floor.

"I just feel like my own character got back at me" Ms. Pierce was calmer now and she handed Kyoko her hand. Kyoko accepted the greeting and raised her eyes a little "I see now why Woodman insisted on having you for the role" the woman glanced at the director.

"I am sorry I took that much time" Kyoko apologized once more "This…" she realized she still had some outfits to try on "This is the second outfit Mr. Jones wanted you to see" she stepped back to let them appreciate the work the designers had gone through.

"You must be really against this, Ren" Woodman told with a grin.

"I cannot say I am completely fine with it" his eyes were firm. Ren covered Kyoko with his arm, like it was the only thing he could cover her with "But it truly matched her act so, is not like I can't just forbid her or anyone to go ahead with this concept" Kyoko raised her head to look at the man who was utterly jealous of anyone who'd see her in those clothes, but that understood it was a role and she needed to just do what it suited the character "I guess as long as it is just the huge neckline I'll be fine"

"Well" Woodman patted his shoulder "I think she doesn't even need the neckline" he looked back at Ms. Pierce "her attitude was enough to made the creator shiver" he winked at Kyoko "Quite seductive, huh?" he stepped back "And you went as far as treating us like dirt"

"I admit I was infuriated by that" Ms. Pierce also spoke "But once you left the room I realized that's exactly what Velvet would've done" she grinned "You just set the bar too high for your cast-mates"

"As a matter of fact, she did" Ren glanced at Kyoko with a true gentle smile.

"You can send me the rest in photos" Ms. Pierce turned to Will Woodman. She was indeed in a hurry "And tell to Mr. Jones that I was greately impressed with the clothes I've seen" she stepped ahead to become closer to Kyoko "Will you wear the wig for the movie too?" the woman now seemed more confident than the one Velvet had toyed with.

"We'll just dye my hair back to its natural black and add some extensions" Kyoko explained, still aware of her huge revealing neckline "When my drama recording is over, we'll be able to do so" she tried a smile, but she was still to shy wearing those clothes.

"Great" the woman seemed pleased with what she'd seen that day "Because I am convinced the hair can be improved" Kyoko smiled back. She was glad to know she'd managed to impress them even with a wig that wasn't that right for the role "Keep me posted Woodman" Cassie Pierce excused herself and left them.

"Let's go and see the rest of Velvet's wardrobe" Woodman leaded them back to the outfits' room.

_I am coming for you, Mr. Tsuruga_ Kyoko thought while gazing at the man who was still protecting her with his embrace.

"I'll be ready" he kissed her temple. Just like that, he perfectly understood what her visual threat meant.


	70. Theories and Thoughts

"The silver shade is really weird" Kyoko passed her fingers through Kuon's recently dyed hair "And you must be tired of using contact lenses every now and then" she giggled. Kuon shivered under her touch and with his right hand captured Kyoko's fingers and kissed those.

"It's gonna get worse once we start filming the second part of the movie" he grinned. Ms Swan and Mr. Bowles had both agreed that Thunder should have a neat look during the first part of the film. He was supposed to be a man working for Earth's government, infiltrated in the resistance behalf, so his hair had ben cut and his outfits would be all tidy and suit-alike, thought the style was an attempt to mix steampunk trends with 1920's western male's fashion "Once we start running away, it will start growing" Will Woodman had agreed that if they were supposed to be hiding and escaping, he wouldn't have time to take care of his appearance.

"There's something I forgot to ask to Ms. Pierce" Kyoko had been reading her own script constantly ever since coming back from her customs' rehearsal "When your character comes down to Disturbia" Kuon watched his fiancé get lost into her own theories concerning the books they both had read before getting their parts confirmed "Does he know that Earth's government has someone inside Disturbia's factions?"

Kuon took Kyoko's script trying to look for something he hadn't noticed "Really?" he had never thought this way. It explained how one of Distubria's chiefs was behind the resistance's doings inside Earth, they tried to make them serve to their selfish purposes, but he had never noticed that perhaps there was someone from the other side infiltrated "What would make you think this way? Did I miss something?"

"On the second and third books" Kyoko grabbed her script from Kuon's hands and placed that into the small table at the Hizuri's living room "There's this character named Olsen" Kuon tried to remember everything he'd read, but it wasn't that easy to instantly recall each part of a series you'd read three books already "the way Ms. Pierce describes him is like a younger version of Nelson" she said "I always believed he had something to do with Earth, and that he might be Olsen under cover"

"Have you been browsing those fan-sites?" Kuon chuckled "Sounds like one of those crazy theories" he didn't intend to mock her, but he knew the fans of those series were desperate to find answers to the unfinished saga, and Kyoko now sounded like one of them.

"I just wondered that" she shrugged "If I am right, then that will be trouble for the production" Kuon grasped that Kyoko may fear that could spoil the book series. If one actor was there to play two different roles, then people would know "I wonder if we get to see who's behind it"

"It's just a theory" Kuon kissed Kyoko's temple and stood up "And I wonder if the author would answer you this honestly" Kuon thought that if Kyoko was right, then she might uncover one of the mysteries from the saga and Cassie Pierce wouldn't be that glad about it. Darkness was written in a very cryptic way, everything had been written to make the readers get anxious and think further than what they had read "Will Woodman just told me he's trying to convince the studios so we can shoot the third movie afterwards"

"Because probably most of the characters need to appear younger than in the previous two" Kyoko's eyes were firm and determined "I know that Mr. Woodman hates to cast different people for one role, so probably I am right and Olsen is Nelson" she showed him a twisted smile.

"I think it's because we need to appear younger" Kuon shrugged and side-glanced at her while he was heading to the door "He just convinced the studios to let us film the first two movies' action that involves our runaway in one go" Kuon felt excited because he knew the movie might never get a second part, but this way, they would have it harder to refuse continuing the saga. Woodman was a good director and he knew how to produce too "But I am afraid there are scenes that neither of us will be able to shoot"

"I know I don't look that young anymore" Kyoko protested, but Kuon was talking about the scenes when both of them were children. If Woodman was going to shoot Book 3, 'Lucia & John', they would need children to play those parts, and probably a younger actor to portray John, the name Thunder was known during his adolescence.

"I was talking about me" he laughed "You still could play sixteen year old Velvet" Kyoko was still sitting at the coach "Come on" he called her "We should get ready for the party" Kyoko had a end-of-season party for her drama, and Kuon had been glad to accompany her, as he knew it was a good opportunity to calm down the gossipers about whether they were still dating or not. The absence on Kyoko's finger of her couple ring was still noticeable, and Kuon hadn't received the rings yet, thought she wouldn't be able to wear it anymore, not till their real wedding.

That evening Kuon drove her to the hotel where the party would take place. There wasn't that much press, the usual for those teenage series events, but they still seemed happy to see Kyoko walk the red carpet with her hand entangled into his. They asked for photos and held them for a while "You're stealing my shine" Nadia Lacey appeared behind them after a couple of minutes.

"Nadia!" Kyoko was glad to find her friend there, and Kuon took that chance to step aside and let the two girls pose for the cameras "I am sad to think this is our last time together as cast-mates" Kuon waited a few minutes more for them and then he headed inside with the two actresses beside him.

"Ms. Lacey" he remembered their last chat and still felt curious to know what had decided to do "Have you picked up a new role already?"

"Mr. Tsuruga" Nadia Lacey was always polite but a little bit intimidating. Kuon constantly thought of how much she reminded him of Ktonami-san "I decided to audition for next Jeremy Mathew's movie" she winked at him.

Kuon's eyes widened. That was the director of the super-heroes' movie he shot, the one that would première soon "Isn't he shooting a thriller?" Kuon studied the young actress, her eyes were eager but there was something worrying her.

"A thriller filled with dark characters" she said in a sardonic voice "my agent told me to not go, they are afraid it will stain my reputation"

"I see" Kuon had a ghost of a smile, sincere and different from that fake gentleman smile of his "You looked for that on your own, right?"

"They had done nothing for me lately" she seemed sad but infuriated "all this typecast is because I am not into their priorities" she remained calm despite of her annoyance "I thought I would work hard no matter the role, because I was lucky enough to get new roles every now and then" Kuon glanced at Kyoko who seemed to understand why Nadia's case was different from hers in the past "but even a newcomer like Kyoko got the chance to audition for a movie like 'Darkness'" Nadia wasn't the type to ever get jealous or complain, but Kuon could see how green she was turning now "Why am I never told to attend such auditions?"

"I was lucky to know there was an audition for 'Darkness'" Kyoko looked sorry for her friend and tried to say something that could calm her "but I guess you have a point there"

"I am not the only one, I know" she shrugged and glanced at Kuon "You remember Annie Hawk, right?" Kuon nodded, she was the one who was meant to be Kyoko's series protagonist "She gets the same type of roles constantly, and never tries out for anything different" Kuon saw her face relax a little "I just want to know what happens when you try something different, is not like I am going to be casted in a main role or casted at all"

"As someone who's constantly gone against odds" Kuon decided to speak "I can tell you that you did the right thing" he even smiled now "Let me know if you ever want to change agencies, I am really satisfied with mine"

"Thanks" she blushed a little "I know I am going to take a lot of risk from now on, but I cannot sit down and cry because I miss working with Kyoko or being in a popular series"

"Who knows?" Kyoko tried cheering her up "Darkness may have more characters available in a future" Kuon threw his arm behind Kyoko's waist.

They spent the evening chatting to the other cast members, such as Meredith Crownwell, who would eventually become the new Nadia in the series, once Kyoko had left, and to Daniel Thomas, who had ended the season finally pairing with Kyoko's character. Kuon wasn't sure if the actor was in love with his woman or if he was gay and trying to cover the fact. At times it seemed like he only commented on girly stuff, and at times he seemed to hate that Kuon wasn't letting Kyoko go too far from his side.

"Mr. Tsuruga" Monica Sherman, the director had approached them while Kyoko gave a brief interview for the channel "I barely recognized you with this hair color" Kuon passed his hand through his new hairstyle, shorter and with that silver shade, different from his natural color.

"'Darkness' it's already on, I guess" there it was, that fake gentleman smile of his. He didn't hate the woman, but she wasn't someone he really was close to "Kyoko will change her hair tomorrow too"

"Oh that movie…" the woman seemed to dislike the idea of sharing her actress with that huge production "we had to re-work the whole schedule for next season because of that"

"Well" he said in a cold voice "Kyoko's stepping her game with that" he glanced at Mrs. Sherman with a firm gaze "that could benefit the channel in a future" Kuon was aware that Kyoko had a long-term contract with the channel studios that bonded her to them for a few more years. Even if the series ended for her, she might continue filming movies or other series for them. They had also become investors for 'Darkness' production, as the studios were from a partner company of the Major producing it.

"I am afraid of the image she may give with that movie, thought" the woman knew perfectly how Velvet was supposed to be "But it would be great casting her in a future for a more adult-themed series" Kuon felt glad to hear that. It meant that Kyoko was on the right path for becoming a Hollywood success, even if it was just for television.

"We are both confident that 'Darkness' will become a huge step for our careers" Kuon searched for his fiancé, to see if she had finally wrapped up her interview "And she could get that role thanks to the series" he couldn't find her yet "I am sure she's also troubled with the schedule, but nothing she didn't went through back in Japan" whenever he spoke about Kyoko's work, a spark of pride shown behind his eyes.

"Right" the woman grinned "sometimes I forget she's Japanese and already had a career there"

"She's still Asia's sweetheart, Mrs. Sherman" Kuon finally saw Kyoko approach "Never forget that" he said as he went away to meet his beloved woman.

Kyoko came giggling to hang from his left arm "They are the only ones who never ask me about you" she said. Kuon was sorry that she still got directed half of the questions regarding his scandal and their relationship, especially now they weren't wearing any rings at all "It's because everything's about the season finale" he had grown used to that channel's procedure to promote their series using the season's finale parties and any other event the channel sponsored to keep their audience entertained.

"Well" he kissed her temple "Probably from tomorrow onwards, everything will concern 'Darkness' only" he said.

"I know" she raised her gaze to meet his "But I still would love to chat with Ms. Pierce and ask her my questions" she shrugged "I hope we still have some time for that"

"Well, it sounds like we'll have a fanatical schedule, just Mrs. Sherman was complaining how much it will take from your last season" Kuon started to get bored of the party, feeling it was time to go home.

"I know" she looked sad "I feel like I am making a lot of sacrifices just for one movie" Kyoko wouldn't be able to do anything around Asia, either "but then I remember how much I enjoy Velvet and I forget about anything else"

"Well" Kuon didn't know how to take that. It was certainly a challenge for her, but Kyoko implied she enjoyed a woman who flirt with just anyone, slept with anyone, and never hesitated to kill, even felt pleasure in it "Not as much as I'll enjoy Thunder for the second part of the movie onwards" his voice was cold.

"What did I do?" Kyoko just grasped his sarcasm, always betraying him through that fake smile of his "Hey" she kissed him "Velvet is Velvet" she chuckled "and I am me" and winked.

"This film will be painful…" he mumbled to himself. Kuon was maybe not that much ready to watch his woman act the same way she did on her customs' rehearsal, but with men instead of the two female she'd tried to seduce "Come one, let's go and find Ms. Lacey" he tried changing the subject, if they kept talking about someone else's job troubles, maybe he'd forget for a while that Kyoko would become soon a twisted vamp. A character that was dangerously too close to the erotic female stars of the Hollywood's Golden Age and even earlier those days, Velvet was between Mae West, Marylin Monroe and some of Rita Hayworth's roles, and yet, she was even beyond those women. Just the way she looked in her dresses had sent him gosebumps, knowing it would be a real threat this time to act against her. Luckyly, he wouldn't face her until the last part of the movie, but then, if they ever made it to the second and third book, they would spent too much time trying to kill each other's acting.

_I wonder what Lory Takarada would tell me now… _

But he wouldn't be there. It was all in Will Wodman's hands now.

**| Hi again! This fic is getting me lost a lot LOL. I mean, I keep taking notes because the scandal and the upcoming 'Darkness' film has thrown other stuff into a second plane... when I start writing or just thinking I wonder 'did that happen already?' so it takes me more and more time. Today I recapped 'Darkness' plot for my own notes, but yet, the story has only 3 books and is not fully developed **

**I wanted to see Kuon's perspective on the movie preparations, but I couldn't just ignore what Kyoko had gone through on the last chapter and then, I also wanted to continue with Nadia's typecast tale... hahaha, I had this idea a while ago, and wanted to introduce it now because those series I never named, seemed to come to and end for this character. I tried putting her in a position when the actor doesn't progress because her/his agency doesn't see her/him as main role material or simply had other priorities with other actors.**

**Nadia stands in a position when she's tried working her roles differently, following that old advisement Kuu gives Kyoko, but yet she never manages to get something different because her agencie doesn't provide her auditions for different roles.**

**I didn't inspire in an actor but in one of my fav singers. When Christina Aguilera chose to do Lady Marmalade, her label and agents were against it, yet she went for it and it meant a huge change for her career. I thought I'd let, at least, Nadia try out for a different type of movie and role. It doesn't mean she'll land a role, but that she's moving on and considering her agent/agency is not working fine for her. She still has a contract with the channel, but she needs to step up her game.**

**Then there's the thing about book series and fans making theories... hahaha I got Kyoko have one of her own, because she questions everything on the books and the script in order to get her role right. It also served me to link it to the previous chapter, because Kyoko wastes her chance to speak to the author XD they don't even know how the story is going to end. I used this chapter to recap a little how the books go. **

**I am not sure how I'll handle the timeline for the filming of 'Darkness' because I am aware they have an engagement to make public as well. But after recapping how the books went, I realized the first 3 books require of scenes to be filmed all at once or continuously. Then there's the issue of finding the younger versions of the characters and even child versions of them ^^ I am tempted to use Maria... but I don't think I will because of her English... I am not sure if she's supposed to be good with English.**

**The fact that Nadia and Kanae resemble each other is something I took for real life. I happen to have friends who remind me of each other but met on different circumstances, and that's because I always connect with the same type of people. I thought it would be natural for Kyoko to find a similar friend to Kanae in the US. **

**Well, sorry for the delayed updates. I am reading a lot. I try to use a better language, thought it may not be noticeable U_U"**

**I read all of your reviews, sorry I am not directly replying them all **

**Rei |**


	71. Reviewing the script

**_Thunder Jones was the youngest officer of Eternia, capital of the only region in the planet that remained intact to what the last biggest World War had done to the Globe, better known as Earth. Thunder was an eager young man who dreamt of reaching a higher position as magistrate first and later as head of the Justice department of Eternia and, consequently of Earth; a man who worked hard and studied his nights off to get a step closer to that goal of his, until the resistance contacted him for the first time. He used to be ambitious and worried for the safety of Earth's citizens, but now he was there digesting the outrageous truth behind the place of his dreams, trying to keep it cool while stepping inside the Justice department every day to avoid any suspicion on his recently change of behavior: Thunder was no longer pursuing that magistrate dream._**

**_"Did you file the papers I gave you this morning, Mr. Jones?" Austin Ledger, head of the Street Laws department, was always demanding and firm while asking for Thunder's errands. _**

**_"Yes sir" Thunder added a simple nod and dropped his eyes on the floor, to let him know he felt intimidated._**

**_"Then bring me the Altercates' last file" his voice was always deep and stabbing him on his worst fears. Austin Ledger was a magistrate who had no pity. He supervised the whole Street Laws department as he had eyes for everything placed everywhere, always insisting on how the laws they were protecting there were the basis of everything Eternia, and subsequently Earth, were reclining on._**

**_Thunder nodded once more and quickly disappeared behind Mr. Ledge's office's door. He hated the man ever since he'd been told what were those rules for: to keep Earth inhabitants on their place and from meddling into Earth's government real purposes._**

**_ He walked slowly to the files room and kept blocking his mind from thinking of unnecessary things while getting through the corridors. Thunder had lived all his life thinking that Earth was a safe and sane place, that he was doing a good job by wanting to protect the rules the World had created to live better, but as soon as the resistance abducted him, he had grown terrified of what they were doing exactly._**

**_Of course, Thunder was an easy man to convince or fool. He had refused the single idea of a resistance existing beyond the limits of his beloved Eternia, or Earth. He only knew, and believed, that those who wanted to be bad and live for evil, were banned all the way to Disturbia, the place he'd never want to get even close to. For Thunder, acknowledging there were people who needed to claim themselves 'resistance' meant believing there was something wrong with Earth's system and government._**

**_"Midnight Altercate at Seventh Street" he read aloud when he'd spotted the file inside the drawer. Thunder picked that up and then closed the drawer to quickly get back to Mr. Ledger's office._**

**_Why there were laws concerning Streets and their surroundings, why there were Street laws that classified as Altercates any signs of resistance or disobedience of those laws, Thunder had come to know in a very unpleasant way. First he had to admit there were people who disagreed with the way Earth was ruled, and then he needed to accept the fact that there were things he didn't know that made Earth a more than an unsafe place for people who still believed in freedom._**

**_"Here, I leave you that file" he said before leaving Mr. Ledger's office again. Thunder had always felt free so, why would he believe people weren't free in Earth? _**

"Is this part right?" Ren Tsuruga had done extra-research on his script. He had been reading the first two books and highlighting the parts that could help to his lines on the film.

"You got it right" Will Woodman was always happy to discuss his character with him, especially now they would start filming in two days, and Ren Tsuruga's parts were the first to shoot "The readers do know where Thunder comes from, so I hope the viewers get to see a glimpse of it as well" Kuon had been reading the books thoroughly, trying to understand the first scene he would shot and that, probably, would make the first scene of the movie or, at least, his first scene in the film.

"Thunder is someone who feels betrayed by his own ideals" that was what Kuon had extracted from the first chapter of the book. That bit he had just read to Will Woodman, explained it better than what he could at first "he learns there's a resistance, so then he needs to accept what's behind his perfect world"

"Thunder doesn't know the city has slaves" Woodman seemed focused on their subject, more than other people had been ever since Kuon had dyed his hair with the platinum shade, as even Kyoko got mesmerized while speaking to him sometimes "he gets contacted because the resistance knows he's pure, so they believe they can manipulate him. But that, Thunder doesn't know yet"

"Exactly" Kuon was excited. That would be the first time after the super-heroes' movie that he would portray such a character. Only that he got to develop the character during the film, instead of already playing a complex and troubled soul "He believes everything the resistance tells him and shows him, _everything_"

"And that is why we need to see him feel troubled" Woodman grinned while stroking his chin "at first he must be intimidated, because Mr. Ledger has always intimidated him…"

"But also because he's afraid his new role could be exposed" Ren Tsuruga wouldn't be the cool guy from the very start but more like the nerd who slowly transitions into a cool and irresistible man "a total contrast to his reaction when he learns the truth about the resistance"

"What was the other part you told me about?" Woodman kept the pages that Kuon had brought him and added a note on the side, probably to use it later when he needed to direct the scene that had been based in that part.

**_Thunder Jones spent his nights sneaking into the city's undergrounds, where a whole different world hid from the beautiful and apparently happy Eternia. The subway part of the city was the area were the slaves lived and worked secretly for the city's behalf, under the pavement that he kept walking through every day, starving and suffering from whatever their patrons wanted to. Some were beaten if they couldn't keep up with their work pace, some were chastised with more severe punishments if they tried to escape all the way down to Disturbia, but some simply resigned themselves into sewing, dying, constructing, whatever the workshop they belonged to was for._**

**_The underground slaves weren't the only people without freedom in the city, though. Eternia citizens, and everyone at Earth, had hundreds of strict Street Laws to obey and live for, a few more dozens of Moral Laws to follow and Private Laws that told them how they should live their life even when they were inside their own homes._**

**_Street Laws could seem silly. Not yelling on the streets, no running, no talking on corners or blocking the sidewalk, no following someone around, especially if you weren't acquaintance of that other person… it seemed to prevent stalking, as well as the other laws seemed to keep a certain order and decorum on public places. But there were weirder but strict laws, like not walking in groups bigger than four persons, or not showing affection in public, not even holding hands, or not mixing with people who were servants or officials. Normal citizens couldn't just appear publicly with inferior nor superior people, while servants were forced to walk the streets early in the morning or late afternoon, and weren't allowed in the areas destined to normal citizens or officials. You could freely go from one class to another if you had what it took for, but you couldn't be seen with other classes' people in public. If you were smart, you could get a scholarship and upgrade to normal citizen, even official, but if you scratched your way from the bottom then it meant abandoning your origins for good. You hardly saw people walk the other way around unless they weren't too smart or tried to rebel to their parents' wishes. And, those who actually rebelled against any rules, those ended up in the sewers, working as slaves._**

**_Thunder had always thought that most of the industry and workshops dedicated to manufacture all those necessary products such as clothes, were located in the country-side areas that still covered the giant cupola that was a giant force field created by millions of electro-magnetic poles that surrounded Earth._**

"This" Kuon gave the papers to Will after he'd read those "I get that some of the aspects on the strict rules and how Earth isn't such a happy place can be still shown with small details" Kuon's voice was a little bit anxious and concerned. He got the feeling that the script might not capture everything they needed to portray.

"Perhaps you're right" Will Woodman interrupt him before Kuon could continue exposing his concerns "we need to find a moment to show a little bit of this" he stroked his hair and looked at the passage that Kuon had selected "I wanted to give the viewers the perspective of Thunder, who feels trapped in that _perfect world_" his eyes slowly met Kuon's, who felt a little bit sorry for bringing in more trouble to such a big production "Thunder's in a step between normal citizen and official" he reflected on the character as much as Kuon had done "and he comes from the bottom, but has never felt oppressed until the resistance had put those ideas in his mind" Kuon knew they had the third book, or movie if they got to that one, to show the audience all that process, but the people who hadn't read the books, needed to understand that as they had read the first novel, and it was hard just as it was written at the moment.

"That's why I chose this part" Kuon swallowed before continuing with his idea "It's harsh to immediately place Thunder in Disturbia, working under cover because his boss decides to trust him and send him there and because the resistance has led him there" it was all a double agent thing, after all, but Kuon had got a massive headache trying to figure it out "Maybe we need to invent a character that shows us these part? Like the slavery or maybe the servants' part? Or maybe Thunder should sneak into the underground like these chapters of the novel reflect" he wasn't sure how fans could react to that, but he had the feeling that in the movie script very little was told about the citizens of Earth, and on the books you got to know more because of Thunder.

"I'll call Cassie" he said "I think both things could work" he seemed enthusiastic now "we planned to show the huge electro-magnetic cupule at some point, and a glimpse of the sewers, but maybe is better if we place a story, like a silent movie one" Kuon was trying to imagine Will's idea "a character or two we see during the first movie that get always connected to Thunders' whereabouts" he suddenly snapped his fingers "That's it! Thunder's from the bottom, he should see his family at some point, shouldn't he?" Kuon showed a ghost of a smile and Will grinned "then we'd get to see all these stupid Street rules and connect it to Thunder's job at the department"

"Brilliant" Kuon finally smiled, and it wasn't one of those fake gentleman smirks he gave constantly "I hope Ms. Pierce agrees with it"

"I'll get sure she does" he seemed satisfied "I was right to cast you for this role" he patted Kuon's shoulder "I knew you'd compromise to this extent" he said "I'll go an call her now" Will winked at him.

Kuon sighed relieved once he got out of Will's office he'd improvised in the studios they would use to shot all the indoor scenes and blue screen scenes. He'd been afraid to lose against Kyoko's sharpened perception of her roles and the way she'd understood the books immediately, but now he knew he was as good as her in that department.

**|| I've just came to review this last chapter and realized the first line was missing. Sorry for the delay and hiatus on posting but I've became busier these last two months and until June I won't have the time to update this story. As I previously said, since I started using an invented plot from a non-existing book (a fictional best-seller) the story developement became really difficoult. So I keep working on it with a separate document where I develope that story for the parts I want to use in this fanfic. **

**I've read your last reviews, I wanted to reply to one that especificly compared Ren's character to Superman. It never occurred to me, LOL. I guess that when I describe Thunder as naive and good-will, not corrupted, I think about the young Kuon, the one that's so innocent that gets constantly bullied and ends up getting depressed. Without knowing it, when I 'created' Darkness roles I sort of put Ren and Kyoko back to their previous states of mind, Kyoko being back to the bad-ass/bad-girl role and Ren becoming the boy he was one day. Since I realized that, the plot became even harder well, I am working in it as much as my tight schedule allows me now.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but once I am done with my daily life duties (mid-June) I'll be able to get back to all my fanfiction. **

**Rei ||**


	72. Roles taking over

**| HI! I am really sorry for the long, long, hiatus! Finally I'm done with my duties and only my job claims my presence, so I can write again as much as I want to. Thank you so much for your concern during this period, I am sorry I couldn't dedicate the time to continue this fic. I am still putting my best into the Darkness' plot parts but, I also realized that some personal issues must get some spotlight, that's why we'll pick up the story where it starts in this chapter... hahaha, I hope you'll like the chapter, I expect to be able to, at least, update one chapter every week now. **

**Sorry again for making you all wait,**

**Rei |**

A month had already passed into 'Darkness' film progression. Kuon had been so involved into that first stage of the movie, as it regarded most of his scenes for the beginning of the plot. Ever since his suggestion to Will Woodman about trying to portray the situation surrounding Thunder's environment at the start of the series, Cassie Pierce had been contacting him daily, asking for the shooting process and how the day had turned out with the filming of the scenes. Mrs. Pierce was also interested into Kyoko's opinion, after she'd experienced her impersonation of Velvet at the dress rehearsal.

"Shouldn't she speak directly to Mr. Woodman?" Kyoko was concentrated on the dish she was preparing for dinner, but she was still overwhelmed with the daily calls they received from the author.

"She's probably doing it now" Kuon couldn't take his eyes off her. When she cooked she looked so flawless, radiating light as the professional she was. He then remembered that their parents were still away. Despite he enjoyed having Kyoko for himself alone, he missed the warmth of Julie and his father's constantly teasing now "Will told me she also calls him every night, then they discuss what we've told her" he chuckled.

"Oh" Kyoko's mouth popped half open, her eyes left the carrot she was chopping for an instant to get mesmerized with the shiny platinium blonde hair her man was wearing now.

"I've got the feeling she's not only concerned for the final result" Kuon's gentle eyes met with hers as she blushed after noticing she was getting lost, once again, into his looks "I think she's hesitating whether to give us details on the upcoming book or not"

"Why would you think that?" Kyoko started chopping some onions, trying to avoid his gaze that was so distracting. She didn't know exactly why, but ever since Kuon's hair went platinium she'd been mysteriously lusting every time she looked at him.

"It seems that whatever we're adding on the film now may be relevant for the future" he kept staring at her, enjoying the fact her behavior had changed after they started shooting the movie. Kuon had noticed her increase of passion when they had sex, and how she kept spacing out whenever their eyes met. That made him feel reassured and powerful "She doesn't seem annoyed with us asking those many things about the books or suggesting stuff so the story gets understood by the viewers who haven't read the books, but she does sound cautious sometimes, like we're about to uncover some top secret".

"Mmm" Kyoko's gaze narrowed "She did sound suspicious when I told her I had this theory about the Olsen/Nelson characters" Kuon's jaw tightened as Kyoko removed one lock of hair out of her face. He hadn't admitted it but, ever since she'd stepped into Velvet's image, she also looked extra-appealing to him.

"She doesn't trust us that much" Kuon shook his head, trying to erase the desire he had inside. They needed to eat first otherwise Kyoko would scold him for not taking proper care of their meals and dragging her with his misbehavior.

"Yet" a wicked smile drew on Kyoko's face. Sweat started falling from Kuon's temple: Velvet's traits had started to melt down with Kyoko's, something that usually happened to his fiancé whenever she started a new role.

"Kyoko" Kuon's face froze "You're giving me goosebumps…" now he was the one being mesmerized by her looks.

"Did I just do it again?" Kyoko's eyes changed into an innocent glance. She had been doing it for a couple of weeks now, and she started to be fully aware of its effects, so she just kept on with the act.

"Stop" Kuon's grip caught her right wrist, his heartbeat racing "We should eat first…" his eyes were dangerously dropping into hers, about to shut as his mouth looked for Kyoko's lips.

"Oh" Velvet's voice had perfectly adjusted to Kyoko's body "So, now Tsuruga-san's worried about his meals?" Kyoko was half provoking him, half embarrassed for her actions, but even when her mind told her she should just cut it, her body and her mouth reacted on their own. The more time it passed with them being an engaged couple, the more she wanted to misbehave with him, and having Velvet's personality entering her body every day didn't help at all. Every night, they took with them the worries about the production they filmed, but then there would be always something that would light the fire, a little spark that was enough to make them explode and bring out all the emotions their current characters where causing them. Maybe it was because Kuon was still acting a premature fase of Thunder, a man who was still scared and confused, that Kyoko always ended up controlling the situation, as her role was dominant and fierce. She didn't hesitate not even a second to trap him with a wet kiss, forgetting the vegetables she was chopping on the wooden tablet. Their fingers were already plotting on each other's clothes when a slight cough interrupted them.

It took them a fraction of a second to acknowledge the noise and get awkwardly separated from each other.

"You shall never interrupt a woman's cooking" Kuu's voice was sardonic and his gaze was amused. He was aware of the embarrassing situation the young couple were in, but he still enjoyed knowing his children were still lovey-dovey after that much time alone, stressed with their own jobs, and working together almost 24/7.

"D-d-dad" Kuu was still amused with his son, who had just been interrupted and would soon be frustrated about it. Kuon nearly choke when he saw his parents standing at the kitchen's threshold. Kyoko had completely become like stone, so ashamed of the scene they had just walked into.

"Darling, come and give your father a hug!" Kuu ignored his son's glare and grabbed Kyoko to embrace her.

"I thought you would be back tomorrow" Kuon was now really annoyed. The shame had faded away to give some room to his frustration and typical bickering with his father.

"We decided to come back early" Kuu chuckled as Julie hugged her son and kissed Kyoko's cheek "I'd been offered a role at Jeremy Mathew's new movie"

"Isn't that…?" Kyoko's brain had started to function again.

"Nadia Lacey's next movie?" Kuon shared a glance with her, they both suspected whether Kuu had arranged that in purpose. Knowing how much Kyoko cared for her friends.

"Mathew's has been so insistent" he shrugged, Kyoko looked him straight in the eye, and so did Kuon, trying to catch any glimpses of cheat "It seems the actor he planned to cast has withdrawn from the production, and someone suggested him it would be good to try to add my name into the cast" he sighed "Who's riding who's wagon, now?" he stared at Kuon firmly "It seems that now people are giving me roles because I am your father" he sounded deadly serious. Even Kuon's jaw fell half open.

"The man has been calling ever day we'd stayed overseas" Julie confirmed that it wasn't an act "I finally told your father to simply say yes" her warm gaze posed on Kyoko's figure "After all, your father has read the script and he said it was good"

"Nadia will be thrilled" Kyoko managed to say, still a little bit flustered with the fact they had been caught in the prelude of sex "But you should be clear with her and tell her we didn't forced you to do this" Kyoko knew that her friend wouldn't appreciate it if something like this had been arranged by them. Nadia wanted to stand on her own.

"Oh, I will" Kuu winked at Kyoko "By the way" he paused still looking at Kuon from the corner of his eye "what were you preparing us for dinner?"

"She was preparing you nothing. Fool" Kuon protested "we didn't even know you were coming"

"That was perfectly obvious" Kuu returned the shot with the same evil as his son.

"It's all right" Julie rushed the her son out of the room "You just help Kyoko with the dinner, darling" she grinned "I have something to discuss with our son"

Kuon wanted to protest but, as soon as his mother grabbed his arm to lead him out of the way and finish the battle they had just started, he realized that she was holding a small box in her left hand, something that he instantly recognized as the couple rings Kyoko and he had wore before. Julie's wink made his inner smile show a little on his cheeks: The wedding wasn't that far away now.


End file.
